La Tercera Ley
by Lizzy.Vernet
Summary: "Cada acción tiene una reacción igual y opuesta sobre otro cuerpo y éste realiza sobre él otra acción igual y de sentido contrario."
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fanfic de BBC Sherlock para ayudarme a pasar el tiempo entre el horroroso presente y el dia del estreno de la tercera temporada.

Pero... oh Godtiss! el tiempo pasa tan lento.

Quiero dedicar este primer capitulo a la única persona que ha sabido comprender mis perversiones y cuyo sufrimiento es igual (y a veces superior) al mío: Ingrid McCartney. (Edición y Corrección) Quien ayudó a que este capitulo fuera incluso más doloroso de leer de lo que ya era.

(Ingrid, algún día estaremos en Londres junto a Martin tomando mojitos (si. Para esto era la pregunta) pero por ahora: fanfictions)

**La Tercera Ley**

**Capítulo uno**

Luego de la muerte de mi mejor amigo Sherlock Holmes, tenía que comenzar mi vida desde cero. No, no realmente, tenía que comenzarla desde mucho más abajo. Pero para eso debía subir.

Durante el tiempo que el que estuvimos juntos él se convirtió en mi familia, en mi trabajo, en mi mejor amigo y en mi única preocupación.

Durante ese tiempo, ni si quiera vi la necesidad de trabajar en un hospital, no solo porque las pagas de sus casos superaban de manera astronómica lo que yo podría llegar a ganar, sino porque era más útil para él sí dedicaba el 100% de mi tiempo a asistirlo, acompañarlo a través de Inglaterra, estar donde él no quería estar y decirle que tenía que decir cuando las cosas entraban en terrenos desconocidos para él como las costumbres y los sentimientos de las personas normales.

Por eso, el pequeño hecho de tener que volver a trabajar en una ordinaria consulta me causaba pánico.

Usar mi tiempo en algo que no tuviera que ver con Sherlock Holmes ya no era una práctica a la que estaba acostumbrado, era un retroceso, era una tortura.

Pero lo hice, tenía que hacerlo, al igual que debía que seguir los consejos de prácticamente todos los que me conocen:

"_Sigue con tu vida", "múdate del apartamento", "conoce una buena mujer, cásate y vive una vida feliz, es lo que él habría querido"._

Pero yo sé… sé que lo último que Sherlock habría querido es que yo llevara una vida aburrida, no después de todas las cosas que pasamos juntos.

El me habría dicho...ni si quiera quiero imaginármelo. Quiero verlo, tengo tantas ganas de verlo.

Por su puesto eso es ridículo, lo más cerca que puedo estar de él es cuando voy una vez la semana al cementerio.

Aun es raro saber que va a estar ahí cada semana, dentro de mi algo piensa que un día llegaré y la tumba estará abierta y no habrá nadie dentro. Quien sabe, quizás se irá a resolver algún misterio, ese lugar debe estar lleno de muertes extrañas.

- _¿Cómo estas, Sherlock?- _La misma pregunta, siempre.

No llevo flores. No existe en mí el deseo de volver su tumba un lugar colorido ni agradable.

Pero no es en el cementerio, junto a su lápida donde me siento más cerca de él. Si no en el techo de St. Barts.

He ido tres veces, dos de ellas a pleno día con Lestrade (quien apenas me miró a la cara) y con Molly.

La tercera vez, es decir, hoy, fue de noche.

Recorrí los pasillos que conozco tan bien sin dejar que nadie me viera antes de llegar a la azotea. El viento se arremolinó a mi alrededor y me cerré la chaqueta.

La primera vez que había estado ahí fue un par de horas después de su muerte. Ni si quiera me había acercado a la orilla, estuve 10 segundos y me fui.

La segunda fue 15 días después de que Sherlock decidiera mentirme por teléfono y hacer de mi vida un infierno.

Esa vez me acerqué a la orilla y cuando miré hacia abajo, me pareció ver el cuerpo aplastado de mi amigo, desfigurado contra el pavimento y a mí mismo, cayendo hacia él. El mismo sueño que tenía cada noche. Si no hubiese estado Molly conmigo me habría desmayado en ese mismo lugar.

La tercera vez... bueno, esta vez fue casi la mejor.

No lloré, ni me sentí angustiado, ni tuve visiones, porque esta vez no iba ni a investigar ni a revivir, esta vez iba a una cosa puntual. Iba a ponerle un alto a todo el asunto.

Me acerqué a la orilla. Todo estaba en silencio y oscuro.

Si lo hacía, nadie se daría cuenta hasta la mañana, era una buena manera de asegurar que estaría muerto antes que llegaran los paramédicos. Les llevaría un par de horas de ventaja, como los meses que Sherlock me llevaba a mí.

Pensé un momento en él, aunque en realidad no había dejado de hacerlo jamás y miré hacia adelante, no había nada más que un edificio a lo lejos, el viento soplaba fuerte y estaba malditamente alto.

_-¿Sentiste miedo?, Si hubiese estado contigo, si te hubiese podido alcanzar, estoy seguro que no te habrías lanzado-._

Estaba sobre ese techo, de pie en la delgada línea de ladrillos al igual que él ese día.

_-¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza?, no estabas bien, estabas llorando, tu jamás lloras... me estabas mintiendo ¿por eso llorabas? ¿O por qué sabias que ibas a morir? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sherlock? ¿Suicidio? Eso va contra todo lo que se de ti. ¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿Por qué no me enviaste un mensaje? ¿Querías que te viera? ¿Necesitabas que te viera? ¿Por qué me torturaste de esa manera antes de...? - _Abrí los brazos y cerré los ojos.

Todas esas preguntas que habían rondado mi cabeza durante los últimos meses tratando de alcanzar inexistentes respuestas, en un par de minutos ya no significarían nada.

- _Necesito saber qué fue lo que sentiste._

Ya no habían más lágrimas que llorar y no había nada que decir, excepto: - _Sherlock_

-¿_John_?- Una voz, pero no era su voz.

- _Molly_- bajé lentamente.

-_John, creí que estabas... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_.

- _Estoy teniendo un 'momento'_- Dije mirándola fijamente, pase por su lado camino a la salida.

_- Y ¿tienes muchos momentos como este?_

Claro que no tenía muchos momentos como ese, en realidad solo había habido uno, un solo momento que había comenzado con Sherlock diciéndome adiós y al cual pretendía ponerle fin esa noche.

- _No tienes que preocuparte, Molly, si quisiera matarme ya lo habría hecho_- No me cree. No la culpo. Ambos sabemos que estoy mintiendo.

_- ¿Necesitas ayuda?_

- _Ninguna que tú puedas darme_- Molly miró al suelo - _Lo siento, no... eso fue muy descortés_.

- _Está bien, has pasado por mucho... te entiendo_.

- _Tengo que irme_- Cuando estaba en la puerta Molly habló de nuevo.

- _Yo sí creo en él_.

No me detuve a decirle nada ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Gracias? Al final el único que se mantuvo a su lado había sido yo y no pude hacer ninguna diferencia. Los demás son solo traidores.

Aprendí muchas cosas mientras vivía con Sherlock, más que nada a desarrollar mi paciencia pero una de las cosas que aprendí sin si quiera pretenderlo fue a prestarle atención a los detalles, todo lo que las personas hacían o decían tenia una razón de ser: "_Me referí a su marido en pasado..."_

Por esa razón, cuando Molly se refirió a Sherlock en presente me causó extrañeza, pero duró solo un par de segundos, después de todo, yo también seguía refiriéndome a él en presente.

Pero, pensé ¿qué más daba lo que pasara esta noche o todas las noches anteriores a esta? Al fin todo se acabaría y ya no habrían más dudas. No habrían más tardes de paseos en los que siento que alguien me sigue (probablemente algún esbirro de Mycroft) ni tener que poner cara de nada en las consultas de mi terapeuta, ni cara feliz a la señora Hudson ni esquivar las llamadas de Lestrade y de Molly, basta de creer estar viendo su silueta cada vez que paso por fuera de Baker Street, basta de no poder regresar al departamento a buscar mis cosas porque ahí va a estar todo lo que lo hacia él, menos él.

Cuando una persona muere no solo deja atrás sus pertenencias, también deja atrás sus creencias, incluso si no tienes ninguna como Sherlock, cuya única fe residía en lo que podía ver y comprobar.

En su caso me dejó a mí.

El violín, los equipos de química, el sofá, solo son cosas, la sensación de que sigue viviendo dentro de mi es casi demasiado grande para soportarla.

¿cómo hablar de pasado y deshacerte de recuerdos cuando tienes la constante sensación de que se aparecerá cubierto de sangre de cerdo? ¿O con cinco parches de nicotina en el brazo y uno en la frente?

Cuando dije que iba a tener que comenzar desde mucho más abajo... en verdad lo creo así.

Pero tengo que estar mucho más arriba.

No tengo donde quedarme, de verdad no tengo donde ir.

Estuve con Harry un par de semanas pero tuve que salir de ahí, incluso Sarah se enteró de lo que había pasado y me ofreció quedarme en su casa, Mycroft ofreció pagarme un hotel por tiempo indefinido hasta que encontrara un lugar estable, pero preferí salir por mis propios medios.

Nadie sabe dónde me estoy hospedando.

Es un lugar lejos de todo lo que conocí cuando estaba con Sherlock, porque a donde vaya, siempre está él sentado en una mesa o saliendo por la puerta de atrás, atraviesa corriendo la calle persiguiendo a alguien o está bajo un puente con los sin techo, recogiendo información, repartiendo dinero como el magnate que no era, a cambio de los detalles más sórdidos del bajo mundo criminal londinense.

Todos los rostros y todos los lugares me lo recuerdan, no hay ningún rincón de esta ciudad que no haya recorrido con él y ahora me dirijo al lugar más oscuro, apartado y elevado que he podido encontrar por mí mismo, a donde ni si quiera van los sin techo.

Entro a la fábrica abandonada y subo por la escalera de fierro hasta llegar a una pequeña terraza con piso de malla de acero, es una cosa improvisada y a punto de desmoronarse.

El silencio se hace insoportable, una gruesa capa de polvo lo cubre todo.

- _Te pedí que no estuvieras muerto._

Esta vez no aparecerá Molly ni nadie más. Solo yo y una caída de siete pisos.

- _Pero lo estabas. Puse un pie sobre la barra oxidada. Claro que lo estabas... fractura de cráneo y cuello, tres costillas rotas, una de ellas clavada en un pulmón, contusión en la muñeca derecha, rodilla izquierda dislocada, tímpanos reventados, rotura de dedos indice y anular de la mano_ _derecha y meñique, indice, anular y medio de la mano derecha, dislocamiento de hombro izquierdo, rotura de clavícula en tres partes, fractura de fémur..._

Mientras subía a la baranda, iba repitiendo el reporte de la autopsia. Se lo había pedido a Lestrade y el me lo había enviado por fax, siempre supe que no tendría las agallas de volver a verme, no después de lo que le hizo a Sherlock.

- _Órganos interiores: un pulmón atravesado por una costilla, estómago lleno de sangre, corazón reventado, cerebro... te pedí que no estuvieras muerto... Sherlock _- Repetí hacia la nada, hacia el viento, hay un leve aroma picante en el aire.

Todo el tiempo tengo la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo, es como si mi cerebro se negara a aceptar que está muerto a pesar de haberlo visto caer, es como si estuviera atrapado dentro de algún lugar y no pudiera escapar.

Hay días en los que tengo un sueño extraño en el que alguien le cubre la boca y no lo deja hablarme.

Hay días en los que despierto y sé que está muerto y que tengo que continuar con mi vida.

Hay días en los que incluso puedo ir a ver a la Señora Hudson y tomarme un té con ella, hablamos, reímos.

Hay días en los que desearía no haber arrojado mi arma al Támesis.

Hay días en los que no puedo respirar, miro mi lado de la cama aunque el jamás estuvo ahí y lo extraño a mi lado a pesar de que nunca vivió aquí conmigo.

Pero no son todas las cosas que no fuimos y las que no hicimos lo que hacen que este día, entre todos los malos días que he tenido desde entonces, sea aquel en el que le pondré un punto final.

Es el hecho, el terrible hecho, de que jamás le dije que mi vida era mucho mejor porque él estaba en ella. Que mi mundo era blanco y negro hasta que él llegó y entonces hubo color. Que era feliz, tan feliz cuando estaba conmigo como ya no puedo ni quiero serlo. Y ahora ya no está.

Abro los brazos y cuando miro hacia adelante una luz brillante me llega directamente a la cara.

Está parpadeando: Luz, nada, luz, luz, nada, luz, nada.

La miro fijamente durante unos segundos. Mi cerebro funciona en automático.

U.M.Q.R.A.

No significa nada para mí, probablemente no signifique nada para nadie.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia abajo y mi cuerpo se inclina hacia adelante.

Espera un momento. La emoción me hizo resbalar y estuve a punto de caer. No puede ser.

Casi me rompo el cuello mientras corría edificio abajo.

- U.M.Q.R.A. _¿quién más lo sabe? Nadie, nadie más... Sherlock, por favor, Sherlock... No puede ser una coincidencia, no existen las coincidencias...te pedí que no estuvieras muerto..._

Cuando llegué al edificio, 10 minutos después, me costó dar con el lugar desde donde la luz se había proyectado.

No había nadie, solo oscuridad, polvo y una pila de ceniza en un rincón. Alguien había estado fumando.

Un exhaustivo registro de la fábrica no entrego ningún resultado, no había nadie más allí.

¡_Sherlock_! - le grité a la oscuridad, a las maquinarias abandonadas, pero quien fuera que hizo brillar esa luz se había ido hacia tiempo.

Regresé a mi departamento.

Dos intentos de suicidio sin éxito era sin duda la vida tratando de decirme que aquella noche no era la adecuada y aquella señal en morse me había dejado confundido.

No había descansado en tres días, así que apenas llegué al hotel me dejé caer en la cama y me quedé dormido.

Y esa es la historia de por qué no pude ir contigo hoy.

Sé que allá arriba debes estar muy aburrido, pero espérame, yo lo arreglaré.

Perdóname.

Te extraño.

John H. Watson.

**Fin del capitulo uno.**

Hay muchas cosas más que decir y una vida entera que reanudar para aquellos que se quedaron atrás.

Próximo capítulo: Dos años y medio después.


	2. Chapter 2

Este segundo Capítulo también está dedicado a Ingrid, se que fué dificil leerlo, pero te compensaré con grandes dosis de John/Sherlock en un futuro muy cercano.

Y muchas gracias a tods los que siguen este fic.

**Capitulo dos**

A veces había demasiado ruido a su alrededor y John ni si quiera podía pensar. Por eso le gustaba la sala del hospital donde trabajaba, ahuyentaba sus pensamientos y le daba largos momentos de inconsciencia en los cuales solo se preocupaba de existir y tomar su café.

Había conseguido ese trabajo gracias a Molly, la única de las antiguas amistades con quien seguía en contacto, aunque fuera sólo porque ella lo llamaba cada semana.

Gracias a su trabajo había conocido a Mary, una mujer joven, menuda, de ojos verdes y pelo rubio que representaba todo lo que a John jamás le había atraído en una mujer, pero que ahora, por alguna razón le resultaba tranquilizador.

Era profesora en un jardín infantil cerca del hospital y se conocieron mientras John ponía algunos puntos en la frente a uno de sus niños.

Era inteligente y buena persona, amable y buena con los niños pero John había pasado semanas tratando de acertar que era exactamente lo que le gustaba de ella sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

¿Era su risa? ¿Su piel? ¿El hecho de que era la primera mujer que parecía interesarse en él después de tanto tiempo y que en verdad tenía la oportunidad de conocerlo? - No, ninguna de las anteriores.

Pero gracias a Mary, había pasado el primer día sin pensar en Sherlock. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, lloró durante tres horas y luego se quedó dormido.

John dejó el vaso de cartón sobre la banca, a su lado y se dedicó a mirar a las personas que entraban y salían.

Eran las 7:20 de la mañana, su turno había terminado veinte minutos atrás, pero él seguía ahí. El no elaborar pensamiento alguno, se había convertido casi en una bendición.

Entonces Mary apareció por la puerta, vestida de azul y con el cabello trenzado.

John no se levantó, ni si quiera le hizo una seña, disfrutó por unos momentos la vista de la mujer tratando de encontrarlo sin éxito en ese mar de gente, pero los ojos de Mary eventualmente encontraron los suyos y cuando lo hizo sonrió.

Y en ese momento, en la sala llena de niños que lloraban, jugaban y gritaban mientras su madres hablaban, John se dio cuenta que le gustaba Mary porque no había nada en ella que le recordara a Sherlock e hizo lo que todas las personas hacen cuando terminan una relación y comienzan otra: comparar.

Pero en vez de comparar a Mary con sus antiguas novias la comparó con Sherlock.

Mary era inteligente pero no era Sherlock y su gran intelecto.

Mary sonreía cada vez que lo veía, pero no era Sherlock y su mueca de satisfacción y orgullo cuando John hacía algo bien.

Mary era una buena persona, pero no era Sherlock y su necesidad crónica de poner en ridículo al mundo.

Hablaban por horas de diferentes cosas y siempre había algo nuevo en cada conversación. Pero no era Sherlock y sus silencios que decían más que sus palabras.

Eran conversaciones vacías, normales, charlas que cualquiera podría tener acerca de niños, trabajo, temas triviales desde el lugar de nacimiento hasta preferencias como el color favorito, música, etc. Estos temas no involucraban cadáveres ni misteriosos asesinatos ni mentes criminales amenazándolos ni complejas deducciones hechas a partir de los lazos en un zapato y la manera en la que alguien se limpia la boca con la servilleta.

Mary podía acelerar su corazón cuando estaba cerca, pero Sherlock se lo había detenido diciéndole adiós.

John trató de no pensar en eso, las comparaciones siempre son odiosas y en el fondo sabía que nada de lo que le deparara el destino podía igualarse a lo que había vivido con Sherlock, pero tenía que aceptarlo, la decisión estaba tomada y ya había pasado lo peor.

Los primeros horrorosos meses después de la muerte de Sherlock habían sido superados con relativo éxito y el regreso a la rutina había añadido una carga de preocupaciones que lo mantenían la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en otra cosa y no en su amigo muerto.

La culpa y la rabia que habían dominado su vida a partes iguales habían remitido y ahora se sentía vació.

John se levantó y fue hacia Mary.

-¿estás listo? ¿Seguro que no estás cansado?

-Para nada.

John se había comprometido a ayudarla a encontrar departamento ya que Mary había tenido problemas con su casera y, como él conocía algunas propiedades sin ocupantes dadas sus antiguas andanzas buscando un lugar desde donde arrojarse al vacío, se ofreció para ayudarla.

Con suerte no regresaría a su departamento hasta la noche.

A Mary le encantaban todos los departamentos y todas las casas. Era de esas personas que veían el vaso medio lleno y que van por la vida pensando lo mejor de la gente, pero entonces John se fijaba en algo en lo que nadie más había reparado y se la llevaba con su felicidad a otra parte.

-¿Qué te parece este? Es pequeño y está cerca del centro.

-Mira el techo ¿ves el trozo que se ve más claro? Solo un poco, alguien lo cubrió de yeso recientemente y lo revistieron de un color parecido a la pintura antigua para que pareciera igual que el resto del techo, pero te aseguro que ahí tendrás una mancha de humedad que te hará la vida imposible.

Siguiente departamento:

- ¿qué tal este? Tiene mucha luz...

- El vecino de arriba practica cello, vas a estar sin poder dormir hasta las 4 de la mañana.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por sus dedos.

Siguiente departamento:

-¿y este?

-Los niños de los vecinos te van a volver loca. Dijo John mirando las marcas de dedos aceitosos en las paredes a la altura de su cintura.

-Me gustan los niños.

-Niños obesos y malcriados. Dijo John ignorando ese comentario y negando con la cabeza.

Siguiente departamento:

-la última dirección, 221 de Baker Street.

John no hizo ningún comentario. Juntó sus manos, nervioso mientras el taxi los llevaba directamente a esa calle en la cual tuvo tantos pensamientos suicidas la última vez que estuvo ahí.

La señora Hudson le había prometido que no rentaría el departamento a nadie al menos durante un tiempo, obviamente era mucho pedir, pero guardaba la esperanza de que ella también quisiera que todo siguiera como antes para siempre.

Pero no era 221B el que se rentaba, si no el C, con la misma humedad de siempre.

Cuando la señora Hudson lo vio le saltaron las lágrimas y corrió a abrazarlo. No se habían visto en casi un año.

-¿la conoces?- Preguntó Mary

-viví aquí por un tiempo.

-Entonces ¿podrías pedirle que no me pidiera tanto por el departamento?- Dijo Mary a modo de broma, pero John se lo tomó en serio, no podía pedirle una rebaja por ese lugar de segunda mano a la persona que estaba manteniendo vivo el recuerdo de su amigo en un departamento al que le podía sacar el doble.

-No podría hacerlo, es un departamento en el centro- Dijo haciendo una mueca extraña.

Mary recorrió el pequeño departamento, la señora Hudson se acercó a John y lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Cuándo vas a venir a tomar el té conmigo?

-He estado muy ocupado, trabajando, lo siento, vendré en cuanto pueda.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Si.- Mintió John.

-Ella es linda y le gustas, se nota.

-¿Ha venido alguien? Obviamente John no se refería a personas interesadas por 221C.

- Mycroft, hace un par de semanas, pero ni si quiera paso a saludar, se llevó un par de cosas.

-¿Cómo se ve?

-Mucho más delgado, perder a un hermano no es fácil.

-¿Podría pedirle un favor?

-Claro

- ¿puede agregarle un par de números a lo que va a pedir por este departamento? De verdad no quiero venir aquí cada vez que quiera visitar a Mary.

Por supuesto que era una petición injusta y John lo sabía, La pobre señora Hudson necesitaba el dinero.

-Está bien, después de todo Mycroft sigue pagándome por su departamento.

-Me imaginaba algo así.

La adorable anciana se puso un dedo en los labios y sonrió, después fue a hablar con Mary.

-¡está loca!, nadie va a pagarle eso por un departamento en esas condiciones.- Dijo Mary una vez fuera.

-Sí, creo que la edad ya la está afectando.

-Creo que tendré que seguir rentando con alguna de mis compañeras.

-Creo que eso será lo mejor por ahora ¿quieres un café?

Después del incidente de los departamentos, John decidió que estar con Mary le hacía bien, lo distraía y le entregaba la oportunidad perfecta de regresar de a poco al mundo de verdad. Al mundo de las personas que respiran y trabajan bajo el sol y que dejan atrás las cosas malas, los recuerdos dolorosos.

"Todos sufrimos por algo" pensaba John "todos han perdido a alguien y siguen adelante, yo lo sé, yo era así". A cuantos de sus amigos vio morir en la guerra y había tenido que continuar porque su propia vida estaba en peligro.

Con Sherlock sucedía lo mismo. Él había sido su guerra y la consecuencia de su partida era la terrible monotonía de la normalidad. Una tragedia que hasta ese punto había tenido que afrontar solo, pero ahora estaba Mary.

No había punto de comparación entre ellos y eso no era algo bueno ni malo.

Con Mary pasó los meses más tranquilos de su vida. Normales, pacíficos y también los más aburridos, pero de una buena manera.

Le recordaba a la vida que tenía en casa de sus padres. Las tranquilas tardes sentados viendo televisión, jugando estúpidos juegos de tablero, había dejado esa vida para entrar al ejército (escapado, en realidad, por que para entonces las peleas con Harry ya se habían hecho incontrolables) y luego había regresado a la normalidad.

Luego Sherlock, Luego Mary.

John casi podía trazar una línea a lo largo de su vida y ponerle etiquetas a cada etapa.

Por esos días fue el segundo aniversario de la muerte de Sherlock y John tenía una cita con Mary.

Se levantó temprano y se fue al cementerio, estuvo ahí un par de horas hablándole y después se fue. Las flores que había comprado para Mary se las dejó a él.

La relación había crecido, más de lo que John en un principio imaginó, así que a los meses de empezar una relación más formal que una simple cita, se fueron a vivir a un departamento bastante más cerca de Baker Street de lo que John se había creído capaz de soportar.

En un par de semanas John comenzó a hacer cosas que no había hecho en mucho tiempo como visitar a la señora Hudson y llamar a Molly (la pobre muchacha se puso a llorar por teléfono cuando escuchó su voz) y comenzó a hacer otras que jamás había hecho, como comprar cortinas, muebles y comenzar a armar un "hogar".

Aunque había algo familiar en todo eso de vivir con alguien, por supuesto no podía decir que era lo mismo. A Sherlock le daba lo mismo el color de las cortinas o que el suelo estuviera tan lleno de papeles que ni si quiera se veía la alfombra.

Todo era diferente, excepto una cosa, un pequeño detalle que era lo único que unía su vida pasada con el presente y solo por eso John sabía que seguía siendo la misma persona a pesar de todos los cambios: Jamás dejó de visitar la tumba de Sherlock.

El primer aniversario de la muerte del detective John lo había pasado en la calle, escondido. Todos sabían que no estaba bien e incluso Lestrade lo había llamado con serias intenciones de encerrarlo en el calabozo para estar seguro que no haría una locura, pero John le demostró que, aunque la tristeza a veces era demasiada, ya no tenía intenciones de dejar este mundo.

El tercer aniversario de la muerte de Sherlock fue un poco más alegre, si se podía usar esa palabra: Molly lo llamó y se reunieron en Barts, ahí también estaba Lestrade.

Lo normal entre amigos habría sido irse a un bar, tomarse algo en honor al compañero que ya no está, pero se quedaron en la morgue. Molly y Lestrade estaban de acuerdo en que era lo que Sherlock habría querido.

Fueron un par de horas hablando, recordando, incluso riéndose, pero pronto John tuvo que irse. Era un hombre comprometido ahora, y aunque le habría encantado ir a Baker Street para seguir recordando, riendo hasta ponerse a llorar y desmayarse detrás del sofá como ya lo había hecho un par de veces, no podía. Ahora tenía otras responsabilidades.

Sus días con Mary pasaban con la naturalidad y la felicidad de una pareja comenzando una vida juntos, con los pequeños detalles que eran grandes momentos de felicidad como cuando les gustaba la misma película, o el mismo libro, o cuando Mary iba a buscar a John al trabajo o cuando los niños de la escuela (que ya lo reconocían) saltaban a su alrededor cuando él la iba a buscar.

El día a día de una pareja feliz, pero nada digno de poner en un blog.

Pasaron dos años y medio. John y Mary se casaron en primavera, todos sus amigos estaban ahí: Molly y Lestrade, la señora Hudson, Sarah, incluso Harriet y su nueva novia.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron los días en los que el único momento en el que John pensaba en Sherlock era de noche, al apagar la luz. Y en sus sueños él siempre regresaba.

**Fin del capítulo dos.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**La próxima semana publicaré el capitulo tres y como siempre, cualquier comentario es muy bienvenido.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me ayudan a poder llevar la historia hacia horizontes entretenidos (aunque angustiosos) y que a todos nos gusten.

Nuevamente muchas gracias a Ingrid (aún en vacaciones me ayudas, eres un ángel)

Sin mas preámbulos, aquí les dejo el capitulo tres.

La Tercera Ley

Capítulo Tres

Aquella mañana había comenzado tranquilamente. John ya no hacia turnos de noche y su horario iba de 8:00 a 18:00 horas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su vida había tomado un curso normal, con horarios adecuados para las comidas y para dormir, sin tener que salir corriendo detrás de un criminal a las 5 de la mañana y sin estar despierto hasta tarde pensando que cualquier ruido en la puerta era _él_, regresando.

En cuanto llegó a la consulta colgó su abrigo, se puso la bata y llamó a su primer paciente.

A eso de las 9:00 apareció en la puerta un auto negro que John conocía bien, pero que no había visto en casi tres años.

De él no bajó ninguna misteriosa mujer, ni algún esbirro del gobierno para secuestrarlo, si no el mismísimo Mycroft Holmes en persona y en menos de diez minutos (y para no perder las viejas costumbres) lo había secuestrado y estaban sentados en un café, tomando desayuno.

John tomó el sobre que Mycroft había deslizado hacia él, mientras bebía de su taza de café y miraba con duda los pasteles sobre la mesa y lo abrió con curiosidad.

Durante un par de segundos observó el contenido, lo leyó tres veces para estar seguro y luego miró al hombre frente a él.

Dentro del sobre, había tres trozos de papel. Dos de ellos eran boletos de avión a París, el tercero era una invitación para la "feliz pareja" de seis días y cinco noches en la suite matrimonial del hotel Vernet.

John miró a Mycroft con la boca ligeramente abierta.

_- ¿Qué es esto?_

- _Mi regalo de bodas_- Dijo el mayor de los Holmes, decidiéndose finalmente por un croissant relleno de mermelada de frambuesa y dándole una buena mordida.

- _Eso fue hace más de cuatro meses, Mycroft, te invitamos_.

- _Lo sé, Anthea me dijo que fue una ceremonia, ¿cuál fue la palabra que usó? ¡Ah, si! "adorable". Lamento habérmela perdido, pero estaba muy ocupado con el asunto de la carrera armamentista en el pacífico, nada que debas saber, por supuesto_.- Añadió ante la mirada del doctor.

- _No puedo aceptarlo_- Dijo John regresando todo al sobre y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

- ¿_Estás rechazando mi regalo de bodas_?

- _Es demasiado._

- _No, en realidad no lo es, el hotel es propiedad de la familia desde hace varias generaciones. ¡Vamos, John!, piensa en tu esposa, al fin podrá tomarse unas vacaciones para descansar de todos esos...niños-_ Dijo Mycroft haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- _A Mary le gusta su trabajo._

- _Entonces piensa en ti, todos esos enfermos_- John levantó las cejas, molesto.

-_Piensa en esto como tu luna de miel_- Rectificó Mycroft limpiándose la comisura de la boca con la servilleta.

- _Ya tuvimos una_.

- _No como esta. Te prometo que será inolvidable_- La sonrisa de Mycroft era extraña. -_Tienes que tomarte un tiempo lejos, otra gente, otro idioma. El aire de París tiene algo… Quizás es su manera de hablar, hace que sientas como si estuvieras en otro planeta._

John sonrió mirando la servilleta que de pronto parecía muy entretenida.

- _No puedo, tengo… cosas que hacer_.

- _Yo visitaré su tumba si así lo deseas, le dejaré el acostumbrado ramo de flores._

- _Yo nunca le dejo flores, nadie nunca le deja flores ¿en verdad has ido a verlo?_. Mycroft lo miró fijamente.

- _John, han pasado tres años ¿aún piensas en...?-_ John apretó los dientes. -¿_Aún piensas en Sherlock_?

Ahí estaba, al fin alguien lo había dicho. Su nombre, EL nombre. Trató de ignorar el comentario y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en vez de eso, lo primero que salió de entre sus labios fue:

- _Sherlock... él hablaba en francés todo el tiempo solo para molestarme…_

- _¡Irás!-_ Dijo Mycroft bruscamente, como si la decisión dependiera de él. -_Y no hay más que hablar. Uno de mis empleados te recogerá a las siete el próximo viernes-_

Mycroft se levantó dejando a John con la palabra en la boca.

- _¡Mira la hora! Tengo que irme_- Dio unos pasos y luego se giró, pero no lo miró, como si no quisiera decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. -_John, sé que has pasado por muchas cosas y estoy... feliz de que hayas logrado rehacer tu vida. Solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarlo._

Mycroft lo miró directamente a los ojos, por un momento no parecía él quien estaba hablando. John murmuró un "_gracias_" y el mayor de los Holmes caminó hasta desaparecer de su vista.

John lo observó alejarse con la sensación horrible de tener algo roto dentro de él. Lo había dicho, había dicho el nombre de Sherlock por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- _¡Paris!_

- _Lo sé._

- _pero… ¡Paris!, John, ¡una luna de miel en París!_

- _Lo sé, lo sé._

John había citado a Mary en un restaurante esa misma noche y le había entregado los boletos y la invitación. La mujer no cabía en sí de la felicidad, los ojos le brillaban llenos de expectación. John pensó que su sonrisa era encantadora cuando estaba entusiasmada por algo como una niña pequeña.

- _Una luna de miel... ¡en Paris!... ¡Oh John!, No sabía que tenías este tipo de amigos._

- _Yo tampoco._

- ¿_Pasa algo_?

- _No, nada. Es solo que, hace tiempo que no lo veía. Fue extraño, apareció de repente y me dio este regalo_.

- _Es muy generoso de su parte_.

- _Si, lo es_.

- ¿_Seguro que está todo bien_?

- _Sí_.

No podía decirle que estaba triste porque esa había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hablaba de Sherlock y que estaba teniendo dificultades para dejar de pensar en él. Decir su nombre fue el detonante de un sentimiento muy extraño y se estaba aguantando las lágrimas desde aquella mañana.

- _¿Que hacemos ahora? Ya ni si quiera sé que hacer. Debemos ir de compras, no tenemos nada que se pueda llevar a París._

- _No ahora, Mary. Dijo John. ¿Qué tal una película?_

- _Suena bien._

Una película, pensó John, la manera perfecta de dejar la mente en blanco por un par de horas.

Buscó en la cartelera la comedia más liviana que pudiera encontrar.

_- ¿John?_

John se giró para encontrarse con Ella en la fila del cine. La mujer, morena y alta no había cambiado en nada y por un segundo John se encontró de nuevo sentado en aquel sofá, recordó la última vez que había estado ahí, llorando hasta casi perder el sentido.

- _¡E…Ella!_ - Dijo recuperando el aliento.

- _¿Qué te pasó? No te he visto hace más de un año._

- _Bueno, er…-_ John no sabía por dónde comenzar, sus fallidos intentos de suicidio no eran buen tema de conversación delante de su esposa. -_Me casé, esta es mi esposa, Mary. Mary, te presento a Ella, mi terapeuta._

- ¿_Terapeuta_?

- _Ex terapeuta, de hecho, mucho gusto. ¡Vaya!, John, te ves muy bien. Así que te casaste, felicitaciones a ambos_- Ella tenía una gran sonrisa y miraba fijamente a John. -_Tengo que decir que me alegra mucho no verte, si sabes a lo que me refiero._

- _Es todo gracias a Mary_- John miró a su esposa y luego sonrió, el brazo en su cintura se movió para atraerla más hacia a él. Ella lo miro de manera extraña ante ese gesto.

- _Bueno, tengo que irme, de verdad me alegra verte tan cambiado, John._

Dicho esto, Ella se dio media vuelta y desapareció en la fila de las personas que iban hacia la boletería.

- _Amor, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una terapeuta?_- Le preguntó Mary, aún un poco confundida.

-_ Eso fue hace mucho tiempo._

- _Pero ¿por qué necesitabas una?_

- _De verdad, Mary, ya no importa._

- _Dime ¿fue por lo de la guerra?_

- _Algo así._

Mary guardó silencio, obviamente inconforme con la respuesta, John podría haberle dicho que sí, que había tenido que ver con la bendita guerra, no le habría estado mintiendo y así se habría quedado tranquila, pero John estaba un poco inquieto y no se sentía con ganas de mentirle a nadie.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ni a Mycroft ni a Ella, dos personas que sabían todo a cerca de su relación con Sherlock y lo difícil que había sido la vida para él después de su muerte. Y el encontrarse con ambos el mismo día trajo a su mente pensamientos que no quería tener.

Ahora, a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que Mary quería saber todo a cerca de su pasado y que él no quería compartir nada de eso con ella.

Había una sola cosa que John jamás le había dicho a Mary durante toda su relación: nunca le había dicho algo a cerca de Sherlock. Ni si quiera él sabía por qué. Esa había sido una de las principales razones que había tenido para comenzar a salir con ella.

Cuando se conocieron, Mary venía llegando de la India luego de la muerte de su padre. La muchacha no había oído hablar de John ni de su blog y lo más importante, jamás había oído el nombre de Sherlock. Lo único que tuvo que hacer John fue guardar silencio, encerrar a Sherlock muy dentro de su cerebro y no dejarlo salir nunca más.

Pero la tarea había resultado ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensó en un principio.

John estaba seguro de haber tenido una vida antes de Sherlock y planes de un futuro, una vida aburrida en la que en verdad su única meta era tener un pasar normal y tranquilo, con una buena mujer, una casita, niños y quizás un perro. Pero la amistad con Sherlock había cambiado rotundamente sus necesidades, su manera de ver las prioridades, su completo concepto del mundo que lo rodeaba.

Ahora John leía los periódicos cada mañana, como lo hacía con Sherlock, buscando alguna tragedia, un misterio, un crimen, cualquier cosa que desafiara sus sentidos, y sentía más que nunca que necesitaba la emoción de la vida con Sherlock como si fuera un tipo de droga.

Le estaba costando mucho trabajo aceptar que ya no pertenecía a ese mundo.

Pero ¿por qué nunca le había dicho a Mary a cerca de Sherlock?

No había podido dormir y se había pasado la mitad de la noche guiando de lado a lado, viendo el perfil de su esposa durmiendo o de cara a la ventana, observando la noche. Esa noche, a eso de las 2 de la mañana, John dio con la respuesta.

No le había dicho nada porque aún tenía ganas de saltar de un edificio cada vez que pensaba en él.

Lo había encerrado muy dentro de si y hasta la fecha, la negación y la represión de recuerdos había funcionado de maravilla, pero el ver a Mycroft y a Ella había sido otro nuevo y poderoso detonante de algo que solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para salir nuevamente.

Y así había sucedido, John había dicho su nombre por primera vez en ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo y fue como si hubiese roto el hechizo que lo mantenía dentro de su mente, encerrado dentro de su corazón.

La angustia que no había sentido en casi dos años amenazó con regresar con más fuerza que nunca.

La sintió formarse en su estómago y subir por su pecho como el primer día. Las pesadillas, los primeros momentos sin él, la primera vez que regresó al departamento, la culpa, aquella sensación de estar ahí y no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo ni para salvarlo.

John se sentó en la cama, sudando frío y con nauseas. Se levantó en silencio, se fue a la sala de estar y ahí se quedó, mirando al vacío por horas.

No podía comenzar con eso de nuevo, tenía que estar en condiciones para ir a París, no podía dejar que el recuerdo de Sherlock regresara a su vida, no se creía capaz de soportarlo.

La madrugada lo encontró sentado, descalzo y solo.

- _¿John? ¿Estás bien?_- La voz de Mary se escuchó lejana y repentinamente insoportable.

- _Sí_ - mintió.

- _Son las 7 ¿no vas a ir a trabajar?_

- _Sí_ - Mintió de nuevo.

Mary fue en silencio hacia la cocina y John se lo agradeció con el alma.

Se tomó el día y fue al cementerio.

En frente de la lápida, desgastada y opaca, John se quitó la máscara que a duras penas podía mantener todos los días y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas habló desde lo más profundo de lo que le quedaba de corazón.

- _Te pedí... hace tres años te pedí que detuvieras esto, que no estuvieras muerto, que... Sherlock, te pedí que te quedaras conmigo y no lo hiciste. Ahora sólo necesito una cosa, una sola cosa, Sherlock y tienes que hacerlo, por favor -_ Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. – _Déjame…en paz._

La voz de John se quebró y tuvo que esperar a que el dolor en su garganta remitiera un poco para continuar. - _Por favor, Sherlock-_ Dijo con un hilo de voz. -_Déjame en paz. Por favor, Sherlock… desaparece_.

John se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Jamás pensó que le diría algo así, pero ante las presentes circunstancias era lo que necesitaba.

-_Vete, Sherlock, por favor... déjame seguir, no puedo seguir así...te extraño demasiado, incluso ahora, tengo la sensación de que regresarás en cualquier momento. La lógica me dice que no es así, pero yo sigo esperándote, Sherlock, después de tres años sigo esperándote y te pido, te ruego que si no vas a regresar, me dejes seguir... por favor, Sherlock... desaparece de mi vida._

John se quedó frente a la lápida, llorando por un par de minutos. La frustración y la angustia eran más grandes que él por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía deseos de arrancarlas de su cuerpo con sus propias manos por que ciertamente las sentía como algo físico. Como un peso frío y constante, como el fantasma de un dolor que en realidad se había ido hacía bastante tiempo. Todo había estado ahí, durmiendo dentro de él y solo había bastado decir su nombre una vez más para desmoronar la vida sin él que había construido durante esos años.

En ese momento, John fue sólo John, sólo John Watson nuevamente, sin pensar en Mary ni en su trabajo ni en las cosas que dependían de él ni de las que él mismo dependía, ni en su aburrida vida normal.

Era John Watson, de luto otra vez, viviendo un duelo que se negó a tener en su momento y del cual escapó lo mejor que pudo, fingiendo que todas las cosas nuevas que tenía: una esposa, una casa, comidas los sábados con amigos, paseos, aniversarios, podían suplir lo que había perdido. Se había equivocado.

El peso de Sherlock en su vida seguía siendo más grande que cualquier otra cosa y su muerte, la tragedia de la que, ahora temía, no saldría con vida.

Pero eso estaba ahí ese día, por eso se había permitido llorar como no lo había hecho en todo ese tiempo. Estaba desesperado porque no entendía como llevar una vida con la ilógica impresión de que su mejor amigo, a quien había visto chocar y destrozarse la cabeza contra el pavimento, iba a regresar.

John Watson estaba llevando una vida que no entendía y su último recurso era ese, parase frente a la tumba de su mejor amigo y rogarle que lo dejara continuar.

Que todo fuera como si jamás se hubiesen conocido.

Ante ese pensamiento, John se afirmó en el árbol y resbaló hasta quedar de rodillas.

-_Te lo ruego, Sherlock, por favor... Sherlock- _Ahora que había dicho su nombre, no podía dejar de pronunciarlo, cada vez que abría la boca y pronunciaba aquel nombre, un poco de él se hundía en la tierra y se quedaba ahí. Así, cuando John se iba de ese cementerio, en realidad no iba a ninguna parte.

Casi podía oír la respuesta negativa de Sherlock, pero, aterrado, se dio cuenta que ni si quiera recordaba su tono de voz.

John se tragó las dudas, las penas, la rabia, el enojo, la incertidumbre, la depresión y la frustración y preparó sus maletas para Paris, con la ligera esperanza de que el cambio de aire y una segunda luna de miel hicieran algo por su estado de ánimo.

Mary estaba feliz y su sonrisa lo hacía sentirse mejor, en parte. Solo un poco. Ella le tomaba la mano en todo momento y John estaba seguro que algo no estaba bien y que no decía nada porque, después de todo, John jamás le había guardado ningún secreto (excepto Sherlock).

Aquel día, en el que le rogó a Sherlock que lo dejara en paz, sin ningún tipo de resultado aparente, al regresar a su hogar, Mary tomó su mano, lo besó suavemente y le dijo: _Sea lo que sea, me lo dirás cuando estés listo._

John no contestó por que no supo que decir. Luego de eso, se fueron a París y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

El hotel Vernet era un maravilloso edificio y la suite matrimonial una de las habitaciones más bellas y lujosas que la pareja había visto jamás.

Los recibieron como huéspedes de honor, dejando muy claro que durante su estadía no necesitarían más que tocar una campana para que apareciera lo que fuera que quisieran.

- _¡Tu amigo es increíble!_ - exclamó Mary riendo y poniéndose un gran sombrero blanco. -_¡Vamos a pasear!_

John dejó que Mary lo arrastrara por calles y callejones y entrando a tiendas pequeñas llenas de libros y antigüedades, a pastelerías y a tiendas de ropa.

Terminaron la tarde sentados en una plaza con una feria de antigüedades al aire libre, escuchando a un hombre anciano hablar a cerca del cielo y del infierno.

_- Cuando los ángeles deciden volverse malvados, son peores que cualquiera. Recuerden que Lucifer era un ángel…_

- _Oh, necesito baterías para la cámara._

- _Podemos pedirlas en el hotel_ - Dijo John cansado, pasándose una mano por la pierna.

- _¡Oh, pobre John!, ¿qué le sucede a tu pierna?_

John miró hacia otro lado.

- _Nada._

-_Tomémonos un café, te sentirás mejor si descansamos un momento._

Se dirigieron al café y se sentaron cerca del hombre que ahora hablaba acerca de los demonios.

Iban en el segundo café cuando Mary se levantó.

-_Iré ahora por las baterías, ¡no te escapes!_ - Le dio un rápido beso y se dirigió hacia una tienda, John la observó por un momento y después se concentró en el dolor en su pierna. No podía estar pasando eso, no a él, no de nuevo, no ahí.

Para comprobar que nada malo le pasaba a su pierna se levantó, pagó la cuenta y siguió a Mary, pero en vez de ir hacia la tienda se acercó al hombre que hablaba acerca del infierno.

Había muchas personas a su alrededor y John podía entender lo que hablaba con sus limitados conocimientos de francés.

Se acercó tanto que llegó frente a él, el anciano parecía completamente convencido de lo que estaba diciendo y agitaba un libro que, posiblemente, era la Biblia.

John retrocedió de repente, para buscar a Mary y chocó con un anciano que estaba detrás de él haciendo que dejara caer los libros que llevaba en los brazos.

- _Oh, lo siento, lo siento tanto_ - John se agachó para recogerlos, y se los devolvió con una sonrisa culpable.

- _Está bien, no les pasó nada_- Dijo el anciano, recibiendo los volúmenes de manos de John. Estaba hablando en inglés.

- _Lo siento, de verdad, no me fijé que estaba detrás de mí, yo... estaba tratando de entender algo de lo que habla él_- Dijo indicando al hombre que seguía hablando.

- _Igual que todos los demás_- Dijo el anciano indicando a la multitud, John sonrió.

- _Ojalá la gente pusiera la misma atención cuando yo tengo algo que decir- _Dijo riendo.

- _Oh, pero eso no quiere decir nada, cualquiera puede reunir una multitud a su alrededor, "un sot trouve toujours un plus sot qui l'admire."_

John lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- _Un tonto siempre encuentra uno más tonto que lo admira-_ Dijo con la voz extrañamente afectada.

El anciano sonrió.

- _¿conoce la frase?_

- _Un amigo solía decirla todo el tiempo, siempre pensé que se refería a nosotros._

- _Oh, ¿era su amigo un tonto?_

- _No, él... era brillante, era increíble. Yo era el tonto._

El anciano lo miró fijamente.- _gracias por ayudarme con mis libros_ - Dijo dándole la mano, arrugada, un poco tostada por el sol. – _Adiós_.

- _De nada_- Dijo John viéndolo alejarse, sintiendo la leve impresión de haberlo visto antes, en algún lugar.

Sabía que no era posible, pero aquel viejito arrugado y encorvado le había recordado a Sherlock.

De pronto se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El hombre que hablaba del cielo y del infierno ahora hablaba de los ángeles caídos.

Los ángeles caminan entre nosotros. Decía, por lo que John podía entender. Están los que cayeron para causar caos y desesperación y están aquellos que cayeron para ayudar, para salvar a los humanos que aman, en anonimato y en silencio.

-_Ojala fuera todo tan simple_ - Dijo John limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta justo a tiempo para ver a Mary salir de la tienda y caminar hacia ella.

Fin del capitulo tres

John no puede exorcizar a Sherlock de su vida y en el próximo capítulo, descubrirá un detalle que debilitará aún más su delicada situación mental. No lo sabe, pero su corazón presiente que Sherlock está cerca y que no tardará en aparecer.


	4. Chapter 4

Bienvenidos y bienvenidas todos al cuarto capítulo de mi fanfic.

Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios y, como siempre: Ingrid, ya sabes que te estoy eternamente agradecida y disculpa si a veces olvido que tienes una vida a parte de este fic :D

**La Tercera Ley**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

John se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana. Mary estaba aún enredada en sus brazos, sobre los restos desordenados de la enorme cama con dosel. Se levantó sin despertarla y se puso la bata azul con el logo del hotel.

Se sentía inusualmente bien, había comido y había dormido como no lo hacía en semanas, como si algo fuera diferente, como si hubiese pasado algo que le había dado ánimos de nuevo, pero no podía acertar que era.

Se fue a la sala, donde los restos de una cena tardía seguían tapados con la charola, pasó frente al sofá donde su ropa y la de Mary habían caído mezcladas y arrojadas al azar y solo por curiosidad, salió de la habitación.

El pasillo estaba en penumbras, un poco de luz se colaba por las ventanas e iluminaba trozos del camino alfombrado de rojo, John llegó al final del pasillo y subió un pequeño tramo de escalera. Una placa en la pared le indicaba que se encontraba en el ala "_Horace Vernet_". La luz de la luna entraba directamente sobre la pared con la placa y John se fijó que aquel pasillo estaba lleno de grandes pinturas de batallas.

-"_Guerras Napoleónicas_", "_Batalla de Jena_"- iba leyendo John en voz baja, siete pinturas maravillosas decoraban aquella pared y al final del pasillo, en un lugar que obviamente se trataba de un sitio privilegiado estaba la única pintura que no estaba llena de caballos y soldados en campaña.

Era una pintura que parecía muy antigua, pero en realidad no lo era. En ella, una mujer estaba sentada en una silla, flanqueada por dos jóvenes.

Uno de ellos tenía una seria expresión adusta y arrogante, vestía un uniforme de internado ingles con una insignia que el cerebro de John asoció inmediatamente uno de los colegios más exclusivos y costosos del país. Su cabello estaba bien peinado y su contextura era bastante rellena para tener alrededor de 15 o 16 años.

El otro joven, más bien niño, aparentaba unos 6 años, vestía un suéter azul y pantalones negros, tenía las manos tras la espalda y su piel muy pálida, su cabello rizado y negro hacia que sus penetrantes ojos verdeazul, resaltaran como un par de joyas. Era una expresión rara para un niño, incluso en un adulto esa mirada habría resultado incomoda y extraña, pero a John le produjo una sensación inquietante, como si supiera exactamente quién era ese pequeño.

Se acercó más y buscó la placa con la mirada, Se le erizó el vello del cuello cuando dio con ella y leyó: "_Violet Vernet y sus nietos Mycroft y Sherlock Holmes_"

John sonrió sin si quiera darse cuenta. No se sorprendió, era como si todo el tiempo hubiese sabido que estaba ahí.

Observó de nuevo el rostro sereno de su mejor amigo cuando apenas era un niño. Un rostro redondo e incluso tierno, unos ojos que traspasaban el cerebro. Cualquier persona que lo viera habría pensado que era sólo la imaginación del artista lo que había dotado al joven Sherlock Holmes de la mirada pacífica y profunda, pero John sabía que no era así. Esos eran exactamente los ojos que recordaba: brillantes, increíblemente inteligentes, confiados, solo que la última vez que los había visto parecían estar profundamente tristes.

John se acercó aún más, la pintura estaba demasiado alta como para tocar el lugar donde estaba pigmentada la figura de su amigo, pero aun así estiró su mano. Con ingenua ilusión, esperaba encontrar suavidad, quizás el frío tacto de la piel de Sherlock la última vez que lo había tocado.

¿qué pasaba por la mente de ese niño? John estaba seguro de saberlo. Debía de estar muy aburrido de posar para ese cuadro.

Sus dedos hicieron contacto con el lienzo. Era áspero y estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de polvo. Eso lo llenó de decepción, había sido muy tonto de su parte el pretender que aquella pintura le devolviera el toque.

John retiró la mano y se alejó del cuadro. Aun sonreía.

– _Buenas noches, Sherlock_- Murmuró y regresó a su habitación para tratar de seguir durmiendo.

Les dieron las 9:00 de la mañana en la cama, desayunaron tarde y después se fueron a pasear. John no le dijo nada a Mary acerca del cuadro, ni mucho menos que al ver aquel rostro de nuevo, aunque varios años menor, le había dado una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, pero que ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

Habían caminado por un par de horas cuando la pierna de John le recordó que no estaba cien por ciento bien.

Ignoró el dolor durante toda la tarde y también durante el resto de su luna de miel.

La tarde en la que regresaban a Londres, Mary preparó cuidadosamente las maletas y cuando estaban en el recibidor John comenzó a sentirse más y más nervioso.

– _¿Qué pasa?_

– _Tengo la sensación de que se me queda algo_

– _Estoy segura que no quedó nada en la habitación._

– _No, no es eso...hmm_

– _Debe ser que no tienes deseos de volver, me pasa lo mismo._

Estaban subiendo las maletas en el taxi cuando se dio cuenta que era lo que se le olvidaba.

Subió corriendo las escaleras con su celular en la mano, llegó al pasillo y avanzó lentamente hasta llegar a la pintura. No podía irse de ahí sin llevar, al menos en parte, el recuerdo de ese magnífico trozo de la historia de Sherlock.

Levantó el celular y enfocó la serena figura del niño.

La cámara produjo un ligero sonido al tomar la fotografía y John sonrió, luego bajó las escaleras, se subió al taxi listo para abandonar París.

* * *

><p>John estaba teniendo los mismos sueños.<p>

Sueños que en realidad no había dejado de tener, de una u otra manera Sherlock siempre terminaba colándose en su cabeza al menos una vez a la semana, pero hasta la fecha habían sido pocos comparados con los primeros meses después de su muerte.

Por un periodo de tiempo las cosas funcionaron bien. Su matrimonio, la vida nueva e incluso el viaje a París habían sido llevados con relativa felicidad. Había incluso momentos en los que no pensaba en Sherlock. En los que ni si quiera lo recordaba.

Pero luego de que regresaran a Londres, el sueño regresó a él con más lucidez que antes, en parte porque aun lo extrañaba, y por otro lado, cada noche, antes de acostarse, miraba la fotografía del pequeño Sherlock que había tomado en el hotel.

Cuando se mudó de 221B no se llevó casi nada con el, mucho menos la colección de recortes de periódicos que llevaba de su vida pública con Sherlock, así que esa pequeña fotografía oscura tomada a un cuadro antiguo era lo único que realmente poseía de su amigo. Sólo eso y aquel sueño.

En este sueño, John se encontraba de pie en una plaza, escuchando al hombre que hablaba acerca del cielo y el infierno, de Dios y el demonio, de ángeles y diablillos. Entonces ahí estaba él, Sherlock, en medio de la plaza. Estaban rodeados de personas, pero en realidad no había nadie más.

Sherlock no vestía su abrigo largo, ni su bufanda, ni si quiera sus guantes, sino una simple polera azul y pantalones negros, tal y como lo había visto en el cuadro en el hotel.

John se le acercó, lo miró de pies a cabeza, estaba a punto de hablarle cuando Sherlock le puso una mano sobre la boca e indicó al hombre que hablaba.

La tibieza de su piel, que era aquello que estaba buscando cuando tocó el cuadro, le inundó el pecho de felicidad y, ante el tacto de sus dedos contra sus labios, el John del sueño cerró los ojos.

Ambos se quedaban en completo silencio, escuchando al hombre de la plaza. John no se movía, ni si quiera se atrevía a respirar. En el sueño ni si quiera tenía ganas de llorar, solo estar a su lado le bastaba, mirando al viejo que movía la boca y escupía palabras en francés.

John se dio cuenta que el viejo repetía la frase que Sherlock le había dicho alguna vez: "_Un plus sot, Un plus sot"_

Entonces despertó.

John miró el reloj, eran las 7 de la mañana. Se giró hacia el lado opuesto, de espaldas a Mary y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

No había razón, se estaba sintiendo mejor, estaba seguro que estaba saliendo de la depresión aunque hacia un par de días lo único que quería era saltar en medio del tráfico, a pesar de que había ido a rogarle a su tumba de que lo dejara en paz ¿y ahora esto? ¿Se le aparecía en sueños? ¿Y de esa manera? Como si no hubiese pasado ni un minuto entre ellos en el que estuvieran separados. Manteniendo entre ellos ese mismo silencio cómplice que tantas veces compartían en Baker Street. Sherlock, con la mano en su muñeca, como cuando le explicaba algo que realmente necesitaba que John entendiera. Sherlock con una mano sobre su boca, para que no dijera nada.

Agotado por reprimir el llanto, John se levantó. Pero en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo perdió el equilibrio y cayó de nuevo sobre la cama.

Mary despertó.

– _¿John? ¿Estás bien?_

– _Si, sigue durmiendo._

– _¿Es tu pierna de nuevo?_

Soportar la reticente depresión era algo que le exigía a John casi toda la energía y paciencia que le quedaba y si a eso le sumaba el fingir frente a Mary para tener que dar explicaciones que no quería dar y decir con cara de enamorado que no le pasaba nada, el asunto se tornaba cada vez más insostenible y complicado.

_-¿por qué ahora?_- se preguntaba John. -¿_por qué no cuando la muerte de Sherlock era una cosa reciente? Habría sido mucho más lógico_.

Aunque tenía que aceptar que una cojera psicosomática no se destacaba por su lógica.

Toda la situación había estado en balance por que John usualmente se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando, con la mente ocupada en otras cosas, pero durante el resto de sus vacaciones, al regresar de Paris, solo se quedaba en casa, sentado junto a Mary, mirando televisión, jugando estúpidos juegos de mesa y luego de un par de días, cuando Mary regresó a su trabajo y a él aún le quedaba una semana para regresar al suyo, no hacia más que quedarse sentado en silencio, pensando, la mayor parte del tiempo, en Sherlock.

Normalmente solían dar un paseo después de la cena, pero el dolor en su pierna no le permitió salir esa noche. Así que junto al sueño que se repetía la mayoría del tiempo, se le sumaba una completa inhabilidad para mantenerse de pie por varios minutos, sin la ayuda de un soporte. Igual que antes. Vagamente recordó la sensación de depender de un bastón para moverse y las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo. En vez de ir hacia adelante estaba retrocediendo y le aterraba pensar en que le iba a pasar a continuación.

– ¿_Cuándo me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa_?- Preguntó Mary.

John la miró un poco sorprendido por escuchar el mismo tono que ponía cuando le hablaba a los niños que no le obedecían en la escuela.

– _No sé a qué te refieres_.

– _Me refiero a tu pierna y que a duras penas me hablas desde que regresamos de Paris. No sé si has tenido algún golpe o que te pasa, pero ni si quiera has ido a ver a un doctor..._

– _Mary, yo soy doctor, no necesito que nadie me diga nada, yo sé que es lo que le pasa a mi pierna._

– _¿Entonces?_

John la miro a los ojos, deseó poder salir corriendo, pero probablemente si lo intentaba no daría más de dos pasos y caería al suelo como un costal de piedras. Decidió mentirle en parte y en parte decirle la verdad.

– _Es una antigua lesión de la guerra que a veces me da problemas. Me duele cada cierto tiempo, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse_. Eso era mentira.

– Los ojos de Mary se suavizaron.

– ¿_Por qué no me lo habías dicho_?

– _Porque no me gusta hablar de eso. _Eso era verdad_._

– _Pero John, soy tu esposa, deberíamos ser capaces de hablar de estas cosas, si no hablas de cosas así conmigo entonces ¿con quién?_

– ¿_Para qué_?- Preguntó John ignorando la pregunta.

– _Bueno, para que podamos buscar ayuda, no sé, quizás una terapia de rehabilitación._

– _Esto fue hace mucho tiempo Mary, ya no me sirve la rehabilitación, es algo con lo que voy a vivir para siempre_.

– ¿_Ya lo has intentado?_

– _Todo, no hay nada que hacer_- mintió.

– _No te rindas, John tú no eres así, has estado bien todo este tiempo, debe haber algo que podamos hacer._

– _Mary..._

– _Tengo una amiga que tenía una lesión en la espalda, tuvo unas sesiones de acupuntura y se sintió mucho mejor._

– _Mary, escucha..._

– _Tienes que intentarlo de nuevo, estoy segura que podemos hacer algo para que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Solo tenemos que pensar ¿qué hay de diferente? ¿Qué cambió que te hizo volver a cojear?_

– _¡Mary, escúchame!... Nada es diferente ¿está bien? Todo sigue igual, ese es el problema, es por eso. Tu no lo entiendes y no espero que lo hagas, solo... déjame en paz._

– Pero, John...

– _¡Mary, tú no puedes ayudarme!_

Un segundo después de gritar, John se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Mary lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, retiró su mano que estaba sobre la de John. Molesta y aterrada en partes iguales por el grito.

– _No tienes por qué gritarme, solo trato de ayudar._

– _Gracias, pero no puedes ¿entiendes? Nadie puede ayudarme._

John recordó a Sherlock, que fácil había sido dejar todo atrás cuando estaba con él: _¿cojera psicosomática? Bah, no es ningún problema. Corramos tras un asesino en serie por las calles de Londres, eso te hará sentir mejor. Ven conmigo. Dame la mano. Puede ser peligroso._

Esa noche John se quedó en frente del televisor hasta tarde pero sin prestarle atención realmente y luego se durmió en el sofá.

A las seis de la mañana tomó su chaqueta y salió, Mary, que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, tomó su abrigo y salió tras él.

Al primer lugar al que fue, fue el cementerio, pero esta vez no lloró ni rogó nada. Esta vez John fue a darse por vencido.

– _Tu ganas_- Le dijo a la loza negra. - _Esto es algo con lo que voy a vivir para siempre... y se va a poner peor ¿no es verdad? no... no espero que la situación cambie, ni que mejore. Solo espero que "para siempre" no dure mucho tiempo_.

_Traté de soportarlo, ¿sabes? trate de ignorarlo, traté de pretender que nunca pasó pero lo cierto es que te extraño tanto que físicamente me duele. Te necesito, Sherlock, y no porque mi cojera regresó y tú eres el único que la hizo desaparecer, sino porque contigo mi vida era… era una mejor vida. Tenía exactamente lo que quería, nada más ni nada menos. Te necesito, Sherlock. Me siento tan solo y no puedo dejar atrás lo... lo que sea que teníamos y es raro, porque yo sigo siendo el mismo, sigo teniendo los mismos problemas, sólo... sólo me faltas tú._

John se retiró, unos minutos después, más despejado y solo con in ligero temblor en la pierna.

Mary, quien había presenciado toda esa escena desde lejos, con cautela se acercó a la tumba una vez que John se alejó lo suficiente y leyó el nombre inscrito ahí:

– _Sherlock Holmes, ¿Quién es Sherlock Holmes?_

* * *

><p>La puerta del 221 de Baker Street se abrió y la señora Hudson abrazó a John con efusividad, como si se tratara de un hijo.<p>

– _¿cómo estás? Espero que tengas una buena excusa para no venir a verme_.- Dijo sirviendo dos tazas de té.

– _Perdón, pero no la tengo. estoy bien ¿y usted?_

– _Tengo un nuevo inquilino en el departamento C, es un joven que toca el violín, me recuerda a Sher. _La mujer se detuvo justo a tiempo _- a él._

– _No importa_- John había decidido que iba a sufrir por cada cosa que le recordara a Sherlock lo quisiera o no, así que no había caso en evitarlas. - _También yo he estado pensando mucho en Sherlock._

– _No es alguien fácil de olvidar. _La señora Hudson bajó la cabeza ante el nombre.

– _No, no lo es_.- John tomó un sorbo de té.- _Bueno, he venido por algo específico. Necesito mi bastón ¿lo ha visto?, ¿estará dentro de alguna de las cajas?_

– _Hmm no lo he visto, debe estar en el B, ese lugar es un caos, siempre lo fue. Es como si el fantasma de Sherlock rondara ese departamento, por más que lo intento no puedo ordenarlo, siempre hay cosas fuera de las cajas y libros por todas partes.- _John sonrió, al pensar que no era el único al que el fantasma de Sherlock le causaba problemas.

A pesar de que llevó a cabo una exhaustiva revisión del 221B, tres horas más tarde, John no logró encontrar su bastón.

Metió varias cosas en cajas, tratando de ayudar en un poco a su ex casera, todos los libros desaparecieron de su vista y los movió a la vieja habitación de Sherlock.

Entró muy despacio, como lo hacía cuando Sherlock estaba vivo.

El cerebro del detective, que se mantenía despierto sin descanso mientras estaba en algún caso, se desconectaba totalmente al llegar la solución de este y John siempre había albergado el miedo a que su cuerpo sucumbiera a los esfuerzos debido al cansancio, así que solía abrir la puerta, mirar hacia la cama y solo se retiraba cuando estaba seguro que Sherlock seguía respirando.

Pero esta vez no había nadie sobre la cama, solo las sábanas dobladas y la almohada a un lado. El certificado de judo y la tabla periódica seguían ahí. Su bastón tampoco estaba ahí.

Empujó la caja hasta el escritorio y luego se sentó en la cama. Se recostó y miró el techo, cerró los ojos y a los pocos segundos estaba dormido.

* * *

><p>Mary se acercó a la recepcionista:<p>

- _Disculpe, quisiera tomar una cita con… _Desdobló la pagina donde había anotado el nombre._ Ella Thompson, lo más pronto posible, si puede ser hoy mismo, seria grandioso._

La recepcionista presionó un par de teclas.

- _esta de suerte, un paciente acaba de cancelar su sesión, y tengo algo disponible para las 14:00 hrs._

_- En 40 minutos más. _Dijo Mary mirando su reloj_. Perfecto, la tomo._

_- ¿Su nombre, por favor?_

_- Mary Morstan._

_- Bien, tome asiento._

Luego de su visita al cementerio Mary había corrido a casa sin saber que hacer, esperaba encontrar a John, pero cuando vió que no estaba comenzó a revisar sus cosas. En algún lugar tenia que haber algo que le indicara quien era Sherlock Holmes y que significaba para su marido.

Abrió el armario y reparó en la chaqueta negra que John nunca se ponía. Revisó sus bolsillos y encontró un teléfono que no había visto antes, en la parte de atrás decía " Harry Watson de Clara, xxx "

Revisó el celular más por curiosidad que pretendiendo encontrar algo valioso en el. Comenzó a pasar los nombres sin reconocer ninguno.

- Anderson, Algar, Althelney, Baynes, Barrett, Bradstreet, Cook, Donovan, Dimmock, Ella, Evans, Forbes, Greg… Mary se detuvo y regresó. Ella - dijo, recordando a la terapeuta de John, si alguien sabia algo de Sherlock Holmes tenía que ser ella. No le costó mucho dar con la dirección.

_- ¿Mary? _

_- ¿Si?_

_- Adelante pase, la doctora la está esperando._

Las ventanas de la consulta estaban abiertas y la luz entraba dándole una apariencia apacible y cómoda a la consulta de la terapeuta.

– _Hola, Ella, ¿me recuerdas? Soy Mary, la esposa de John Watson._

– _¡Claro! Por supuesto ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Sucede algo?_

– _Si, bueno, yo... _– se detuvo un momento, tomo una gran cantidad de aire para ir sin rodeos y realizar esa pregunta que le había estado rondando en la cabeza toda la mañana desde leyó aquel nombre en esa loza oscura –_Necesito saber…_ _¿Quién es Sherlock Holmes y que significa para John?_

La mujer la miró seriamente por un momento.

_- Toma asiento, Mary. Dime ¿Por qué quieres saber de él?_

Mary se sentó frente a ella.

- _Creo que… no, estoy segura que ese hombre tiene algo que ver con la cojera de John._

- _Hmm, así que está cojeando otra vez._

- _Sí, él me dijo que tenía que ver con la guerra, pero anoche tuvimos una discusión y hoy en la mañana ni si quiera me dijo adiós y salió. Lo seguí hasta el cementerio y estuvo mucho tiempo frente a una lápida, cuando se fue me acerqué y vi ese nombre. Por favor Ella, necesito saber quién es Sherlock Holmes y por qué John parece tan afectado por el. Estoy muy preocupada, nunca lo había visto así._

Ella se inclinó en la silla.

- _Mary, lo primero que debes entender es que John es un hombre muy complicado con un pasado muy difícil y eso tú lo sabes._

Mary asintió.

- _Lo segundo es que, a pesar de que eres su esposa no puedo darte información, Mary, escucha…- _Agregó rápidamente al ver que la mujer iba a decir algo. -_No hay nada que yo te pueda decir que él no te pueda contar, es mucho más sano para su relación, que tú le preguntes y que él te lo cuente todo._

- _Pero John no me dice nada, he tratado de que me hable en todos los tonos y no me contesta más que con monosílabos e indirectas, Ella, no sé qué hacer, tú eres la única que puede ayudarme._

- _Mary, entiéndeme, solo puedo intervenir si existe la posibilidad de que John se haga daño a sí mismo, a terceros o si tiene problemas con la ley, pero me temo que las dudas de una esposa no es una razón de peso para romper el secreto profesional que me une a John como paciente, tal y como te dije, no es nada que no puedas averiguar preguntándole en el momento y de la manera adecuada._

Mary apretó su cartera contra su cuerpo con una terrible expresión de angustia en el rostro.

Ella suspiró.

- _Bueno, no creo que a John le moleste_- Dijo garabateando unas palabras en un trozo de papel y se lo tendió a Mary. - _Cuando John vino a mi consulta la primera vez, le aconseje que como parte de su terapia, escribiera un blog, al principio no lo tomó muy en serio, pero luego… bueno, tú lo verás._

- _¿Un blog? John nunca me contó nada a cerca de ningún blog_- Mary se sentía cada vez más y más tonta y confundida por todas las cosas que parecían haber en el pasado de John y que ella ignoraba.

- _Es una cosa antigua, no lo ha actualizado en mucho tiempo y no creo que vuelva a hacerlo. Aun así, Mary, antes de leerlo te sugiero que trates de hablar de nuevo con él. Mi consejo es que le preguntes directamente._

Mary apretó el papel en su mano y le dio las gracias a Ella antes de salir rápidamente de la consulta.

**Fin del Capítulo Cuatro**

Gracias por leer y ¡espero sus comentarios!

Liz.


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias nuevamente por los comentarios y a todos los que están siguiendo este fic. Me ha costado un poco escribir este capitulo y se que a algunos les costará leerlo, pero les prometo que de ahora en adelante John estará mucho mejor. O quizás no, quién puede estar seguro, después de todo es Sherlock de quien estamos hablando.

Nuevamente gracias infinitas a Ingrid cuyos aportes son invaluables, como siempre.

Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

**La Tercera Ley**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Eran las siete y John aún no regresaba a casa.

Mary estaba sentada en la sala de estar con el computador encendido a su lado. Había llegado de la consulta inmediatamente a ver qué era lo que John había mantenido en secreto todo ese tiempo, pero en el último minuto, cuando estaba terminando de insertar la dirección, recordó el consejo de Ella_. "¿de que servía acudir a una terapeuta si no ibas a seguir sus instrucciones?"_ Pensó.

Así que cerró el laptop, se preparó una taza de té y se sentó a esperar.

Estaba nerviosa, su cerebro le decía que John jamás le ocultaría algo importante y, que antes de ser esposa era su amiga, una amiga comprensiva como lo había sido antes de casarse. Pero en su estómago tenía un vacío que le decía claramente que algo malo estaba pasando.

La frustración de no poder hacer nada por ayudar a John se transformó en cólera. Al principio había tratado de entender por qué John guardaba secretos, inventando todo tipo de excusas para calmarse a sí misma, pero cada vez que lo miraba, su rostro demacrado era un llamado de auxilio por más que él lo negara.

Miró hacia el computador pero no se movió.

* * *

><p>John despertó únicamente para cubrirse con una frazada y seguir durmiendo, había algo en esa habitación que lo hacía sentirse bien y por un momento fue de nuevo el inquilino de 221B que guardaba tomates junto a dedos pulgares en el refrigerador y para quien era algo normal el que las cucharas estuvieran etiquetadas como "Té" "Sopa" y "Humor Acuoso".<p>

Tomó la almohada y hundió la cabeza donde años atrás reposaba la de Sherlock.

Le pareció que aún tenía el aroma de su shampoo, aunque nunca le había puesto mucha atención a ese detalle.

Se quedó dormido de nuevo recordando su cabello negro y rizado ¿en realidad había sido tan negro como lo recordaba? La imagen de Sherlock se hacía cada vez más difusa con el tiempo.

Tuvo un sueño, el cual se desarrollaba en esa misma habitación, donde Sherlock iba de arriba hacia abajo, buscando algo que no podía encontrar, John trató de preguntarle qué era lo que necesitaba pero no podía emitir palabra alguna, así que decidió averiguarlo cuando despertara. Cuando despertó no se acordaba de nada de lo que había soñado.

Durmió plácidamente hasta pasadas las 18:00 horas y, para su sorpresa, mejor de lo que lo hacía en su propia cama.

Despertó desorientado. Miró a su alrededor, el escritorio estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, también los vidrios de la ventana y la silla. Todo tenía un aspecto muy lúgubre, pero se sentía tibio, como si alguien siguiera viviendo ahí todavía. La calavera lo miraba desde la parte de arriba del closet.

Se puso de espaldas para mirar el techo, necesitaba una mano de pintura, pero probablemente ya estaba así cuando ellos vivían ahí, llena de rayones y pintura descascarada. Esos asuntos domésticos siempre le preocupaban a él, no a Sherlock.

Por un momento recordó todas las veces que había estado cerca de Baker Street y no había entrado por temor, tristeza o miedo a encontrar algo que lo dejara tan mal que se tomaría todas las píldoras de la gaveta que tenían en urgencias.

Ahora lo que en verdad tenía ganas de hacer era de quedarse ahí: pintar, cambiar el papel tapiz, limpiar los muebles, ordenarlo todo y quedarse. Convertir 221B en su refugio del mundo.

¿Estaba logrando la ansiada "aceptación"? después de toda esa locura, después de toda la rabia, la pena, la idea de la muerte rondando siempre en su cabeza. ¿estaba sanando de alguna manera? ¿había aceptación para todo lo que había pasado? se preguntó.

Se levantó a duras penas y fue al salón. Sobre la mesa habían un grupo de libros que había pasado por alto, los tomó y los dejó en la habitación de Sherlock, tomó la chaqueta que había dejado colgada la noche anterior en la silla, salió, cerró la puerta y bajó a despedirse de la señora Hudson.

* * *

><p>Mary dio un brinco cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. No era John, obviamente, él no golpearía la puerta de su propia casa, pero de todas maneras esperaba que fuera el, miró el reloj, eran casi las 19:00 hrs.<p>

No había regresado en toda el día y estaba comenzando a preocuparse. abrió la puerta.

- _Busco al doctor Watson_.- Dijo un hombre de edad avanzada apoyado en un bastón. Sonreía.

- _Mi esposo no se encuentra en estos momentos, pero si gusta puede esperarlo_.- Dijo Mary pensando que otra persona en casa la distraería de pensar cosas horribles. -_¿es usted un paciente?_

- _Lo fui, durante algún tiempo, hace años.- _El viejito la miró de pies a cabeza. - _No tengo tiempo para esperarlo ahora, pero si pudiera entregarle este sobre por mí, me haría un gran favor._

El anciano le entregó un sobre grueso que parecía contener varias hojas de papel.

- _Bueno, será mejor que me retire_.- Dijo el hombre sacándose el sombrero, Mary pudo ver que su cabello era muy negro. -_Es muy importante que el Doctor Watson reciba este sobre en cuanto regrese_.- Dijo el hombre con seriedad, entonces volvió a sonreír. -_Muchas gracias señora Watson, adiós._

Mary cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá. Por primera vez estaba pensando en John no solamente como un hombre complicado, tal y como lo había dicho Ella, sino que también, como en una persona con un pasado. ¿Por qué cuando lo conoció le dio la impresión que John no había tenido una vida antes ella llegara a su vida? Mary lo sabía, el amor la había cegado y a él también aunque ya no estaba tan segura.

John nunca le preguntó nada sobre su pasado: ¿Por qué había vivido en la India todos esos años?, ¿de qué murió su padre? o ¿por qué, a pesar de ser una profesora de clase media (más bien baja), tenía en su poder una colección de perlas de la mejor calidad?

Mary puso el sobre en la mesita de centro y se quedó pensando en todas las cosas que quería decirle a John sólo para que él confiara en ella. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa.

Pero como si su cuerpo actuara por sí mismo para hacer todo lo contrario a lo que acababa de pensar, Mary tomó el sobre y desgarró la parte de arriba, sacó las hojas y las miró con rapidez.

Las miró de nuevo.

Eran al menos 20 folios de un papel áspero y amarillo, parecía antiguo pero no lo era y estaban completamente en blanco.

Mary pasó las hojas una a una, ¿qué significaba eso? Estaba comenzando a preocuparse cuando vio que la última hoja tenía unas palabras garabateadas en una letra casi incomprensible. Era una dirección.

"_427, Candem House_"

Esa dirección le sonaba muy familiar, pensó durante unos momentos, esforzándose al máximo.

Las teorías acerca de que era lo que estaba pasando volaban por su cabeza a kilómetros por hora. ¿Había alguien que quería reunirse con su esposo y le estaba mandando mensajes a través de un pobre anciano? ¿Estaba John en alguna clase de peligro? ¿Era John alguien peligroso en sí mismo? ¿Tenía que ver con la guerra como él había dicho o había algo más como sospechaba y temía? ¿Y qué demonios tenía que ver Sherlock Holmes en todo eso?

Desechó las ideas. John era un buen hombre y no le había dado jamás motivos de preocupación, celos o desconfianza.

Entonces ¿Por qué había abierto ese sobre? ¿Por qué, al tocar ese papel, había sentido que si se lo entregaba a John, algo horrible iba a pasar entre ellos?

Aunque el momento terrible era inminente. Pensó ¿Cómo le iba a explicar el sobre abierto? ¿Cómo había llegado a convertirse en el tipo de esposa que no confía en el hombre con el que ha jurado estar el resto de su vida?

Dejó el sobre en la mesa y se fue hacia el escritorio, abrió el laptop. La pantalla brilló y la página que había abierto con la dirección del blog de John, ya escrita estaba aún ahí, esperando que la tecla "Enter" hiciera su trabajo y develara lo que su pasado escondía.

Estaba ahí, a pasos de saber la verdad, pero no quería enterarse de ese modo, quería que John se la contara aunque sabía, muy en el fondo, que no lo haría.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y John entró, con el cabello revuelto y la expresión de quien está feliz de regresar a casa.

Por un momento todo pareció como antes, incluso Mary fue a saludarlo y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

- _¿Dónde estabas_?- preguntó Mary eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

- _Paseando._

- _¿Durante tantas horas?_

- _Me perdí._

- _Pero tú conoces Londres mejor que nadie.-_ John la miró y medio sonrió, pero Mary se dio cuenta de inmediato que la sonrisa no era para ella, era como si estuviera recordando algo.

-_¿Qué tal si comemos afuera? Conozco un restaurante italiano en Northumberland Street_- Dijo John cambiando rápidamente de tema. Tenía el tono de alguien que no quiere discutir, de quien en realidad quiere hacer las paces.

- _Claro, deja que busque mi abrigo._

Mary desapareció en la habitación, había abierto la puerta del closet cuando recordó que había dejado el sobre abierto (casi destrozado) con todas las hojas desordenadas sobre la mesa.

No tomó el abrigo, supo de inmediato que esa noche no irían a ningún lugar.

Se asomó por la puerta.

John tenía el sobre en una mano y los papeles en la otra.

- _¿Qué es esto?-_ Preguntó John

- _Un hombre lo dejó para ti, dijo que era un paciente antiguo y que era… importante, por eso… lo abrí._

John la ignoró.

- _¿Por qué lo abriste?_

- _Te lo dije, porque dijo que era importante._

- _La gente usa el teléfono para cosas importantes, Mary, una carta es algo privado._

- _Pensé que no había secretos entre nosotros._

- _Obviamente no puede haber secretos entre nosotros si vas a invadir así mi privacidad…_

- _Si me contaras lo que pasa, no necesitaría abrir sobres ni visitar a Ella o…-_

John la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- _Tu… ¿Qué?_

- _John…_

- _¿fuiste a ver a Ella?_

- _Pero no me dijo nada_- dijo Mary adelantándose a la pregunta de John.

- _No puedo creerlo, Mary eso es… ¡desquiciado!_

- _¿Qué querías que hiciera? No comes, no hablas, vas por la vida como si fueras un fantasma, estas cojeando, hay algo de tu pasado que no me estas contando y cuando te pregunto que es, no me dices nada. Necesito saber qué es para poder ayudarte, John, ¡dímelo!... _

- _No_- John la miró con una expresión que la hizo retroceder. Mary no había visto nunca a John de esa manera. Era la mirada de alguien que está protegiendo algo a toda costa, alguien que guarda un secreto tan importante que lo está destruyendo por dentro.

Entonces lo supo, supo exactamente quien tenía la culpa.

- _John, dime, ¿Quién es Sherlock Holmes?. _John miró hacia la mesa.

- _Sé que él tiene que ver con esto, John dime, ¡Dímelo!... ¿!Quién es Sherlock Holmes!_

John estaba paralizado. Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, de furia, pero no podia reaccionar. Su cerebro revivió la imagen de Sherlock corriendo delante de él por las calles de Londres. Cayendo de Barts. Muerto en el suelo.

- ¿_Cómo sabes a cerca de él_?. Preguntó con furia contenida en la voz.

- _Solo dime quien es_ - Dijo Mary, ignorando la pregunta. ¿_Qué significa Sherlock Holmes para ti_?

John sintió como su corazón se detenía, todo el mundo se detuvo en ese momento, y luego comenzaron a martillear en su pecho los frenéticos latidos de un alma destrozada tres años atrás. ¿Cómo podía esperar que resumiera todo lo que Sherlock significaba para el? Sherlock había sido… Sherlock era todo.

John se esforzó por hablar y cuando lo hizo su voz no pareció suya en realidad.

- _No_ - Dijo John -_No, no… Sherlock es mi…_- se detuvo un momento, el peso de algo que no sabia o que había ignorado hasta ahora comenzó a aparecer en la parte de atrás de su cerebro como una idea lejana.

Sherlock era su amigo, era su secreto. Sherlock era suyo.

- _No_ - Dijo finalmente, tomó el sobre con las hojas, se las metió al bolsillo y se encerró en el baño.

Se afirmó en el lavamanos y se mojó la cara. Lo cierto es que en parte entendía la preocupación de su esposa, se veía tan mal como se sentía, y no mejoraba. Nada estaba mejorando.

John comenzó a llorar nuevamente, como tantas otras veces, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar .

"_Es mío, todo esto que siento es solo mío y no va a terminar jamás_"

Lo único que quería era superar todo de alguna manera, como fuera. Seguir con la vida que había tratado de formar en esos últimos tres años.

Se sentó en el suelo, con el agua escurriendo por su cara y sacó los papeles del bolsillo, varias cosas cayeron, sus llaves, un paquete de Mentos, una pequeña lupa y varios papeles pequeños.

Tomó las hojas amarillas y gruesas y las revisó, estaban en blanco.

Había tenido una pelea con su esposa iniciada por un par de hojas en blanco dejadas por algún paciente desquiciado, y rematada por aquella pregunta: "¿Quién es Sherlock Holmes?"

- _¿Quién es Sherlock Holmes?_ -. susurró John.- _en verdad, ¿Quién es Sherlock Holmes?_

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzo una risa triste. Estaba preguntándose cuál de las dos situaciones era peor y cual debería solucionar primero. Si debía preocuparse por que alguien le dejara ese tipo de mensajes y que supiera su dirección o si había llegado la hora de develar su pasado a su esposa con todo y lo que ello significaba.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vio la hoja que estaba escrita.

"_427, Candem House"_

Conocía la dirección porque hacia algunos años un desgraciado psicópata había hecho volar esa y tres casas más para llamar la atención de Sherlock, pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, fue la letra, conocía esa letra, o al menos creía conocerla.

Leyó la línea dos, tres, siete veces y cada vez le parecía más y más familiar.

Era suya, era su letra…pero no, no podía ser. Si, si era… pero ¿Cómo?

El sobre no tenía fecha ni ninguna otra marca.

Se levantó dejando todo lo demás en el piso del baño, fue hacia Mary que lloraba sentada en el sofá y la tomo por los hombros.

- _Mary, ¿quién dejo esto?_

- ¡_No me hables, no me toques!- _exclamaba entre lágrimas y cólera.

- _Te prometo que si me lo dices te contaré todo lo que sucede, pero es muy importante que me digas ahora ¿Cómo era la persona que dejó este sobre?_

- _Era un anciano_- contesto molesta

- _¿Un anciano? … pero… no puede ser ¿Qué dijo exactamente?._

- _Preguntó por ti, le dije que no estabas y le pregunté si era un paciente, me dijo que si, que lo había sido hace años y luego me dio el sobre. John, no me arrepiento de haberlo abie…_

- ¿Cómo era?- preguntó John casi desesperado, ignorando las palabras anexas de su esposa.

- _Anciano, ojos verdes, se sacó el sombrero cuando se despidió. Tenía el cabello muy negro para ser un…_

John se levantó dejándola con las palabras en la boca y salió por la puerta lo más rápido que su pierna se lo permitía.

Se detuvo en la esquina ignorando el dolor y repitiéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez que era sólo un dolor mental, ese dolor no era real y probablemente lo que estaba pasando tampoco lo era pero no importaba.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y bajo la luz de la farola sacó el papel y lo leyó de nuevo.

¿Cuántas veces había visto esa letra incomprensible? Muchas y aun así no sabía si estaba en lo correcto o no, pero eso no impedía que el corazón le latiera tan fuerte que se le secó la boca y le comenzó un inquietante dolor en el pecho.

Eran las 19:30 hrs. John extendió el brazo y llamó un taxi.

* * *

><p>Mary dejó de llorar en cuanto John salió corriendo por la puerta ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Seguirlo? Después de lo que había hecho si lo seguía probablemente John se divorciara de ella al día siguiente, así que pensó en la segunda peor idea de esa noche.<p>

Fue hacia el computador y apretó aquella tecla que esperaba ser presionada.

La primera entrada era el blog de John, una foto de su esposo aparecía con una información que ya sabía: "Ex doctor recientemente regresado de Afganistán" junto a unas fotografías que no había visto nunca.

"Recientemente", entonces ese blog tenía fácilmente cuatro años.

A medida que iba leyendo las entradas Mary se sentía más confundida y más engañada. Molly, Greg, Sarah, Harry, incluso la señora Hudson. Todos conocían al tal Sherlock Holmes y no sólo eso, eran amigos, habían llegado a la vida de John a través de él y ninguno jamás le había dicho nada, nadie nunca lo había mencionado. Era como si hubiese desaparecido de la tierra y se hubiese convertido en un secreto para todos, algo prohibido de mencionar.

Se le vinieron a la cabeza todos los silencios incómodos cuando estaban con sus amigos y ella preguntaba cómo se habían conocido, las miradas de re ojo, las maneras en las que John siempre cambiaba de tema. Pero no lo comprendió realmente hasta que llegó al final del blog.

La noticia de la muerte de Sherlock, el suicidio del famoso detective.

El video estaba deshabilitado hacía mucho tiempo, pero a Mary no le costó encontrar noticias acerca de ese suceso en otras páginas. De pronto, el Internet parecía estar plagado de información a acerca de Sherlock Holmes. No solamente había sido amigo de John, con quien había compartido departamento y una relación que le costó comprender pero que parecía haber dominado toda su vida durante mucho tiempo, sino que también el hombre en cuestión era una celebridad.

Los ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada desde la infinidad de artículos que encontró. Y ahí estaba John, su John, a su lado en cada una de las fotografías, sonriendo como solo lo había hecho en las fotos de su matrimonio.

Mary sintió que el vacío de su estómago se tragaba su corazón y su pecho al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Pero no importaba realmente. Sherlock era un fraude. Los había engañado a todos y se había quitado la vida vencido por la vergüenza de tener que vivir enfrentándose a la gente que había engañado, entre ellos, John.

Entonces Mary lo comprendió (o creyó comprenderlo) John no hablaba de Sherlock porque era alguien en quien había confiado y que lo había engañado y no sólo eso, era alguien por quien John había sentido y aun sentía algo muy fuerte, tan fuerte que aun estando seis metros bajo tierra y tres años muerto, su recuerdo seguía interfiriendo en su vida.

Leyó la ultima entrada en el blog de John: _"Era mi mejor amigo y siempre creeré en el"._

John podía haberlo negado en el pasado y podía negarlo ahora, pero la evidencia era irrefutable. Sherlock era un fraude y por fin ellasabía toda la verdad.

* * *

><p>John llegó a Candem House, se bajó del taxi y casi le arrojó en dinero al taxista.<p>

Pero cuando tuvo que caminar hacia la puerta todo el mundo comenzó a moverse muy lento.

Las luces se veían apagadas y revisó nuevamente el papel para asegurarse que era la dirección adecuada, a pesar de habérsela aprendido de memoria.

Candem House estaba justo frente a Baker Street y era aquel el edificio que Moriarty había volado tiempo atrás en un retorcido intento por llamar la atención de Sherlock.

John miró hacia su antiguo departamento y por un momento quiso entrar y sacar su arma reglamentaria que aún estaba guardada en una caja pequeña, bajo el fondo falso del tercer estante inferior de la cocina, donde la había escondido para que Sherlock no le disparara a las paredes.

Pero no había tiempo.

Estiró el brazo y tocó el timbre. A pesar de que no sonó, casi de inmediato un hombre apareció con una palmatoria y una gran vela blanca encendida.

- _Doctor Watson, muchas gracias por venir. Lo estaba esperando, por favor adelante. El señor llegará en cualquier momento_- El hombre tenía un leve acento francés, la piel tostada y un bigote espeso de color claro pero indefinido, era más bien robusto y de su misma altura, su cabello era ralo en algunas partes y de un color amarillo paja.

- _¿Señor?- _Preguntó John con extrañeza.

- _Sí. Por favor, adelante._

John entró en la casa, la cual estaba fría, oscura y vacía.

- _Mis disculpas por recibirlo de esta manera, la instalación eléctrica es reciente, pero lo nuevo no es siempre lo mejor_.

- _Lo sé, esta casa fue completamente destruida hace un par de años- _Dijo John encontrándolo todo más y más extraño a cada momento y disfrutándolo a un nivel puramente inconsciente.

- _El señor me comentó algo parecido, por favor, sígame._

El mayordomo (porque solo podía tratarse del mayordomo) lo guió escaleras arriba, John hizo una mueca de dolor al llegar al segundo piso y por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron.

- _Me pidió que esperara aquí, no tardará en regresar._

La habitación era oscura y solo había un sofá y una mesita cerca de la ventana.

- _El señor me dijo que quizás le interesaría la vista_- Dijo el mayordomo indicando la ventana.

John se acercó y miró hacia afuera. La calle estaba inusualmente tranquila para ser más de las siete de la tarde, le extrañó que Speedy's estuviera cerrado, había algo que no estaba bien. Todos sus instintos de supervivencia se pusieron alerta, abrió y cerró las manos varias veces, se esforzó por oír cada cosa que pasaba, cada ruido en la calle, pero no había nadie, no pasaba nada y eso era lo más extraño.

Observó a ambos lados de la avenida: ni un alma la cruzaba ¿Cuándo Baker Street había estado así de desolada? Jamás.

De pronto la luz se encendió en el segundo piso del 221B de Baker Street y los ojos de John miraron instintivamente en esa dirección.

Había alguien de pie frente a la ventana y John podía ver su silueta a través de la cortina. Una figura que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

La silueta de Sherlock.

Pasaron muchas cosas por su cabeza, tantas cosas. Por fin se había vuelto loco, pensó- Su mente al fin se había desconectado, ya no distinguía la realidad de sueños ni de sus locas fantasías.

Quizás estaba muerto. Quizás estaba soñando.

Pero supo que no, no era nada de eso. Todo estaba bien y era Sherlock de pie en la ventana de su antiguo departamento.

Sus labios se abrieron pero no salió ningún sonido, usó cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad para obligar a su garganta a decir el nombre que estaba pensando, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

- _Sherlock _- Susurró hacia la ventana, creando un vaho en el vidrio al hacerlo. Sin despegar los ojos de la figura estática por miedo a que desapareciera.

Y a pesar de no haberlo oído en tres años y de todos sus miedos de ya no ser capaz de recordar su voz, supo exactamente quien estaba tras él cuando lo escuchó decir su nombre.

- _John._

**Fin del Capítulo Cinco**

La próxima semana ¡el reencuentro!

Cualquier comentario es, al igual que siempre, muy bien recibido.

Laterz!


	6. Chapter 6

**La Tercera Ley**

**Capitulo Seis**

John tenía buenos reflejos y unos instintos forjados en medio de las batallas de Afganistán.

También tenía nervios firmes y eran muy pocas las cosas a las que temía.

Era un hombre que sabía que, en la vida, hay que hacerle frente a las cosas que tememos, porque nada desaparece solo por que tengamos miedo o no queramos aceptar que existen.

También era un hombre herido por mil sueños. Y había tenido aquel sueño muchas veces.

Sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar a continuación: Voz, esperanza, giro, decepción. Estaba acostumbrado a la decepción de obtener el mismo resultado siempre y la firme creencia de estar perdiendo la razón poco a poco.

Pero esta vez era diferente. _Esa_ voz, _aquella_ voz en nunca era tan nítida, ni sonaba tan suave. La voz que oía en sueños nunca había pronunciado su nombre con tanta preocupación.

- John - repitió _la_ voz.

A través del vidrio vio que una figura se acercaba a él.

Entonces se giró, tenía que hacerlo. Esa vez la esperanza fue mayor que el miedo a estar solo o a la decepción de no encontrar nada al voltear.

Y ahí estaba.

Reconoció los ojos verde-azulados de inmediato, pero el resto de su cuerpo era el del mayordomo que lo había guiado escaleras arriba.

Sherlock se quitó su disfraz hasta que no fue más que un montón de ropa en el suelo. Su austera vestimenta de camisa blanca y pantalones negros lo hacía verse aún más delgado de lo que recordaba. En realidad se veía miserable, pero John no lo notó. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

¿Siempre habían sido tan brillantes? ¿Siempre había sido tan pálido? ¿Tan alto? ¿Siempre había ansiado tanto tocarlo?

John avanzó hacia él, pero su pierna derecha se dobló y todo su cuerpo pareció desvanecerse al dar un paso hacia adelante. El mundo se volvió borroso y todo lo demás fue tragado por la oscuridad de la casa vacía.

Sherlock lo tomó firmemente por los hombros antes que cayera.

- _Está bien, soy yo_.- Dijo.

John no dijo nada, ni si quiera respiraba.

Obligó a su garganta a emitir algún sonido, el que fuera.

-_¿Eres tú?_

La pregunta era estúpida y la respuesta obvia, del tipo de preguntas que Sherlock odiaba desde el fondo de su alma. Sin embargo el detective sonrió ligeramente.

- _Claro que soy yo, ¿Quién más podría ser?_

Recuperó el equilibrio y fue parcialmente consciente de las manos de Sherlock en sus brazos. Entonces se alejó.

En aquel momento supo que no podía ser cierto. Toda la lógica que era capaz de albergar en su cerebro le estaba gritando que no era cierto, que él lo había visto destrozado contra el pavimento, rodeado de un charco de sangre, con los ojos abiertos, tristes. Y había oído su despedida, la nota, su suicidio, Sherlock se había suicidado frente a él, tan claramente y sin lugar a dudas como si hubiese puesto un arma en su boca y presionado del gatillo.

Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si alguien podía fingir su muerte de esa manera tan espectacular, si alguien podía arrojarse de un edificio de cuatro pisos y sobrevivir, si alguien podía engañar a todo el mundo, sobre todo a él, ese alguien era Sherlock, Aun así…

- _No… no, yo te vi, te vi… te vi chocar contra el pavimento… tomé tu pulso_ - John se acercó un poco y volvió a retroceder sin quitarle los ojos de encima - _¡yo te enterré!_

- _Enterraste un cuerpo._

- _¡No! ¡Te enterré a ti!_

- _John…_

- _Sher…_ - su nombre se desvaneció antes de ser completamente pronunciado y John pareció volverse un hombre mudo en su confusión. Negaba con la cabeza y respiraba con dificultad.

- _Supuse que sería un poco traumante el volver a verme…_

- _¿Lo supus…? ¿Un poco traum…? ¿Estás loco? Desapareciste por tres años, Sherlock, tres… ¡tres malditos años!_

John se alejó hasta la ventana pensando en los tres últimos años de su vida. Los espantosos tres últimos años de su vida. Muerte, depresión, terapia, felicidad pasajera, confusión, aceptación, angustia. Todo había terminado.

Entonces ¿Por qué aún tenía la sensación de vacío dentro de él? Esa sensación que le decía que algo estaba mal y que jamás iba a estar bien del todo.

- _Lo sé, John_- Dijo Sherlock -_También fueron tres años para mí._

Si John no hubiese estado tan enfadado, se habría dado cuenta de lo eufórico que se sentía en verdad.

Sherlock estaba vivo, pero no había tiempo para sentirse feliz. John no le dio permiso a su cerebro para la felicidad por que en aquel pequeño lugar en su cerebro donde nacían las pocas deducciones que a veces hacía, se estaban comenzando a juntar todas las cosas que habían pasado desde la muerte de Sherlock hasta esa noche.

Sherlock había saltado, estaba vivo, había fingido su muerte, todo era mentira.

Sherlock le había mentido.

John avanzó nuevamente hacia a él. Era como si no se decidiera a qué hacer.

- _Tú… tú me enga…_

En ese momento Sherlock despegó sus ojos de él y miró hacia la ventana. John se dio cuenta que sus sentidos entrenados habían captado algo que él no podía. Un pequeño ruido había capturado toda su atención.

Susurró algo y tomó a John por los hombros de nuevo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

- John, estamos en el medio del último movimiento del juego que Moriarty comenzó hace tres años. El resto era muy peligroso pero esta es la última jugada, la más importante. La pregunta es ¿me ayudarás?

Sherlock se inclinó hacia el, casi amenazadoramente, mirándolo a los ojos como un animal que tiene la luz de la caza ardiendo dentro de sus pupilas.

La emoción en su voz y la sonrisa en sus labios eran iguales a como John las recordaba y al darse cuenta que jamás, ni en un millón de años olvidaría aquella voz, John sintió un cosquilleo en la parte posterior de su nuca.

- claro que si.

En un rápido movimiento Sherlock apagó la vela, lo tomó firmemente de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta detrás de la puerta, en un oscuro trozo en la esquina de la habitación.

- _Sherlock…_

- _Shhh_- Sherlock le puso una mano sobre la boca -_¿Trajiste tu revolver?- _John negó con la cabeza, Sherlock lo miró confundido -_¿Qué ha pasado contigo?_

Sherlock lo presionó más contra la esquina cuando John sintió unos pasos en la escalera. La persona que subía casi no hacia ruido.

John miró a Sherlock. Sólo su perfil se distinguía un poco por la luz que entraba por la ventana, pero podía ver los uno de sus ojos, abiertos, esperando, con la pupila tan dilatada como la de un gato al acecho, sintió la presión de su mano sobre su boca, Sherlock tenía su muñeca tomada tan fuerte que le hacía daño.

John movió su mano y también lo tomó de la muñeca, pero no era para mantenerlo oculto, era para asegurarse que no se desvanecería de repente.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la pálida y delgada muñeca. John cerró los ojos. Era real.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien había entrado a habitación. Un hombre alto y delgado. Con movimientos precisos acercó la mesa a la ventana y dejó un paquete largo sobre ella, lo abrió y John puso ver la silueta de un rifle.

El corazón se le aceleró cuando vio armarlo con experticia y ponérselo al hombro. Estaba apuntando directamente hacia la ventana de Baker Street.

El disparo fue casi inaudible, pero el vidrio de su antiguo departamento sonó como si hubiese recibido una pedrada, se oyó un grito.

En ese momento Sherlock soltó su muñeca y se abalanzó sobre el hombre de la ventana a una velocidad que John jamás le habría creído capaz.

Se oyeron un par de gritos y John estuvo seguro que los gruñidos pertenecían a su amigo.

El detective parecía una fiera, un tigre saltando sobre su presa. En un segundo lo había derribado y John a duras penas lo había visto moverse de su lado. En la oscuridad, una sola figura se mantuvo erguida.

- _Sherlock ¿estás bien?_

- _Enciende la luz_-. Dijo Sherlock con una voz que le envió escalofríos a lo largo de la columna. Era una voz ronca, casi divertida, peligrosa.

- _Creí que estaba…_

- _Enciende la luz, John._

John buscó el interruptor y lo presionó, entonces lo vio con toda nitidez. Sherlock estaba de pie junto al hombre semi inconciente.

Sherlock parecía un fantasma, su cabello estaba un poco más corto y se veía terriblemente cansado. Tenía unas pequeñas bolsas bajo los ojos y una mueca de dolor en la cara.

- _¿Estás bien?-_ Repitió John.

- _Sí. Me lo merezco. No pensé que iba a venir a esta misma habitación, me estoy volviendo torpe._

- _Déjame ver._

John se le acercó y revisó la herida a pesar de que Sherlock trató de detenerlo.

- _Nada que yo no haya hecho antes._

Sherlock casi sonrió, cuando sintió que el hombre del suelo se movía. Estaba recuperando la conciencia.

- _Ayúdame a atarlo._

- _¿quién es?_

_- Oh, es el Coronel Sebastián Moran, el mejor tirador del Imperio, último de los secuaces de nuestro querido Jim y el único hombre que sabía que yo seguía con vida._

- _¿El ultimo? ¿Cómo sabía que seguías con vida?_

Sherlock le pasó la cuerda a John.

_- Átale los pies._

_- Sherlock…_

- _ya habrá tiempo para hablar_-. Sherlock sacó su móvil y mandó rápidamente un mensaje.

John lo ató firmemente.

- _Lestrade estará aquí en veinte minutos. Oh, veo que está recuperando la conciencia_-. Sherlock se sentó en el suelo bajo la ventana, mirando a Moran. John se sentó en el pequeño sofá, mirándolo atónito.

Era como si no hubiese pasado un día entre ellos. Cada movimiento que Sherlock hacía, John lo recordaba inmediatamente. Sus gestos, la manera en la que fruncía el ceño, todo su lenguaje corporal era como si fuera un libro favorito que se le era permitido volver a leer después de mucho tiempo. Y cada una de todas esas cosas familiares que John pensó que jamás volvería a ver, lo hacían sentirse en casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Tenía tantas preguntas, obviamente a Sherlock le habían pasado un par de cosas malas en el camino. Se veía completamente agotado, pero seguía siendo el de siempre, aunque había algo inquietante a cerca de la manera en la que actuaba.

Moran despertó y miró a su alrededor, trató de soltarse y, cuando no lo logró, comenzó a gritarle a Sherlock.

- _¡Maldito Demonio!-._ Decía, tratando de soltarse de las eficientes amarras de John. -_¡Debería haberte matado ese día en el cementerio!_

John miró a Sherlock, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en Moran, como si estuviera triste de verlo atado.

- _¿Cementerio?_-. Preguntó John, Sherlock no dijo nada, no lo miró, el cerebro de John comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido.

- _John…-_ susurró Sherlock.

- _¿Que cementerio?_

- _¿Cuál crees?-._ Dijo Moran. - _El mismo cementerio donde le llorabas todos los días._

- _¿Estabas en el cementerio? ¿Me viste?_

- _Ambos estábamos en el cementerio, a metros de la tumba del buen Sherlock Holmes, casi podía escucharte gemir su nombre._

- _¡Suficiente!-. _Sherlock se levantó y le dio tal golpe que Moran quedó sin habla durante varios minutos.

John se quedó con las palabras en la boca, asombrado por la violenta reacción de su amigo.

Pero no podía dejar de preguntar, tenía que saber.

- _Sherlock, ¿estabas en el cementerio?_

Silencio.

- _Sherlock…_

- _Este no es el momento, John._

- _Claro que es el momento, lo vamos a hablar ahora…_

Sherlock se acercó tanto a él que John sintió el roce de su respiración en su piel, pudo ver las pequeñas arrugas en su frente. Por un momento sintió miedo de Sherlock, pero cuando habló, su voz sonaba cansada.

- _Ahora no, John, déjame terminar esto… necesito terminar esto… por favor._

La puerta de entrada sonó con un gran estruendo antes de que John pudiera hablar y Sherlock se movió hacia las escaleras.

- _¡Por aquí!-._ Gritó. Lestrade subió corriendo, miró a Moran y luego a Sherlock.

- _No lo puedo creer… lo hiciste, de verdad lo hiciste … ¿es él?_

- _Si, está vivo y te lo dirá todo_-. Dijo Sherlock como si estuvieran continuando una conversación que habían dejado a medias_.- Le disparó a Ronal Adair a través de la ventana de sus habitaciones en Park Lane 427, investiga, haz lo que quieras pero llévatelo y haz que confiese todo._

Lestrade, que solo había tenido ojos para Sherlock, como si fuera algún tipo de dios resucitado (que era probablemente como se sentía) dijo casi sin aliento:

- _Si lo que estás diciendo es verdad ¿Quién tiene el resto de los documentos?_

- _Mycroft se pondrá en contacto con el Primer Ministro ¿de verdad crees que te daré acceso a la información que comprueba mi inocencia? ¿a ti? _

Sherlock lo miró con ojos furiosos, Lestrade miró al suelo, avergonzado.

- _Si necesitas métodos más eficientes para hacer que confiese, llama a Mycroft, ya sabes el número, estará encantado de ayudar._

- _¿Mycroft también lo sabe?_ó John.

Entonces, Lestrade reparó en John por primera vez.

- _Ah, John-. _Miró a Sherlock. -_ Vaya sorpresa ¿verdad?_

- _Vete_-. Dijo Sherlock y algo en su voz o quizás su mirada, hizo que Lestrade obedeciera de inmediato.

Dos oficiales arrastraron al inconciente Moran escaleras abajo, entonces John lo tomó por un hombro.

- _¿Que fue todo eso?_

- _¿Qué cosa?_

- _El golpe a ese hombre, la manera en la que le hablaste a Lestrade, Mycroft… aparentemente todos sabían que estabas vivo menos yo_.

- _Moran trató de matarme más de veinte veces y Lestrade me entregó a la policía pensando que yo era un fraude, me parece que tengo derecho a perder un poco de tacto con ellos-. _Dijo Sherlock y John pensó que eran buenas razones, pero no esperaba esa reacción de su parte, en verdad no sabía que esperar de parte de Sherlock ahora.

Sherlock sacó un cigarro y se acercó a la ventana.

- _Tan sencillo como poner un corderito bajo un árbol y esperar a que el tigre ataque_-. Dijo indicando la ventana del 221B. _- La señora Hudson debe estar barriendo los trozos, una lástima, era un buen busto mío._

John se acercó.

- _¿Estás fumando de nuevo?_

Sherlock encendió el cigarro y le dio una buena calada.

- _Estar muerto es muy estresante._

_- Entonces… ¿Quién más sabe que estas vivo?_

- _¿Contándote a ti? Todos._

John levantó su mano para tocar su hombro, Sherlock seguía mirando por la ventana, luciendo complacido de estar ahí, o de haber atrapado a ese criminal, John no podía asegurar bien por qué.

Pero sus dedos se detuvieron antes de tocarlo, y el peso de lo que acababa de pasar en la última hora le llegó de repente, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta antes.

Las lagrimas le llenaron los ojos. Había regresado, No estaba muerto. Todo lo que había perdido y que había rogado por recuperar estaba ahí, Sherlock estaba ahí.

- _Sherlock_ -. Susurró, el detective lo miró

- _Vamos, pregúntamelo_ -. Dijo.

- _¿Qué cosa?_

- _Lo que todos me preguntan, John, sé que quieres saberlo._

Sherlock apagó el cigarro contra el marco de la ventana y se giró para quedar frente a él. John cerró los ojos sin decidirse entre hablar o llorar.

- _¿Por qué?-._ Dijo, Sherlock parpadeó rápidamente. -_¿Por qué me dejaste pensar que estabas muerto?_

Sherlock lo miró, perplejo.

- _¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?_

La voz de John era un susurro, sus palabras entrecortadas y cuando abrió los ojos, una lagrima cayó sin que él hiciera nada para detenerla.

Pero Sherlock había notado algo más, algo que para el significaba mucho más que las lágrimas.

La pregunta de todos era: ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo fingiste tu muerte? Los gritos variaban, la señora Hudson había llorado y lo había tratado de golpear, también había recibido insultos, sin embargo John, como siempre, iba más allá, tan dentro de él como nadie había llegado antes.

-_¿Por qué me dejaste creer que estabas muerto?_

Era tan íntimo que dolía, como si hubiese sido una mentira entre ellos y no una gran conspiración que envolvía casi todo el mundo.

Y de todas las buenas razones que tenia Sherlock para lo que había hecho, la única que no quería decir era también la más importante.

No quería pronunciar las palabras "porque había un francotirador apuntando a tu cabeza" más que nada porque a aquella frase le seguían las palabras "por mi culpa".

No quería que John lo odiara por poner su vida en peligro.

- _Lo hice para limpiar mi imagen_-. Dijo finalmente. - _Sabía que era la única manera que me dejarían en paz. Estaba llamando demasiado la atención._

John gruñó bajo.

- _Me estas mintiendo._

- _no ¿Por qué te mentiría?_

- _No lo sé, tu eres el que fingió estar muerto durante tres años._

- _John, te estas volviendo demasiado imaginativo y no hay motivos, esa fue la razón._

- _Tiene que ver con Moriarty ¿verdad? De alguna manera sé que tuvo que ver con él._

- _¿Por qué crees eso?_

- _Porque no quiero creer que me dejaste atrás porque te aburriste de mí, porque ya no te era útil. No quiero pensar que me mentiste porque soy demasiado estúpido como para ayudarte, no quiero…_

- _Tonterías, John, ya te dije que no te llevé conmigo porque el resto del juego era muy peligroso, ahora todo está bien y aquí estoy._

John se acercó aún más a él.

- _Sherlock, hemos pasado por cosas horribles juntos, han estado a punto de matarme por tu culpa más veces de las que puedo recordar, soy un soldado, no alguien a quien tienes que proteger_.

- _Eso solo sirve cuando sabes que estas en peligro._

- _¿Qué?_

_- Nada-._ Sherlock miró por la ventana como se estaban llevando a Moran. Le habían quitado las amarras y ahora llevaba unas simples esposas, bufó ante la incompetencia inherente del departamento de policía, ¿Era necesario tener que decirles que el tipo era un criminal muy peligroso? ¿Es que tenía que estar pendiente de todo, siempre?

- _Sherlock…_

John. Ese era otro problema, pero uno del que no podía ocuparse en ese momento ¿Qué había pasado con John?

Estaba cambiado y lo que fuera que tenía dentro de ese cerebro maravilloso y casi sin estrenar era culpa suya. Había empujado dentro de él toda esa rabia, angustia y la desconfianza.

_- ¿_No confías en mí?-. Preguntó Sherlock, mirándolo fijamente.

- Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

- _Esa no fue mi pregunta._

John lo pensó. La respuesta era "no, jamás" pero no podía decirlo, en vez de eso dijo:

- _La pregunta es ¿Confías tú en mí?_

- _Siempre_-. Dijo Sherlock sin darle tiempo si quiera a terminar de hablar. John suspiró.

- _¿Estas molesto conmigo?-._ Preguntó Sherlock.

_-¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti decirme la verdad? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que estabas muerto? Necesito saberlo, Sherlock, lo necesito. Tú no sabes… no tienes idea de lo terrible que ha sido mi vida estos tres años y necesito saber por qué, si tienes una razón… aunque sea una carente de emociones, fría y calculada… aunque sea una razón extraña y cerebral… necesito saber que todo este sufrimiento no fue en vano._

Sherlock dejó de mirarlo y puso su atención en la ventana rota de Baker Street.

- _Por favor_-. Dijo John.

- _Tenía muchos motivos_ -. Dijo Sherlock después de un largo silencio. _- Pero básicamente lo hice porque te necesitaba y sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, estarías bien._

- _¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

Sherlock lo miró de nuevo, el verdeazul de sus ojos estaba oscuro.

- _Te usé, John. Te usé para que el mundo creyera que estaba muerto y así me dejaran en paz._

John se alejó un paso.

- _No…_

- _¿Querías la verdad? Esa es la verdad. Tu blog tenía un gran impacto mediático y además fuiste testigo directo… era perfecto._

- _Si querías testigos…-_ John comenzó a respirar con dificultad de nuevo.-…_¡la calle estaba llena de gente!_

- _Gente estúpida, te necesitaba a ti, John, sólo a ti._

- Pero yo… tú no sabías que yo regresaría al hospital.

- _Siempre supe que volverías. Te saqué de en medio por que necesitaba tiempo…_

- _No, no… ¿tiempo para qué?_

- _Para arreglar mi muerte. Yo arreglé la llamada de los paramédicos, John. Yo te saque del hospital con la excusa de que la señora Hudson había sido atacada, yo estaba tras de todo._

- deja de hablar así, estas mintiendo. John se alejó. ¿No pensaste en cómo me iba a sentir?

- Claro que sí, contaba con eso.

- _¿En serio? ¿Contabas con las depresiones? ¿Las terapias? ¿La angustia? ¿Las veces que casi me mato por tu culpa? ¿¡Contabas con el trauma de me produjo el verte caer y destrozarte contra el asfalto. dime, contabas con eso! _

Sherlock desvió la mirada.

- _Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas. La situación se me escapó de control no pensé…-. _Volvió a mirarlo. - _Nunca estuviste realmente solo, John. Había gente cuidándote todo el tiempo, al menos los primeros meses, Mycroft…_

- _¿Mycroft lo sabía desde un principio?_

- _claro, el me ayudó con el dinero._

- _¡me miró a los ojos! ¡Me dio sus condolencias! _

John se alejó de el y Sherlock se movió hacia la puerta, estaba nervioso, pero no por lo que John acababa de decir.

_- Tengo que ir con Lestrade, tengo un mal presentimiento._

- _¡Estamos conversando...!_

- _Luego John_

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido en la calle. Disparos, gritos, gente corriendo. Sherlock se asomó por la ventana.

- ¡_Lo sabía_!-. Gritó y salió de la habitación corriendo, John bajó tras él.

Tendido en la calle había un oficial herido, alguien estaba sobre él, presionando una herida en el pecho.

- _¿Dónde está Moran?-. _Gritó Sherlock.

- _Se escapó, alguien llame a la maldita ambulancia_-. Dijo Lestrade mientras corría en la dirección hacia donde había escapado Moran.

Sherlock tomó el arma del oficial que estaba en el suelo y corrió tras Lestrade, seguido de John.

Al llegar a la avenida Lestrade giró hacia la derecha y Sherlock hacia la izquierda.

- _Vamos John, ¡corre!_

John fue consciente de un pequeño dolor agudo en su pierna derecha, pero siguió corriendo. Nada, absolutamente nada en el mundo iba a hacer que le quitara los ojos de encima a Sherlock hasta que le diera una buena explicación. La rabia que sentía hacia el en ese momento lo ayudó seguirlo.

Sherlock dobló en un callejón y John lo perdió de vista.

- _¡Mierda!_-. Susurró.

Cuando llegó a la esquina vio que se trataba de un callejón sin salida. Moran estaba al fondo de este, de cara a Sherlock que se encontraba a unos cinco metros de él. Moran levantó su mano, tenía un arma.

- _Quizás quiera decir adiós, Señor Holmes_

- _¿finalmente vas a dispararme?-._ Dijo Sherlock con los brazos abiertos.

- _No_

Por un momento, Sherlock pensó que le iba a disparar a él, pero cuando la bala pasó a buena distancia suya supo que estaba equivocado.

_- ¡John!-._ Susurró.

Sherlock se giró justo a tiempo para ver a John caer al suelo.

**Fin del Capitulo Seis**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola nuevamente a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic, esta semana es ligeramente más corto pero bastante intenso. Espero que les guste y, como siempre, soy toda oídos (bueno, en verdad ojos) para comentarios, quejas, ruegos o preguntas.

Nuevamente gracias a Ingrid por su ayuda y sin nada más que decir lean y disfruten.

**La Tercera Ley**

**Capitulo Siete**

Sherlock tenía tiempo solo para una cosa: ayudar a John o detener a Moran.

Su cerebro repasaba la información a una velocidad de vértigo:

"Sebastián Moran era el mejor tirador de Gran Bretaña, entrenado en el batallón de la India, donde se adjudicó el título del mejor Shikari, experto en tigres, ostenta un record que no ha sido vencido de 52 tigres muertos. Jamás ha fallado un tiro. Si quería a John muerto probablemente..."

Levantó el arma y se giró hacia Moran. El hombre estaba de espaldas, tratando de escalar una pared baja que lo separaba de su libertad. El ruido del disparo resonó a su alrededor. Moran cayó al suelo y Sherlock se le acercó, apuntándole a la cabeza.

"Sebastian Moran, el único hombre que sabía todo acerca de los planes de Moriarty, su mano derecha, su testigo estrella, su boleto a la rectificación de su imagen y a la vida que tenía antes, su única oportunidad de recuperar todo lo que había perdido"

- _Ya no importa_-. Susurró. No dijo nada más, apretó los dientes y apuntó a la nuca de Moran.

- _¡Sherlock!_

El grito de John rasgó sus oídos.

- _¡NO! ¡Sherlock!_

John se levantó y Sherlock corrió hacia él. El arma cayó al suelo pero no le importó.

Entonces, John vio algo que lo hizo perder el equilibro de nuevo. Sherlock lo tomó por los hombros.

- _John, ¿estás bien? ¡Dime que estas bien!_

- _Si…_

John lo observó con la boca ligeramente abierta pero sin decir nada, el cerebro nublado por la sorpresa que le produjo la expresión en el rostro de Sherlock. Las palabras eran innecesarias.

Sherlock sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y rasgó con ella la manga de la camisa. Había poca sangre y John sabia que era solo algo superficial, pero no dijo nada, seguía mirando a Sherlock como si fuese algo de otro mundo.

Entonces, John supo que habría valido la pena recibir ese disparo. Habría valido la pena recibir muchos más, para conocer la profundidad de los sentimientos de Sherlock.

Bajo de todas las palabras hirientes, de las frías opiniones acerca de su blog, de las veces en las que Sherlock había parecido más una máquina que un humano, de los tres años que estuvo escondido sin decirle nada. Después de todo eso había algo más, algo que ese disparo había dejado al descubierto.

Los ojos de Sherlock se habían oscurecido y su labio inferior temblaba. John no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Él era tan importante para Sherlock como él lo era para John. Habían lágrimas en sus ojos y su rostro estaba desfigurado en una horrible mueca de angustia.

John sintió como Sherlock tocaba su herida, un rasguño en el hombro.

- _Es solo un rasguño_-. Dijo Sherlock con voz aliviada pero sin convencerse. -_ Es solo un rasguño_-. Repitió. De pronto John se vio envuelto en un abrazo tan fuerte que al principio no pudo moverse. Pero luego su cuerpo reaccionó. Sus brazos también se cerraron alrededor de su amigo.

- _Estoy bien, Sherlock-. _Susurró John.

- _Lo sé_ -. Dijo Sherlock, pero no lo soltó

Entonces John estuvo seguro que Sherlock le estaba mintiendo al darle esa explicación del por qué había simulado su muerte y había desaparecido por tres años y el solo pensar en eso lo llenó de rabia de nuevo.

Parecía estar constantemente dividido entre dos estados de animo: completamente confundido y completamente enojado. Y Sherlock era el origen de ambos.

Primero la depresión y ahora esto, parecía que Sherlock gobernaba su vida y lo hacía sentir cosas que John había sentido antes: confusión, tristeza, engaño, amor, pero de una manera que jamás había experimentado.

* * *

><p>John se quedó mientras la ambulancia atendía a Moran.<p>

Observó a Lestrade tratar de entender la explicación de Sherlock del porqué del disparo. Escuchó a Sherlock decirles desde incompetentes hasta estúpidos en una amplia gama de palabras. Vio a Lestrade asegurarle que Moran estaría bajo constante supervisión y que, después de todo, no podría escapar aunque quisiera con una bala en el pecho gracias a él.

También estaba ahí cuando Sherlock lo buscó con la mirada, pero no le dijo nada, ni le hizo ninguna señal.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sherlock se acercó.

- _Lo llevarán al hospital, la bala… creen que puede estar en un pulmón._

- _Lestrade dijo que él podía comprobar tu inocencia. ¿Es cierto?_

- _Si_

- _Eso quiere decir que, si muere, no hay nadie más quien pueda ayudarte-. _Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

- _Tengo completamente documentados los crímenes de James, pero no…_

- _¿James?_

- _Si, James. James Moriarty. Pero no hay nada mejor que un testigo vivo_-. John respiró profundamente.

- _¿Me vas a contar porque es él y no Moriarty el que quiere matarte ahora?_

Sherlock lo miró por un segundo y luego giró la cabeza.

- _Moriarty está muerto, John, murió hace tres años, el mismo día que yo. Ese…-_ Dijo indicando la ambulancia. -_Era su mano derecha._

John apretó los dientes. -_¿Algo más que tengas que decirme?_

- _No por ahora. ¿Vienes al hospital conmigo? Lestrade va a arreglar el interrogatorio ahí y de paso le pueden dar un vistazo a tu brazo_-. Sherlock sonaba como si estuviera ofreciendo un plan excelente para esa noche, estaba completamente seguro que John aceptaría su propuesta y hasta sonrió un poco.

- _No ahora_-. Sherlock pestañeó rápidamente, no esperaba una negativa.

- _Deberías dejar que te revisaran el brazo, John, te acaban de disparar._

- _No, no quiero._

_- Pero John…_

- _Sherlock, no_ -. No fue fuerte como un grito ni suave como una petición, fue una orden.

-C_laro. Has pasado por muchas cosas, deberías regresar a tu casa y descansar un poco._

- _No quiero descansar, quiero que me digas la verdad._

- _No hay más verdad que la que ya te conté. No sé qué más quieres que te diga._

John recordó aquel fatídico día como tantas veces, pero ahora era diferente, al fin podía exigir respuestas aunque Sherlock no quisiera dárselas.

La llamada, las ganas que tenía de llegar a él y la impotencia al ver el abismo que los separaba. Se recordó extendiendo su mano, tratando de alcanzarlo. La confusión de no saber qué estaba pasando, confusión que aun sentía. Y la caída.

Cerró los ojos para alejar ese recuerdo. Sherlock estaba ahí, frente a el, pero aun dolía. Si estiraba su brazo podía alcanzarlo, pero no se movió.

- _¿Por qué me dijiste que eras un fraude? Aquel día en Barts. ¿Por qué me dijiste todo eso? ¿Por qué me hiciste… esto?_

Sherlock tenía la respuesta para todo, una respuesta honesta, una razón que el mismo consideraba fuera de su propia naturaleza, pero que era perfecta. Sherlock tenía la respuesta que John quería. Pero cuando habló, dijo algo muy diferente a lo que tenía en mente.

- _Era parte de mi plan para limpi…_

- ¡_No!… ¡no me digas eso de nuevo!, porque tú sabes que no es verdad, acabas de estar a punto de matar a un hombre porque pensaste que me había herido así que no me digas que lo hiciste para limpiar tu nombre, por favor, Sherlock... ¡No soy tan estúpido!_

John comenzó a caminar.

- _¡John!_

- _¡No puedo hablar contigo ahora, Sherlock!-._ John apuró el paso, la pierna le dolía y quería salir de ahí, pero el detective lo siguió, John se giró para enfrentarlo.

- _John…_

- _¡Hiciste que creyera que estabas muerto durante tres años! jamás… jamás te ha interesado lo que las personas piensan, no te importa lo que digan de ti ¿y ahora me quieres convencer de que convertiste mi vida en un infierno porque de pronto querías que todos volvieran a pensar que eres el infalible y magnifico Sherlock Holmes?-._John lanzó una risa triste. -_Si es así, Sherlock, si eso es verdad… entonces esto es todo-. _John comenzó a caminar de nuevo y esta vez el detective no lo siguió.

* * *

><p>John no sabía a donde ir. La pelea con Mary por el sobre parecía tan lejana y sin importancia ahora, pero tampoco estaba de ánimos para dar ningún tipo de explicación, menos para fingir frente a ella que no le había pasado el hecho más increíble del mundo y que, aunque debería estar feliz por que Sherlock estaba vivo, se sentía usado, despreciado, engañado y estúpido.<p>

Otras veces se había sentido así, muchas veces antes la gente lo había engañado y lo había hecho sentirse estúpido, pero ahora no se trataba de cualquier persona, se trataba de Sherlock. él siempre fue especial, no tenía precedentes para ninguna de las cosas que habían hecho, era su amigo y el solo pensar en sus tres años de silencio, le hacía querer esconderse del mundo, porque eso significaba que todo su sufrimiento había sido en vano y que Sherlock había destruido lo único que los unía: la confianza en el otro.

De todas las personas que conocía solo podía pensar en Molly. Normalmente se habría escondido en Baker Street pero ahora ese rincón del mundo volvía a ser propiedad de Sherlock y el solo pensar en verlo lo llenaba de rabia.

Llegó al departamento de Molly casi en medianoche, se detuvo a pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en un par de horas, pero no en lo tarde que era para molestar a sus amigos. Tocó el timbre.

La puerta tardó un poco en abrirse.

- _¡John!_ -. Dijo Molly mirándolo con sorpresa. – _¡Por Dios, estás sangrando!, vamos entra… ¿qué te pasó?_

- Sherlock-. Dijo John simplemente, como si ese nombre fuera una completa explicación por si solo. Entró y se sentó en el sofá. -_No es nada, sólo un rasguño._

- _Oh, así que te lo dijo…_

- _Si, hace un par de horas._

- _¿y por qué no estas con él? Pensé que estarías feliz que haya regresado._

- _También tú._

- _Claro, como todos_-. Molly examinó la herida y la limpió. -_Tenías razón, es solo un rasguño, ¿quieres té?_

- _Por favor_. Dijo, aunque solo podía pensar en un vaso de whisky.

Molly entró en la cocina y John vio que un pequeño gato lo observaba desde la ventana.

- ¿_Cómo esta Mary_?-. Preguntaba la joven desde la cocina

- _En casa, bien_-. Dijo John. –_Supongo_... -Agregó en voz baja yendo hacia la ventana, el gato era blanco y tenía las patas negras, como botas, puso una de sus patitas en el vidrio de la ventana.

- _Molly, hay un gato en la ventana-. _La muchacha se asomó por la cocina.

- _¡Oh!, si, a veces viene a jugar con Toby_

John abrió la ventana para que entrara el gato y este de inmediato corrió hacia la habitación de Molly.

- _Solo, no lo dejes entrar, es un caos. Adora a Toby pero mi gato es un poco huraño, es como Sherlock la verdad._

John escuchó sonido de cosas cayéndose y entró en la habitación tras el pequeño gato antes que causara más desastres. Entonces el teléfono del cuarto sonó.

John se puso de rodillas en el suelo y estiró el brazo que no estaba herido para alcanzar al gatito que lo rasguñó y corrió en otra dirección. Mientras el teléfono sonaba y sonaba. La máquina contestadora se activó y John, tratando de ver en la oscuridad, escuchó la voz de Sherlock como si fuera un fantasma que lo perseguía a todas partes.

- _Molly_-. Dijo la voz y por un momento John pensó que estaba ahí, en el departamento. Su cerebro se tardó un poco en reconocer que la voz venía de la maquina.

- _Molly, necesito el expediente secreto de la autopsia que le hiciste a Moriarty y los documentos del caso en el que trabajamos en agosto del año pasado, envíalos con Lestrade._

John se levantó y fue hacia la máquina. Tomó el auricular pero no dijo nada.

- _Molly, ¿me escuchaste? Necesito esos informes, tenemos a Moran pero no le queda mucho tiempo. Tienes que enviarlos ahora._

Molly entró en la habitación.

- _¿John?_

La voz del otro lado del teléfono susurró.

- _John…_

John colgó el teléfono mirándola como si la viera por primera vez y fuera la cosa más desagradable del mundo.

- Tu...-. Dijo en voz baja tratando de entender, Molly lo sabía todo, siempre lo había sabido ¿es que acaso todos le habían mentido?

- _John, te juro que…_

- _Tú lo sabias…_

- _El me hizo prometer que no te lo diría _

- _No me interesan tus excusas. _John respiró con dificultad_. tú me viste Molly… tú me viste, viste como estaba, yo… yo casi…_

John se congeló un momento al pensar en lo que había estado a punto de hacer llevado por la depresión y sintió ganas de vomitar.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

- _John, porque no te sientas, escúchame…_

- _¡No! ¡Me mentiste!, ¡tú también me mentiste! Tú sabes lo que podría haber pasado, lo que yo podría haber hecho… lo que estuve a punto de hacer._

John la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas furiosas, había estado a punto de suicidarse, de arrojarse al vacío desde el techo de Barts y Molly había estado ahí, Molly lo habría mirado pasar ventana bajo, por Sherlock, Molly habría guardado silencio y quizás incluso habría hecho su autopsia. Se los imaginó, a Sherlock y a ella al costado de una camilla con su cuerpo hinchado y deshecho por la caída.

- _Lo podría haber esperado de Sherlock, ¿pero de ti…?-. _Eso fue suficiente para que Molly se pusiera a llorar.

- _Lo siento John, pero fue Sherlock, el insistió en que tu no debías saber nada_-.

John fue hacia la puerta, los ojos de Molly estaban llenos de lágrimas y murmuraba algo que no se entendía.

- _¡Claro que fue Sherlock!. _John regresó hacia ella, por un momento algo peligroso brilló en sus ojos_. ¿Cómo podías mirarme y seguir actuando como si fueras mi amiga? ¿Cómo puedes mirarme ahora y decir que fue culpa de Sherlock, que él te obligó a guardar silencio? ¿Qué clase de estúpida excusa es esa?._ John se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento_. Podrías habérmelo dicho en cualquier momento, podrías… esa noche en la que me encontraste en el techo de Barts, tu sabías lo que había estado a punto de hacer… podrías haberte apiadado de mí y habérmelo dicho._

- John, por favor, escucha. Yo traté, traté muchas veces de convencerlo de que debías saberlo, pero Sherlock no quería escuchar, hasta que me dijo que si seguía hablándole de ti ya no se pondría en contacto conmigo.

- y como siempre lo preferiste a él. ¡Oh ya lo entiendo!, por fin encontraste una forma de llegar a él, viste en esto una oportunidad de que al fin te pusiera atención ¿verdad? Siempre habías querido llamar su atención, siempre has querido que él te necesite y esta era la oportunidad perfecta… ¿Cómo pudiste, Molly?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la mujer, su boca abierta no dejaba emitir ningún sonido. Sabía que ese día iba a llegar, pero esperaba que para entonces Sherlock le hubiese explicado todo a John, todo lo que había tenido que hacer. Para ella tampoco había sido fácil.

_- Nunca quise fingir ante ti, John._

_- Pero lo hiciste. _John tragó con dificultad, se sentía mareado_. ¿sabes? ya no importa… no importa nada, me alegra que finalmente lo hayas conseguido, ¡felicitaciones!-. _Molly lo miró sin entender, John sonaba pacifico en su furia. - _Me alegro que al fin lograras lo que siempre quisiste, que Sherlock confiara más en ti que en mí._

John se le acercó y Molly trató de retroceder, pero ya estaba contra la pared.

- _¿Cómo se sintió, M_olly? _dejar de ser invisible. Bien ¿verdad? ¿y tener un espacio en su vida?. Es increíble, yo lo sé… aunque debe haber sido aun mejor para ti, debió haber sido magnífico confabular con él. Solos los dos, riéndose de los demás… o tan solo estar con él, era eso lo que siempre quisiste ¿verdad? Incluso si jamas te daba as gracias, incluso si a veces ni si quiera se daba cuenta que estabas con el. _La voz de John se volvió un susurro y miró hacia un lado_.- incluso si continuaba hablando cuando tu te ibas. _De pronto John dejó ver toda la tristeza que tenía, lo frágil que se sentía, pero se recuperó casi al instante_.- jamás me imaginé que estarías dispuesta a hacerlo a cualquier precio._

- _John…_

- _Incluso si hubieses tenido que verme morir._

- No, John, escucha…

- _El acudió a ti por ayuda y Dios sabe que no puedo entender por qué, pero lo conseguiste. Necesitaba a alguien y fue hacia ti, ¡Felicidades Molly!, ya tienes a Sherlock en tu vida, es lo que siempre quisiste ¿o no? ¡Vamos, corre!, deberías estar ahora a su lado, entregándole los papeles que te pidió, se supone que ahora tú eres su brazo derecho ¿o no?_

- _Deja de decir eso…_

- _¿¡O NO!-._ Gritó John y Molly se congeló contra la pared. -_No hace falta que me respondas._

- No, no es eso…

- _¡Oh no, claro que no!_ -. Dijo John en voz alta, con una sonrisa cínica en los labios con la sensación de que todo el mundo estaba en su contra y la ira por Sherlock amenazando con estallar ahí mismo, hacia quien, en el fondo John sabía, solo era una simple persona que se había visto atrapada en las manipulaciones del detective.

- _¿En verdad eres tan estúpida, Molly? El no…_-. John fue cuidadoso con sus palabras como si fueran las últimas. No estaba acostumbrado a ser hiriente, pero tampoco lo estaba a ser herido de esa manera y descargarse con alguien que no hacía nada por defenderse se sentía muy bien. -¿_En verdad crees que él te pidió ayuda porque siente algo por ti?_

- _Yo sé que no._

- _¡Claro que no, te estaba usando!… ¡y tú te dejaste usar!, ¿crees que te va a retribuir de alguna manera el que le ayudaras a mentirme por tres años? si esperas que Sherlock te de las gracias… Mírame a mi… éramos amigos y mira lo que me hizo: tres años de sufrimiento innecesario… tu sabes que él no es así, él… no es normal. _John la miró de arriba abajo_.- pero no sé cuál de ustedes dos es peor. _

John fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó a Molly llorar desconsoladamente, entonces, sin girarse le dijo: - _Si hubieses tenido que verme morir… por él, lo habrías hecho ¿verdad?_

Pero antes que Molly contestara, John ya estaba en la calle de nuevo.

**Fin del Capitulo Siete**

Espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer y nos vemos la proxima semana.

Liz.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola de nuevo!_

Al fin un capitulo más. Veamos si les gusta leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.

Liz

**Capitulo Ocho**

Mike compró dos cafés y se sentó en la banca junto a John.

Ya era de mañana y la gente comenzaba a salir hacia sus trabajos.

John se había pasado lo que quedaba de noche y parte de la madrugada, deambulando por las calles de la ciudad, sin saber que hacer. Lo único que sabía era que no quería estar solo porque su cerebro repasaba todas las horribles cosas que había estado a punto de hacer y todas las veces que estuvo a punto de rendirse en esos tres años.

Sherlock lo exasperaba, siempre había sido así. No recordaba la cantidad de veces en las que había perdido la cabeza estando con él, pero ¿con Molly? ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

Se detuvo un momento ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable? Ella le había mentido, ella…

John alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, no valía la pena repasar una y otra vez las mismas cosas, no iba a llegar a ninguna parte y no se iba a sentir mejor.

Además, tenía derecho a sentirse enojado, no se sentía así de decepcionado y frustrado desde que había regresado de la guerra. La horrible sensación de haber sido usado y después desechado por que ya no servía.

Pensó en ir con Mary, ella siempre había estado ahí para él, Molly lo había engañado, lo vio sufrir y aun así había decidido ignorarlo, pero su esposa había estado ahí. Había abierto un sobre misterioso después de que él la ignorara durante días y había estado en todo su derecho, ahora John lo entendía. ¿qué más se puede hacer con alguien que no te habla y no te dice la verdad?

Deseó que Sherlock tuviera algún sobre para abrir, alguna caja que romper, algún lugar donde guardara sus secretos y que el pudiera invadir con su curiosidad, pero cuando se trataba de Sherlock las cosas jamás eran fáciles.

Aunque necesitaba alguien en que apoyarse más que nunca en su vida, su ánimo no estaba lo suficientemente estable como para disculparse con Mary, así que decidió esperar. Además, Mary tenía las mismas dudas que él.

John miró su lista de contactos.

¿A donde podía ir ahora que 221B era la madriguera del lobo?

Entre todas las personas que conocía, llegó a la conclusión que podía confiar en una sola.

Llamó a Mike tratando de no sonar desesperado, pero no podía hacer mucho por disimular en una llamada a las cinco de la mañana, pidiéndole que se reuniera con él en una plaza como si fuera algo clandestino.

Al menos Sherlock y él no eran muy cercanos, seguramente ni si quiera habían hablado durante el último año que el detective pasó en Baker Street. Mike se enteraba de las cosas más que nada por el blog de John y no se podía decir que fueran muy amigos él y Sherlock.

El buen Mike se tardó solo 20 minutos en llegar.

- _Así que está vivo_.- Dijo sin saber que más decir, después de escuchar una versión bastante resumida de lo que había pasado esa noche.

John fue muy cuidadoso en ser neutral, no quería que nadie supiera lo estúpido que se sentía y lo enojado que estaba. Pensó en las cosas horribles que le había dicho a Molly y, aunque el estimaba que se merecía cada una de ellas, no le enorgullecía haber perdido el control de esa manera.

Normalmente llevaba sus sentimientos ocultos dentro de sí, buenos o malos. Deprimido o alegre, John Watson era siempre el mismo y era más que un experto en sepultar sentimientos incómodos. John había sido siempre bastante predecible, hasta esa noche.

Aunque eran sus horas de sueño las que después sufrían las consecuencias de reprimir sus emociones. Despertando a las tres de la mañana por una pesadilla en la que todavía se veía en Afganistán, en donde aún estaba de aquel lado de la acera viendo a Sherlock caer.

- _Si, está vivo_.- Dijo John, asintiendo. Era agradable ser quien daba la noticia y no el idiota a quien estaban sorprendiendo a cada momento.

Mike comenzó a reírse con esa risa ahogada y medio asmática que tenía. John lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- _Lo siento, pero es que… Sherlock siempre hace esas cosas_.

John medio giró hacia él, sin creérselo, ¿lo estaba justificando?. Su ánimo se estaba agriando aún más si eso era posible.

- _¿Qué? ¿Engañar a sus amigos? Mike, sé que Sherlock es espec…_

- _No, no me refiero a eso. El hace cosas que nadie más haría.- Mike suspiró -Supongo que lo hace porque a él le pasan cosas que a nadie más le pasan. Pero por supuesto tú sabes eso._

- _A mí me pasaron esas cosas también, cosas horribles, yo estuve con él durante todo ese tiempo, yo estaba ahí ese día y habría subido a ese techo con él si me lo hubieshe dicho… él… podría haberme pedido ayuda._

Mike sorbió su café en silencio por un momento.

- _¿y dices que en vez de acudir a ti, fue con Molly?_

- _Si._

- _Hmm Hopper_-. Dijo Mike como si lo entendiera todo. – _Ella haría lo que fuera por Sherlock, siempre ha sido así_-. Mike frunció el ceño. - _Cuando se conocieron ella era una practicante pero se quedó trabajando en la morgue, hace un par de años estuvieron a punto de despedirla porque un cuerpo apareció sin cabeza, todos supimos que había tenido que ver con Sherlock… ¿en qué crees que lo ayudó?_

John suspiró y se dio cuenta que no sabía que era exactamente lo que ella había hecho y se sorprendió por lo poco que le importaba.

- _No lo sé._

- _¿Cómo crees que lo hizo? Tú lo viste caer… viste su cuerpo cuando lo pusieron en el ataúd ¿Cómo sobrevivió? ¿Te lo dijo?_

John se hundía cada vez más en la banca.

- _No._

Mike asintió en silencio.

_- Pues no estás haciendo un buen trabajo de investigación._

_- Mike…_

La voz de John sonó como una advertencia. No quería saber cómo lo había hecho, le daba lo mismo si Molly le había conseguido un cadáver y lo había hecho volar con magia hasta la calle o lo que fuera, no le importaba el "cómo", solo le importaba el "por qué".

- _y… ¿está bien? Quiero decir no bien… bien para ser Sherlock ¿es el mismo de siempre?_

_- Supongo, no he hablado mucho con él._

- _¿No has hablado con él? pero John…-. _Mike sonaba asombrado e incrédulo, cuando habló fue casi un reproche._ -John, él es tu amigo-. _Dijo como si estuviera hablando con su clase de Barts._ –Sabes, Sherlock tiene varios amigos, y me gusta pensar que yo soy uno de ellos, aunque sea porque me pide algo prestado de vez en cuando, pero ¿tú sabes a cuantas personas él considera "amigos"?_

John no contestó.

- _Hay una diferencia, verás: si Sherlock necesita "algo" se gira hacia gente como Molly o como yo. Pero si necesita a "alguien"… siempre acude a ti, tú eres el único en el que él se ha apoyado realmente._

John siguió sin decir nada.

- _Deberías hablar con él, para aclarar las cosas, aunque sea solo por curiosidad._

- _Si lo veo de nuevo lo voy a golpear_-. John cerró los ojos.- _no creo poder controlarme._

- _Entonces hazlo. Dios sabe que no eres el primero en querer golpear a Sherlock Holmes y ciertamente no serás el primero en hacerlo._

Mike se levantó, solo llevaba una chaqueta sobre su pijama.

- _Tengo que irme, ve y habla con él… y me cuentas después._

John asintió, pero tenía miedo de golpearlo tan fuerte antes de dejar que se explicara, que todo entre ellos se arruinaría definitivamente. Tenía miedo de lo que Sherlock podía decirle. No podía arriesgarse a perder lo único por lo que había rogado durante tres años. Pero aún así le hizo caso a Mike.

* * *

><p>Durante esos tres años, John se había formado una idea bastante idealizada de Sherlock. En su mente seguía siendo el compañero de piso taimado y peligroso, mimado y malhumorado que hacia berrinches y le disparaba a las paredes y que traspasaba su correspondencia no contestada con una navaja. El mismo que a veces dejaba la calavera en el baño por que le apetecía tener una conversación mientras tomaba una ducha ya que John se había negado rotundamente a acompañarlo.<p>

Pero todas esas cosas que en la vida real lo hacían rasguñar las paredes de irritación, en su mente eran los recuerdos más preciados que tenía. Incluso el violín a las 4 de la mañana o la habitación llena de papeles. Incluso cuando le gritaba que necesitaba un caso.

El único lugar del mundo en el que podía y debía estar en ese momento era con Sherlock. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, y el tenía tantas cosas que aclarar. Iba a pedirle, en nombre de su amistad, si es que quedaba algo de eso después de tres años de ausencia, que le contara la verdad, toda la verdad y entonces el juzgaría, por primera vez y según sus propios estándares, si era o no posible que algún lazo entre ellos pudiera ser reanudado.

Porque en ese mismo momento, John sentía que cada una de las cosas que alguna vez los habían atado: su tiempo juntos, sus risas, los casos, el peligro de muerte, la necesidad del uno por el otro, la confianza, cada uno de esos gruesos hilos se habían cortado y las tijeras estaban en manos de Sherlock.

Así que fue a hablar con Sherlock, pero sin ver a Sherlock en realidad.

John fue al cementerio. Un plan perfecto, podría hablar hasta aclarar todo de su lado, liberar un poco la frustración que sentía.

Mientras miraba la lápida oscura y brillante, comenzó a pensar que todo era más fácil cuando Sherlock estaba muerto.

Podía pensar en él sintiéndose miserable, no usado. Podía tratar de suicidarse porque lo extrañaba, no porque lo había engañado. Podía aceptar que Sherlock había sido la persona más especial en su vida y fantasear con la idea de que él mismo había sido especial para Sherlock, aceptando que jamás iba a saber la verdad. Todo había sido más fácil, porque podía acabar en cualquier momento.

John se sentó frente a la lápida. Tenía tantas cosas que decir, tantas cosas guardadas dentro del pecho y que no podía encontrar palabras para expresar.

cuando al fin pudo ordenar un poco sus pensamientos, lo único que salió de entre sus labios fue:

- _Yo creía que era especial._

No se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a llorar, solo sabía que le dolía la garganta y que estaba diciéndole a la lápida todo lo que quería decirle a Sherlock si no tuviera tanto miedo de la respuesta.

- _¡Mierda, Sherlock!, de todas las personas en el mundo, de todos los que te conocen y a quienes conoces y a quienes podrías haber usado y destruido y guiado a su propia muerte… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tuviste que destruir mi vida? Tu sabes que… sabias de mis pesadillas, de las veces que me atormentaban los recuerdos de la guerra, ¿porque darme una razón más para despertar llorando por las noches? No sólo me quitaste lo más especial… lo más extraño y maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, no solamente me negaste tu presencia durante tres años, yo casi... tú me…-_ John bajo la cabeza, llorando como solo lo había hecho un par de veces en su vida. - _Es como si algo se hubiese roto dentro de mí y no sé si podrás arreglarlo, aunque estés aquí de nuevo… no sé si tu podrás arreglarlo y tengo miedo de que nada vuelva a ser como antes. ¡Y todo es tu culpa!- _Exclamó John con un grito que resonó en el cementerio. John se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta y se puso de pie.

- _¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Ahora, seguramente estas en Baker Street tocando el violín, hablando con tu puta calavera, fumando o ¡metiéndote quizás que porquería en las venas! ¡No puedo creer que haya decidido confiar en ti!, de todas las personas que conozco, ¡Eres el que menos se merece, aunque sea un poco, mi confianza, no te mereces ni una lagrima más, ni una maldita razón me va a convencer de que lo que hiciste era lo correcto o que tenías que hacerlo! ¡No me importa si querías limpiar tu imagen o si estabas salvando al mundo! No me importa si el desgraciado de Moriarty sale de la tumba y te amarra a miles de bombas! ¡No me importa nada! ¡Jamás volveré a confiar en ti y esto se acabó!_

John tomó una pala que había a un costado y la levantó sobre su cabeza.

- _¡A la mierda contigo Sherlock Holmes!_

Descargó la pala sobre la lápida con estruendo, el daño no fue mucho así que repitió hasta que el mármol negro se partió y comenzó a caerse a pedazos.

- _¿¡Por qué me mentiste! ¿¡Por qué me pagaste de esa forma cuando yo fui el único que seguía creyendo en ti! ¿¡Dime que hice mal!-. _Gritaba John como si la lápida le fuera a responder mientras los trozos negros seguían cayendo.- _¿¡debería haberte apuntado con el dedo como lo hizo todo el mundo! ¡Quizás así me habrías tomado enserio!_

- _y ahora regresas... ¿¡No era mi vida lo suficiente miserable contigo muerto! ¿¡Por qué volviste! ¿¡Qué quieres de mí ahora! ¿¡Por qué aún me sigues mintiendo!_

Entonces John se detuvo. ¿Y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si Sherlock le estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Y si lo había usado y él solo actuaba bajo el delirio de que había otra razón? ¿Por qué esperaba que hubiese otra razón? ¿Qué razón podría ser esa? ¿Qué esperaba, una confesión de parte de Sherlock? ¿Qué clase de confesión estaba buscando?

Bajó la pala sin fuerza y la arrojó al suelo. Cayó de rodillas, con el rostro enterrado en las manos, no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que hacer, cómo sobrellevar toda la angustia que sentía.

Se acercó a la lápida y se inclinó, poniendo la frente sobre lo que quedaba de ella. Cerró los ojos.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, dormitando sobre los restos de mármol cuando una voz a su lado lo hizo reaccionar.

* * *

><p>Mary se paseó por la casa entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones, doblando ropa, cambiando las cosas de lugar. Tomó un libro y trató de leerlo pero lo dejó sobre la mesa a los pocos minutos. Tomó su celular con la intención de llamar a John pero lo dejó también sobre la mesa.<p>

Como no sabía qué hacer ni donde poder encontrarlo se fue a la cama. No durmió mucho y en cuanto amaneció tomó su abrigo y salió. Tenía una vaga idea de donde John podría estar. Él siempre se apoyaba en sus amigos, descartó a Sarah, a Mike y a Molly porque ellos trabajaban durante la mañana, la única que estaba todo el día disponible (y que otras veces había estado ahí para ellos) era la señora Hudson.

Mary tomó un taxi.

- _Al 221 de Baker Street, por favor._

Mary no dejó de repasar los nombres de las personas que conocían durante todo el viaje. Cuando el taxi se detuvo prácticamente le arrojó el dinero al conductor y saltó del vehiculo.

Corrió hacia la puerta y golpeo una y otra vez, pero nadie aparecía.

_- ¡Señora Hudson! ¡Soy yo, Mary!_

Comenzó a golpear más fuerte, estaba segura que John estaba ahí dentro y estaba dispuesta a echarla abajo a gritos, cuando la puerta se abrió intempestivamente y un hombre apareció.

Su primera impresión fue la de estar viendo un fantasma y claro que lo era.

El cabello oscuro, la mirada de desprecio, el abrigo largo, la bufanda, la piel pálida, era mucho más alto de lo que había imaginado.

- _Sherlock…_

Iba vestido de negro y sus ojos verdeazulados relampaguearon con algo que Mary estuvo segura era furia cuando se encontraron con los suyos. Se hizo a un lado mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sherlock no se detuvo y si escuchó que decía su nombre ni si quiera se inmutó, pasó por su lado, hizo parar un taxi, se subió rápidamente y desapareció de su vista.

En cuanto Mary se recuperó de la impresión entro en la casa corriendo.

- _¡Señora Hudson!_

- _¡Mary querida!_

La anciana bajó las escaleras, con claros signos de haber estado llorando, la abrazó muy fuerte.

- _¡Señora Hudson! ¿Qué pasó?_

- _¡Sherlock, Mary!, ¡Sherlock está vivo!, ese muchacho… siempre supe que algún día haría algo así. Casi me mata del susto, apareció en mi departamento pidiéndome prestado el teléfono igual que antes, como si no hubiese pasado nada. _

- _Señora Hudson…. ¡Martha!-._ Mary levantó la voz por que la mujer estaba tan emocionada que no dejaba de hablar y reir -. _¿John está aquí?_

- _¿John?-._ La señora Hudson la miró como si hubiese recordado algo muy importante. - _¡Oh, por Dios!, ¡John tiene que saberlo!, pobre John…_

- _¿Entonces no está aquí? ¿No ha venido?_

_- No, no lo he visto desde ayer._

- _¿Ayer estuvo aquí?_

- _Si, durmió un par de horas en la habitación de Sherlock y después se fue, eso claro fue antes que Sherlock regresara… ¡oh, esto es como un milagro!_

Mary suspiró, decepcionada.

- _¿Por qué nunca lo nombró, Cuando hablábamos?_

La señora Hudson puso una mano en el hombro de la joven mujer.

- _Querida, hay cosas que de las que no se hablan, por mucho que queramos hacerlo. El dolor de John por la pérdida de Sherlock… digamos que yo también lo sentía y nos evitaba a ambos el dolor de recordarlo, es todo._

- _John jamás me dijo nada de él, nunca, ni una sola palabra._

- _No tiene que ver contigo, Mary. Ve y pregúntale, ahora que Sherlock regresó no hay razones para que oculte las cosas._

- _Pero no sé dónde está._

Mary estaba comenzando a aburrirse de ese constante juego del gato y el ratón que llevaba con su esposo, pero cuando tomó el taxi supo inmediatamente donde podría estar John.

* * *

><p>Tal y como esperaba, John estaba en el cementerio, el darse cuenta que aún lo conocía le llenó el pecho de alegría y al verlo, de rodillas frente a la lápida destruida de Sherlock un sentimiento de protección nació en ella.<p>

Olvidó los secretos, las cartas, las mentiras, lo único que quedaba era la figura de John con a frente sobre la sepultura destruida y las ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo.

Se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- _¿John?_

John levantó la vista, llevaba agachado y con los ojos cerrados tanto tiempo que a penas la reconoció.

- _¿Mary?…_

La mujer se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó. John la rodeo con sus brazos, llorando, tratando de que el nombre que tenía entre los labios no se escapara. "_No vale la pena seguir llorando por él_" repetía en su mente una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse.

- _Ya no tienes que contarme nada, leí tu blog_-. Dijo Mary y a John no le importó. -_Ya lo sé todo, no tienes que decírmelo, sé que Sherlock te mintió_.

Mary se refería al fraude, había caído en la misma trampa que el resto del mundo, pero John solo podía pensar en la mentira de su muerte y ¿Qué más daba? Ambos eran engaños al fin y al cabo. Uno hacia el mundo, el otro hacia a él, y tenía muy claro cual era el peor de los dos.

Mary le pasó una mano por la cabeza, como lo hacía cuando alguno de sus alumnos estaba triste y buscaba consuelo en ella.

- Estarás bien, saldremos juntos de esto, ya no tienes que llorar solo, John, ahora estoy contigo.

John siguió llorando abrazado a Mary, pensando que quizás había llegado el final de ese horrible capitulo en su vida.

Sherlock estaba vivo ¿Qué importaba el cómo o el por qué? Él estaba casado, tenía una vida que continuar, las cosas entre los dos jamás iban a volver a ser iguales pero podían llevar una cordial amistad, y ahí estaba Mary, abrazándolo, acompañándolo, preocupada por él, como siempre. Jamás lo había dañado y si alguna vez había actuado de manera inesperada o equivocada había sido su culpa y no de ella. No tenía nada que reprocharle.

Sherlock seguiría en Baker Street y el seguiría con Mary, saber que estaba vivo era suficiente. Al menos estaba vivo y ahí terminaba todo.

- _Vamos a casa_-. Susurró Mary en su oído y John asintió. Estaba tan cansado de escapar de la gente, de sentirse estúpido y humillado, solo quería alguien que lo cuidara un momento, solo un momento y sabía que ese alguien no sería Sherlock.

Al llegar a la puerta del cementerio, el celular de John sonó. Era Mycroft.

Sabía que si no lo contestaba iba a ser peor, lo conocía, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos lo que alguno de los hermanos Holmes pudiera decir o hacer. Mala idea.

Iban de camino a casa cuando el famoso auto negro obligó al taxi en el que iban a orillarse. Mycroft bajó como si aquello le resultara sumamente desagradable.

John bajó del taxi.

- _Espérame aquí_-. Le dijo a Mary.

- _John, ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?. _Mycroft extendió su mano, John no se la dio.

- _¿Qué más da? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

- _Necesitamos hablar._

- _te espero en mi casa._

Por una vez, sólo por una vez John quería estar en un lugar en el que él tuviera la ventaja, no en el Club Diógenes, no en Baker Street, no en las oficinas de Mycroft, sino que en su propia casa, ahí se sentiría con el derecho necesario de decirle a Mycroft que bien podía ir a molestar a otra persona, que ya no le importaba nada cerca de ellos.

Mycroft miró a Mary, que estaba bajando del taxi y cerrándose el abrigo debido al viento.

_- Lo que sea que quieras decirme, lo puedes decir en frente de mi esposa_-. Dijo John, desafiante.

Mycroft pasó su mirada de Mary a John.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si

- _Necesitamos hablar de Sherlock, John._

Su tono lo dijo todo. Mycroft sabía algo y estaba dispuesto a decírselo.

John se giró a ver a Mary, ella estaba segura que ahora era otra parte de la ecuación, que John no volvería a dejarla fuera de lo que fuera que estaba pasando.

Se le acercó y lo tomó del brazo.

- _Vamos a casa, él puede seguirnos en su auto._

_- No._

John no la miró, pero le dio un beso en la mejilla y la llevó de regreso al taxi.

- _Espérame en casa, regreso pronto._

Mary abrió la boca para reprochar, pero John se fue con Mycroft y para cuando se recuperó de su asombro, el auto negro ya era una mancha que se alejaba cada vez más por la carretera.

* * *

><p>La mesa circular estaba servida para el desayuno a pesar de ser más de las 9 de la mañana. Mycroft de un lado, John del otro, nadie más en la enorme sala y el mayor de los Holmes lo miraba sonriendo.<p>

- _Por favor, come algo, John. Te ves miserable._

_- No necesito que me lo digas._

Lo cierto es que John estaba famélico, se habría comido todo lo de la mesa aunque Mycroft no le hubiese dicho nada. Tomó una tostada y sorbió el café.

- _¿Y tú, no vas a comer?-. Preguntó John_

_- Oh no, desde que se descubrió el juego de Sherlock he vuelto a seguir mi dieta._

John recordó su pequeña reunión hacia un par de meses en la que Mycroft había tragado pasteles como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Entonces recordó que Mycroft lo sabía, siempre lo supo y tampoco le había dicho nada. Sintió la urgencia de decirle algo, tenía ganas de gritarle igual como lo había hecho con Molly y lo habría hecho, si con eso hubiese conseguido algo. Lo cierto es que sabía que, lo que había hecho llorar a Molly a Mycroft solo le produciría un levantamiento de cejas.

- _¿Te encuentras bien, John?_

- _Si, solo estaba pensando en el gran hijo de puta que eres-. _Mycroft enarcó una ceja. - _"tal como lo supuse"_-. Pensó John. - _¿Qué quieres, Mycroft?_

- _Esto no es fácil de aceptar, John_-. Dijo Mycroft mirando la taza que tenía en frente como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo. -_Los fracasos familiares no son algo que me enorgullezcan, sobre todo después del gran esfuerzo que madre y yo pusimos en Sherlock desde que era un pequeño, pero cuando un trabajo está bien hecho, hay que valorarlo._

John mascó lentamente, sin concentrarse en verdad en la comida.

- _Lo cierto es que tú lograste en pocos meses lo que ni madre ni yo pudimos lograr en años._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Que Sherlock se sintiera incomodo consigo mismo._

John lanzó una carcajada que resonó en la habitación. -_Sherlock siempre se ha sentido cómodo consigo mismo, es la persona más en paz consigo mismo que jamás he conocido, sin remordimientos ni arrepentimiento._

- _No, no es así, para nada_-. Lo corrigió Mycroft. -_Sherlock tiene una gran personalidad, es diferente. Contigo se siente tan a gusto que ha aceptado que hay cosas que tiene que cambiar. Ahora come, duerme, es más humano y eso, todo eso, es gracias a ti… bueno, al menos el Sherlock anterior._

- _¿Anterior?_

Mycroft miró a su alrededor y la expresión de su rostro cambió como si lo que iba a decir le doliera mucho.

- _Mi hermano, John, es una criatura herida. En el estricto sentido de la palabra siempre lo fue, pero ahora las cosas resultaron ser mucho más difíciles de lo que él mismo había planeado._

- _¿Por qué?_

- _Porque se ha dado cuenta que no todo gira entorno a él, mientras más gente hay involucrada en su vida, más complicado se vuelve todo y a Sherlock le gustan las complicaciones, pero cuando está seguro de poder manejarlas, esta vez… tener todo bajo control le costó demasiado caro y él no había tomado eso en cuenta._

- _Fingió su muerte, Mycroft, salió con vida, se salió con la suya, yo no creo que él crea que el precio fue demasiado alto._

_- Pero lo fue. Mycroft fijó sus ojos en los de John con una expresión casi incrédula.- ¿en verdad tu fe en Sherlock es tan grande?_

_- ¿Perdón?_

- _En verdad crees que mi hermano subió a esa azotea con todo planeado meticulosamente? Apenas tuvo un par de horas para armar un plan. Sé que a veces puede parecer una máquina, pero no lo es. No sabía si todo iba a salir bien_-.

Mycroft se inclinó hacia él, como si quisiera que lo que estaba a punto de decir fuera completamente captado por el cerebro de John. - _Sherlock en verdad pudo haber muerto ese día, John y aun así saltó ¿sabes por qué?_

- _¿Por qué?_

_- Porque no habría habido ninguna diferencia._

John lo miró confundido. - _¿Qué demonios quieres decir?_

Mycroft frunció el ceño, cuando habló sonó profundamente ofendido. - ¿_No has dejado que Sherlock te explique?._

- _No lo he visto desde que atrapó a Moran._

Mycroft pareció perder la compostura por un momento, pero respiró profundamente mirándose las uñas y se calmó. - _Durante estos tres años he visto a Sherlock pasar por diferentes etapas, claro que solo lo veía cada cierto tiempo y cada vez estaba peor. Me avergüenza decir que solo me necesitaba por el dinero que usaba para pagarle a sus fuentes, no le importaba realmente si yo estaba ahí y la mayoría de las veces ni si quiera se daba cuenta que estaba con él. Podría haber mandado a otra persona, él no habría anotado la diferencia, pero aun así, siempre preferí verlo con mis propios ojos._

Mycroft miró hacia su derecha, recordando algo que, aparentemente, le producía mucho dolor.

- _Destruido. Esa es la palabra que usaría para describirlo: completamente destruido._

John levantó una ceja así que Mycroft decidió elaborar en torno a la idea.

Decidió contarle lo justo y necesario a cerca de los asuntos de su hermano en sus tres años desaparecido, después de todo, Sherlock lo había hecho por él y nadie había tenido la delicadeza de decírselo, Dios sabe por qué.

-_Muchos de los esbirros de Moriarty fueron aniquilados por… bueno, por otros esbirros de Moriarty, antes de que Sherlock llegara a ellos. A los que quedaron con vida, Sherlock los rastreó hasta darles caza, él sólo, John. Jamás aceptó la ayuda de nadie y exigió que no se supiera nada de su paradero. A algunos los sobornó para que entregaran los documentos que acreditaban las participaciones de Moriarty en toda clase de ilegalidades: testimonios, grabaciones, registros, todo. Pero a otros no les gustó la idea y decidieron ponerle precio a la cabeza de mi hermano._

- _Sherlock sigue con vida, John y jamás aceptó ayuda de nadie aun en una situación de vida o muerte como aquella ¿Qué sacas en limpio de esto?_

John se estremeció. - _¿Sherlock? ¿Él los…?_

- _Algunos prefirieron morir a revelar una información que de alguna manera u otra significaría su muerte._

Un largo silencio cayó sobre ellos.

- _¿Él los mató?_

- _como te dije, era un asunto de vida o muerte y Sherlock ya no tenía nada que perder. Para todos estaba muerto y nadie lo lloraría dos veces_.

- _¿Por eso está actuando tan diferente_?. John lo sabía, el quitarle la vida a una persona podía cambiar mucho a alguien ¿era eso lo que estaba afectando a Sherlock? ¿Qué otras cosas horribles había hecho? ¿Por qué no buscaba ayuda en él? John jamás había dominado sus sentimientos por si mismo. Para superarlos necesito terapia, necesitó a Ella y necesitó a…

- _Le está costando volver a lo que tenía antes, John. A la tranquilidad de dormir en una habitación con ventanas hacia la calle, hasta eso se le hace difícil ahora, mi hermano… Sherlock jamás ha sido un hombre cobarde ni atormentado por los recuerdos de las cosas que ha hecho. Pero jamás había pasado por una cosa así. Hay algo roto en él, algo que tomó tres años en romperse y me temo que no será fácil repararlo, para eso el..._

- _me necesita_-. No fue una pregunta, John ya no estaba hablando con Mycroft. Era algo que sabía, que siempre había sabido ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

- _Siempre te ha recordado con el más grande de los cariños, John, aunque te haya mentido y te haya usado porque, seamos honestos, tú y yo sabemos que él te usó, no hay manera de suavizar esa verdad. Pero incluso lejos y atareado como estaba se las arregló para hacerte llegar sus disculpas._

John ladeó la cabeza. - ¿Disculpas? ¿Cuáles disculpas?

Mycroft sonrió ligeramente. - _Aunque las haya tenido que dar yo: "Sé que has pasado por muchas cosas y estoy feliz de que hayas logrado rehacer tu vida. Sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarlo". ¿En realidad creíste que eran mis palabras?_

John abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. De pronto su mente se sentía ligeramente liberada de un peso enorme, estaba comenzando a entender las cosas que Sherlock le había ocultado. Sherlock tenía un sobre misterioso, era Mycroft y acababa de abrirse.

- ¿_Y…y el viaje?_

_- Fue su idea_

_- ¿Por qué?_

Mycroft dudó un momento. _- ¿Eres feliz, John?_

- _Creí que estábamos hablando de Sherlock_

-_ Oh, estamos hablando de él, por eso la pregunta ¿eres feliz, John_?-. Repitió Mycroft.

- _¿Que tiene que ver mi felicidad con Sherlock? Déjame decirte que no son dos términos que se asocien fácilmente_-. John sintió su rostro arder, ambos sabían que eso era mentira.

- _¿Que importa eso?-._ Preguntó John, ligeramente a la defensiva.

- _Porque Sherlock cree que lo eres, genuinamente feliz en tu aburrida vida normal, John._

_- Claro que… _

_- Sé honesto, John._ lo cortó Mycroft.

- _Disculpa por no confiar en ti, digamos que no eres el "señor discreción_".

Mycroft lo miró furioso y golpeó la mesa. - _¿Acaso no he pedido perdón lo suficiente? ¿No he hecho todo lo que tengo en mis manos para arreglarlo?_

John se inclinó hacia él. -_Sí, pero fue tu hermano el que tuvo que saltar de un edificio._

_- No soy responsable de las locuras de Moriarty tampoco de las de Sherlock._

_- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita?_

- _¿Por eso no vas a contestarme? ¿Por mi… indiscreción con Moriarty?_

- _Linda palabra… pues digamos que el único secreto que si supiste guardar tampoco reafirma mi confianza en ti._

_- John, es importante que me lo digas. Es vital que seas absolutamente honesto conmigo._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque hay algo a cerca de Sherlock que no sabes y cuando lo sepas puede cambiar todo._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Contesta primero._

_- No._

- _John_-. Mycroft suspiró. - _Sherlock me mataría si sabe que te dije algo sin estar seguro de tu respuesta, pero hay una razón de peso, una razón monumental por la que deberías hablar con él, pero no para darle una oportunidad de que se explique, si no para perdonarlo y quizás, agradecerle lo que hizo._

- _¿De qué…?_

Mycroft se levantó. -_Si la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice es "Si", regresa a tu casa, ve con Mary y eventualmente llama a Sherlock, el estará encantado de tener tu amistad nuevamente. Si la respuesta es "No" entonces ve con él en este instante y no pierdas ni un minuto más_-.

John se levantó.

-_ Así que, John ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

**Fin del Capitulo Ocho**

_Hola de nuevo! espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, aunque creo que fué excesivamente largo. _

_Ahora, a esperar hasta la próxima semana._

_Y recuerden, cada vez que no comentan, Moffat golpea a Gatiss con el script de "The Fall"._

_Besos y gracias por leer!_

_Liz_


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!

Un virus malvado ha anidado en mi pobre PC así que no pude actualizar antes, espero que este capítulo ayude a compensar las molestias.

Pero antes, una pequeña recomendación: si les gusta sufrir plenamente, escuchen mientras leen el track 7 del soundtrack de la segunda temporada de Sherlock que es lo que yo escuchaba (en un interminable loop) mientras escribía este capitulo.

Lo pueden encontrar aquí:

.com/watch?v=9k5N-tXRzbs

Nuevamente gracias por leer y a Ingrid gracias por encontrar el tiempo para corregir aun cuando tu trabajo es tan demandante.

**Capitulo Nueve**

_Dos meses antes._

Sherlock estaba en el penthouse del hotel de su familia, tratando de quitarse la ropa ensangrentada con los dedos fríos, adoloridos y temblorosos.

Todo se había vuelto mucho más peligroso de lo que pensó en un principio.

Se quito la camisa, con alivio vio que la sangre que la empapaba no era suya y con asco la arrojó al piso. Terminó de desnudarse mientras se acercaba a la amplia ventana cubierta por una gruesa cortina.

Maldito Jim, tenia muchas personas en su nomina y Sherlock las había cazado una por una.

Algunos se vendían aunque no barato, un poco del dinero de Mycroft y los secretos dejaban de serlo. "Lealtad" volvía a ser sólo otra palabra en diccionario. Otros, daban la pelea y no solo eso, se volvían terriblemente comprometidos con la causa cuando se enteraban que el buen Jim estaba muerto. Nadie le creía cuando les decía que su deceso no era culpa suya y que el muy lunático se había volado los sesos frente a él. Para todos Sherlock Holmes había presionado el gatillo y Sherlock terminó por pensar ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué más daba si creían eso?

Sherlock tenía solo una herida fresca en el brazo, nada de importancia pero por sus ropas parecía haber presenciado una masacre, o peor, parecía haberla causado.

Levantó el brazo para descorrer las cortinas. Un dolor punzante y agudo lo inmovilizó por un momento, el corte que tenía era profundo y el movimiento repentino causó que la herida se abriera, un poco de sangre brotó de ella. Dejó que bajara hasta su antebrazo.

Afuera, el sol daba la apariencia de una extrema calidez, bañando todo con su luz dorada. Pero Sherlock sabía que era un sol frío. Comenzaba el invierno en Paris y ya no era tiempo de sentarse en la plaza bajo un árbol, en cualquier momento podía caer una nevada sobre él si no se andaba con cuidado.

Pensó en esa metáfora climatológica un poco más, se aplicaba a su situación actual de manera perfecta, pero terminó por desecharla. Durante su tiempo a solas a veces trataba de poner en palabras lo que sucedía a su alrededor y con el mismo, en un intento de mantener la cordura y de llevar un registro de sus andanzas que Mycroft pudiera usar y continuar si a él le pasaba algo. Pero su vocabulario siempre terminaba siendo técnico, horriblemente metálico y sin vida.

Por primera vez le dio al "Blog de John Watson" el merito que merecía. Escribir no era fácil. Pero él no lo hacía para complacer a las masas, si no para llevar un orden dentro de su caos. Eso podía hacerlo sin problemas, sabiendo que, si tenia suerte, a nadie le interesaría la calidad literaria de sus escritos.

Así que alejó la metáfora climatológica de su mente y se detuvo frente a la ventana.

Disfrutar del sol era mucho mejor que pensar acerca de él.

Sherlock se miró las manos, antiguamente blancas y sin mácula alguna. Ahora mostraban los rastros de cada enfrentamiento. Estaban llenas de arañazos, cortaduras y moretones, se habían vuelto ásperas y resecas por más que usaba guantes para protegerlas.

Suspiró pensando en su violín, no habría tenido ni el tiempo ni el ánimo de tocarlo incluso de haberlo tenido con él, de hecho, difícilmente había tenido tiempo de pensar en otra cosa.

Levantó los brazos y los posicionó como si tuviera el violín en las manos, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la izquierda, los ojos cerrados, la muñeca izquierda girada hacia adentro, sus dedos en Fa, su mente en aquel punto lejano en el que buscaba refugio cada vez que quería pensar o cuando no quería pensar en nada.

Su mano derecha comenzó a subir y a bajar lentamente. Toda su vida había tocado el violín, lo suficiente como para que las notas sonaran en su cerebro a medida que sus dedos iban cambiando de lugar.

Sherlock se inclinó hacia adelante suavemente, el sol lo estaba calentando y sus heridas ya no dolían, la música que sonaba en su cabeza estaba comenzando a adormecer su mente tanto como la calidez adormecía su cuerpo.

La nota siguiente sonó más furiosa en su cabeza a medida que comenzaba a imaginar frente a él una figura lejana y largamente ansiada. Frunció el seño, tratando de recordar lo que estaba casi olvidado.

La figura de un hombre bajo, de cabello como la paja, con las manos suaves y el carácter grave. Aquellos ojos en los que podía fijarse cuando no sabía si algo estaba bien o mal o cuando todo lo demás fallaba, una guía, un amigo.

¿Dónde estaba?

Un nombre comenzó a formarse en sus labios pero antes que pudiera decirlo un sonido lo arrancó de su sueño diurno.

_- ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo desnudo?_

Sherlock bajó su violín imaginario. La imagen de John volvió a ser completamente enterrada por su presente. Ya no había tiempo de pensar en él ni en la música ni en nada.

Cerró los puños, pero su voz sonó firme y relajada cuando habló.

- _Mycroft, no sabia que podías salir del país, creí que el imperio no soportaría tu ausencia._

- _Nadie es indispensable, Sherlock._

- _Cierto._

Sherlock fue hacia su escritorio y tomó un paquete de cigarros desde el bolsillo de sus pantalones, lo encendió con movimientos lentos y le dio una calada como si fuera la primera vez que probaba el aire.

Mycroft normalmente era inmune a la desnudez de Sherlock, acostumbrado a soportar sus excentricidades desde su más tierna infancia, sin embargo esta vez no pudo evitar observar cada detalle.

Para sus ojos expertos, el cuerpo de su hermano era un mapa detallado de la clase de vida que había llevado todo ese tiempo. Y los últimos meses habían sido los peores.

Sherlock notó la mirada de Mycroft. Por un momento, sus ojos brillantes captaron la luz del sol que se reflejaba en los espejos de la habitación, los rayos dorados tras él y las columnas de humo saliendo de su nariz y de las comisuras de su boca le dieron un aspecto mágico, como un dragón, un dragón muy herido.

- _Espero que los que te hayan hecho eso estén muertos._

Sherlock parpadeó repetidamente ante ese repentino arrebato de amor fraternal.

- _Ni si quiera sus madres reconocerían los cadáveres._

- _Bien_-. Dijo Mycroft aunque no le gustó para nada la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de su hermano menor después de decirlo.

- _¿Tienes noticias?_

- _No, te dije que tengo gente vigilándolo, en cuanto se mueva, y si se mueve, lo tendremos._

- _Si pudiera regresar a Londres…_

- _Pero no puedes._

Tres años habían convertido a Sherlock en un hombre paciente y difícilmente dispuesto a discutir. Cuando uno está muerto no puede imponer sus deseos a los vivos.

Lamentablemente para todo ese asunto necesitaba de Mycroft como no lo había hecho jamás.

Se envolvió en una sábana.

- _La cena está servida y no te haría daño dormir un poco._

Sherlock hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no como antes. Lo cierto es que la idea de una buena comida y luego dormir un par de meses hasta que la gente de Mycroft dieran la alerta no parecía tan desagradable como las calorías y la inercia del sueño que antes lo aterraban y aburrían.

Lo cierto es que esos tres años también lo habían convertido en una criatura hambrienta y somnolienta que se mantenía funcionando con menos de lo justo, aunque eso bajo ningún punto desgastaba el filo de su intelecto, en su lugar lo hacia mucho más peligroso.

Pero la maquinaria de su cuerpo estaba agotada.

Mycroft se sentó en el sofá mientras Sherlock, en la silla y envuelto en una de las sabanas de seda del hotel, devoraba la comida. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y el mayor de los Holmes tuvo que apretar los dientes. Jamás lo había visto en ese estado y lo aterraba. El único pensamiento que se le venia a la mente al verlo era: "_Destruido, Sherlock está destruido_".

La sábana resbaló de sus hombros revelando un cuerpo mucho más delgado que antes, su cabello estaba más corto y sus manos...

- _Sherlock…-._ Comenzó a decir, pero sabia que no estaba siendo escuchado, Sherlock estaba concentrado en consumir la mayor cantidad de calorías posibles para seguir funcionando y luego descansar un poco.

- _Sherlock seguramente tienes tiempo de sentir el sabor de las cosas y no solo tragar._

Los ojos verde-azulados se fijaron en él por medio segundo y comenzó a mascar más lento.

Mycroft tragó con dificultad, el carácter de Sherlock era explosivo, rebelde, no sumiso ni cansado, aquello lo tenía muy preocupado ¿Y si Sherlock jamás volvía a ser quién era antes? Molesto, arrogante, pero sano y vital ¿Qué sucedía si esos tres años en las sombras y codeándose con lo peor de lo peor habían convertido a Sherlock en una sombra de su glorioso pasado?

Pero el hermano mayor se tragó sus miedos y no dijo nada.

* * *

><p>Sherlock no se dio cuenta cuando Mycroft se fue, así como no se dio cuenta de cuando había entrado. Alguien vino durante el día y limpió la habitación, la mente de Sherlock no identificó ningún tipo de amenaza y siguió dormitando sin alcanzar en ningún momento el sueño profundo.<p>

Sin embargo a media tarde, reunió suficiente energía como para levantarse y cerrar la puerta por dentro, poniendo el escritorio en frente. No era miedo, se repetía, era por seguridad, solo un tonto dormiría de espaldas a una puerta sin llave sabiendo que podía ser atacado en cualquier momento.

Fue hacia la mesa y comió un poco más, alguien se había llevado la bandeja y había dejado más comida, seguramente por orden de Mycroft.

Tomó un rápido baño por que ya no estaba acostumbrado a relajarse en ningún lugar, se arrojó de nuevo sobre la cama, envuelto en la misma sábana empapada y siguió durmiendo.

Sherlock nunca se había sentido tan inútil y por primera vez en la vida no le importaba.

Se despertó, comió un poco más y volvió a ducharse para quitarse lo que, él sentía, quedaba de suciedad. Pero no era su cuerpo, era la sensación de haber estado tres años bajo tierra, tres años muerto, perdido y no podía quitársela de su piel.

No era su cerebro, por primera vez no era su cerebro, era su piel (herida, cortada) la que dolía y pedía a gritos algo que Sherlock no sabía donde obtener. Su cuerpo le pedía paz con cada poro y Sherlock estaba tan dispuesto a dársela. Pero había algo más que hacer antes, el último eslabón de la cadena, un último esfuerzo.

El fuerte deseo de su cuerpo de dejar por fin de correr, de esconderse, de emboscar, lo mantenían concentrado y al acecho.

Envuelto en la sábana mojada se arrojó al sofá y siguió durmiendo.

Un mensaje lo despertó.

- _John, dame mi teléfono_-. Dijo, su cerebro aun medio dormido. Siempre estaba medio dormido cuando llamaba a John, el único momento en el que aceptaba cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto le hacía falta. La habitación le devolvió el silencio roto solo por la vibración del aparato en el suelo.

Sherlock abrió los ojos.

Tres años de cansancio volvieron a apropiarse de su cerebro mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil.

Los reportes de Molly solían ser precisos y solicitados. La mujer jamás le enviaba mensajes a menos que Sherlock le enviara uno primero y siempre desde diferentes celulares.

En esos tres años, sólo 4 mensajes habían llegado a él, Molly evitaba preguntarle lo que se moría por saber: _¿Cómo estas? ¿Cuándo regresas? ¿Dónde estas?_ Y se limitaba a remitir la información que Sherlock necesitaba. Jamás recibía respuestas.

Ese mensaje, sin embargo, a pesar de estar escrito en las mismas escuetas palabras tenía un contenido que Sherlock no esperaba. Tampoco esperaba que lo afectara tanto.

"_Su cojera regresó"_

Solo eran tres palabras.

Se quedó mirándolo, la luz blanca del mensaje iluminaba su rostro. Afuera ya era de noche y Sherlock perdió la noción del tiempo mientras observaba el mensaje.

No le había pedido esa información a Molly pero era, sin duda, el mensaje más importante que había recibido en esos tres años. Recordó lo que había hecho, en que penosas circunstancias había tenido que abandonar su país, su vida y a John, dejando que todos pensaran que era un fraude. Pero él jamás aceptó la verdad que Sherlock le estaba diciendo y ahora su cojera había regresado, Sherlock podía ver los hilos que conectaban todos los hechos. Era su culpa.

Jamás pensó que le afectaría tanto. Marcó rápidamente el número de Molly.

_- ¡Por Dios, Sherlock!_

_- ¿Está cojeando? ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- ¿Qué?_

- _¡John!... Molly, concéntrate, está cojeando ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo viste?_

- _Bueno… vino a visitar a Mike y… no es una cojera severa, es algo leve, no creo que se haya dado cuenta aun, pero empeorará con el tiempo… se ve muy mal… ¿Sherlock?_

Sherlock cortó y marcó el número de Mycroft.

- _Necesito que me cuentes acerca de John_-. La petición fue clara pero Mycroft tardó un poco en digerirla.

- _¿John? ¿John Watson?_

_- ¿Hay otro John?_ Dijo Sherlock con su tono de _"¿Todos aquí son idiotas o que les pasa?"_ Mycroft puso mucha atención a eso.

- _No lo he visto desde tu funeral, pero sé que trabaja en un hospital y hace un par de meses recibí una invitación a su boda._

- _¿Boda?_

Sherlock se hundió en el sofá. Imaginó a John casado, sabía exactamente el tipo de mujer que habría elegido para compartir su vida y se le formó un nudo en el estómago, aunque lo atribuyó a la rápida comida y la digestión lenta.

No dudaba que John pudiera ser feliz con alguien más y así lo esperaba, pero entonces ¿por qué estaba cojeando?

- _Tengo que verlo_

_- No_

_- Mycroft…_

_- No me arriesgaré a ponerte en tierra Inglesa de nuevo hasta que sepamos que está planeando Moran._

- _No está planeando nada, es un idiota, la mente maestra detrás de todos los ataques era Moriarty, Sebastian Moran está convertido en un alcohólico…_

- _El alcohólico con la mejor puntería de Gran Bretaña. Si te preocupa tanto John deberías tomar en cuenta que si Moran sabe que estás vivo le va a poner una bala en el cerebro._

- _Entonces tú tienes que verlo, pero quiero que hagas algo._

- _Sherlock…_

- _No quiero ser causal de más sufrimiento para él, necesito que me digas si ese es el caso. Obsérvalo, míralo a los ojos, mide el tono de su voz, tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando, si no ha superado mi muerte tráelo a Paris, si es feliz… déjalo._

- _Te vio morir, Sherlock._

- _Entonces tráelo, también necesito que me envíes algunas cosas…_-. La voz de Sherlock era un susurro que se desvaneció cuando cortó la llamada.

Mycroft obedeció sin decir nada sólo por un pequeño detalle: Su voz.

Ya no sonaba como el herido moribundo que había dejado en el hotel un par de días atrás, algo había cambiado, algo lo había hecho sentirse mejor y ese algo, como siempre, era John.

* * *

><p>La tarde en la que Sherlock vio a John por primera vez en tres años no lo hizo con su verdadero rostro.<p>

Había tostado su piel con maquillaje y su espalda estaba encorvada. Había fabricado con detalle cada arruga en su rostro y manos y llevaba una barba. Un traje viejo y el bastón de John que había hecho que Mycroft le enviara desde Baker Street completaban el disfraz.

Lo observó durante un tiempo, con esa mujer rubia que lo había sorprendido, no era para nada el gusto de John, parecía demasiado frágil, demasiado ingenua y demasiado aburrida.

Sherlock lo vio separarse de ella, sentarse en una banca y tocar su pierna. Molly tenía razón, su cojera estaba regresando de manera paulatina. Pensó en John, en el trauma de la guerra y recordó una mañana en la cual había encontrado sentado en el sofá con claros signos de no haber dormido nada en toda la noche, entonces el doctor le había confesado que a veces tenía pesadillas en las que aun estaba combatiendo en Afganistán y que sentía mucho más miedo en sueños que cuando en verdad había estado ahí.

Entonces, durante el día, su mente repetía las imágenes del sueño una y otra vez destrozando sus nervios. Para Sherlock, aquella conversación había sido una gran demostración del poder de la mente sobre el cuerpo y no había pasado de tener un mero interés científico. John extrañaba la guerra y su inconciente trataba de darle aquello que su vida diaria no tenía.

Sherlock lo miró a través de los ojos del anciano y estuvo seguro que ahora su muerte se había apropiado del cerebro de John.

Se le acercó, le habló, lo miró a los ojos, le dio la mano. Era John, era su John Watson que aun se refería a el como su amigo.

Cuando John dijo: _"No, él... era brillante, era increíble. Yo era el tonto.",_Sherlock tuvo que aguantar las ganas de quitarse el disfraz ahí mismo, escuchar una vez más esos elogios de su boca, con esa voz que no había llegado a sus oídos por tres años, con ese cariño con el que John recordaba su vida juntos y se subestimaba, como siempre.

Quiso decirle: _"No, tú eres brillante, me salvaste una vez y te necesito de nuevo". _Pero no podía hacerlo, poner en riesgo su vida de una manera tan tonta no habría sido bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Después de eso John regresó a Londres y Sherlock a su sofá, a esperar el momento de regresar.

Lo único que pensaba era en la manera en la que los ojos de John habían brillado con lágrimas cuando le mencionó aquella frase en francés. Al menos lo recordaba con cariño, pero su cojera era un tema delicado, él la había causado y él mismo tenía que solucionarla. Si al menos pudiera regresar a Londres y poner todo su tiempo a disposición de la enfermedad de John, Sherlock sabia qué era exactamente lo que necesitaba para recuperarse, pero antes estaba el lío con Moran y las miles de pruebas, documentos y confesiones que Mycroft debía presentar ante la corte para probar su inocencia.

"_Si sólo pudiera hacer a John parte de todo esto_"- Sherlock lo pensó durante varias horas y decidió que, pasara lo que pasara, John estaría a su lado cuando atrapara a Moran.

Así, Sherlock se dio cuenta que tendría que luchar para recuperar lo que había perdido y para eso no podía ser una sombra de lo que había sido.

Su cerebro y su cuerpo debían funcionar de manera optima, no sólo por él, si no por John, un movimiento en falso y ambos podían morir a manos de Moran.

Durante las siguientes semanas descansó de manera a apropiada y comió en los horarios que correspondía, preparándose para la tormenta que venía.

* * *

><p>Era miércoles cuando su teléfono volvió a vibrar en sus manos. Se lo llevó al oído rápidamente.<p>

_- ¿Mycroft?_

_- Moran se mueve._

Sherlock se puso de pie de un salto.

Cuando estuvo duchado y vestido un auto paso por él y en menos de media hora estaba en un avión en dirección a Londres.

Sebastian Moran había cometido la estupidez de matar a uno de sus colegas más conocidos, no solo eso, era un hombre que formaba parte de un selecto grupo de jóvenes de sociedad. El motivo no estaba del todo claro, pero era evidente que estaba perdiendo la cabeza después de la muerte de su jefe.

Su primera parada fue Baker Street, necesitaba ver su antiguo departamento.

La señora Hudson estaba viendo televisión y la puerta, como siempre, no presentó ninguna resistencia a sus manos hábiles.

Subió en silencio y sufrió un mini infarto al ver que casi todas sus cosas habían desaparecido. Sintió ganas de gritar y exigir restitución, pero un ronquido desde la cocina le indicó que no estaba sólo. La cocina estaba vacía y la puerta de su habitación abierta.

Se acercó y lo vio, tendido sobre su cama durmiendo tan profundamente que un hilo de saliva caía por su boca.

- _John_-. Susurró y lo observó un momento, se agachó a su lado, era el mismo John que recordaba, casi podía oír su voz, ver el color de sus ojos a través de sus parpados.

Entonces Sherlock supo que lo necesitaba más que nunca, pero se obligó a, por una vez, una sola vez, no ser egoísta, John ya había sufrido mucho por su culpa, no podía despertarlo y matarlo del susto, debía esperar hasta que fuera seguro para ambos.

- _John, te necesito -._Sus labios se movieron formando esas palabras, pero el sonido no fue más que un quejido.

Abrió cajas, vació muebles y desordenó todo. Cuando tuvo el papel y el sobre que necesitaba se fue tan silenciosamente como había llegado sin volver a dar un vistazo a su habitación.

* * *

><p>- <em>¿Estuviste en Baker Street?<em> -. Mycroft no gritó, pero estaba furioso.

- _Si_

- _Podrían haberte matado_

- _Podrían, pero no lo hicieron_

_- Tienes que quedarte en este lugar hasta que sea seguro volver._

- _No lo será si no lo enfrento, Mycroft, ¿No entiendes que ahora Moran sabe que estoy_

_vivo y vendrá a por mi? Lo tengo donde lo necesito._

- _Vas a hacer que te maten_

_- Probablemente, pero no será en vano si termino con todo esto._

Sherlock contó los folios y garabateó una nota para John.

_- ¿Está vigilado, verdad? ¿Protegido? Me lo prometiste._

- _Si._

Sherlock entró al baño del hotel con un maletín y volvió a ponerse el disfraz de viejito.

- ¿_No estarás pensando en salir? Sherlock, esto es demasiado._

Sherlock se sentó y maquilló su rostro y manos, en 10 minutos tenia 70 años más.

- _Tengo bastantes disfraces aquí como para que no me descubran. Necesito que llames a Lestrade, cuéntale todo y dile que cierre Baker Street, dile que tendrá a Moran antes de la medianoche… ¿enviaste a tu asistente con el busto al departamento?_

- _Si, lo hice._

_- ¿Y le dijiste que lo pusiera cerca de la ventana?_

_- Si._

Mycroft no podía hacer nada más que dejarse guiar por el plan de Sherlock. Todo eso era muy estúpido o muy brillante, pero el solo hecho de escucharlo dar ordenes como antes le quitaba un peso de encima.

_- ¿Le dijiste que lo girara cada cierto tiempo para que no se viera estático?_

_- Sherlock…_

_- Me voy_

Sabia que John no estaría en casa, a quien Sherlock quería ver era a Mary.

Era una mujer buena, un poco lenta y llorona por lo que pudo apreciar, pero buena. Sería una buena compañera para John y si él la había elegido para compartir el resto de su vida debía ser alguien muy especial. Aunque Sherlock no veía nada especial en ella.

Habían sido felices durante su ausencia y lo seguirían siendo después de su regreso, sólo necesitaba salir de en medio. Si John sabia que él estaba vivo, la culpa que sentía por no haber podido salvarlo de su "falso suicidio", se desvanecería en la felicidad de la vida marital.

Sherlock entendió que tenía que salir de su vida, pero antes de eso una cosa más, sólo una cosa más, una última aventura con su amigo y entonces su vida volvería a ser como lo era antes de conocerlo.

Cerró los ojos ante ese pensamiento y se preparó para la llegada de John justo frente Baker Street.

* * *

><p>En la casa vacía, Sherlock se mostró ante John por primera vez sin disfraz. Aunque no pudo evitar ponerse el ultimo, el de mayordomo francés, sólo para despistar a cualquiera que estuviera vigilando y por que su alma siempre había estado inclinada hacia el dramatismo.<p>

Recordaría esa mirada hasta el día de su muerte, y el hecho de que lo primero que hizo John fue avanzar hacia él y no retroceder como lo habían hecho muchos otros. Pero en ese momento, solo tenía atención para Moran.

Una vez capturado, Sherlock se relajó un poco, la emoción del reencuentro fue algo que no había experimentado nunca y cuando John comenzó a gritarle también sintió algo que jamás había sentido: Culpa.

Una culpa tan grande que ni si quiera fue capaz de defenderse, esperaba que John dijera todo lo que quisiera, y la gran pregunta al final _"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"_ pero no, la pregunta fue _"¿Por qué?"_ y Sherlock le mintió por que John ahora tenía una nueva vida, por que John podía en verdad ser feliz con esa mujer rubia (ni si quiera podía pensar en su nombre) porque la vida con él era peligrosa y John necesitaba una familia, no un compañero de piso solitario que a veces no le hablaba en días. Necesitaba una esposa, no un detective que pusiera trozos de cuerpos en su refrigerador. Necesitaba ese tipo de amor que protege, no por el cual podían dispararle en la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Y como para confirmarlo Moran le disparó. Por un horrible momento Sherlock se encontró rogándole al dios en el que no creía que John no estuviera muerto. Su mundo entero tambaleó cuando pensó que lo había perdido. Ya nada le importaba y gustoso habría puesto una bala en el cerebro de Moran y otra en el suyo si John hubiese muerto esa noche.

Había hecho todo para no verlo morir tres años antes y al hacerlo se había sentido bien. Había solucionado todo de una manera inteligente y elegante, todos seguían vivos y ahora el podría regresar a la vida aunque parte de la sociedad siempre lo considerara un paria. No le importaba nada siempre y cuando John siguiera creyendo en él.

Pero Sebastián Moran resultó ser sólo las ruinas de su pasada fama. Sherlock, sorprendido y aliviado de ver que John seguía con vida, lo envolvió en el primer abrazo que había dado en toda su vida, un gesto espontáneo de alivio, de protección y de amor.

Lo amaba, amaba a John, tanto, que en ese momento, decidió jamás decirle la verdad.

Sherlock tomó la decisión de que John no lo necesitaba y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que John también se diera cuenta y pudiera llevar una feliz vida normal.

Soportó sus gritos nuevamente, John estaba furioso por la explicación que Sherlock le estaba dando, a veces era tan inteligente, tan perspicaz, pero fallaba al observar. Si hubiese puesto un poco más de cuidado, John habría notado toda la verdad en los ojos de Sherlock.

John se fue de su lado y Sherlock se enfrentó a la tarea de restituir su imagen frente a las autoridades. Mycroft, como siempre, hizo un excelente trabajo defendiendo a su hermano y Sherlock Holmes fue absuelto de todas las acusaciones formuladas hacia tres años frente a un Lestrade que parecía estar presenciando la segunda venida de Cristo.

La verdad fue reestablecida: Moriarty era real. Richard Brooks era sólo un personaje.

De las 158 personas capturadas de la nomina de Moriarty, más de 100 estaban de acuerdo con decirlo todo si podían ser juzgados en su propio país y no en Inglaterra.

Mycroft sonrió y dijo que no había ningún problema. Obviamente estaba mintiendo.

Mientras firmaba las ordenes de extradición frente a los ex aliados de Moriarty, Mycroft pensaba en esa tarde en el hotel Vernet con Sherlock convertido en un hombre mutilado.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, las arrojó al fuego.

En menos de un día, Sherlock pudo volver a su vida normal.

Llegó a Baker Street y corrió a pedirle el teléfono a la Señora Hudson.

_- Lestrade, tengo información a cerca de Víctor Savage… voy hacia Cardiff de inmediato, necesito una habitación en un hotel de pocos pisos…_

Luego de hablar con el Detective Inspector, trató de responder con algo del poco cariño que le quedaba a los abrazos de la anciana y de no pensar que lo esperaba un piso vacío en el que tendría que vivir por el resto de su vida, con el fantasma de una amistad maravillosa que fue destruida por un psicópata y su propia ineficacia a la hora de expresar sus emociones.

Sherlock subió a su departamento y se cambió de ropa, algún asistente de Mycroft había dejado en su closet un abrigo igual al viejo que tenía y que ahora estaba complemente destruido y también una bufanda parecida a la que solía usar.

Todas sus otras cosas estaban en cajas, solo había que sacarlas y volver a esparcirlas por todo el departamento. En ese aspecto Sherlock iba a estar bien.

Fue hacia la mesa y sacó su violín del estuche. Estaba en casa, pero no se sentía bien, no se sentía tranquilo ni relajado, toda su vida había sido puesta en cajas, su calavera estaba sobre el closet, abandonada y cubierta de polvo, su abrigo nuevo no se sentía como el antiguo a pesar de ser completamente idéntico, todo estaba mal solo por que faltaba _"él"._

Las cuerdas del violín estaban desafinadas, trató de arreglarlas, pero sus dedos habían perdido práctica. Trató de hacerlo lo mejor que pudo y se lo llevó al hombro de todas maneras. Cerró los ojos.

La melodía imaginaria que había estado tocando en el hotel regresó a su mente, era algo que había compuesto pensando en John mientras estaba en plena cacería contra los esbirros de Moriarty, en la posibilidad de que jamás lo volviera a ver, en lo mucho que lo necesitaba y en aquella sensación que no podía identificar y que sintió por primera vez cuando lo vio en el suelo, con una bala de Moran en el brazo.

Comenzó a tocar la melodía, lentamente, pero las cuerdas seguían desafinadas y su brazo dolía en el lugar donde tenía aquel corte profundo.

Sherlock se sentó en su sofá con la cabeza entre las manos, aguantándose las ganas de gritar de frustración y luchando contra las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos.

Nada era lo mismo, y aunque tenía su reputación y si vida de regreso, lo había perdido todo.

Entonces no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de James Moriarty y pensar que si, tenía razón. El tenía corazón y había sido quemado.

**Fin del capitulo nueve**

Espero que no hayan llorado tanto como yo con este capitulo lleno de Sherlock y si estaban escuchando Sherlocked mientras leían, por favor comenten y así podemos sufrir todas juntas.

Nos leemos la próxima semana.

Liz


	10. Chapter 10

Primero que todo, mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar y no dar señales de vida, pero el virus que había atacado a mi pobre laptop era más inteligente de lo que pensaba. Afortunadamente ya todo ha regresado a la normalidad.

Segundo, mis clases han comenzado y entre eso y el trabajo me queda poco tiempo para escribir, pero trataré de publicar lo más seguido posible.

Tercero: pues nada, aquí está el décimo capitulo, al fin.

**La Tercera Ley**

**Capitulo Diez**

Quien dijera que Sherlock Holmes jamás había amado a alguien, tenía toda la razón.

Los sentimientos eran un tema pendiente en su vida que no esperaba comprender.

Sus años de adolescencia, en los cuales se había encontrado más susceptible a que sus hormonas le traicionaran y le hicieran interesarse por alguien, los había pasado hundido en investigaciones. Su cerebro estaba lleno de temas de los cuales sus contemporáneos no solo no sabían nada si no que no les interesaban en lo mas mínimo.

Así Sherlock había pasado por la "Experiencia Carl Powers" y había salido de ella con dos valiosas lecciones: la primera de ellas le recordaba que estaba solo y, muy probablemente, siempre lo estaría. Y la segunda: todos a su alrededor lo consideraban un bicho raro, una anomalía, una máquina. Por eso en su vida adulta los insultos ya no le afectaban, si es que alguna vez lo hicieron. Las enérgicas llamadas de atención de Lestrade e incluso de Mycroft no causaban en él la más mínima impresión.

La amistad era un concepto algo etéreo y, al considerarse a sí mismo un componente de la sociedad que aportaba algo que nadie más podía, justificaba su existencia y su falta de emociones. Si él no resolvía esos casos ¿Quién mas iba a hacerlo?

Pero a pesar de eso, la revelación de lo que sentía por John no lo tomó por sorpresa, es más, su capacidad analítica y la permanente lógica con la que se conducía por el mundo, lo habían ayudado a aceptar el hecho de que amaba a John con la serenidad y mente fría que siempre había demostrado. Es decir: incluso cuando Sherlock se probó a sí mismo, que en realidad podía sentir algo muy fuerte por su único amigo y que necesitaba tanto a John que físicamente dolía, aún en ese momento decidió poner su mente sobre su corazón, silenciar la voz que le decía que era lo único bueno que le había pasado y por lo que en verdad había puesto su vida a disposición de fuerzas mayores y tomó la decisión de sacarlo de su vida.

Sherlock sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo y ahora lo tenía medianamente controlado, pero su primera reacción había sido de angustia.

Se quedó sentado en su sofá en Baker Street, al igual que John había estado sentado en el sofá opuesto, cuando el murió. Sosteniendo el violín con sus manos inservibles y tratando de no llorar, de comprender. La única diferencia era que John había llorado hasta caer dormido, Sherlock estaba pensando, repasando una y otra vez lo que había hecho y lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Hasta que alguien lo llamó.

Un caso, alguien le ofrecía la salida perfecta de todo lo que estaba pasando, aceptó inmediatamente y salió del departamento chocando con alguien en el camino: Aquella mujer rubia, Mary.

Vio en ella, la misma expresión que había visto en muchos de los esbirros de Moriarty mientras les explicaba por qué iban a morir, si es que habían decidido no ayudarlo: Miedo.

Para cuando se subió al taxi, ya había pensado en cinco maneras diferentes de deshacerse de ella. Pero cerró los ojos, pensando en John y en esa tarde en la que lo había espiado en Paris, donde por un momento se había visto feliz y así quería que permaneciera, el dolor seria suyo solamente aunque no le gustaba no poder controlarlo, necesitaba ser capaz de apagar de alguna manera lo que sentía cuando pensaba en John: La necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

Eventualmente, Sherlock se dio cuenta que la nostalgia y la imposibilidad de tener al doctor en su vida eran cosas con las que debería vivir para siempre y lo aceptó sin miedo ni angustia, aceptaba el amor como hacía muchos años había aceptado que estaba hecho para estar solo, como había aceptado que su cerebro estaba armado con piezas extras, como decía su madre, y que su destino apuntaba en una dirección muy diferente a la del resto del mundo.

Algún día, alguien le iba a poner una bala en la cabeza, algún día su corazón se detendría, algún día la caída seria real. No esperaba morir tranquilamente en una cama a la edad de 90 años, Sherlock sabía que su final sería trágico y prematuro, todos lo que lo conocían lo sabían, incluso John, por eso el buen doctor lo seguía, por eso lo protegía y lo ayudaba, pero Sherlock no podía atarlo también a ese destino.

Una cosa era verlo caer desde una distancia segura, otra muy diferente era estar de pie junto a él, listo para lanzarse, y Sherlock sabía que John lo haría.

¿Qué más podía hacer? De que otra manera podría corresponderle a John toda su amistad? Cuando encontró la respuesta, se relajó: Tenia que asegurarse que John tuviera una vida tranquila y normal. Tenía que dejar que John se alejara, por eso se fue a Cardiff sin decir nada.

* * *

><p>John mantuvo presionada la tecla 2 y esperó, pero el teléfono de Sherlock estaba fuera del área de cobertura, o al menos eso decía la operadora.<p>

- _¿¡Cómo va a estar fuera del área si Baker Street está a tres calles!_ - Le gritó al aparato. Cada vez se sentía más ansioso y tenía unas ganas muy humanas de golpear todo lo que estaba en su camino, algo que no sentía desde sus primeros días en el ejército.

Cortó y bajó del taxi, corrió dentro del 221B.

- _¡Sherlock!- _Lo llamó a gritos por las habitaciones, pero estaban vacías, no había rastro de Sherlock por ninguna parte y nada había cambiado desde la última vez que el había estado ahí.

- _¿Sherlock?- _Llamó de nuevo, desesperado, abrió todas las puertas y registró todos los rincones. Bajó las escaleras.

- _¡Señora Hudson!_ - La mujer salió del departamento

- _¡Sherlock!_ - Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- _¡Está vivo!_ - Dijo la mujer

- _¿Dónde está?_

- _Salió hacia Cardiff hacia un par de horas._

- _¿Cardiff?_ - Repitió John- _¿Cardiff? ¿Qué está haciendo en Cardiff?_

- _No me lo dijo ¿Cuándo ese hombre me ha dicho algo?... John, Mary estuvo aquí ¿pasa algo?_

John se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

- _Mary…_ - Se sintió mareado, por primera vez en la vida tenía ganas de dividirse. Una parte de él quería correr tras Sherlock y la otra… bueno, seguramente también la otra parte habría corrido tras Sherlock, pero Mary...

Decidió preocuparse por una cosa a la vez y en su rápido recuento de prioridades, Sherlock sacó la mayor puntuación. Tomó su teléfono y marco rápidamente el número de Mycroft.

- _¿Cardiff? ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que estaba en Cardiff?_

_- ¿En serio? No pensé que iba a conseguir un caso tan pronto…_

- _¿Caso? Pero Sherlock…_

- _John, no todo el mundo es tan estúpido y manipulable como Moriarty creía, las personas que en verdad conocen a Sherlock saben que no es un fraude, en realidad comenzaron a lloverle los casos cuando regresó. Era cosa de tiempo para que volviera a las calles, pero no pensé que se alejaría de Londres los primeros días._

_- Tengo que verlo_

_- Claro que sí.- _Al otro lado de la línea Mycroft sonrió.

John enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

-_No estoy… aún no se la respuesta, pero se que cuando lo vea todo estará más claro, necesito hablar con él, que el mismo me aclare las cosas._

- _No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, John, haz lo que estimes mejor._

Entonces John cortó, apenas se dio cuenta cuando había abandonado Baker Street y entraba a la carretera en un taxi.

Pensó en lo que estaba haciendo: Iba camino al aeropuerto, tomaría un avión y entonces ¿Qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ni si quiera sabia donde estaba Sherlock, Cardiff es una ciudad enorme, el peso de su propia estupidez lo azotó mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

Aún tenía mucha rabia acumulada contra Sherlock por todas las cosas que no le explicaba y la conversación con Mycroft no lo había ayudado mucho a aclarar la situación, pero en el fondo tenía una horrible sensación, producida por la idea de que Sherlock estuviera resolviendo casos de nuevo sin él. Es que todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, todo lo que habían hecho ¿no significaba nada para él? ¿En verdad para Sherlock era fácil sacarlo de su vida como si solo fuesen conocidos?

John cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, varias veces. Necesitaba aferrarse a algo y solo podía pensar en el brazo de Sherlock, aquel brazo que había tocado horas antes para asegurarse que era real. Necesitaba tomarlo y no dejarlo ir, necesitaba que su amistad fuera algo tangible que poder encerrar y esconder de todos, en especial de ese estúpido de Sherlock que se iba sin decir nada.

Repasó los hechos:

- Sherlock estaba vivo, ese hecho estaba aceptado muchas horas atrás.

- Sherlock lo había engañado haciéndole creer que estaba muerto por que quería limpiar su nombre. Eso aún no estaba muy claro y todavía creía que se merecía un par de golpes antes de cualquier explicación.

- Sherlock había estado a punto de matar a un hombre por que le había disparado. Eso tenía que significar algo.

- Mycroft le dijo que, cuando supiera lo que Sherlock había hecho lo perdonaría y hasta le daría las gracias, pero ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

John abrió los ojos de nuevo, su celular temblaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Mycroft le había enviado la dirección exacta de la ubicación de Sherlock en Cardiff con un mensaje al final que decía "_buena suerte_"

A veces, Mycroft lo confundía mucho, en otras oportunidades le daba pánico, otras lo exasperaba pero esa era la primera vez que en verdad sentía que el mayor de los Holmes era solo una persona, después de todo.

* * *

><p>Cuando John vio que era una mujer quien abría la puerta de la habitación del hotel, supo que se había equivocado de lugar. Los ojos de la muchacha estaban irritados y estaba temblando. John se fijo en el logo del hotel en su hombro.<p>

- _Mi nombre es John Watson, estoy buscando a Sherlock…_

- _¡Oh por Dios!-_ Dijo la mujer como si lo conociera de toda la vida. - _¡Claro!, Doctor Watson… es un milagro que haya venido._

La voz de Sherlock se escuchó desde el fondo de la habitación.

- ¿_Es Cortón? Necesito verlo_-. Su voz sonaba débil y demacrada, John sintió un frio recorrerle la espalda.

- _No señor, es el Doctor Watson._

John pasó rápidamente junto a ella, casi empujándola, siguiendo aquella voz. No quería creer lo que estaba pasando.

_- ¿Sherlock?_

_- ¿John?_

La habitación estaba en penumbras, solo una lámpara pequeña junto a la cama proyectaba una luz demasiado amarilla sobre la figura entre las sabanas, la voz de Sherlock había sonado sorprendida, dudosa.

John reprimió un gemido de asombro cuando vio que era Sherlock quien yacía en la cama, pálido como un cadáver.

_- ¡Sherlock que…!_

_- ¡No te muevas!_

Por un instante la voz sonó enérgica. La mucama entró tras John y el detective se cubrió la boca con las manos y tosió vivamente.

_- enfermó a las pocas horas de llegar y no deja que nadie se le acerque._

_- Sherlock ¿Por qué no me llamaste?_

_- ¡Dios, John!, por favor, no te acerques, estoy muy enfermo, será mejor que te vayas…_

_- ¿Estás loco? No voy a ninguna parte, déjame revisarte._

_- ¡No!, vete, John, hazme caso… esta enfermedad es muy contagiosa._

_- No me importa, soy doctor ¿recuerdas?_

John avanzó hacia a él, por nada del mundo iba a dejarlo solo si estaba enfermo, lo único que podía pensar al verlo tendido y pálido en esa cama era en las enormes ganas que tenía de tocarlo y en como lo había visto la ultima vez vivo y sano ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba así tan de pronto?

Apretó los dientes ante su propia negligencia. Había perdido tanto tiempo deambulando en vez de ir directamente con él para hablar y aclarar las cosas. Había malgastado tanto tiempo pretendiendo estar enojado con él, porque John, al ver a Sherlock tendido en la cama, casi inconsciente y presa de la fiebre, se dio cuenta que no estaba en realidad enojado con él, no había nada en el mundo capaz de hacerlo enfadarse con Sherlock, ni siquiera Sherlock mismo.

Tampoco había nada en el mundo que le impidiera atenderlo si estaba enfermo. Mucho menos Sherlock.

- _¡Sherlock!-_ Dijo de manera enérgica. - _No seas testarudo…_

- _John, si no te quedas quieto tendré que llamar a seguridad. Vete._

- _No voy a dejarte, no insistas._

- _Entonces quédate en el salón… mi enfermedad es muy peligrosa, así que deberás permanecer lejos._

- _No, me quedaré aquí._

Alguien golpeó la puerta y la mucama salió a abrir, regresó casi de inmediato, seguida de un hombre alto y calvo.

- _¡Señor Holmes!_ - Exclamó el sujeto en cuanto lo vio – _pero… pero, estaba usted perfectamente esta mañana…_

La voz de Sherlock se convirtió en un susurro.

- _Cortón, necesito ver a esta persona. Alice, dele al señor Cortón la tarjeta que está sobre la mesa… y dígale a John que no deje ninguna moneda en su bolsillo derecho, así se equilibrará mejor._

La muchacha tomó la tarjeta con manos temblorosas y la tendió hacia su jefe, dando un leve gemido ante ese comentario que evidentemente demostraba el delirio que la fiebre estaba ocasionando en Sherlock. John no despegaba los ojos de él.

- _Ese hombre es un doctor especialista en mi condición, debe convencerlo con cualquier medio de que venga… dígale_-. Sherlock tosió muy fuerte y le costó unos momentos recuperar el aliento. - _Dígale que yo lo mando a llamar, dígale mi nombre y asegúrese que venga._

_- Así se hará_

Cuando ambos empleados se retiraron, John se acercó furioso a la cama.

_- No me dejas revisarte, pero ¿si dejarás a un extraño?_

_- John ¿sigues aquí? Vete por favor._

_- Sherlock, ¿es que acaso no confías en mí?_

Sherlock tenía la cara volteada hacia la pared, la mano blanca descansaba sobre su pecho, John vio las pequeñas heridas que cubrían su piel.

- _Sherlock ¿Qué te pasó?_ - El detective movió su mano lejos del doctor.

- _No te ofendas, John, pero tú solo eres un doctor de medicina general y tus conocimientos son bastante mediocres, yo necesito un experto en mi enfermedad. Vete por favor._

John inhaló profundamente ante ese comentario. Ver a Sherlock casi moribundo, después de haberlo visto sano y enérgico hacia solo unas horas, después de haber sido abrazado por unos brazos fuertes que ahora parecían capaces de derrumbarse bajo su propio peso, después de haberlo creído muerto y que ahora, ese mismo Sherlock al que había extrañado durante tres años y al que había llorado hasta casi perder el control de su propia vida, le dijera que se fuera cuando parecía estar al borde de la muerte, era demasiado para él.

El rostro de John se cubrió con una expresión de dolor, ¿iba a verlo morir dos veces? ¿Cómo era posible que eso le estuviera pasando?

Guardó silencio por lo que parecieron horas. Sherlock miró el reloj que colgaba junto a la ventana.

_- John, no necesito que te quedes, en verdad, será mejor que te vayas._

_- Pero yo si lo necesito… quiero quedarme-._ Dijo John reprimiendo toda la rabia que sentía.

John se acercó y tomo su mano, estaba fría. Sherlock la retiró como si le provocara mucho dolor ser tocado, John sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

- _Sherlock…_ -. Susurró - _Estuve hablando con Mycroft, él… él me dijo que tú hiciste algo… él me preguntó algo y yo… creo que ahora tengo la respuesta._

Sherlock lo miró y abrió la boca, sus labios estaban partidos y los cubrían pequeñas costras blancas, por un momento tomó aire para decir algo, sus ojos verde azules brillaron no por la fiebre, era como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación. Pero tan pronto como el brillo apareció, se esfumó.

John estuvo seguro de ver una expresión de tristeza y no de enfermedad en el rostro de Sherlock. No podía estar enfermo, no podía morir, no después de todo lo que habían pasado. Sintió deseos de arrodillarse junto a la cama, pero sabía que Sherlock era capaz de llamar a seguridad como lo había prometido, decidió esperar el diagnóstico de aquel famoso doctor.

Había pasado media hora cuando sintió ruido en la puerta, John se había quedado todo ese tiempo mirando a Sherlock, el detective tenía los ojos cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad.

_- Si no te vas a ir, será mejor que te escondas tras esa cortina_

_- ¿Qué?_

- _¡Haz lo que te digo!_ - La voz de Sherlock sonaba un poco mejor, pero seguía teniendo el semblante de una persona destinada a la tumba, John se levantó y obedeció, incapaz de adivinar que estaba pasando.

A los pocos minutos, un hombre entró en la habitación y comenzó a reírse.

- _Esto es perfecto, el gran Sherlock Holmes, regresado directamente desde la tumba para caer nuevamente en ella… por mi mano_.

- _¿Smith? ¿Es usted?_

John no se atrevió a moverse, la voz de Sherlock sonaba como un jadeo espantoso.

- _Por favor, cúreme, haré lo que usted quiera, le ayudaré a destruir las pruebas del asesinato de Víctor._

El hombre hizo un sonido de desdén.

_- No te necesito para eso, Sherlock Holmes, por que la única persona que sabe que maté a Víctor va a morir en esta habitación en menos de un par de horas… en verdad jamás pensé que sería tan fácil… supongo que tres años de inactividad han dejado secuelas graves, ya no eres tan inteligente ¿verdad?_

_- Pero… pero tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer, por favor, sálveme_

Los gemidos de Sherlock sonaban aterrados, desesperados, John estuvo a punto de salir a ayudarlo.

_- ¿Es que no entiendes? Aunque quisiera, no puedo salvarte. Vas a morir tal como murió mi sobrino, tú lo sabes bien, viste su cuerpo. Aquel virus licuó sus entrañas tal como lo hará con las tuyas… de todas maneras era un muchacho sumamente desagradable._

El hombre se inclinó hacia Sherlock sobre la cama.

- _Se merecía morir y tu también, lástima que no podré llevarme el crédito por ninguna de las dos muertes… yo asesiné a Víctor Savage, el joven magnate y también al gran Sherlock Holmes_

John iba a salir cuando escuchó la voz de Sherlock, completamente normal.

_- ¿Podría al menos fumar un último cigarro?_

Por lo visto el hombre no captó ningún cambio por que John sintió el sonido de un encendedor y como Sherlock aspiraba el humo con un suspiro de satisfacción.

El tono de la voz de Sherlock lanzó un escalofrío por su espalda y en pocos segundos una mezcla de alivio y algo mas que no odia descifrar se apoderó de su cerebro.

Sintió el ruido metálico de unas teclas presionándose y la voz grabada de aquel desagradable hombre comenzó llenó la habitación. John sonrió.

"_Yo asesiné a Víctor Savage, el joven magnate y también al gran Sherlock Holmes_" dijo la voz grabada una y otra vez.

_- ¿No le parece esa una esplendida confesión, señor Smith?_

Los ruidos que John escuchó luego solo podía producirlos alguien tratando de escapar desesperadamente, John salió de su escondite y se abalanzó sobre Smith justo cuando se acercaba a la puerta. Descubrió que era un hombre débil y encorvado.

Sherlock estaba de pie junto a la cama, vestido con un pijama que le quedaba demasiado grande, el cabello revuelto y una media sonrisa en el rostro. Con la grabadora en la mano y su teléfono en la otra, envió un mensaje.

John a penas se había levantado, poniendo a Smith contra la pared, cuando un hombre alto y vestido con una gabardina oscura y una bufanda horrible de colores rojo y verde, entró por la puerta con tres policías.

Sherlock le hizo entrega de la grabadora y estaba explicándole todo cuando vio a John mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación. Estaba furioso, la ira teñía su pálido rostro y sus nudillos estaban blancos por lo fuerte que estaba apretando los puños.

En cuanto los policías estuvieron fuera de la habitación, Sherlock se giró hacia él para darle una explicación, pero solo pudo sentir el golpe seco que John le dio en plena mandíbula.

Sherlock se tambaleó y al tratar de afirmarse de la mesa botó el jarrón y los libros que estaban sobre ella, el cigarro que tenía en los labios voló y aterrizó sobre la alfombra.

Sherlock recuperó el equilibrio, lo tomó y lo apagó en el cenicero.

_- ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho de nuevo!_ - Gritó John.

Sherlock cerró los ojos por un momento, pero no dijo nada.

- _¡Sigues jugando con las personas! ¡Sigues jugando con lo que los demás sienten por ti!, ¡Sigues mintiéndome!_

- _Estaba en medio de un caso, John_-. Dijo pasándose la mano por la boca y mirándola, tenía un poco de sangre. - _Todo esto no fue preparado con la intención de que tú aparecieras de pronto._

_- Pero no te detuviste cuando aparecí…_

_- Recuerdo claramente haberte pedido cinco veces que te fueras_

_- ¿Cómo podía irme contigo en ese estado? ¿Y qué es eso que tienes en los labios?_

- _Cera de velas_-. Sherlock hizo una mueca que no era una sonrisa ni era nada.

John lo miró enfurecido.

_- ¿Cómo puedes seguir haciendo esto, Sherlock? _

_- Tenía que resolver este caso…_

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

- _¡Porque esto es lo que hago, John!-._ Dijo Sherlock, un poco exasperado. - _Esto es lo que soy, caso tras caso, sin sentido ni meta ni recompensa ni nada. En realidad no hay una finalidad detrás de todo esto, simplemente lo hago porque lo necesito ¿ahora te das cuenta?_

Sherlock decidió que la oportunidad era perfecta para hacerle ver a John la clase de vida que le esperaba de quedarse a su lado, una vida que lo dejaría tan herido como a él lo habían dejado aquellos tres años de correr y esconderse.

_- ¿Qué esperas, John?, ve con Mary, regresa a Londres-. _Dijo, mientras su interior gritaba: "_lo siento_", "_quédate_", "_protégeme_", "_te necesito, John", "entiéndeme_". Pero sabía que si John lo entendía jamás lo sacaría de su vida.

- _¿Darme cuenta de qué?_

_- Que si continuas a mi lado… si las cosas siguen como eran antes, siempre saldrás herido, puede ser una bala en la cabeza o puedo ser yo mismo quien te lastime, no hay diferencia._

_- Sherlock, ¿De qué estás hablando? No estoy herido…_

_- Pero podrías haber muerto._

_- Ese tipo no era una amenaza…_

_- No, Smith no, John. James Moriarty, Sebastián Moran, sí. Mis enemigos te van a hacer pedazos tarde o temprano y si no son ellos seré yo. Yo, siempre tomando medidas extremas para resolver un caso. Yo, siempre haciéndote sufrir, fingiendo mi muerte, desapareciendo en mitad de la noche. Yo, menospreciando tus intentos de mejorar mis hábitos, insultando a nuestras amistades, insultándote a ti. Yo, enviándote a investigar a campo abierto, a conversar con posibles asesinos, a correr directamente a los brazos de lo peor de Londres… Yo acabaré con la vida que te ha costado tres años reconstruir. Yo, John. Soy tu peor enemigo._

John avanzó un par de pasos hacia Sherlock, todas las alarmas en su cerebro estaban en alerta roja, escudriñó el rostro de su amigo, tomó nota de la manera en la que Sherlock desvió la mirada, de como retrocedió.

- _Sherlock, dime la verdad, __necesito saber toda la verdad._

Sherlock suspiró, pero lo miró directamente a los ojos, tomó aire y reveló al fin aquella confesión de la que había huido tanto como había podido.

Lo dijo lo más abreviadamente que pudo.

- _Sebastián Moran era el francotirador de Moriarty y estaba cerca del hospital __aquella tarde. Sus órdenes eran poner una bala en tu cerebro si yo no me quitaba la vida._

John abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, la sensación de oscuridad a su alrededor creció por la penumbra de la habitación, sintió que el mundo se hacía pequeño y difuso, la misma sensación que había tenido muchas veces cuando estaba deprimido, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora lo tenía todo claro y aquella verdad cambiaba todo.

- _Lo hiciste por mí_-. Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

- _No, lo hice porque tenía que hacerlo, yo te metí en esto, John. No podía dejar que murieras por mi culpa. Y así como pasó esa vez pasará de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que un día tendrán éxito y yo no estaré ahí para saltar por ti… no puedo hacerte eso John…_

Sherlock trató de desviar la mirada, pero sus ojos volvían a concentrarse en John así que los cerró. Aquella confesión había acabado con su última esperanza de conservarlo en su vida, por lo menos como un amigo, después de eso solo podía decirle adiós.

_- Te odio_-. Susurró John. Sherlock volvió a abrir los ojos, aquella voz sonaba tan cansada y sin convicción.

- _Claro que no me odias, John, yo sería el primero en festejar que lo hicieras, pero el caso es que estas aquí y mírate. Ni si quiera me has preguntado como lo hice._

_- ¿Cómo hiciste qué?_

Las manos de Sherlock temblaron ¿en verdad lo había extrañado tanto? Sintió sus defensas flaquear. Todos querían saber qué truco había usado para sobrevivir a la caída, para todos él no era más que un espectáculo que había resultado ser verdadero, para John era algo más.

- _John… lo siento tanto._

Sherlock se acercó y bajó su cabeza lentamente hasta que su frente hizo contacto con el hombro del doctor, en una actitud sumisa que resumía lo mal que se sentía y lo cansado que estaba.

John podría haberlo golpeado de nuevo, lo podría haber insultado, pero solo se movió un poco.

Sherlock movió ligeramente las manos, inseguro de qué hacer. Pero sus dedos se aferraron en torno a las muñecas de John. ¿Cómo renunciar a algo así? Aun si sus vidas estaban en peligro ¿Cómo dejarlo ir? El detective cerró los ojos.

De pronto estuvo seguro de algo. Un día, uno de los dos moriría junto al otro. Solo esperaba ser él.

John cerró los ojos también, todas las mañanas las tardes y las noches en el cementerio hablando con el recuerdo de Sherlock, deseando que estuviera vivo, se agolparon dentro de su mente y en sus labios. Pero se dio cuenta que todos sus discursos previos eran inválidos en esa situación. Quiso decirle todo lo que le había dicho a la lapida antes de destruirla, trató de decirlo.

Comenzó a hablar sin si quiera darse cuenta.

- _Siempre… creía escuchar tu voz, todo el tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta que no la recordaba, que lo que sonaba dentro de mi cabeza no era tu voz… que ya no la escucharía más._

Sherlock aguantó la respiración al sentir la voz rota de John, las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en los ojos del doctor.

_- Una vez lloré tanto que me quedé dormido tras el sofá._

Sherlock sintió su corazón palpitar en sus tímpanos, como una estampida.

- _Siento que hay… algo roto dentro de mí y no sé si podré arreglarlo._

Sherlock reunió el valor para hablar.

- _Tú arreglaste muchas cosas rotas dentro de mí, John._

- _Yo pensé que era especial…_

- _¡Y lo eres!-._ Dijo Sherlock inmediatamente.

- _Pero me usaste igual que a los demás…_

- _Jamás te usé._

- _Entonces ¿Por qué yo?_

- _Porque necesitaba ponerle fin a mi vida, John y tú te habías transformado en eso… en mi vida._

John se paralizó al escuchar eso. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pero desapareció rápidamente. Aun no, habían muchas más cosas que decir, cosas horribles.

_- Yo… yo traté de…-._ John recordó las terribles noches buscando lugares en Londres lo suficientemente altos y alejados de cualquier hospital como para arrojarse y acabar con todo. - _Por Dios, Sherlock, yo traté de…_

El doctor sintió que Sherlock afirmaba más fuerte sus muñecas.

- _Lo sé_-. Su voz se quebró por un momento. - _Perdóname._

Ambos estaban agotados y solo encontraban descanso en las palabras el otro. Nadie más sabía que pasaba entre ellos, nadie más los necesitaba. El mundo podía hundirse en el averno esa misma noche y Sherlock y John seguirían pensando en su tragedia personal, dándole vueltas a la mejor manera de encajar sus nuevas vidas y sus nuevas personalidades alrededor de lo que ya habían construido juntos.

Sherlock levantó su cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrados, como si así pudiera percibir mejor el aroma del cabello de John, la suave esencia que se desprendía de su piel. Normalmente no olvidaba nada y confiaba ciegamente en su memoria, pero tenía tanto miedo de olvidarlo, de no poder recordar a John cuando ya no lo tuviera con él.

_- Te pedí que no estuvieras muerto. _Dijo John

_- Y no lo estoy. _

Sus voces eran dos susurros y ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien porque estaban hablando así.

- _Mycroft me hizo una pregunta_-. Dijo John, inmóvil, dejando que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas y sus labios. - _La respuesta es no._

Sherlock apretó más los ojos. Su corazón se detuvo de nuevo, pero no soltó sus muñecas.

_- Conozco las preguntas de Mycroft, casi ninguna puede contestarse con un no._

_- La respuesta no es para él, es para ti… y tenía que dártela de frente. __La pregunta era si acaso soy…_

Instintivamente Sherlock interrumpió al doctor y negó, soltando una de las muñecas de John.

- _No, por favor_-. Su voz sonaba insegura, rota, perdida. John sintió el cuerpo del detective tensarse frente a él.

Tenía miedo de sus palabras. No tenía miedo a morir ni a matar ni a saltar de un edificio, ni a correr tras un francotirador armado ni a vestirse de ninja y atacar a la mafia china, ni de robar un bus lleno de turistas ni de enfrentarse al mismísimo Gobierno Británico, pero estaba aterrado de que John lo abandonara.

Sherlock pensó desesperado, ¿Qué haría John en su lugar? ¿Pruebas? ¿Cómo le demostraba a John todo lo que lo necesitaba?

Tomó la mano del doctor y la puso sobre su propio pecho.

- _Tu corazón_…-. Dijo John. - _Está acelerado._

Sherlock abrió los ojos. Miró fijamente por unos segundos al doctor, luego se acercó a un costado de su rostro, y como si quisiera contarle un secreto, murmuró en su oído:

_- Y apenas te estoy tocando._

Fueron las palabras o tal vez el tono en el que Sherlock las dijo: tan íntimo, tan confidencial. El mensaje llegó directamente a su cerebro y disparó todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Liberó sus lágrimas y sus deseos de protegerlo de nuevo, como no había dejado de hacerlo desde el día en el que se conocieron.

John levantó una de sus manos y la puso tras la cabeza de Sherlock, pasando los dedos por sus risos oscuros. El detective volvió a apoyar la frente en su hombro.

_- Sherlock… ¿Cómo funciona tu cerebro?_

_- Ya no estoy seguro._

Sherlock deslizó sus brazos alrededor de John.

- _Una vez te dije que solo tenía un amigo, me refería a ti, tú lo sabes pero la verdad es que no es así, ahora lo entiendo. Tengo varios amigos y no es lo mismo, para nada es lo mismo. Lo que siento por ti es… diferente… tú no eres mi amigo, John, tu eres mucho más que eso. Significas tanto para mi, que ni si quiera me atrevo a ponerle un nombre._

John guardó silencio por un par de segundos y luego dijo:

- _Deja que me quede contigo._

Sherlock cerró los ojos de nuevo, resistiendo el impulso de decir que si y darle la bienvenida a las ruinas de su vida.

_- No_-. Dijo, John ya no era exclusivamente suyo, no podía ser tan egoísta si estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor para él. - _Tienes una vida nueva, John, una esposa, posibilidades de tener una familia, conmigo siempre será lo mismo. Comidas mal preparadas, insultos, peligro, dormir en la calle, carreras a urgencias a las 5 de la mañana, irrumpir en morgues…_

- _Deja que me quede_-. La voz de John sonó casi infantil. Entonces, finalmente habló su voz interior. No aquella que había dicho "si, acepto" hacia un par de meses, si no aquella voz oculta, guardada, callada en las capas más profundas de su ser, que ahora salía a empujones hacia la luz.

_- Por favor, Sherlock, lo único que quiero estar contigo_-. Solo después de decirlo, John se dio cuenta de que, en verdad, eso era lo único que quería.

Recordó tantos sueños reprimidos, en los que lo único que veía era a Sherlock hablándole, mirándolo, regresando a su vida. Al fin todo lo que desaparecía con la luz del día, todo lo que el mismo censuraba en su normal día a día, se veía liberado de manera consciente: Ya no era el único que sentía que esa amistad era algo más que eso.

Sherlock lo miró fijamente. John ya no era el mismo, ninguno de los dos eran los que habían sido en esos años. Ambos habían pasado por cosas horribles y se culpaban a sí mismos por todos los errores compartidos ¿Qué mejor base para su relación que la auto-culpa y un amor insano que los hacía saltar de edificios y recibir disparos por aquel a quien amaban?

La mano de John bajó decidida desde la cabeza de Sherlock hasta su cuello y mientras se acercaba para besarlo suavemente en los labios, tuvo la sensación de que aquel genio herido estaba a punto de cambiar nuevamente su vida y lo peor de todo era que se lo iba a permitir, e iba a disfrutar cada momento.

**Fin del Capitulo Diez**

como siempre, quejas, consultas, comentarios y apreciaciones varias son siempre bien recibidos.

Hasta la próxima semana.

Liz.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos y muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios en este fic y en el "Dos Navidades para Sherlock Holmes"

Alguien me preguntó en la vida real (si, esa misma vida fría y sin Sherlock hasta el 2013) qué música escucho mientras escribo.

Bueno, Undisclosed Desires de MUSE en un interminable loop con un poco de Sherlocked y algunas canciones de Josh Groban, pero debo confesar que para los últimos dos capítulos he estado usando el soundtrack de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Completamente recomendables todas ellas.

Nuevamente gracias a Ingrid por la corrección y ahora, sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo once.

** La Tercera Ley**

**Capitulo Once**

John despertó a media noche con un peso sobre su pecho.

En un momento de la noche, comenzó a llover. La habitación se templó con la presión de la lluvia, pero luego la temperatura descendió tanto que John se giró y se abrazó más a la figura tibia a su lado.

La lluvia y en general el horrible clima, hacían que la habitación se encontrara en semi penumbra. Los muebles no parecían los mismos de siempre, las paredes tenían un color extraño, el aroma era el de una habitación limpia, pero que no se usaba hacía mucho tiempo, la fresca esencia del invierno lo cubría todo.

Al girarse, sintió el tintineo de las monedas en su bolsillo y se dio cuenta que aun estaba completamente vestido, incluso con zapatos.

Recordó vagamente besar a alguien y haber sido besado, pero no con la ternura de siempre, sino con ansias, necesidad, desesperación. Recordó la sensación de dientes chocando con premura y una lengua deslizándose dentro de su boca de una manera inexperta que le hizo sentir como si tuviera 15 años de nuevo y besara a alguien por primera vez.

La sensación de que había algo importante que tenía que hacer flotaba en su mente, pero su cerebro solo pensaba en descansar. Algo había cambiado, como si se hubiese quitado un peso enorme de encima y estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, a punto de recordar que era. Pero las órdenes de su cerebro y su cuerpo eran abrazar más aquella fuente de tibieza a su lado y descansar, ambos le decían que al fin había llegado el tiempo de descansar.

Un par de horas después un trueno resonó sobre sus cabezas, como el bostezo de un león. John abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como se iluminaba la figura a su lado.

Sentado en la cama, Sherlock tenía la cabeza entre las manos. Entonces, el recuerdo de la noche anterior se acercó a él como si avanzara a través de la niebla.

* * *

><p>Se había acercado para besarlo y Sherlock no había retrocedido o negado, no había cerrado los ojos tampoco ni se había movido, John tomó su rostro ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ni si quiera tenía miedo de ser rechazado. Necesitaba ese contacto, era la única manera de estar seguro que todo eso era real y que no estaba mal interpretando la situación.<p>

Podía decirle miles de cosas, cada una de las palabras que le había dicho a su tumba o de las que se había dicho a sí mismo, pero ese simple gesto llegaría mucho más rápido a su cerebro y John sabia que esa era la manera correcta de acercarse a Sherlock.

John pensó que por primera vez estaba siendo egoísta, solo quería encontrar consuelo en aquello que ansiaba más que nada: Tocar y al fin tener algo de Sherlock, aunque hubiese tenido que tomarlo a la fuerza. Lo cierto era que ese beso estaba siendo mucho más significativo para Sherlock que para él.

Era un gesto de consuelo y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió en su espalda cuando John lo tomó de los antebrazos, apretando tan fuerte como si quisiera cortar su circulación.

John no esperaba que Sherlock respondiera a su beso, mucho menos que se inclinara para deslizar su lengua hasta que ambas se encontraron y se empujaron dentro de sus bocas, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Su temperatura le causó extrañeza, por alguna razón había pensando que el interior de la boca de Sherlock seria frío, ahora se daba cuenta de lo absurdo que había sido.

Lo tomó de los brazos firmemente, más de lo que había pensado, pero Sherlock no se quejó mientras lo hacía retroceder y chocar con la pared tras él.

Sherlock movió ligeramente las manos, pero no se atrevió a tocar a John, no se sentía con el derecho de interrumpirlo.

John lo miró a los ojos, separándose casi sin aliento y solo en ese momento Sherlock se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado aquel contacto.

Había tenido una vaga idea de lo que John significaba en su vida, pero tener sus labios presionados contra los suyos había dejado entrar una luz nueva, bajo la cual Sherlock vio aquellas reacciones viscerales de John, la compasión en sus ojos, la rabia que no podía controlar adecuadamente, la expresión severa y a la vez permisiva con la que lo miraba, lo corregía, lo entendía y lo amaba.

Sherlock bajó la cabeza. Quiso decirle todo lo que sentía. Las cosas antiguas y las cosas nuevas, algunas cosas ocultas y otras de las que se estaba dando cuenta recién ahora. Y ¿Por qué no? John había probado una y otra vez ser el único que siempre estaba ahí para él, aunque eso significara ser herido con alarmante frecuencia.

Pero lo único que Sherlock pudo decir en un susurro fue "_lo siento_" en una voz tan baja que John pensó que lo había imaginado.

John se dio cuenta que eran dos animales de la misma especie, podían aceptarlo o negarlo, pero ese día hacia tres años, habían caído juntos y ahora se pertenecían el uno al otro: Cazando, viviendo, esperando.

Porque siempre, al final del día, cuando el francotirador estaba en prisión, el psicópata muerto y las calles tranquilas durante un tiempo, todo se reducía a ellos dos, sentados uno frente al otro, sin si quiera sentir la necesidad de hablar.

John suspiró y apoyó la frente en el pecho del detective.

- _Vamos a aclarar la situación.-_ Dijo John – _Perdonarte y superar todo esto son dos cosas diferentes. Lo siento… siento todo lo que dije y te agradezco que me hayas salvado, te debo mi vida…_

- _No me debes nada._

- _Escucha_.- Dijo John, secamente, sus manos bajaron por los brazos de Sherlock en una caricia que no rompía el contacto en ningún momento. -_Ya no importa, todo está bien, estas aquí, estás vivo, tenemos tiempo, todo va a estar bien. Pero hay que hablar de muchas cosas y la única manera de continuar es que me cuentes todo. Quiero saberlo todo._

John retrocedió y lo miró, recordó lo que le había dicho Mycroft, si en verdad Sherlock había hecho todas esas cosas horribles quería saberlo. Presentía que habían cosas de las que el hermano mayor ni si quiera estaba enterado. Tenía que haber algo que Sherlock solo pudiera contarle a él. Quería ser nuevamente la única persona en la que podía confiar. Lo necesitaba.

- _Todo, Sherlock_ -. Repitió esperando una respuesta. -_Quiero mirarte a la cara y saber que no me guardas ningún secreto_-. John eligió muy bien sus palabras. -_Quiero ser capaz de regresar a Baker Street, porque de verdad quiero regresar a Baker Street, y poder dar por superado todo esto…_

- _Yo…_

Sherlock quería decirle que era muy valiente al decir todas esas cosas, cosas que él jamás se atrevería a decirle, que era justo lo que necesitaba, que durante todos esos años lo extrañó más de lo que pensaba podía extrañar a alguien vivo, que la imagen que se le venía a la cabeza cuando pensaba en Londres no era el Támesis que vio durante toda su vida, ni la siempre presente Torre de Londres o cualquiera de esos lugares comunes. Era él: John Watson sentado frente a la chimenea con una copa de Brandy y un libro que siempre estaba leyendo pero que jamás terminaba, porque solo abría un libro cuando algo lo tenía realmente enojado o preocupado y esa era una excusa para quedarse en la sala hasta que Sherlock regresaba de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo en la calle y que todas esas cosas lo estaban matando por que ahora sabia cuan valiosas eran.

- _Lo que tú quieras._

John había sonreído ante su permisividad, el Sherlock de hacía tres años jamás habría dicho algo así, probablemente se habría enrolladlo en una sabana y habría dormido en medio de la sala con la chimenea apagada si eso era lo que quería y solo para demostrar que el siempre tenía la última palabra.

John movió sus manos hasta su cintura. Nunca lo había tocado, pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo mucho que había cambiado su cuerpo y lo delgado que estaba. Sherlock abrió la boca para decir algo, pero John se le adelantó.

- _Primero debes comer algo._

Sherlock siguió las órdenes sin decir nada.

Esperaron hasta que la cena estuvo servida en la mesa y solo cuando volvieron a estar solos, John puso una mano sobre su hombro y dijo:

- _Tenemos tiempo._

Sherlock comió lentamente hasta que se sintió un poco mejor.

A pesar de que era una noche fría, John abrió una ventana para que entrara un poco de aire fresco y se fuera el ambiente a enfermedad inexistente, además quería observar un poco el paisaje antes de que la lluvia comenzara de nuevo. Todo parecía diferente. Respiró profundo.

- _¿No tienes hambre?-_Preguntó Sherlock

- _Ahora que lo dices, un poco._

Sherlock indicó la silla frente a él.

-_Cuando te refieres a que tenemos tiempo… te refieres a hoy ¿verdad?_

- _Si_-. John lo miró atentamente. _- ¿Por qué?_

- _No quiero ser el responsable de un quiebre entre tu esposa y tu-._ Dijo Sherlock simplemente, terminando su tostada y tomando otra.

- _No es necesario que te preocupes por eso._

- _Pero es tu matrimonio, John..._

- _Lo sé, mi matrimonio, yo lidiare con eso cuando llegue el momento._

-_¿Entonces qué? ¿Pretendes que no me preocupe que puedas dejar a tu esposa? ¿La única cosa buena que te ha pasado en tres años?_

-_Lo cierto es que… mi matrimonio ha sido solo lo segundo en la lista_-. Admitió John con una sonrisa amarga y mucha vergüenza.

- _¿A qué te refieres?_

- _A que no sabría como regresar con Mary ahora y fingir que todo es como antes, es una buena mujer, preferiría explicarle todo a mentirle._

Sherlock guardó silencio.

- _Creo que si nosotros tuviéramos la misma relación de hace tres años no habría problema, te seguiría ayudando de vez en cuando, te visitaría, pero… después de todo esto_-. John volvió a dejar la taza en el platillo sin si quiera habérsela llevado a los labios. – _Todo esto… ¿Cuántas veces negamos todo esto? _

- _A mí no me mires, tú siempre negabas las cosas, yo jamás dije una palabra._

- _Entonces, ¿Qué somos? ¿Dónde estamos? Estoy un confundido._

- _Yo no_-. Dijo Sherlock sonriendo y John sintió que el corazón se le hinchaba de felicidad al ver su sonrisa de siempre y esa mirada. La mirada que quería decir que él sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Sherlock se levantó y fue hacia la cama, arrojándose como un peso muerto, se tocó los labios. Había tenido razón en evitar todo tipo de contacto físico del tipo romántico con otras personas durante toda su adolescencia y vida adulta, no habría salido adelante de saber que un beso podía sentirse tan bien.

Aunque sospechaba que se sentía así solo porque era John. Como siempre, eso reafirmaba su teoría de que John había llegado a su vida en el momento exacto.

¿Cómo decirle ahora lo que sentía por él? ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que creyera siendo que el mismo lo había tachado de maquina? Pero por otro lado, John parecía sentir cuando Sherlock estaba siendo honesto.

John se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- _¿Por qué Moriarty te odiaba tanto?_

Sherlock suspiró mirando al techo.

- _No lo sé, pero no solo me quería muerto, me quería destruido, caído en desgracia. Y se aseguró que si yo salía con vida de ese edificio de igual manera gran parte de mi vida estaría destruida._

- _Ahora estás hablando de mi ¿verdad?_

- _Si… y no_

- _¿Y no?_

- _También tenía gente amenazando a la Señora Hudson y a Lestrade, por alguna razón._

- _Ah…_

- _Pero la razón principal fuiste tú. Lo hice por ti._

- _No es necesario que lo sigas diciendo, te creo-._ John guardó silencio, pensativo. Por un momento sintió lo injusto que había sido vidas habían dependido de Sherlock.

Lo había dicho una vez en su tumba y se lo diría en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, ese hombre era un héroe. –_Te encargaste de eso, ¿verdad? ¿Ninguno de ellos corre peligro?_

_- Claro que no. No estaría descansando si así fuera._

_- Hablando de descansar, creo que deberías dormir. _

John apagó la luz y cerró la ventana.

Por un momento Sherlock observó su silueta recortada contra la poca luz que entraba a través de las cortinas, todo se volvió tan intimo que le dolía. Se imaginó teniendo a John cuidando de él de esa manera pero en Baker Street de nuevo y por lo que le quedaba de tiempo en ese aburrido mundo.

John regresó a la cama, ni si quiera se sacó los zapatos, movió el cubrecamas de plumas y lo arrojó sobre Sherlock.

No perdió ni un segundo dudando, también se metió debajo y se acercó a él. Lo abrazó como si tuviera pleno derecho a hacer todo lo que quisiera sin pedir permiso ni la opinión del detective. Sherlock cerró los ojos y encontró la manera de encajar su cuerpo con el de John. Ni si quiera le preocupó que la puerta hubiese quedado sin seguro o por no tener su arma bajo la almohada.

_- Si quieres hablar aquí estaré, escuchando. Susurró John. Y estaré aquí cuando despiertes._

Sherlock había pasado tres años haciendo cosas que jamás había hecho y que había esperado no tener que hacer. Muchas de esas cosas lo habían destruido por dentro y lo habían convertido en alguien diferente, sin embargo, el intentar algo por primera vez y tener éxito le provocaba una sensación de poder que no experimentaba desde sus tiempos de universidad, cuando puso a prueba en el mundo real sus teorías y la aplicación de sus métodos de deducción por primera vez.

Había desarrollado un gusto por el nuevo conocimiento, incluso si se trataba de cuanto podía elevarse su umbral del dolor, de cuanto tardaban en curarse sus heridas, de lo determinado y hasta cruel que podía llegar a ser bajo presión, de la cantidad de golpes que podía soportar antes de caer inconsciente, cuantos días podía soportar sin comer o dormir.

Ahora que la vida recuperaba su cauce más o menos normal, estaba ansioso por continuar con ese aprendizaje con cosas más mundanas pero igualmente extrañas para él. Comenzando por clasificar cada sensación que le producía la cercanía de aquel que jamás lo había abandonado.

John puso su mano sobre su cabeza nuevamente, pasando sus dedos por su cabello en un lento movimiento.

Sherlock se negó a pensar en las veces en las que esas manos habían tocado el cuerpo de otra persona, supuso que, de saberlo, le causaría el mismo sentimiento que él provocaría en John si le confesara que había matado con sus propias manos. Las mismas manos que lo estaban abrazando se habían encontrado en un momento, no hace mucho, cubiertas de sangre hasta los codos. Hombres horribles, culpables de los crímenes más atroces y que amenazaban con su vida, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que los había matado él y que tenía que vivir con eso.

- _Maté a 17 hombres_-. Dijo de pronto y John reaccionó estoicamente, aunque sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas su tono de voz no varió ni un ápice.

- _Estoy seguro que se lo merecían. Si no lo hacías tú lo habría hecho alguien más_.

Sherlock cerró los ojos de nuevo. La calma que le daba la voz de John y su manera de dar su opinión como si fuera un hecho indiscutible lo ayudaba a relajarse.

Lo perdonaba, John le perdonaba todo.

Sherlock decidió que si tenía que vivir a la sombra de aquella mujer rubia que John había elegido, lo haría.

Se conformaría con ser el segundo en la lista por que ya no valía la pena pelear por nada más, incluso un poco del amor de John le bastaba, incluso si esa fuera la única vez en sus vidas que compartían un momento tan íntimo como ese. Sherlock podía retirarse a su departamento y seguir su vida con el recuerdo de que, por una última vez, John le perteneció y él fue el centro de su atención.

Había destruido a Moriarty y se consideraba afortunado de sobrevivir, al margen de haber sido el gestor de su propia salvación, las cosas podrían haber sido mucho peores y lo sabía. Parte de él sabía que los retos que ahora venían hacia el no serian dignos de su tiempo después de haber lidiado con un criminal tan brillante.

Se sintió secretamente mal al aceptar que James Moriarty le había dado justamente lo que quería: una experiencia nueva y valiosa, pero lo compensó sabiendo que había salido de ella como un hombre nuevo y le había servido para poder mirar a John y en general a todas las personas a su alrededor de una manera diferente.

Sherlock se consideró, por primera vez en su vida, un hombre afortunado. Y con ese pensamiento se durmió.

Y así estuvo, hasta que la lluvia lo despertó.

* * *

><p>John se sentó en la cama. Sherlock seguía con la cabeza entre las manos.<p>

- _¿Estás bien?_

- _La lluvia_-. Susurró Sherlock

Lo había despertado la lluvia.

Ahora dormía más, pero cualquier ruido ponía su cerebro en modo de alerta e incluso el sonido de las pequeñas gotas chocando con la ventana lo habían sacado de su sueño.

- _¿Te despertó la lluvia?_ – Preguntó John.

Sherlock se volteó a mirarlo y casi sonrió. ¿Cómo lo hacía para entender tan bien lo que pasaba dentro de él?

- _Así que ahora comes y duermes como una persona común y corriente_-. Dijo John tratando de aparentar normalidad. _-¿Algún otro acto humano que estés experimentando por primera vez?_

Sherlock volvió a recostarse, John ya no podía ver su rostro, solo adivinar su silueta a su lado y escuchar su respiración.

- _Creo que sí._

John guardó silencio por un par de minutos ¿estaba bien hablar? Parecía que Sherlock tenía muchas cosas que decir, eso esperaba, pero por primera vez daba la impresión de no saber por dónde comenzar.

Decidió ayudar un poco, estaba seguro que Sherlock le diría si no quería hablar de ciertas cosas aun.

_- Mycroft me contó algunas cosas…_

_- Estoy seguro que si_

_- ¿Te molesta?_

_- No._

_- Todo fue algo bastante general, como… como…_

_- Mycroft trató de justificarme ante ti, ¿verdad?_

_- No, nada de eso._

Sherlock lo miró a través de la oscuridad, su vista no era mejor que la de John pero sus instintos si, sabía que el doctor lo estaba mirando y como lo estaba mirando.

- _Te extrañé_ -. Dijo con voz herida y por un momento John pensó que estaba llorando. Sherlock también.

Su voz se sentía tan humana, tan vulnerable, fue como si cada defecto de Sherlock se hiciera presente y John lo amó más por eso. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la de Sherlock.

Por primera vez lo sentía como un igual, ni mejor ni peor, ni si quiera diferente. Completamente igual, quizás la persona más parecida a él en todo el amplio y extraño mundo.

_- Te lo contaré todo, lo prometo._

_- ¿Incluso lo más desagradable?_

_- Incluso aquellas cosas de las que ni si quiera Mycroft sabe._

John sonrió. Un rayo de luna se coló entre las nubes cargadas de lluvia y por un momento la habitación se iluminó. John se fijo en las manos de Sherlock, cubiertas por muchas marcas finas. Las cicatrices parecían profundas y antiguas, paso sus dedos sobre ellas.

- _Quiero saber cómo te hiciste esas heridas_-. Dijo no como una pregunta, sino como una demanda.

_- Me metí donde no debía._

_- Tienes muchas._

_- Me metí muchas veces._

_- Se ven dolorosas, ¿con qué te las hiciste?_

_- No lo son realmente. _

_- No me mientas._

_- No podría, te lo prometí._

John sonrió.

_-Fueron cuchillas de bambú._

- _¿Te torturaron?_

Sherlock miró los dedos que acariciaban su piel, le enviaba corrientes eléctricas. Volteó su mano y tomó la de John.

_- Quédate. Dijo en un suspiro ignorando la pregunta._

_- No. Dijo John. ¿Por qué?_

- _Quédate_-. Repitió Sherlock simplemente.

-_No, Sherlock_

_- Si, John._

_- No puedo, no ahora._

_- Pero si quieres._

Sherlock no dejaba de mirarlo atentamente, ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarlo?

- _No te estoy pidiendo que abandones a tu esposa, dile que estas en medio de algo importante._

- _No es a cerca de ella_-. Dijo John evitando decir el nombre de Mary, ¿Cómo podía nombrarla cuando estaba compartiendo cama y confesiones con el hombre que siempre había estado en la cima de su lista de prioridades?

- _Te necesito, John._

John siempre había pensado que Sherlock tenía un cortocircuito entre el cerebro y el corazón, por no mencionar su afición a decir las cosas más inesperadas en los momentos más inadecuados. Siempre pensó "_no siente como los demás, no piensa como los demás_" pero esa petición, esas tres simples palabras demostraba lo equivocado que había estado, Sherlock necesitaba lo mismo que el resto de los mortales y sabia que si la situación hubiese sido al revés, él también le estaría rogando que se quedara.

Esas palabras, las podría haber dicho cualquier otra persona y John las habría ignorado, las podría haber dicho Mary y John se habría subido al auto de Mycroft de todas maneras, lo sabía. Pero Sherlock…

Sherlock diciéndole que lo necesitaba, aunque John lo supiera desde mucho antes, el solo hecho de escucharlo lo hacía dudar de todo.

- _No importa_-. Dijo Sherlock. -_No tienes que __decidirlo aho..._

-_También te extrañé. También te necesito_-. Interrumpió el doctor

- _Lo sé, te vi dormir en mi cama._

John pestañeó, sorprendido.

- _Tu__… ¿Qué?_

- _Te dormiste en mi cama… muy revelador, John_-. Dijo Sherlock sin poder evitar molestarlo un poco, solo un poco.

- _Y tú me observaste dormir_-. Dijo John en un tono que sugería que ambos tenían tejado de cristal en ese contaba con la sinceridad de Sherlock, que solo asintió.

_- Siempre te observo dormir._

De pronto, ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban demasiado separados. En un movimiento que pareció sincronizado, Sherlock se acercó más a John, quedando con la barbilla del doctor apoyada en su cabeza y sus brazos rodeándolo.

- _Quédate, solo por hoy_-. Dijo Sherlock. -_Ayúdame a descansar y mañana regresaremos a _

_Londres juntos, entonces podrás seguir con tu vida, no te pediré nada más._

_- Aun tienes muchas cosas que contarme._

_- Bueno, desbaraté la red de Moriar…_

_- No hablo de eso. _

_- No entiendo._

_- Quiero saber cómo te sentiste, mientras lo hacías, mientras resolvías aquel gran problema de Moriarty, ¿en qué pensabas? ¿Qué sentías?_

De alguna manera John quería que Sherlock le dijera que se sentía mal, tan mal como él se había sentido. Habría sido perfecto, pero Sherlock era Sherlock y la vida le había dado otro tipo de dolor.

_- Al principio no sentí nada._

_- ¿Nada?_

_- No. Tampoco pensé que serian tres años que sería difícil, pero contaba con la ayuda de Mycroft. Al final no sirvió de nada más que para el dinero. Obviamente mis cuentas estaban bloqueadas, así que dependía exclusivamente del dinero que él me daba. Cuando comenzaron a pasar los meses y me di cuenta que todo era más difícil de lo que había creído, pensé en regresar y pedirte ayuda, pero Sebastián Moran estaba en Londres y no tenía la más mínima duda de que estaría encantado de ponerte una bala en la cabeza._

_Después, cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco y los más grandes de la red de Moriarty estuvieron en prisión o muertos,quise volver, pero Mycroft me lo impidió… gracias a Dios, no habría soportado estar aquí, aunque en ese momento no lo sabía._

- ¿Saber qué? ¿Qué pasó en ese momento?

- _Tú_-. Dijo Sherlock moviéndose para poder mirarlo. -_Te casaste con Mary._

_- Oh._

_- La verdad, no me habría importado mucho en ese momento, como te dije, estaba con la mente en otra parte, pero eventualmente me habría dado cuenta de que te había perdido para siempre y..._

_- No me perdiste para siempre, estoy aquí, ¿verdad?_

_- Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

John no contestó. Comenzó a mover su mano por el cabello de Sherlock de nuevo y el detective cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p>En su sueño estaba cayendo de nuevo, esta vez sin ningún tipo de plan B y con la absoluta certeza de que John moriría si no estaba ahí para protegerlo.<p>

Despertó a los pocos minutos después, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las uñas enterradas en la espalda de John.

- Shhh, estoy aquí. Dijo John. La poca luz de día que entraba ahuyentó sus pesadillas.

- Te vi llorar en el cementerio. Dijo Sherlock en un susurro.

- Solía llorar en todas partes.

- Pero lo hiciste bien, sobreviviste.

- Tu también. John besó su frente.- gracias.

Sherlock durmió de manera intermitente hasta pasado el medio día, cuando John decidió que era hora de salir de la cama y hacer algo, estirar las piernas y comer un poco.

- Tenemos que tomar una decisión.-. Dijo John cuando Sherlock salió de la ducha.

Comenzó a vestirse hasta que regresó a la normalidad. Un Sherlock que se veía más o menos como el que habitaba en Baker Street hacía tiempo.

John ni si quiera se dio cuenta que no había despegado los ojos de él mientras se vestía.

- _¿Acerca de qué?-_Preguntó Sherlock mirándose en el espejo y tratando de arreglar su cabello.

John fue hacia él y le ayudó a arreglar el cuello de su camisa.

_- Bueno, en realidad la decisión la tengo que tomar yo…_

_- Ya te dije que no quiero que arruines todo lo que has ganado solo por mí, lo único que quiero es que te quedes conmigo hoy y cuando regresemos a Londres podrás...- _

Sherlock guardó silencio, John terminó con su cuello y sonrió.

- _Necesitamos un poco de luz, dejó de llover, aprovechemos de dar un paseo._

El pequeño parque del hotel se encontraba desierto, más que nada porque estaba todo tan mojado que nadie se habría sentido a gusto ahí. Pero había cierto encanto en las flores inundadas y en las nubes que aun amenazaban con soltar un poco más de lluvia.

Sherlock se sintió miserable. John estaba con él, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Le había dicho un día, pero un día no era suficiente, a menos que en ese día pudiera resumir la vida que quería pasar junto a él.

John se detuvo frente a una fuente, Sherlock se quedó a su lado, mirando el agua y entonces, sin previo aviso, comenzó a hablar.

Le contó todo. De cómo dio con el extremo de la red de Moriarty y la emoción de la caza del primero de sus asociados. Como entonces se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de dinero y el calibre de los "favores" que le pedían a James era algo que él no había alcanzado a dimensionar.

Habían redes corruptas en todas partes.

Moriarty tenía pequeños trazos de su telaraña en cada pequeña localidad, en cada gobierno del primer, segundo y tercer mundo. Impedía que las ayudas humanitarias llegaran a los países que las necesitaban para debilitar a pueblos y naciones enteras. Causaba enfermedades a líderes de bandos molestos y misteriosas muertes a grandes figuras y no solo en la política, también en el arte y en la vida diaria.

Bajo su mandato se negaban y entregaban premios, obras de arte desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Se vendían propiedades, se demolían edificios nuevos y ciudades completas se convertían en pueblos fantasmas. En sus laboratorios se creaban enfermedades nuevas y también las curas. Primero liberaban el virus y después sus mismas compañías vendían las vacunas.

El dinero era solo una parte, el poder que Moriarty tenía era suficiente para volver loco a cualquier hombre.

Sherlock sabía que Moriarty estaba tras todas esas cosas pero ¿Cómo comprobarlo? En ningún registro aparecía su nombre, el maldito había sido sumamente cuidadoso con desligarse de cada una de sus actividades terroristas.

Al fin de cada pista, James Moriarty era solo un ciudadano Irlandés más, con una cuenta bancaria que había engrosado por la cantidad de premios que había recibido debido a sus trabajos en el área de las matemáticas y la astronomía.

Sherlock aprendió que James había sido un hombre sumamente educado, inteligente, que tenía un cerebro de primer orden, pero también poseía la insana necesidad de hacer el mal y de probarse a si mismo que tan lejos podía llegar, que tan ingenioso podía ser, que tanto mal podía causar en el mundo solo por el placer de hacerlo.

John tomó su mano, seguían mirando el agua de la fuente. Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llover de nuevo.

- _Éramos tan parecidos que me asustó_-. Dijo Sherlock. – _Por primera vez en la vida no quería saber qué era lo que me esperaba más adelante porque temía encontrarme con alguna pista, algún detalle, algo que nos hiciera más parecidos de lo que ya éramos… la única manera de probarme diferente era terminando con todo lo que él había hecho. Destruir todo su legado, todas sus redes-_. Sherlock suspiró. -_Eso me tomó tres años._

John no dijo nada, pero sostuvo su mano más firmemente, como una señal para que siguiera hablando y así lo hizo.

Sherlock le contó de las innumerables veces en las que su vida estuvo en peligro, en la única vez en la que estuvo seguro que no vería otra vez la luz del sol y la preocupación constante de borrar sus huellas para que nadie supiera que estaba vivo.

De los cambios que había tenido que hacer, de la vez en la que se cortó el cabello y se lo tinturó para que nadie lo reconociera.A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a los disfraces, esa vez había sido un poco más permanente que ponerse una peluca y un traje. Adoptó una identidad nueva. Algún día le mostraría sus papeles, su nombre falso y toda su vida ficticia.

Le contó de cómo su brazo derecho había sufrido más que el resto de su cuerpo, se había dislocado el hombro y también había sufrido un corte profundo. Le dolía si lo levantaba y temía que ya no podría volver a tocar el violín como antes.

Relató como lo habían torturado un par de veces y de cómo toda esa pesadilla había llegado a su final.

Le habló del mensaje que recibió de Molly, que había llegado justo a tiempo y que durante todos esos días entre el fin de su cacería y esperar el momento apropiado para capturar a Sebastián Moran, solo podía pensar en una cosa y en una cosa nada más.

_- Solo podía pensar en ti, pero te desvanecías en cuanto alguien me hablaba. Nunca tuve tiempo para pensar, para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaba, ahora lo sé._

John tiró de él y lo abrazó.-_Todo va a estar bien, todo volverá a ser como antes, lo prometo._

Sherlock apoyó su frente en el hombro de John, pero no lo abrazó. No quería lo mismo de antes pero no se atrevería a tomar más de lo que John le estaba ofreciendo. Se separó de él y comenzó a andar hacia el hotel.

_- Sherlock…_

_- Nos estamos empapando, mejor regresamos._

De regreso en la habitación, Sherlock se sentó en el sofá, John se quedó de pie junto a él.

- _Tienes que sacarte esa ropa mojada o te enfermarás_

- _¿Es una orden?-._ Dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa triste.

_- Sí._

John le pasó un pijama con el logo del hotel y Sherlock comenzó a cambiarse.

- _No importa lo que pase, siempre estoy en pijamas._

- _¿Para qué quieres vestirte como si fueras a salir de esta habitación_?- Dijo John tomando la ropa de Sherlock y poniéndola a un lado, ordenadamente.

- _Necesito volver un poco a la normalidad…_

- _¿Cuando has sido normal?_

Sherlock se había sacado la camisa y John pudo ver las cicatrices en su espalda, una de ellas la cruzaba en diagonal. John se le acercó.

- _¿Estas bien?-_Preguntó Sherlock levantando una ceja

- _Sí. No me había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo._

- _Bueno, me alegra que…_

Sherlock dejó de hablar cuando sintió los labios de John de nuevo sobre los suyos.

Esta vez el beso duró menos que antes, Sherlock ni si quiera alcanzó a reaccionar, pero cerró los ojos justo cuando John se separaba de él.

_- Tenía que hacerlo._

John tomó la parte de arriba del pijama que Sherlock aun tenía en sus manos, y la dejó caer al piso. Después lo giró. Entonces Sherlock supo de inmediato que le habían llamado la atención sus cicatrices.

- _¿Cómo te hiciste esta?-_ Dijo John trazando la línea de la herida con su dedo. Los músculos de Sherlock vibraron con el toque.

_- Me falló el cálculo._

_- Sherlock…_

_- Alguien trato de cortarme a la mitad con una espada._

John apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. Movió su mano hacia su cintura, unas marcas rojas y grandes como dedos habían marcado su pálida piel.

- ¿Y estas?

- Ni si quiera sabía que tenía algo ahí.

- Sherlock, esto es… ¿es un tatuaje?

En la parte baja de la espalda de Sherlock, se asomaba una pequeña flor de lis.

_- Eh… sí._

_- ¿Por qué te tatuaste algo así?_

John puso dos de sus dedos sobre el tatuaje, era muy pequeño y la textura era suave, por un momento se olvidó que estaba tocando a Sherlock concentrado solo en el pequeño símbolo de color negro.

- _Necesitaba estar seguro de que, si me pasaba algo, Mycroft reconocería mi cuerpo por muy desfigurado que quedara… también tengo una en el tobillo por si se les ocurría desmembrarme…_

_- Sherlock…_

_- Era necesario, John._

John no dijo nada, miró el pequeño dibujo y cerró los ojos. Temió que jamás podría resarcir lo que le había pasado a Sherlock durante esos tres años. ¿Cómo se suponía que lograría hacerlo volver a la normalidad si había vivido tanto tiempo bajo la constante amenaza de ser desfigurado y descuartizado y no solo eso, había aceptado que era una posibilidad tan real que se preparó para ella?

_- ¿John, qué…?_

Sherlock guardó silencio cuando sintió la boca de John presionarse contra su cuello. Un beso que duró un segundo.

John se retiró y se inclinó para tomar la parte de arriba del pijama, se la tendió a Sherlock, después se sacó la chaqueta y se acostó en la cama.

El detective lo miraba como si acabara de golpearlo, con los ojos verdesazul tan abiertos que parecían irreales, capturando toda la luz de la habitación. Aun sentía la tibieza de sus labios en su piel como si lo hubiese marcado con un hierro al rojo vivo.

Se movió lentamente, su mano encontró el interruptor y apagó la luz, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, pero las nubes habían encapotado nuevamente el cielo. La escasa luz lo guió hasta que llegó a la cama y se acostó a su lado.

- _¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?-_Preguntó John

- _No lo creo. ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntarme?_

- _Hay algo que quiero contestarte._

- _Ah, la pregunta de Mycroft._

_- Sí._

_- Dijiste que la respuesta era no._

_- ¿Quieres adivinar cuál es la pregunta?_

John sonrió a su lado y Sherlock hizo una mueca divertida. Su mano buscó la de John, inconscientemente tratando de encontrar un poco de consuelo.

_- Dime._

_- Me preguntó si era feliz con Mary, me dijo que si la respuesta era no viniera inmediatamente contigo._

- _Ese idiota_-. Bufó Sherlock.

_- ¿Qué? Creo que ha sido lo más acertado que ha hecho en mucho tiempo._

_- Le dije que no te forzara a tomar ninguna decisión._

_- No lo hizo, cuando llegué aquí aun no tenía nada decidido._

_- Y ¿en qué momento te diste cuenta?_

_- Cuando pensé que estabas muriendo de nuevo, idiota._

_- Ah, si… perdón por eso._

John sonrió de nuevo, la voz de Sherlock aun sonaba como si le costara pedir perdón, dentro, en las profundidades de su alma herida, todavía se encontraba el mismo Sherlock de antes, solo tenía que llegar a él.

En la oscuridad, ambos sintieron que esa era su última oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas. John se acercó a él y posó sus labios sobre los de Sherlock mientras su mano acariciaba su mejilla.

- _Entonces ¿me perdonas?-_Preguntó Sherlock y su voz sonó como la de otra persona, alguien lleno de miedo y angustia. Dos sentimientos que habían sido habituales para él durante los últimos años pero que aún no lograba dominar.

John no dijo nada, besó su frente y sus mejillas, sus manos tomaron las de Sherlock, entrelazando sus dedos ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta? ¿Realmente no se daba cuenta de todo lo que sentía?

- _… Te amo, Sherlock…_

Dijo en voz baja y una vez más, solo su nombre rompió algo dentro de su corazón.

Besó cada centímetro de piel expuesta y cuando eso no fue suficiente tiró de la parte superior de su pijama desnudándolo nuevamente, recorriendo con sus dedos las pequeñas heridas, cubriéndolas de besos.

La textura de su cuello era mucho más suave de lo que había esperado pero sus manos no. Sherlock había tomado su rostro para poder besarlo y John notó que sus manos ahora eran ásperas y temblaban.

Las tomó y trató de calmarlas con más besos, era lo único que podía hacer, ya no quería decir nada. ¿Qué más podían decirse?

Sherlock dejó escapar un ruido herido, John besó sus mejillas y sus ojos cerrados, llevándose con sus labios las lagrimas que habían aparecido.

Sherlock movió sus manos, deslizándolas bajo el sweater de John, su piel se sentía tan cálida, tan familiar a pesar de no haberlo tocado jamás antes.

Abrió la boca nuevamente, iba a decirle algo muy importante. Iba a decirle que casi se olvida de sus ojos, de su voz y que había tenido miedo de no verlo nunca más. Que todo lo que pudiera darle le pertenecía, que era estúpido y estaba perdido sin él, que todo a su lado tenía sentido. Pero decidió no decir nada y buscar sus labios.

- _John…_

John escuchó a Sherlock gemir su nombre y de pronto no había nada más en todo el mundo, nada más que esa voz inundada de un deseo que, estaba seguro, Sherlock no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

No deseaba nada más en el mundo, solo esa voz. Se dio cuenta que de tener a Sherlock, aunque fuera una sola vez, agotado y consumido por ese deseo, gimiendo su nombre sería suficiente para ayudarlo a afrontar las consecuencias de las decisiones que estaba por tomar y que cambiarían toda su vida.

Marcó un camino de besos desde su pecho hasta su estómago, sonriendo deleitado ante la variedad de gemidos que daba el cuerpo bajo él.

_- John…_

Jamás pensó que su nombre podía convertirse en su palabra favorita en los labios de Sherlock, ni en todos los matices en los que podía ser dicho.

_- ¿Si? ¿Quieres algo en particular o solo estás gimiendo mi nombre?_

_- John, por favor…_

Sherlock se sintió completamente dominado por John, no solo porque estaba sobre él, con su mano a medio camino de la cintura de sus pantalones y su boca pegada a su cuello, si no porque sabía que él podía hacer lo mismo. Podía cambiar roles y ser él quien lo volviera loco por solo un momento. John lo había contagiado con su propio deseo, había despertado dentro de él las ansias de tocar y ser tocado a través de su propia necesidad.

Podía imaginar muy bien de qué manera el habría hecho gemir a John, pero no estaba completamente seguro de…

De pronto, la mano de John sumergida en sus pantalones cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Todo se volvió oscuridad. Apretó los ojos y sus manos torcieron las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Sus nervios se dispararon, consiente de cada célula de su cuerpo.

El aire a su alrededor no fue suficiente, abrió la boca para atrapar el aire que necesitaba, pero John la cubrió con la suya, sin darle ni un momento de respiro, mientras su mano se deslizaba sobre su carne en movimientos acompasados.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo ahí, tendido bajo John, moviéndose de vez en cuando para acompañar el ritmo de su mano, sin saber qué hacer ni con su boca ni con ninguna parte de su cuerpo, que se había convertido en un amasijo de sentimientos y sensaciones.

No había ningún pensamiento coherente del cual asirse, ni un rastro de actividad neuronal en todo su cerebro. Sintió el ruido de su palacio interior desmoronándose, buscó algo de lógica para analizar esa situación y no fue capaz de encontrar ni un solo pensamiento, ni una pieza de información, absolutamente nada. Su asombrosa inteligencia lo había abandonado y lo había convertido en una excitada masa de químicos y sentimientos.

Todo era tan simple y complicado a la vez, tratar de hablar se había vuelto una tarea imposible y sentía el corazón a punto de explotar dentro de su pecho.

Sintió los labios de John en su cuello y luego sobre su boca, Sherlock movió las manos y las puso en su espalda, aferrándose a él, desesperado.

Susurró el nombre de John con voz herida, perdiendo el control de sus pensamientos una vez más.

- _Shhh, tranquilo, estoy aquí_-. Dijo John con una voz completamente calmada.

Sherlock apretó los dientes, abrazando a John mucho más cerca, gimiendo en su oído con una voz tan ronca que John estuvo seguro que estaría sin habla al día siguiente.

Para silenciarlo lo besó, suavemente en los labios mientras su mano subía y bajaba, apretaba un poco y lo acariciaba, en un acto tan íntimo como habría sido abrir su pecho para observar el corazón de ese hombre que muchos creían una máquina.

Todo terminó tan rápidamente como había comenzado. Para Sherlock, esa deliciosa agonía de no saber nada y no poder pensar en nada más que en el placer llegando a él a través de corrientes eléctricas, había sido tan breve como un suspiro y tan eterno como esos tres años solo.

Sintió como John lo abrazaba de nuevo y besaba su frente. El mundo a su alrededor se volvió frio mientras su corazón recuperaba el ritmo normal.

John se movió hasta quedar a su lado, sin soltarlo y lo beso una vez más. Sherlock se relajó en sus brazos hasta que sintió que el doctor se movía.

Fue al armario y sacó un pijama nuevo, luego regresó junto a él. Sherlock lo tomó sin decir nada y se cambió, limpiándose con los pantalones sucios y descartándolos de inmediato.

Los arrojó al suelo y regresó a abrazar a John.

- _Estos no somos nosotros ¿lo sabes, verdad?-_Susurró Sherlock.

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- A que mañana regresaremos a Londres y tu volverás a ser el mismo John Watson que has sido durante los últimos tres años_

_- Si hablas del John Watson que vive pensando en ti y que estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida. Entonces sí._

_- No puedes…_

_- Pensé que te referías a que el Sherlock que yo conocí habría pensado que el sexo es aburrido y nada más que química básica y primitiva. Que el amor es un defecto._

_- No lo sé, ya te dije que no estoy seguro de cómo funciona mi cerebro… las cosas por las que he pasado…_

_- Bueno, yo también he pasado por muchas cosas, eso no quiere decir que esté mal. Sherlock, ese día lo demostraste, hace tres años, cuando saltaste, que no está mal sentir amor, que nos hace hacer cosas estúpidas pero que veces esas cosas son estúpidas y nobles al mismo tiempo. _Sherlock hizo una mueca de dolor_- Las personas evolucionan, Sherlock, cambian y después de todo, tú y yo… no somos más que personas._

Sherlock cerró los ojos.

_-Gracias-._Susurró antes de que el sueño lo arrastrara.

Esa noche sería la primera en mucho tiempo en la que dormiría de corrido hasta la mañana y en la que ninguna pesadilla se presentaría para perturbarlo.

**Fin del Capitulo Once**

Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.

Liz.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola nuevamente.

Siento que tardé años en escribir este capítulo y aun así es tan corto.

Mi vida ha sido un completo caos y la única válvula de escape que tengo es escribir a cerca de esta extraña/maravillosa relación de mis adorados Sherlock y John (Tercera Temporada! ¿por qué estás tan lejos?)

Este capítulo es, básicamente, un remanso de paz para Sherlock y John, la calma antes de la tormenta, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Mil disculpas por la espera y sin más les dejo con el capitulo 12.

**La Tercera Ley**

**Capítulo Doce.**

John dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, respirando tan agitadamente que le dolía el pecho, las costillas, la garganta, el diafragma y varios músculos que ni si quiera recordaba que tenía.

Sabía que le dolían diferentes partes del cuerpo, aunque difícilmente podría haberlas nombrado si alguien se las preguntaba, mucho menos indicar donde estaban.

Después de pasar toda la noche y parte de la madrugada con el cuerpo tenso y el alma en un hilo, John al fin había conciliado el sueño, aunque solo por unos breves momentos. Lo despertó una inusual sensación de frio.

John se había pasado las últimas cuatro horas bajo el intenso escrutinio del detective, siendo presionado, tocado, probado, manejado como si no tuviera voluntad propia, arrastrado y sacudido a lo largo y ancho de la cama del hotel. Había estado a punto de declararse el perdedor de fuera cual fuese el juego que Sherlock estaba jugando, pero solo el detective sabía las reglas y John tuvo la sensación de que no tenía la más mínima intención de decírselas.

Parecía que la meta de Sherlock esa noche, había sido hacer que John perdiera el control tal y como él mismo lo había perdido bajo sus manos, pero había llegado aun más lejos. John notó un poco de rencor en su mirada. Sabía que al detective no le gustaba que los demás tuvieran una influencia demasiado fuerte sobre él, ni en su mente ni en su cuerpo y John había irrumpido en ambos lugares al mismo tiempo. Algo imperdonable.

Pero lo que pareció rencor por un momento se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Sherlock había resultado ser un amante sumamente posesivo y que necesitaba tener un conocimiento absoluto acerca de qué cosas hacían temblar a John, que lo hacía gemir, gritar, apretar los dientes, suspirar, que cosas cortaban su respiración y que cosas se la devolvían.

John estuvo bastante seguro de que Sherlock se había formado una gran base de datos esa noche. Suficientes como para llenar una maldita ala de su Palacio Mental. El ala "John Watson" pensó John con la mente en otra parte, tratando de recuperar la calma y riendo un poco.

En cuanto cerraba los ojos, la boca de Sherlock se pegaba a su antebrazo o a su cuello y ahí se quedaba un momento. John ni si quiera le había prestado atención hasta que se dio cuenta que Sherlock estaba tomando su pulso. Lo hizo varias veces esa noche, mientras John se encontraba en diferentes estados de desesperación.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a durar todo eso? John casi se arrepentía de haber comenzado. Pero de un momento a otro todo se detuvo. Ambos estaban demasiado exhaustos para continuar y John se sentía feliz de no haber tenido que gritar por una tregua.

El doctor se giró a mirarlo y sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo. Sherlock hundió el rostro en la almohada y cerró los ojos, por primera vez se sentían igualmente cansados.

Cuando John despertó supo por qué tenía frio, Sherlock estaba al otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda.

Movió su mano y enganchó la sábana con uno de sus dedos, deslizándola. La piel de Sherlock seguía siendo completamente perfecta para él, a pesar de estar cubierta de heridas blancas, finas y antiguas. Repasó mentalmente algunas cremas cicatrizantes y unos viejos trucos de la profesión que podría probar para eliminar esas marcas. No sabía si a Sherlock le gustaría la idea de deshacerse de ellas, pero a él definitivamente le agradaba la idea de embadurnar aquellos músculos felinos con algo que lo ayudara a mitigar la apariencia dolorosa de las cicatrices.

Deslizó la sabana más abajo, hasta dejar a la vista el pequeño tatuaje. Iba a poner un dedo sobre el dibujo cuando el cuerpo de Sherlock se estremeció ligeramente.

- _¿Estás despierto?-_ Susurró John. La respiración de Sherlock era prácticamente inaudible.

- _Si_-. Dijo simplemente.

- _¿No pegaste un ojo en toda la noche, verdad?-_ esta vez Sherlock se tardó más en responder.

- _No estoy cansado_ - John puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió.

- _¿En serio? Después de todo…-_ John se detuvo a media frase, Sherlock medio giró para verlo.

- _¿Todo?_ –

- _Todo – _Dijo John a falta de otra palabra, parecía que el lenguaje se le escapaba cuando estaba bajo esa mirada.

- _Es una actividad física como cualquier otra_ - Dijo girándose completamente y John pensó que tenía toda la razón. Si Sherlock podía pasar varios días sin comer y sin dormir a la caza de los peores criminales de Londres (o del mundo, por lo visto) debía tener la misma resistencia para pasar toda la noche…

- _John_ - La voz de Sherlock lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- _¿Hum?_

Sherlock se movió y quedó recostado a su lado, mirándolo de una manera extraña.

- _¿Estás cansado?.- _no era eso lo que quería decirle, pero tenía dudas con respecto al cómo expresar esas nuevas cosas que sentía.

John estaba agotado como no lo había estado jamás en la vida, ni si quiera podía darse el ánimo para responder. Sherlock cerró los ojos. Demasiadas emociones los habían dejado en igual estado de cansancio, con la energía totalmente consumida por la cantidad de emociones y sensaciones en tan corto periodo de tiempo.

Por primera vez en su vida, John fue tan consciente como Sherlock de cada detalle, de cada pista en el cuerpo frente a él, había podido leer los deseos y necesidades en el cuerpo blanco y herido del detective como si estuvieran escritas con marcador sobre su piel. Cada temblor, cada suspiro, cada toque estaba conectado y John había podido verlos y satisfacerlos. Y por eso estaba exhausto.

Sherlock había registrado cada uno de los detalles y los había procesado debidamente, igual como cualquier otra pieza de información, así actuaba su cerebro siempre entrenado. Pero esa noche, con una mirada John le cortó la respiración, con un beso húmedo, afiebrado le había detenido el pulso, con sus dedos demasiado inquietos había interrumpido los engranajes de su cerebro. La experiencia había sido aterradora e igualmente maravillosa y había exprimido su energía casi completamente.

John cerró los ojos también. Aun sentía la lengua de Sherlock en su cuello, sus dedos deslizándose por su espalda. Aun sentía la presión sobre sus caderas, cosquillas en los tobillos (quien iba a pensar que él podía sentir cosquillas en los tobillos) la sensación en su cuero cabelludo que le decía que alguien lo había tirado con ternura muy recientemente. Y la certeza que había pasado toda la noche con un nombre en los labios: _"Sherlock"_

- _Necesitas dormir_ - Dijo Sherlock

- _¿Qué?_

- _Estas agotado_.

- _No, yo… sí_ - Se rindió sin ánimos de nada. - _¿Por qué estás tan lejos?_ - Dijo bostezando.

- _Tú eres el que está lejos_ - Dijo Sherlock como explicándole que no dependía sólo de él.

John movió su mano hasta los rizos oscuros y desordenados, jamás había visto a Sherlock en ese estado. Ciertamente lo había visto recién levantado y después de un mal día, había sido testigo de sus diferentes estados de ruina y ninguno era más exquisito que verlo con los rizos revueltos después de una noche con él. Sonrió, pero su rostro se volvió nuevamente serio mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Todo a su alrededor se volvió difuso.

John tiró de su cabello mientras se acercaba, Sherlock hizo una mueca de dolor que se apagó al sentir los labios de John sobre los suyos. John movió su mano y tocó ligeramente la de Sherlock, luego entrelazó sus dedos.

La mayoría de sus ex novias concordarían, si alguien alguna vez se los preguntara, en que John era un excelente novio. Cariñoso, pero no muy atento en los detalles. Del tipo de persona que toma tu mano cuando van por la calle, que se toma su tiempo para besarte pero que olvida tu cumpleaños o si tienes o no un perro. Con Sherlock él jamás cometía esos errores.

Sherlock no dijo nada y cuando John se separó de él, no se movió. Cuando John se quedó dormido tomando su mano Sherlock pensó en que había hecho lo que había podido por tratar que John tuviera una vida normal y había fracasado ¿llegaría el día en el que John le reprocharía el haber irrumpido en una vida que estaba casi formada?

Sherlock sabía que no.

Nuevamente le había dicho que podía ser peligroso y John seguía con él.

* * *

><p>Se habrían quedado otro día en cama y habrían perdido el avión, si John no hubiese estado tan hambriento. La noche anterior no había probado bocado y se sentía como después de correr una maratón.<p>

Llamó al servicio de habitaciones, pero Sherlock se negó a comer. John lo dejó y se entretuvo mirando como el detective revisaba los siete periódicos que había hecho que la mucama le llevara.

Por un momento todo pareció perfecto, ambos pensaron que podrían pasarse la vida así, de hotel en hotel, buscando asesinos y criminales, engañando al mundo y teniendo generosas cantidades de peleas y reconciliaciones.

- _Nada, nada… ¡nada!_ - Dijo Sherlock ojeando el último periódico y lanzándolo al suelo. – _Esta ciudad es tan aburrida_ - Echó la cabeza hacia atrás por un dramático momento y luego volvió a mirar a John. - _Quiero irme_.

- _Esa es la idea_ - Dijo John, mascando una tostada con mantequilla. - _El avión sale a las cinco._

- _¿Ya compraste los boletos?_

- _Los reservé a tu nombre mientras te duchabas._

Sherlock lanzó un suspiro apagado mientras se miraba las uñas.

- _No quiero irme en avión_ - John tomó un trago de té y puso cara de interrogación. _- Hay un tren que sale de Cardiff a las 19:00, llegaríamos de mañana a Londres y tendríamos tiempo para hablar._

_- ¿Quieres hablar?_

_- Tenemos que hablar, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en muchas cosas._

_- ¿Cómo cuáles?_

_- De eso hablaremos en el tren, termina de comer._

Sherlock tomó un periódico descartado desde el suelo y John terminó de comer. La razón por la que el detective hojeaba y hojeaba periódico tras periódico era porque, de haber algún asesinato/misterio/crimen, su presencia estaría justificada al menos por un día más en esa ciudad, con John, como antes. Pero no encontró nada, es decir, había crímenes de poca monta, pero Sherlock no iba a gastar su tiempo en ellos, por muy reacio que estuviera a regresar a Londres.

John, aun en la bata que se había puesto después de ducharse, se recostó a su lado y Sherlock se puso muy tenso.

Una vez Sherlock le había dicho a Mycroft que el sexo no lo incomodaba y era verdad. El acto en si ni si quiera le intrigaba y creía que era una de las actividades más básicas y fáciles que podía realizar un ser humano ya que para llevarla a cabo era necesario dejar la mente en blanco y actuar básicamente por instinto. Eso hasta la noche anterior, cuando había descubierto que había cosas que parecían fáciles pero que de todas maneras valía la pena experimentar.

No, el sexo no lo incomodaba, pero sí la intimidad que lo seguía. Lo aterraba estar con una persona que lo conociera tan bien, porque todo el que lo conocía bien terminaba alejándose.

John notó como Sherlock dejaba de pestañear.

- _No te voy a morder_ - Dijo tomando uno de los periódicos. - _Aunque debería, como venganza_ - Sherlock hizo una mueca divertida.

- _No recuerdo haber escuchado que te quejaras… oh, espera, si lo hiciste _- John frunció el ceño pero estaba sonriendo.

- _Di lo que quieras, no fui yo quien estuvo a punto de gritar por ayuda._

- _Ah, ¿necesitabas ayuda?_

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo. Sherlock tenía desparramadas a su alrededor algunas hojas de periódico que había encontrado interesantes, John las arrojó todas al suelo.

_- Si te quieres ir en tren entonces tenemos tiempo_

_- ¿Para qué?_

_- Para estar juntos, así_ - Dijo John recostándose y mirándolo. No había algo que hiciera sentir a Sherlock más expuesto que cuando John lo miraba de esa manera, se sentía como un cadáver en medio de una autopsia y no le gustaba, aunque supuso que se acostumbraría algún día. Dios, quería acostumbrarse.

También se recostó para mirar a John y se quedaron un momento así, en silencio ¿Qué más podían hacer? Ya se habían dicho de todo, John lo había golpeado y después le había dicho que lo amaba, aunque Sherlock lo sospechaba desde hacia tiempo, después de todo, le había disparado a un asesino en serie a través de una ventana, había sido secuestrado por la mafia china y no había huido, había sido secuestrado por una mente maestra y atado a un chaleco con explosivos y había continuado con él, lo había usado como sujeto en un experimento y ahí estaba, le había hecho pasar tres años horribles y ahora compartían una extraña relación extramarital. O era muy tonto o lo amaba mucho.

Sherlock sonrió y John frunció el ceño.

_- ¿De qué te ríes? - _Sherlock solo suspiró.

_- Casado con mi trabajo...- _Dijo simplemente y John soltó una risita ahogada.

- _Bueno, yo soy parte de tu trabajo._

_- Por supuesto, debería haberme dado cuenta antes._

_- También yo, aunque creo que éramos los únicos que no lo habíamos notado._

- _Normalmente no confío en el juicio de los demás._

- _Claro, necesitábamos la intervención de un criminal que te obligara a fingir tu propia muerte. Nada es fácil contigo ¿eh?_

Sherlock se le acercó, de alguna manera tenía que vencer la leve incomodidad de estar tan cerca de otra persona, ¡por todos los cielos, era John!

Se había pasado toda la noche haciéndole cosas terribles a ese cuerpo, provocando temblores y gemidos que le habían causado a él mismo tanto placer como a John ¿y ahora no podía acercarse? ¿Por qué sentía que John lo alejaría si lo intentaba? ¿Por qué sentía tanta inseguridad si sabía que John necesitaba tanto el contacto físico como él?

El doctor sonrió, leyendo en el rostro de Sherlock exactamente lo que estaba pasando en su mente. Quizás no tenía sus sentidos detectivescos tan exacerbados como Sherlock, de hecho lo poco que podía deducir de otras personas normalmente estaba tan condenadamente errado que Sherlock se revolcaba en su sillón de la risa, sin embargo el rostro de su amante era un libro abierto para él. Se acercó y lo besó.

- _No es justo_ - Dijo Sherlock inmediatamente

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Yo quiero hacerlo, lo necesito._

John no dijo nada y se quedó muy quieto, como si Sherlock le hubiese gritado. El tono de voz que había empleado le había recordado a un niño pequeño, frustrado por no poder hacer algo pero empecinado en lograrlo, le causo gracia, pero ni si quiera sonrió.

_- Sherlock, después de todo lo que me hiciste anoche, no me puedes decir que te da vergüenza._

_- No es eso._

_- Entonces ¿qué?_

_- Anoche yo… estaba experimentando contigo, tú lo sabes, pero hoy es diferente, todo es diferente._

_- Esa es la gracia, si todo fuera igual no sería entretenido._

_- ¿Entretenido?_

_- Sherlock, esto no tiene que ser como un experimento, no puedes repetirlo siempre en las mismas condiciones._

- Pero… no se…

John se le acercó y lo besó de nuevo. -_ No voy a perder tiempo esperando a que te decidas._

_- John…_

_- No, escucha. Siempre te he obedecido en todo, cuando no quieres compartir un taxi porque te molesta que hable, tomo otro o me voy a pie, cuando necesitas el congelador de la nevera para guardar partes humanas, me llevo mi comida a otra parte, cuando necesitas ocultar algo por si a Lestrade se le ocurre allanar el departamento, siempre puedes contar con la tabla suelta debajo de mi cama, siempre estaré ahí para alabar tu habilidad deductiva y ayudarte en lo que necesites, pero en esto mando yo y si te digo que por una vez en tu vida dejes de pensar y solo actúes (en algo que no sea tirarte de cabeza contra algún delincuente) lo haces, porque ahora somos amantes y tienes que confiar en mi ¿entendido?_

Sherlock levantó una ceja, hasta la parte de los amantes lo había entendido todo bastante bien.

- _Amantes_ - Repitió con un tono de voz neutro. _No me gusta esa palabra_.

John suspiró.

_- ¿Me pusiste atención?_

_- Claro que sí, no seas tonto, John, siempre he confiado en ti._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- No puedo actuar cómodamente si las condiciones son siempre diferentes._

_- ¿Entonces siempre necesitaras que sea una fría y oscura noche en Cardiff para acostarte conmigo? Sherlock será mejor que te acostumbres, porque todo lo demás siempre va a variar. En este experimento, tú y yo somos las únicas constantes._

John tomó su mano y la besó, deslizó sus dedos por el antebrazo mientras sus labios acariciaban su muñeca sin separar sus ojos de los de Sherlock.

- Trata de no pensar.

- _Eso es impo- ¡auch!_ - John lo mordió ligeramente.

- _Obedece._

Sherlock se encontró completamente fascinado por aquel tono de voz, le recordó vagamente la feliz ocasión en la que John había usado su rango militar para sacarlos de problemas. Guardó silencio y tomó la mano de John, también llevándola a su boca.

- _Todo lo que hice anoche_ - Susurró- _no recuerdo casi nada._

- _Yo sí_ - Dijo John, sonriendo. - _Y por Dios, haré que pagues por cada vez que me cortaste el aliento._

Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír también, pero era una sonrisa casi maligna.

Esta vez todo fue diferente y Sherlock se encontró cómodo con los cambios, no estaba seguro de poder dejarse llevar de nuevo de la misma manera, pero estaba equivocado.

A plena luz del día, con las nubes dejando al fin pasar un poco de luz y la horrible sensación de que se acercaba la hora de regresar a Londres, todo se volvió mucho más intenso que antes.

John se sentó sobre sus caderas y abrió la parte de arriba de la bata, dedicándose varios minutos solo a lamer su cuello hasta que a Sherlock le dolieron los músculos por tener la cabeza hacia atrás durante tanto tiempo.

Luego, Sherlock se encontró haciendo lo mismo. Soportando el peso de John con sus brazos pegó su boca al cuello del doctor, tratando de borrar con su lengua las marcas que el mismo había hecho la noche anterior. Mientras las manos de John bajaban hasta su cintura, afirmándose de sus caderas, colando sus manos entre las sabanas.

Hasta el final de sus días, Sherlock se sentiría fascinado de cómo, solo con sus manos, John era capaz de hacerlo perder el control. Se encontró respondiendo a los mismos movimientos, como si de un espejo se tratara.

Ambos sentados, uno en frente al otro. John con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de Sherlock y sus caderas muy juntas. Sherlock movía su mano sobre la piel de John hasta llegar a aquella parte sensible, el origen de todos sus gemidos y estallidos de placer y no dudó ni un momento en tomarla firmemente, con los mismos dedos inservibles que ya no le respondían cuando quería tocar violín, pero pronto se dio cuenta que podía tocar a John, tocarlo como si fuera un instrumento de precisión.

El doctor se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo, una vez más, Sherlock lo dejaría agotado, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Sherlock lo mantuvo aferrado a él, con la boca pegada a su cuello y su mano subiendo y bajando lentamente. John le hechó los brazos al cuello e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Había algo soñoliento y melancólico en todo, algo de "_última vez_" y un poco de "_deja grabarme tu cuerpo en la memoria para cuando no estés conmigo_". John quiso decirle que siempre estaría con él, incluso cuando no estuviera de manera física, que nada en el mundo lo obligaría a dejarlo solo, pero solo pudo enterrarle las uñas en la espalda al tiempo que se derramaba en su mano y susurrar un "te amo" desfalleciente, en su oído.

Sherlock lo miró, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos extremadamente brillantes. Le susurró algo en francés y después lo arrastró con él de regreso a la cómoda horizontalidad. John no se movió desde donde estaba y dejó que Sherlock lo abrazara y depositara suaves besos en su frente.

Sherlock, besándolo en la frente. Esa era una hazaña.

* * *

><p>No tenían nada que empacar, así que simplemente se ducharon, se vistieron y salieron de la habitación.<p>

Ambos sabían que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran sentirse así de libres y estar así de juntos. John pensó en todas las cosas que le había dicho a Sherlock en esa habitación y se dio cuenta que le quedaban muchas más que decir, sintió pánico de no poder hacerlo, ese era el momento.

El detective estaba en el pasillo, esperando que saliera, pero John se quedó donde estaba.

- ¿Que sucede?

John se pasó la lengua por los labios.

- _Te amo_ - Dijo, como si eso lo resumiera todo, pero no era así, se esforzó en encontrar las palabras adecuadas. - _No me importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, encontraremos la manera de hacer que esto funcione. No quiero estar con nadie más, nunca más, solo contigo y si vuelves a desaparecer de mi vida te mataré, ¿entiendes?_

A otra persona podría haberle sonado a exageración, pero Sherlock entendía perfectamente. El tono de John ya no era herido, era certero y casi dolía lo sincero que estaba siendo. Sherlock Lo miró muy serio y asintió. Extendió su mano hacia él.

_- Me lo merezco._

Una vez en el tren John se estiró a su lado, bostezando. Sherlock lo miró de reojo.

Había algo interesante, diferente, pensaba Sherlock, cada vez que estaba con John. Era, hasta la fecha, la única persona que jamás lo había aburrido.

A veces lo exasperaba y otras veces estaba casi seguro de que le habían otorgado su grado medico debido a su adorable rostro, pero al final del día, el único con quien en verdad quería estar era con él.

John apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sherlock y se quedó dormido rápidamente.

Sherlock sintió ganas de despertarlo, pero tenía que dejarlo descansar. Hacia solo algunas horas se había entretenido comprobando que el cuello de John contenía sus nervios más sensibles, de hecho, el cuerpo entero de John era muy básico y respondía a los mismos estímulos de todos los demás seres vivos: amor, excitación, caricias. Y, Sherlock se asombró al descubrir que su cuerpo también respondía a las mismas cosas.

Al fin de cuentas, era un animal más, el interior podía ser diferente pero en el exterior también era tan simple como todos.

Cuando John despertó se quejó de que le dolía todo el cuerpo y estuvo doce minutos caminando por el pasillo hasta que la pierna que tenia dormida despertó por completo.

Sherlock lo observó con su mejor cara de paciencia y trató de abordar el tema que lo tenía preocupado de la mejor manera posible.

- _No quiero que dejes a tu esposa._

John sonrió.

- _No lo haré_ - John disfrutó por un momento la expresión de horror en el rostro de Sherlock, pero desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. _Aun es tan inseguro_, pensó John.

- _Eso…_

- _Sherlock, escucha_ - John tomo su mano. - _No la voy a dejar porque ella me va a dejar a mí. Estoy seguro._

- _¿Por qué?_

- _Llevo dos días desaparecido sin dar señales de vida, mi esposa es una buena mujer pero no es una santa, se que lo que he hecho es imperdonable, al menos debería haberla llamado… lo que haré será aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos y dejarla ir, es lo mejor para todos._

- _Pero ella te ama…_

_- No sé a quién pretendes engañar con eso de "no quiero que dejes a tu esposa" Sherlock no depende de ti y sé que quieres que me quede contigo._

_- John…_

_- Basta._

Sherlock regresó su atención al libro que estaba leyendo, tenía planeado hablar de muchas cosas en ese viaje, tratar de que John recuperara su vida normal era sólo el primer paso.

- _Entonces renuncia a tu trabajo._

_- No_ - Dijo John inmediatamente. - _¿Qué?_

_- Renuncia a tu trabajo, trabaja conmigo de nuevo._

_- Sherlock…_

_- No puedo regresar a hacer todo esto solo. _

_- Pero es mi trabajo, Sherlock._

_- ¿Se trata de dinero?_

_- No, bueno, sí, pero no es lo que me preocupa._

_- Jamás pensé que algo como el dinero nos iba a mantener separados…_

- _No es eso. _Dijo John, un poco molesto.

_- Te ofrezco un sueldo entonces, lo que sea que te estén pagando en el hospital._

_- Sherlock…_

_- Mas el 40 por ciento de mis casos y tu sabes que no me pagan mal._

_- No es a cerca del dinero._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Es mi trabajo Sherlock, es lo que hago, es lo que soy. _

_- Esto también es importante._

_- No estoy diciendo que no lo sea, pero necesito mi trabajo._

_- Y yo te necesito a ti, John, 24 horas, siete días a la semana, igual que antes, te necesito a mi lado y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. _

John sonrió a pesar de lo desagradable que se estaba volviendo esa situación ¿Cómo le hacía entender que lo amaba pero que no podía vivir en función suya? Y ¿Cómo entender esa frase de un hombre que recién hacia menos de cinco minutos le había dicho que regresara con su esposa?

- _De verdad que estas muy confundido._ Suspiró John.

_- no, no lo estoy. Te necesito. __Además, según recuerdo, hace pocas horas declaraste que eres parte de mi trabajo…_

- _Está bien… está bien_ - Dijo John, rindiéndose - ¿_Por eso querías regresar en tren, para tener tiempo de convencerme?_

- _No_. _Sabía que dirías que sí._

_- No, por un momento pensaste que regresaría con Mary._

_- Habrías sido un hombre sabio de haberlo hecho, y nunca has sido un hombre sabio._

La conversación se extendió por las siguientes horas, ninguno decía cosas muy coherentes, se repetían lo mismo una y otra vez: harían que eso funcionara y seguramente funcionaría porque ya lo habían hecho antes, y si antes todas las personas pensaban que eran pareja y todo iba bien ¿Cómo no iba a resultar ahora que era verdad?

John tenía muy claro que no pretendía reemplazar su vínculo de amistad por el de amantes, una cosa era la lealtad y el compañerismo, y otra muy diferente era el amor y la pasión que había descubierto sentir por Sherlock. Se creyó capaz de mezclarlo todo.

Sherlock ya no sonreía, solo miraba por la ventana. No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido.

John le puso una chaqueta entre su cabeza y el vidrio, Sherlock siguió durmiendo como si nada pasara.

Al llegar a la estación John se acercó a despertarlo, pero se detuvo a observarlo hasta que el detective sintió que la nave bajo sus pies no se movía y abrió los ojos.

- _Ya llegamos_ - Susurró John con una voz que parecía preguntar _"¿listo para afrontar todo lo que se nos viene encima?_"

**Fin del capítulo 12**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola nuevamente y perdón por la espera.

Cada vez que me tardo más de una semana en actualizar me siento como una mini Moffat y el sentimiento es horrible, yo aspiro a ser más como Gatiss: mucho horror y slash! pero a veces el tiempo no alcanza.

Este capítulo está dedicado a mi buena amiga Zelda Satine en agradecimiento por sus descabelladas ideas y múltiples devaríos con los que hace de mi vida algo entretenido y a veces hasta peligroso.

Por fin les presento el capítulo 13.

**Capítulo Trece**

Molly abrió la puerta y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando John la abrazó.

- Perdóname. - Dijo John separándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos. Molly dejó caer la pelota de juguete que tenía en la mano y lo miró sin decir nada. Toby apareció, mirando a John como si fuera transparente y dio un maullido a su dueña antes de regresar al interior del departamento. John sonrió. - Perdóname, Molly. - Repitió.

- John…

- En verdad lo siento, tú… salvaste mi vida, Molly Hooper.

John declinó la invitación para quedarse a tomar un café, había dejado a Sherlock en el taxi y estaban rumbo a Baker Street. Bueno, Sherlock estaba rumbo a Baker Street, él tenía que ir a su casa y hablar con Mary y….

- ¿Cómo te fue? Espero que no esté enojada, fue una reacción muy estúpida de tu parte. - Dijo Sherlock mirando su celular, pero sin ponerle atención en realidad.

- Ya dije que lo sentía y sí, me perdonó.

- Siempre te he dicho que no saques conclusiones apresuradas… esto es lo que pasa cuando te dejas llevar por la primera reacción visceral que…

John levantó una ceja, hizo una mueca y le puso la mano en la rodilla. Tal y como lo esperaba el efecto fue inmediato, la voz de Sherlock se cortó y sus ojos se quedaron quietos sobre la pantalla, ni siquiera pestañeó.

Las repentinas muestras de cariño aún tomaban a Sherlock por sorpresa y John estaba más que consiente de eso. Era la manera perfecta para sacarlo de su centro y hacerlo pensar en otra cosa, para molestarlo, por si alguna vez quería callarlo, de hecho, era la táctica perfecta para hacer que el detective guardara silencio y se desconcentrara, aunque John no estaba seguro de por cuánto tiempo funcionaría, sabía que Sherlock tarde o temprano daría con la manera de anular aquellas sensaciones. Solo quería disfrutar de la sensación de control por un momento.

- No hagas eso. - Dijo Sherlock en voz baja.

- Tú comenzaste.

- ¿Ahora a dónde? - Preguntó el taxista. John le dio la dirección de su casa.

- ¿Seguro que quieres ir solo? - Preguntó Sherlock. El detective puso su mano sobre la de John y este pensó que poco a poco iba perdiendo ventaja.

- Sí. No quiero que Mary te vea, no es una buena idea… no sé cómo va a reaccionar.

- ¿Crees que reaccionará de manera violenta? ¿Histérica?

- No… no. - John lo miró extrañado. - Mary es una mujer muy pacifica, ¿Por qué siempre piensas que las mujeres reaccionan de esa manera?

- Los celos transforman el carácter, John. - Lo cortó Sherlock. - Lo sé, lo he visto.

- Quizás, pero ella no es así. De todas maneras esto es algo que debo hacer solo. Nos sentaremos y lo hablaremos como dos persona civilizadas. Después de todo, la gente se separa todos los días.

Sherlock suspiró. No había manera de hacer cambiar de opinión a John si quería hacer las cosas a su manera y él estaba dispuesto a dejarlo. Su matrimonio era lo único que los mantenía separados, al menos en el ámbito personal, sabía que John no iba a regresar a su lado si no se aseguraba de que Mary estuviera bien, quizás no en buenos términos con él, pero bien… Quizás no feliz, pero bien.

John era un hombre demasiado honesto para su propio bien y para el de ambos. En ese caso, Sherlock había tratado de evitarlo, pero ahora no le quedaba más que ser testigo de la tragedia que se le venía. Sherlock estaba seguro que John no amaba a Mary, pero tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por ella y el dolor de la separación haría estragos en él aunque no lo quisiera.

El taxi se detuvo y John abrió la puerta.

- Si me necesitas, sólo llámame ¿está bien? - Dijo John y Sherlock tuvo la impresión de que él debería haber dicho eso. Asintió levemente mientras John ponía la mano sobre la suya.

Por un segundo John se inclinó hacia adelante, Sherlock esperaba sentir los labios ásperos sobre los suyos, pero el doctor sólo juntó sus frentes y suspiró, como si aquello le estuviera dando las fuerzas que necesitaba.

John se bajó y el taxi partió de nuevo. Sherlock seguía con el teléfono en la mano, pero ya no le prestaba atención y la pantalla se había apagado hacia mucho.

- ¿A dónde ahora?

- 221 Baker Street. - Dijo Sherlock hundiéndose más en el asiento.

* * *

><p>John abrió la puerta y se sorprendió por la oscuridad. Todas las ventanas tenían las cortinas corridas y las puertas estaban cerradas.<p>

- ¿Mary?

Fue a la cocina, al patio, revisó en cada habitación, pero ni señas de su esposa.

En la mesa, había unas cuentas y varios sobres, uno de ellos era de color azul.

John lo tomó.

Quizás lo estaba haciendo como una revancha, aunque nunca lo aceptaría si se lo preguntaban, John se creía más allá de cualquier deseo de igualar el marcador de irrupciones a la propiedad privada, pero aún así, abrió el sobre sabiendo que a Mary le molestaría.

Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre la superficie escrita.

- ¿Qué demonios?

John fue hacia la habitación y abrió el joyero de Mary. Sabía que su esposa tenía una colección de perlas, aunque no sabía de dónde las había sacado. Ella había dado a entender en varias ocasiones que eran una herencia de su padre. Mentira. Las perlas se las había estado enviando un extraño personaje anónimo que ahora pedía verla, a solas, en una parte casi desconocida de Londres bajo el pretexto de que él podía restituir lo que le pertenecía. Lo que fuera que eso significaba a John no le sonaba muy bien.

Sacó la pequeña caja negra que contenía las joyas. Eran seis bellas perlas, grandes, blancas, brillantes y redondas, perfectas, que Mary había estado recibiendo desde hacía seis años.

John tomó la carta y la guardó, sacó su celular y marcó un número.

- Contesta, vamos, contesta.

* * *

><p>Sherlock abrió la puerta y de inmediato sintió un perfume diferente.<p>

Alguien estaba en la casa, una mujer joven, con un particular gusto por los perfumes dulces. Sherlock se imaginó niños y una casa con cortinas color damasco. Supo de inmediato quién era. Cerró la puerta aún esperando que fuera alguna visita en el departamento de la señora Hudson, pero sabiendo que no era así.

Cuando levantó la vista la vio, al final de la escalera. La silueta de Mary se recortaba contra el fondo.

La mujer entró al departamento y Sherlock sintió que estaba en ventaja porque estaban en su terreno, sin embargo, ella había estado en su departamento por quizás cuánto tiempo. **_Su_** departamento, su refugio. Había tenido tiempo de observarlo todo y de sacar conclusiones a cerca de su personalidad. Sherlock se sintió aliviado de que las cosas más reveladoras aún estuvieran en cajas cerradas en el fondo de su habitación, mucho se podía deducir a cerca de él sólo al observar los títulos que normalmente decoraban su librero.

Mary se había sentado en el sofá de Sherlock y no le había quedado más remedio al detective que sentarse en el de John. Una vez más tenía al enemigo en su propia casa, aunque en su mente Mary no representaba una amenaza ¿Qué era ella en realidad? La esposa de John, un título por el cual debía darle algo de crédito, no cualquier mujer es capaz de llevar a John Watson al altar, pero esa había sido una competencia sin contrincante, algo terriblemente injusto.

El orgullo de Sherlock comenzó a bullir nuevamente en su interior desde el momento exacto en el que John le había dicho que lo amaba y desde entonces no había parado de crecer.

Estaba recuperando poco a poco todas las cosas que había perdido, su reputación, su casa, su mejor amigo y esperaba ahora un buen caso para comenzar a recuperarse y poner en práctica sus nuevas habilidades.

Su cerebro funcionaba mejor que nunca, porque ahora comprendía las cosas que la gente hace cuando es tan estúpida como para entregar su vida a alguien más (como él lo estaba haciendo, Sherlock lo sabía, pero no podía adjudicarse a sí mismo el título de estúpido por más consiente que fuera de que ese era el adjetivo adecuado para él en esa situación) ahora Sherlock podía competir con Mary, porque conocía las reglas de ese juego y en este caso en particular, el mismo había inventado algunas.

Acomodado en el sofá, se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

Entornó los ojos mirando a Mary, sabiendo que había acudido a medir fuerzas, a recolectar información y el no ver a John con él, quizás le había dado algo de esperanzas.

- ¿Dónde está John?

- Estoy bastante seguro que está en su casa. Dijo Sherlock mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Dónde han estado?

- Cardiff, resolviendo un caso.

- Cardiff… - repitió Mary y Sherlock casi pudo ver como un mapa aparecía en su cabeza y medía las distancias, pero no dijo nada. - John nunca me hablo de ti.

- ¿De verdad? -Sherlock no sabía si eso lo alegraba o no, pero conocía el sentimiento. El tampoco le hablaba a la gente de John, era un secreto, algo que tenía que proteger.

Dentro de su palacio mental, John no era una persona, era un lugar al cual acudir cuando las cosas estaban demasiado mal y el dolor necesitaba ser mitigado.

- Al principio pensé que te odiaba y que por eso no me había hablado de ti, todas esas mentiras, todo el engaño… todo.

- Todo eso fue un truco. Susurró Sherlock.

- Eso es lo que tú dices.

Sherlock se sentó muy recto en el sofá, pasando sus dedos largos por los brazos. Acariciando el material.

- No tengo por qué probarme frente a ti.

- Ahora sé que él no me habló de ti no porque le duela, si no, porque eres demasiado importante como para compartirte con alguien y no puedo comprender por qué.

Sherlock no confiaba en las mujeres, jamás lo hizo y jamás lo haría, detrás de cada acción habían miles de motivos, o quizás ninguno. Siempre estaban un paso más delante de la mayoría y ciertamente más adelante que sus esposos. Mary era una mujer inteligente, aunque aún no llegaba a dimensionar la verdad detrás de lo que John le había (y no le había) dicho.

Sherlock sintió ganas de decírselo a aquella mujer que ansiaba la verdad y la buscaba, decirle que su esposo era un hombre único y amable y honesto y todo lo que ella amaba, pero que le pertenecía a él.

Pero Sherlock no dijo nada, porque se dio cuenta que en su ausencia muchas cosas habían cambiado y que aquella mujer sentada frente a él en verdad amaba a John.

No quiso entrar en detalles, así que trato de desviar la conversación hasta que John apareciera, cuando llegara a su casa y no la viera sería obvio donde estaba, Sherlock no dudó un momento en que John sabría que Mary estaba en Baker Street.

- Gracias por cuidar de él todos estos años.

- Soy su esposa, Sherlock, la persona con la que él eligió pasar el resto de su vida…

Sherlock levantó una ceja. Ah, claro, el matrimonio, aquel vínculo siempre tan sobreestimado.

- Es mi deber cuidarlo, cuidar que no pase de nuevo por lo mismo…

Sherlock, que había estado divagando desde que Mary había comenzado a hablar de matrimonio, de pronto le prestó atención.

- ¿Pasar? ¿pasar qué cosa?

- Sé quién eres, Sherlock Holmes, engañaste a todos con tus trucos y destruiste la vida de John. Ahora lo entiendo todo: por qué sólo hacía turnos de noche, su terapeuta, las amistades en la policía, en la morgue, las depresiones; todo era culpa tuya, arrastraste a John a esa vida y no voy a dejar que lo hagas de nuevo.

Sherlock no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a apretar el brazo del sofá. Lo soltó.

- Aún no entiendo qué pasa con él, por qué reaccionó así. Cuando recibió tu carta salió corriendo de la casa, desapareció todos estos días, no me contó nada, ni una llamada, nada. No es el mismo John que…

- ¿El mismo John que conociste?.- Sherlock respiró hondo, tratando de contenerse y fallando.- ¿El mismo John deprimido que pasó tu luna de miel cojeando por las calles de parís?

Mary aguantó la respiración.

- Cómo…

- Da lo mismo cómo o por qué, lo importante es quién, de quién estamos hablando. Te refieres a John como si fuera un niño y la verdad es que ambos sabemos que es un hombre adulto y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Si ellas no te gustan te sugiero que regreses a tu casa y hables con él.

El móvil de Sherlock comenzó a sonar. Ambos lo ignoraron por un momento hasta que el detective sintió que la pausa dramática se había alargado demasiado y contestó.

- Sherlock Holmes… Lo sé, está aquí.

* * *

><p>John se congeló al otro lado de la línea.<p>

- ¿Qué? - Dijo, aunque no necesitaba que Sherlock lo repitiera, Mary estaba en Baker Street.

- Tu esposa está aquí.

Sherlock se había levantado y le hablaba desde la cocina, la mujer lo fulminaba con los ojos desde el mismo sofá donde James Moriarty le había amenazado y sin embargo no había despertado tanta incomodidad en Sherlock.

Un sicópata asesino criminal consultor, eso era algo que podía manejar, una esposa celosa era otra cosa.

- ¿Qué está haciendo en Baker Street?

- Encararme, supongo que no era su intención, pero ya que nos encontramos creo que no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de culparme por cada cosa mala que ha pasado en tu vida desde que nos conocimos.

- Bueno, no está tan equivocada, para mi has sido el equivalente a una catástrofe.

- Dios santo, ¿es así como la gente normal se siente cuando están en medio de un lío amoroso? Es la sensación más asquerosa que he tenido la desgracia de padecer.

John lanzó una sonrisa a pesar de lo preocupado que estaba.

- John, sabes que no tengo tiempo para esto, podía tener un caso en cualquier minuto…

- Sherlock, se un poco consciente de mi situación, por una vez en la vida, ponte en mi lugar.

Sherlock estaba siendo consciente, pero todo tenía un límite.

- Lo siento, la pondré en un taxi y la enviaré a tu casa.

- ¿Crees que te dejará hacerlo? ¿Cómo se ve?

- Bueno, tenías razón, es una mujer bastante encantadora, aunque muy intranquila.

- ¿Intranquila?

- Nerviosa, John, asustada, es una mujer que desconfía de su esposo.

- ¿Te preguntó algo?

- Todo.

John cerró los ojos, si Sherlock había hablado, hasta ahí había llegado su única oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y terminar con ella de una manera más o menos pacifica. Sólo esperaba que Sherlock obviara el detalle de los dos días encerrados en la habitación del hotel en Cardiff.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? - Preguntó con el corazón en la boca.

- Nada.

- ¿Perdón?

- No supe que decirle, John, así que no le dije nada. - La voz de Sherlock sonaba extraña. - Para serte sincero, preferiría que no me metieras en esto, pero ya que soy la causa directa del fracaso de tu matrimonio, supongo que tengo que verme involucrado, pero no haré comentarios, si alguien me pregunta no diré nada sin que tú lo digas primero.

Esa era la manera que Sherlock tenía para decir: _¿ves? Si estoy siendo consciente, me estoy poniendo en tu lugar._

- Sherlock, eso…. - John titubeó. - Eso es muy considerado de tu parte.

- Es lo más cómodo.

- Bien, eso está bien. - Dijo John un poco más calmado.

- Aunque creo que ha llegado a unas deducciones más o menos acertadas por su cuenta.

Mary observaba a Sherlock desde el sofá, se levantó y salió sin decir palabra. Si en verdad era John el que llamaba, eso quería decir que había llegado a casa y no la había encontrado, tenía que estar ahí todavía.

Sherlock se giró cuando sintió la puerta.

- ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó el detective. - ¿Sigues en tu casa?

- Sí.

- Sal de ahí

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero que estés ahí, no quiero que hables con ella.

- No sabía que eras celoso.

- No siento celos, John no seas tonto, pero acepto que son un catalizador de grandes cambios de carácter, ella puede...

- Sherlock, no te preocupes. Estaré bien.

John colgó y Sherlock se paseó por la habitación como un león enjaulado. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, cosas que desempacar, equipo científico que comprar, una casera a la cual recriminar por deshacerse de sus cosas, un hermano al que ignorar y un detective inspector al cual hacer sentir culpable, pero no podía dejar de pensar en John y en que si llegaba a haber un caso, estaría perdiendo el tiempo tratando de solucionar su vida amorosa, cuando lo más sensato era decirle a Mary que ya no la amaba y que regresaría a Baker Street.

¿Por qué todos se tomaban tantos rodeos cuando se trataba de relaciones amorosas? Si no se consideraba el factor "corazón partido" (que Sherlock no consideraba) las cosas eran bastante fáciles. Sólo tenía que decir "ya no te amo" ¿no era mejor decirlo de una vez?… ¿No era mejor que te lo dijeran de una vez y ya? En ambos casos era una demostración de honestidad y amor.

John y él podrían haber llevado esa relación en secreto y nadie se habría enterado, claro, a Sherlock no le habría gustado tener que dejarlo ir cada noche para que se fuera con Mary y era bastante poco probable que John aceptara mentirle a su esposa, pero así funcionaban muchas relaciones clandestinas de ese tipo.

Entonces sintió la voz de John tan claramente como si estuviera hablándole ahí mismo, a su oído.

- _Ya no te amo._

Sherlock cerró los ojos instintivamente, estaba apretando los puños muy fuerte.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él? Se dijo a si mismo que era sólo su imaginación y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa.

Sacó su violín y afinó las cuerdas, un poco de música le ayudaría a despejarse y de paso practicaría para recuperar la habilidad en sus dedos.

Pero las cuerdas comenzaron a llorar la "Nocturne" de Chopin.

No se detuvo. Sin embargo, pensó que, en algún lugar de Londres, John estaba rompiendo el corazón de la mujer que lo amaba y esa melodía le parecía perfecta.

La única manera que tenía Sherlock para acompañar a John cuando no podía estar con él.

* * *

><p>John puso la tetera y preparo dos tazas.<p>

Cuando Mary llegó, la bandeja estaba sobre la mesa y él estaba sentado, se levantó cuando la vio. La mujer corrió hacia él y John dejó que le diera un beso, la tomó por los hombros, la miró a los ojos y le habló pausadamente, como alguien que ha planeado meticulosamente lo que va a decir, aunque en realidad John no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso. ¿Cómo terminar algo que se comenzó de mutuo acuerdo y que (de mutuo acuerdo) iba a ser hasta que la muerte los separara? ¿Cómo decirle a la mujer que lo había salvado de la depresión que ya no la amaba? John se sintió como el más horrible de los hombres, indigno del cariño de Mary, de su preocupación.

Estaba corriendo de regreso a la persona que lo había dañado más que nadie en su vida y escapando de la única mujer que supo comprender sus cambios de humor y sus silencios. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Amaba a Sherlock y tenerlo de regreso era un milagro.

John sabía que si Sherlock no hubiese fingido su muerte, el jamás se habría dado cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba, de cuánto lo amaba. Todo lo que había pasado había sido necesario. Los años de tristeza, los intentos de suicidio, el cuerpo herido de Sherlock. Por un momento John recordó su espalda, sus manos, su piel marcada por tres años de soledad y experiencias cercanas a la muerte. Ambos se entendían, eran de la misma especie y no había cabida para nadie más. Aunque eso no quitaba que se sintiera miserable.

Lo único que lo ayudaría a sentirse un poco mejor era decirle la verdad a Mary.

- No me importa lo que hayas hecho. - Dijo Mary, sentada frente a él y tomando sus manos, la distancia que John había puesto al arreglar la mesa debería haber sido un claro indicio de su deseo de comenzar a alejarse de ella, sabía que Sherlock lo habría entendido. - No me importa que te hayas ido y no me hayas dicho nada, te perdono John, sólo quiero que confíes en mí, que regreses conmigo, que volvamos a ser una familia.

- Mary, lo siento. - Susurró John, pensando que la mejor manera de comenzar eso era disculpándose, después de todo eso era lo que sentía, en verdad lo sentía.

A medida que iba hablando, el rostro de la mujer se tornaba blanco y más blanco, incluso John comenzó a sentirse preocupado y tomó su mano, estaba fría.

La mujer retiró su mano inmediatamente.

John le explicó lo que Sherlock significaba para él, la vida que llevaba antes de conocerlo y lo milagroso de su encuentro, lo que Sherlock le daba nadie más podía dárselo, en eso fue muy claro, lo que vivía con él no se comparaba con nada.

Al principio John fue muy sutil con sus palabras, tanto, que Mary pensó que sólo estaba dándole las justificaciones de por qué mantenía e iba a mantener una amistad con alguien como Sherlock, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había algo más.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que dejarás que ese hombre horrible se meta en tu vida de nuevo? ¿En nuestras vidas?

John frunció el ceño, en cierta manera Sherlock era un hombre horrible así que no dijo nada, pero le molestó que Mary se refiriera a él en esos términos.

- No creo que estés haciendo lo correcto… tengo miedo de que algún día te hiera de nuevo y no puedas recuperarte, pero bueno, si tu quieres seguir con su amistad no tengo nada que decirt-

- No Mary, no entiendes. - John se inclinó hacia ella sólo un poco. - Todo esto que existe entre Sherlock y yo es muy complicado y… y no hay cabida para nadie más.

Pasó un momento antes que Mary se decidiera a interpretar aquella frase de manera correcta, de la manera que temía.

- Tú lo amas. – Dijo.

- Sí. - Respondió John casi de inmediato, no había razón para negarlo.

- Pero… pero eso es…

Mary se levantó y retrocedió hasta el sofá, se sentó en la penumbra del recibidor respirando con dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba horriblemente rápido y sus manos temblaban. John fue hacia ella.

- No te me acerques. - Dijo con la voz temblorosa y John se detuvo en seco, como si hubiese una barrera entre ambos.

- Mary, por favor… déjame explicarte.

- ¿Explicarme qué? John, me estás dejando por otro hombre… yo… ¿te das cuenta de lo qué estás haciendo? Estas destruyendo nuestra familia.

La mujer no se levantó, pero lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa del mundo, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, pero lejos de suavizarlo, endurecieron sus facciones.

- Mary…

- Y no sólo eso, como si no fuera suficientemente grotesco, me estas dejando por el mismo hombre que te engañó y te abandonó y te dejó al borde de la muerte.

- El me salvó…

- No sé qué tipo de insana relación tienen y no puedo creer que no veas lo horrible que es Sherlock Holmes, una persona capaz de mentirle a su mejor amigo… a su amante. - Dijo Mary casi con asco. - Y a todo un país sólo por un poco de fama.

- Mary, estas equivocada…

- No, John, tú estás equivocado y cuando te des cuenta será muy tarde, ahora sal de mi casa, por favor.

John retrocedió un poco, derrotado. No podía esperar a que las cosas hubiesen salido bien, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio habría aceptado esa situación de buena manera.

- Mary, sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad, tampoco es fácil para mí, pero es lo mejor. No puedo estar aquí contigo, no sería honesto de mi parte y no podría hacerte feliz aunque me quedara…

- Vete John, por favor.

John fue hacia la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Mary de nuevo.

- Va a volver a hacerlo. - Dijo simplemente y John salió a la calle.

Caminó por un par de cuadras sin decidirse a regresar a Baker Street, lo único que quería era ver a Sherlock, pero no sentía que eso lo ayudaría mucho. Lo amaba y sabía que era mutuo, pero habían momentos en los que no podía esperar consuelo de su parte, simplemente habían cosas que Sherlock no podía darle.

Al llegar a la esquina lo vio, grande y oscuro como una sombra. Se le acercó hasta que pudo apoyar la frente en su pecho y ponerse a llorar.

La mano enguantada de Sherlock se posó en su hombro.

- Todo va a estar bien.- Dijo Sherlock. - Todo se arregla con el tiempo.

Y John pensó que Sherlock tenía razón, ellos eran la prueba viviente de que hasta las cosas más terribles se arreglan con el tiempo.

_**Fin del Capítulo Trece**_

Como saben, cualquier tipo comentario es bien recibido.

Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda para no convertirme en una réplica de Moffat.

Gracias por leer.

Liz.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola de nuevo.

Esta vez ni si quiera voy a pedir perdón por el atraso porque se que es imperdonable haber desaparecido tanto tiempo y no haber dado ninguna señal de vida.

Me gustaría agradecer desde lo más profundo de mis dos corazones a todas y todos los que continúan leyendo mi fic, sus comentarios y el solo hecho de que lean significa mucho para mí.

**Capitulo 14**

A pesar de estar con Sherlock, John se sentía solo.

Habían regresado caminando a Baker Street y John le había contado palabra por palabra lo que Mary le había dicho. Había algo que Sherlock siempre admiraría en John y eso era el valor y el coraje que tenía para decir las cosas honestamente. La sinceridad no siempre era la mejor política, pero John aún así esperaba que las personas comprendieran el valor de la verdad.

Lamentablemente en este caso no se podía esperar que Mary admirara también ese rasgo particular en el carácter de John.

Sherlock lo había escuchado sin decir una palabra. En momentos como ese, en los que no podía ofrecer más consuelo que su presencia, sabía que lo más sabio de su parte era no decir nada.

John sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar, así que en cuanto llegaron a Baker Street se tomó una aspirina, se recostó en su cama y trató de dormir.

Al cabo de unas horas despertó y se estiró en la cama como en los viejos tiempos, pero le extrañó no encontrar a Sherlock a su lado. De hecho, llevaba tanto tiempo despertando en compañía que se sintió un poco abandonado.

Sherlock y él solían tener muchos momentos así en su vida previa, y normalmente a John le daba lo mismo. Si Sherlock lo ignoraba, él tenía más tiempo para otras cosas como leer, relajarse, olvidarse de los crímenes por un momento y ver televisión, actualizar su blog o en este caso, mirar al vacío y sentirse miserable.

Miró el reloj, eran las once de la noche.

Se sintió decepcionado por no encontrar a Sherlock a su lado, después de todo lo que habían pasado esperaba que quisiera dormir con él, que irse a la cama juntos a la misma hora y despertar con la compañía de aquel por quien tanto había anhelado se convirtiera en una costumbre, pero Sherlock no estaba ahí.

John bajó las escaleras somnoliento, si Sherlock estaba en su habitación sería un golpe bastante duro.

Pero Sherlock no estaba en su habitación, estaba en el mismo lugar en el que se había quedado cuando John subió a su habitación y en el mismo, en el que había estado durante horas: Recostado exánime sobre el sofá, envuelto en su delgada bata de color escarlata con los dedos entrelazados en el estomago y los ojos entrecerrados pegados al techo.

¿Sherlock?

Huele esto. -Dijo Sherlock extendiendo su largo y delgado brazo para darle un trozo de papel azul que John no reconoció.

John se lo llevó a la nariz y obedeció.

¿Qué tiene?

Huele a medicamentos, a especias… pero hay algo más.

Sherlock se levantó y fue hacia él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

John aguantó la respiración, hacía mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta que Sherlock provocaba curiosos efectos en su cuerpo que antes no sucedían. Poco a poco había generado respuestas a la presencia del detective: ansiedad, deseo e incluso ternura.

John repasó ese último punto en silencio, la expresión "Sherlock me causa ternura" se formó en su mente con un gran signo de interrogación. Rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que sí y no había nada que hacer al respecto, las costumbres más desagradables de Sherlock como hablar por horas y obsesionarse con los detalles más mínimos ahora le causaban ternura.

Aunque más probablemente esa no era la palabra que buscaba para definirlo. John se encontraba a si mismo muy a menudo hurgando en su diccionario personal, tratando de encontrar un adjetivo que abarcara todo lo sentía cuando miraba a esos ojos verde azules y se le olvidaba desde su nombre hasta donde había obtenido su grado médico.

Eso, entre otras cosas. Por ejemplo, John siempre esperaba y esperaba… pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Un beso? ¿Un "todo va a estar bien"? Sherlock no hacía ese tipo de cosas. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Sherlock se inclinó un poco torpemente y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. No, más que un beso, presionó sus labios contra la frente de John dejándolos ahí por un momento. A John le pareció que más que una caricia le estaba tomando la temperatura.

Ese papel. - Dijo poniendo las manos en los hombros del doctor y la barbilla sobre su cabeza.- su aroma me recuerda a algo, pero no estoy seguro a qué. He pasado toda la noche pensando en eso y no logro dar con la respuesta.

¿Estuviste toda la noche meditando sobre un trozo de papel? - Dijo John que había agachado un poco la cabeza y miraba directamente al cuello de Sherlock como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Sobre TÚ trozo de papel.

¿Qué?

Entonces John observó con más cuidado lo que tenía en la mano, era el sobre de la carta que le habían enviado a Mary. Retrocedió un poco para mirar a Sherlock.

¿De dónde sacaste esto?

De tu bolsillo.

¿Estuviste hurgando en mis bolsillos?

Sí.- Dijo Sherlock caminando hacia la cocina. Con un par de movimientos cortos puso la tetera a calentar por cuarta vez. Había esperado que John se despertara desde hacía horas.

¿Por qué?

Porque quería saber qué había dentro. -Sherlock le quitó el papel de las manos y lo olió de nuevo, agitándolo como un abanico cerca de su nariz.- Supongo que encontraste esto cuando regresaste a tu casa ayer por la mañana.

Sí.

Y que, dadas las circunstancias, Mary no lo vio.

Correcto…. -John frunció el ceño.- Sherlock, no. - Dijo con fuerza.

¿No?

No, Sherlock. -John le arrebató el papel de las manos.- No vas a deducir nada de este trozo de papel.

Demasiado tarde.

Sherlock…

Sherlock sacó la carta del bolsillo de su bata, sonriendo como si acabara de ganar un punto, lo cual era verdad, también lo olió.

El sobre en si no es interesante, es un ordinario sobre comprado en una papelería en el centro, su aroma es singular, no huele a papel a pesar de estar nuevo… pero excepto por la letra y el aroma no hay nada que llame la atención, pero esto. -Dijo agitando la carta frente a la nariz de John.- Es un papel que ha estado mucho tiempo guardado dentro de un compartimento de madera, diría un cajón de escritorio, pero huele a humedad, entonces debe ser un baúl, de esos grandes que se usan para los viajes, el papel en si es muy antiguo y escaso …

John se cruzó de brazos sin saber si detenerlo o no.

Mira aquí y aquí. -Dijo Sherlock indicando dos lugares en la escritura.- Se equivocó dos veces, pero no lo corrigió, eso quiere decir que no debe contar con muchos pliegos de este mismo papel y el hecho de que haya decidido enviar una carta en vez de llamarla por teléfono o escribir un e-mail es muy revelador… además mira los bordes, están disparejos, como alguien que ha cortado esta carta de un trozo mucho más grande, pero los bordes están amarillos, eso quiere decir que lo cortaron hace mucho tiempo, además el tamaño no coincide con ningún tamaño estándar de papel para cartas, ni oficio, ni carta, ni postal…

El rostro de Sherlock se iluminó mientras recitaba los diferentes tamaños de papel, pero aún parecía muy pensativo, casi enojado.

Alguien estaba empeñado en usar exactamente este papel, pero ¿Por qué razón? Quizás es un detalle que Mary reconocería de inmediato… debe tener algo que ver con su vida en india… obviamente alguien esperaba que el detalle del papel le recordara algo, pero qué…

¿Qué? - John se había dejado llevar por las deducciones de Sherlock, en parte porque no se le ocurría qué decir, en parte porque había extrañado tanto todo eso que se sentía fascinado y sólo quería disfrutar de ese momento en el que su boca se movía sin parar y su voz era un hilo continuo de maravillosos pensamientos. John dio un salto y lo miró asombrado.- ¿Cómo sabes que vivió en india?

O quizás, y más probablemente, tenga que ver con la muerte de su padre…

John le arrebató el papel.

Sherlock, ¿cómo sabes esas cosas?

El detective lo miró sonriendo como si estuviera muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

Por favor, John.

Sherlock le dio unas palmaditas al lugar en el sofá junto a él, John se sentó aún con cara de pocos amigos y de inmediato Sherlock enrolló su brazo con el suyo.

Ahora, veamos el contenido de la carta…

¿No la has leído?

No, mi atención estaba completamente puesta en el papel… oh, las seis perlas fueron enviadas por este extraño y… una cita "acuda la noche del domingo a las siete a la puerta del teatro Lyceum, tercera columna de la izquierda. Ha sido usted perjudicada y se le hará justicia. No avise a la policía, si lo hace, todo será en vano. Su amigo desconocido."

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio.

Asumo que Mary no es del tipo de mujeres que tiene amigos secretos a escondidas de su esposo.

Conozco a todas sus amistades… Sherlock, basta. - Dijo John poniéndose de pie.- No sigas deduciendo cosas, este no es un caso para ti.

Sherlock desvió su mirada y John se dio cuenta que ese era un gesto completamente nuevo en él. No había nada que lo hiciera rehuir sus ojos, excepto cuando estaba a punto de decir algo que tenía más que ver con sus sentimientos que con su inteligencia.

No lo hago por mí, lo creas o no lo hago por Mary.

¿Qué?

Estoy feliz de que estés nuevamente conmigo y sé que estás pagando un precio muy grande. Me amas, pero también amas a Mary lo suficiente como para sentirte mal por haberla engañado. Le he causado un gran daño al apartarte de su lado.

Sherlock fue hacia la cocina, apagó la tetera y llenó las dos tazas que tenía preparadas sobre la mesa.

Esperaba no tener que explicar mis acciones, pero ayudarla en este pequeño problema podría ser la manera de expiar mis culpas.

John guardo silencio. Sherlock era capaz de asombrarlo de muchas maneras, pero nunca John se había sentido tan orgulloso. Fue hacia él y le quitó la tetera de las manos lentamente, la dejó sobre la cocina de nuevo.

¿En verdad pensaste en todo eso tú solo? -Estaba realmente asombrado por la actitud de Sherlock. El Sherlock que conocía no era (ni jamás sería) romántico, no le ofrecería calmar sus penas con un abrazo y no le pediría besos, no tomaría su mano en la calle, ni le hablaría suave como Mary ni como ninguna de sus novias anteriores y estaba bien. El Sherlock que conocía y amaba arreglaba las cosas por medio de acciones, esa era su manera de demostrar amor.

Pero John era exactamente lo que Sherlock no era. Cuando el detective asintió, John se le acercó y lo besó. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez.

John abrió un poco los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Sherlock, sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo porque ya lo había hecho antes durante su estadía en el hotel de Cardiff.

Estas contando en tu cabeza, ¿verdad?

36 segundos y tu pulso está más elevado de lo normal.

John lo tomó de la mano, tirándolo a través de la cocina.

No.

John no preguntó por qué, simplemente se limitó a mirarlo con expresión interrogante. Habían muchas costumbres de Sherlock que habían cambiado y él sólo estaba comenzando a ver la punta del iceberg.

Este cuarto tiene ventanas, mejor tu habitación. Dijo Sherlock manteniéndose firme en medio de la cocina.

También la mía tiene ventanas.

Pero están más arriba.

Por un momento John vio a Sherlock como un niño al que intentas convencer que no hay monstruos bajo su cama, pero entonces se dio cuenta que en ese caso los monstruos probablemente eran reales.

¿Hay alguien buscándote aún? ¿Alguien de la red de Moriarty?

Podría ser. -La voz de Sherlock sonaba ambigua.

Sherlock, necesitas decirme si hay aunque sea la más mínima posibilidad de que estés en peligro.

Sherlock lo miró directo a los ojos, había algo en su rostro que John no había visto nunca, o quizás sí, ¿Por qué le parecía que siempre había algo nuevo en Sherlock, algo que se revelaba sólo cuando él lo miraba? Algo que nadie más era capaz de ver.

No era miedo, Sherlock estaba inseguro.

No. -Dijo honestamente el detective manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos de John.

¿Entonces?

Aún tengo la sensación que alguien puede llegar en cualquier momento, pasé mucho tiempo así, John, literalmente durmiendo con un arma bajo la almohada. Es un miedo irracional que se irá con el tiempo, lo sé, pero por ahora me gustaría dormir en tu habitación, si no te molesta.

La voz de Sherlock se había ido desvaneciendo a medida que hablaba hasta que la última frase fue solo un susurro.

John sonrió y Sherlock sintió que nuevamente todo cambiaba a su alrededor. Ahí estaba de nuevo él, tratando de adaptarse a las nuevas necesidades que parecía tener su mente y su cuerpo, había pasado demasiado tiempo solo e incluso había comenzado a creer que lo estaría para siempre, pero de pronto John estaba ahí de nuevo y su departamento y cada una de las cosas que había dado por perdidas. Había sido un milagro, un milagro que había tardado tres años y mucha sangre en producirse, pero un milagro al fin y al cabo y aunque en la mente de Sherlock no existía tal cosa como los milagros, no se le ocurría otra palabra para definir lo que pasaba entre ellos. El haberse encontrado cuando ni siquiera se habían estado buscando y el estar juntos después de todo lo que había pasado.

¿Sabes? -Dijo John.- Si querías dormir conmigo simplemente podrías haberte metido a mi cama, no te voy a decir que no.

Era extraño decirle esas cosas a Sherlock y observar la piel de sus mejillas cambiar en diferentes tonos de rosa. Pero mucho más extraño era que ahora John lo disfrutaba.

Sherlock lo miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos, una mezcla de "no me tomes el pelo" y un titubeo nervioso. Tomó su mano y lo llevó escaleras arriba.

Mientras se metía a la minúscula cama del doctor, Sherlock recordaba una vez más por qué había dejado que John acaparara todo su tiempo. Estaba curando heridas que se habían mantenido abiertas durante tres años, necesitaba un poco de tiempo y tranquilidad, se merecía un poco de tiempo y tranquilidad.

A Sherlock le gustaba hablar cuando estaba en la cama con John, era como si dentro de ese refugio que era Baker Street, hubiese uno más pequeño, un santuario.

Durante esos tres años, cada vez que necesitaba relajarse se imaginaba su pequeño departamento tal y como había sido durante su vida con John: él sentado en su lugar y John en frente, como correspondía. Siempre podía contar con ese lugar dentro de su mente, pero ahora era real.

Una vez más se enfrascaron en una de sus conversaciones que duraban horas.

Aún no me preguntas cómo lo hice. -Dijo Sherlock, John observó sus rizos esparcidos sobre la almohada y en su frente, cayendo sobre sus ojos. Con un movimiento suave le quitó el flequillo de la vista.- Cómo fingí mi muerte

No me interesa. -Dijo John y era cierto.

¿De verdad?

Sherlock parecía un poco decepcionado con la respuesta, John se encogió de hombros.

Quizás algún día quiera saberlo, pero ahora me basta con saber que estás aquí.

Pero…

No quiero pensar más en eso, Sherlock si me vuelves a hablar del tema te vas a dormir a tu habitación.

Sherlock soltó una risa molesta y se quedó mirando al techo. John también. No esperaba que Sherlock se diera cuenta de lo molesto que aún estaba por todo ese tiempo perdido, por todo lo que había pasado a causa de eso, lo había perdonado y ya no lo culpaba ¿Cómo podía culparlo después de saber todo lo que había pasado? Pero la rabia no es algo que desaparezca fácilmente, no sólo tienes que entender las razones, toma tiempo regresar a la normalidad.

¿Todavía estas molesto? -Sherlock le preguntó aún mirando al techo.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te vi, cuando regresaste? ¿El golpe de bienvenida? Bueno, si no quieres otro, entonces deja de hablarme de eso.

Sherlock volvió sonreír.

En realidad esa no fue la primera vez que nos vimos.

John lo miró.

¿Qué?

¿Recuerdas cuando estuviste en París?

¿Estabas en el hotel?

No… nos topamos en la calle. Estabas cojeando y Mary había ido a una tienda. Yo… no estaba seguro de cómo actuar, así que me disfracé, necesitaba verte porque en ese momento no sabía cómo iban a resultar las cosas, podría haber muerto esa misma tarde, así que verte no me pareció una mala idea.

Tú…

Me alegró saber que aún me recordabas, aunque fuera por un dicho en francés… dijiste que eras un tonto. Tú no eres tonto John, nunca lo has sido y…

Sherlock despegó los ojos del techo y miró a John. El doctor lo estaba mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos verdes abiertos ampliamente y llenos de lágrimas.

El viejo de los libros… -dijo sin levantar mucho la voz.

Fue un buen disfraz, ¿verdad?

John se sentó en la cama.

¿Me llevaste ahí para verme?

No. -Dijo sin convicción.

Sherlock, hiciste que Mycroft me llevara a París en una luna de miel ficticia para espiarme, ¿verdad?

Quería saber si estabas bien.

¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?

Jamás me hubiese presentado ante ti si todo hubiese estado bien, créeme. Cuando supe que te habías casado pensé que era la lógica conclusión de una búsqueda que había durando años y que databa desde mucho antes que nos conociéramos. Siempre supe que en tu proyecto de vida debía haber una mujer y una familia. Cuando te vi con Mary casi hecho hacia atrás todos mis planes, te veías feliz, pero fue necesario poner sólo un poco más de atención para darme cuenta que no era así. No estabas ni comiendo ni durmiendo bien y noté tu cojera a pesar de que Mary no se dio por enterada...

John suspiró y se recostó de nuevo, Sherlock susurró.

Sé que no estuvo bien lo que hice…

Lo sabes ¿o crees que lo sabes?

Silencio.

¿Hay algo más que tengas que decirme? ¿Alguna otra confesión?

No, creo que eso es todo.

John sonrió y se giró, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Sherlock, deslizando su brazo alrededor de su cintura y atrayéndolo más hacia él.

Sé que te sientes mal por Mary, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, John.

Mmm…

El detective titubeó un momento antes de pasar sus dedos por el cabello corto y rubio.

Hay cosas que se pueden y cosas que no se pueden solucionar y las personas a menudo sufren exactamente por aquello por lo que no pueden hacer nada en vez de dedicarse a cambiar lo que sí pueden.

Lo sé. -Dijo John moviendo sus labios sobre la piel de Sherlock.- Yo pasé tres años pensando de qué manera podría haber evitado tu muerte.

Sherlock lo abrazó sin querer pensar en eso de nuevo. Cuando habló su voz sonaba apremiante.

Piensa John, usa tu cerebro. No puedes hacer nada para ayudar a Mary excepto averiguar quién es la persona que le escribió la carta. Para serte sincero no me gusta esta situación y creo que podría estar en peligro.

¿Por qué?

Porque estoy seguro que tiene que ver con su vida en la india. Dime, tú viste esas perlas ¿verdad?

John se separó de él lo suficiente para mirarlo.

Sí.

¿Parecían parte de un tesoro?

¿Un tesoro? -A John la idea le sonó completamente extravagante, pero de alguna manera al mirar a Sherlock y ver su expresión seria se dio cuenta que era una posibilidad real para él.- Pues no lo sé, pero supongo que por sí mismas deben costar una fortuna.

Sin embargo ella, una maestra de clase media, que no tuvo dinero para pagar una buena luna de miel y que siempre vivió al justo con el dinero, jamás se deshizo de ellas, piensa John, ¿Por qué?

Porque pensó que podría estar enviándolas… su… ¿padre? -Preguntó John.

Exacto. -Dijo Sherlock más emocionado de lo recomendable.

¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Tenemos que ir a la cita el domingo.

Si se entera me matará…

Entonces será mejor que no se entere… ¡John, esto es brillante! ¡Gracias!

Sin previo aviso Sherlock lo besó, estaba sintiendo nuevamente la emoción de tener entre manos un caso, un misterio. Se movió hasta quedar sobre John sonriendo como el maniático que era.

Sherlock…

John frunció el ceño, pero también estaba sonriendo, iba a recriminarlo por estar tan feliz a cerca de una situación tan delicada, pero Sherlock se le adelantó.

¿Mary te dijo si su padre murió o desapareció?

John sonrió a pesar de lo molesto de la situación, no quería hablar de Mary con Sherlock, mucho menos cuando sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería besarlo y tocarlo hasta borrar de su cerebro el famoso sobre azul y la carta-pergamino.

Murió.

¿Estás seguro?

Ella me lo dijo.

John lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a él.

Podría ser una mentira. -Dijo Sherlock antes de que John comenzara a devorar su boca.- Después de todo nunca te dijo quién le enviaba las perlas…

Supongo que no me quiso preocupar… quizás ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

John le quitó la bata en un rápido movimiento y luchó un poco para sacarle la parte de arriba del pijama.

Siempre supones lo mejor. -Sherlock levantó los brazos, las manos de John estaban tibias y se estremeció un poco cuando hicieron contacto con su piel desnuda.- Las personas no siempre hacen las cosas por buenas razones.

No era importante, para ser honesto jamás se lo pregunté directamente.

John deslizó su lengua a lo largo del cuello de Sherlock y éste tomó su chaleco y tiró hacia arriba, cuando John levantó los brazos Sherlock lo dejó así, atrapado en su propia ropa.

Te mintió.

Dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por el torso de John, acariciándolo delicadamente con las puntas de sus dedos.

John, que al principio había forcejeado para quitarse el chaleco de la cabeza, ahora estaba quieto. Sherlock sonrió al sentir como su respiración se agitaba, su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad.

No. No me mintió.

Te ocultó información, que es lo mismo… no estoy diciendo que Mary sea una mala persona, John. Todos tenemos secretos.

John finalmente juntó la fuerza suficiente como para sentarse y terminar de quitarse el chaleco. Lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación.

Cierto. -Dijo mirando a Sherlock a los ojos.

Sherlock se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo, la excitación de un nuevo caso le había hecho olvidar lo personal que era eso para John y lo rápido que habían llegado a quitarse la ropa, de pronto se encontró con John observando nuevamente sus cicatrices.

¿iremos? -Preguntó tímidamente, John sólo asintió, sus manos se deslizaron por los hombros de Sherlock, bajando por sus antebrazos.

Sólo si me prometes comportarte, Mary no debe saber nada acerca de esto…

Sherlock besó su cuello y deslizó sus labios hasta su clavícula y hasta su oído. Sus manos estaban puestas en las caderas del doctor y se deslizaban suavemente hacia arriba, acariciando su espalda.

No diré una palabra.

John rió fuertemente por las cosquillas de los labios de Sherlock sobre su oído y porque, bueno, porque la idea de Sherlock en silencio era muy graciosa.

Sabes que eso es mentira.

John rió y enredó sus dedos en los rizos de Sherlock, tirando de ellos suavemente. Estaban tan juntos que sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de la misma respiración. Sherlock murmuró.

Sé que no lo digo muy a menudo, pero yo…

Las palabras de Sherlock se quedaron a medio camino, un celular estaba vibrando sobre la mesa de noche.

Sherlock…

El detective se estiró para tomarlo sin si quiera mirar a John.

¿Si? ¿Cuántos? -Miró a John y le puso la mano en la boca por si se le ocurría hablar.- ¿Dónde? No te escucho bien, envía la información a mi teléfono.

Se levantó.

Doble asesinato en un hospital ¿Vienes?

John lo miró como si lo hubiese empujado. No podía creer en un momento Sherlock hubiese estado a punto de decirle que lo amaba y al siguiente lo dejara abandonado por una llamada. Estaba sintiendo algo nuevo: frustración y tuvo el amargo presentimiento de que no sería la última vez que lo sentiría en esa relación.

Sherlock, estamos en medio de "algo".

Oh, lo siento.

Sherlock volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche y lo miró expectante. John entornó los ojos y lo miró atentamente. Durante unos segundos Sherlock sostuvo su mirada, pero por un segundo sus ojos se desviaron hacia el reloj que colgaba sobre la cama de John.

¡Ah! Está bien, vamos. -Dijo el doctor empujándolo suavemente y levantándose.

En veinte minutos estaban en un taxi rumbo al hospital, Sherlock miró su teléfono con mucha atención.

Que interesante, el hospital al que vamos está cerca del teatro en el que citaron a Mary… de hecho esta justo al lado.

John miró la pantalla. Conocía el hospital, era antiguo y sólo de dos plantas donde normalmente se hospitalizaban adultos en fases terminales de diferentes enfermedades.

¿Quiénes son las victimas?

Dos extranjeros, un tal Sholto y su hijo. Al parecer el padre estaba hospitalizado y a punto de morir, el hijo lo fue a visitar y encontró a alguien tratando de robarle, hubo una pelea… Sholto hijo murió, pero no tiene ninguna lesión física, el padre murió de un ataque al corazón.

Quizás el hijo también.

Mmm, posiblemente.

Sherlock miró a John.

¿Estás enfadado?

¿Enfadado? No, sólo un poco sorprendido, normalmente no suelo ser abandonado en medio de una situación así por un par de cadáveres.

Sherlock sonrió.

Te lo compensaré, lo prometo. -John miró por la ventana y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

No, porque cuando resuelvas esto querrás ir a ver el teatro aprovechando que estamos cerca, casi puedo leer tus pensamientos Sherlock y después que resuelvas lo de Mary, Lestrade te llamará por otra cosa y luego siempre habrá algo.

No siempre, antes nos pasábamos semanas sin ningún caso.

Lo sé, pero tampoco nos podemos pasar la vida entre la cama y escenas del crimen.

¿Por qué no?

Porque hay más cosas en la vida, Sherlock.

Lo sé, pero todo lo demás es aburrido… ¡oh! hay un concierto de violín el próximo sábado en Covent Garden y Mycroft ya me consiguió entradas.

¿Mycroft?

Bueno, para algunas cosas aún estoy muerto, no podré usar tarjetas de crédito hasta un par de semanas más.

John se rió entre dientes.

Tenemos que trabajar en la rutina, John, pero estaremos bien, yo… sé que a veces puedo dejar pasar muchas cosas por alto si no tienen que ver con el caso en el que estoy trabajando, pero no cometas el error de pensar que no estoy pendiente de ti. Siempre has estado en el primer lugar dentro de mis prioridades.

John lo sabía, no necesitaba que Sherlock se lo dijera, porque también ese era su caso. No recordaba el momento exacto en el que Sherlock se había convertido en su prioridad número uno pero así era. El detective le dio unas palmadas en la rodilla y el resto del viaje lo dedicó a pensar en el caso de los Sholto.

Cuando llegaron al hospital padre e hijo ya estaban en la morgue. Sherlock examinó los cuerpos con atención. Tal y como lo habían dicho, el padre había muerto de un ataque al corazón, pero su rostro estaba deformado por el miedo.

Seguramente el dolor fue demasiado intenso. -Dijo el detective inspector que estaba en la escena, era un hombre alto y rubio que miraba a Sherlock con la atención de un alumno a su maestro.

Se había presentado como Tobías Gregson y por su actitud cerca de Sherlock, John dedujo que ya se conocían, aunque el detective no le prestó mucha atención.

¿Lo movieron?

Desde la habitación hasta acá.

Sherlock levantó el cuello de la víctima, examinó sus manos y sus antebrazos como si buscara algo específico, luego tomó de un cajón la máquina rasuradora y ante la vista atónita de Gregson procedió a quitarle todo el cabello colorín a Sholto junior.

Con tres palabras Gregson envió a todos sus hombres fuera de la morgue mientras Sherlock depilaba cada centímetro de la piel de Sholto.

¡Aha! -Dijo finalmente al revisar el costado de la cabeza de Sholto. Sherlock sacó su móvil y se puso a teclear con fuerza.- Necesito una muestra de la sangre de este hombre en el laboratorio de Barts ahora, Molly Hooper estará esperando por ella, vamos John.

Sherlock salió de la morgue lentamente mirando al suelo con sus ojos entornados.

¡Todos quietos que nadie se mueva! -Dijo y las pocas personas que estaban ahí se quedaron congeladas mirando alternativamente a Sherlock y a Gregson.

Hagan lo que les dice, no se muevan.

Sherlock se puso de rodillas mirando el suelo del pasillo.

Señor Holmes… Sherlock. -Dijo Gregson aparentando seguridad bastante convincentemente.- ¿qué sucede?

Sholto hijo murió envenenado, descubrí una punzada en su cabeza, pero el dardo que llevaba el veneno no está en su cuerpo, debe haberse caído... -Dijo Sherlock en voz baja como si las ondas de su voz pudieran alejar más el dardo.

¿Dardo? -Susurró Gregson, John negó con la cabeza y le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, el inspector asintió.

Sí. – repitió Sherlock molesto.- dardo…

Sherlock revisó todo el suelo desde la habitación de Sholto en el segundo piso hasta la morgue en el subterráneo, John registró la ropa de cama del padre de la víctima.

Sherlock. -Lo llamó finalmente, sobre la cama había un delgado trozo de madera, como una aguja finísima.

No lo toques. -Dijo Sherlock tomando una bolsa y unas pinzas. Guardó el dardo y lo miró a través de la bolsa.- Esto cada vez toma más y más aires extranjeros…

¿A qué te refieres?

Tengo que saber qué tipo de veneno es, vamos a Barts.

Gregson puso a disposición de Sherlock una de las patrullas y en menos de diez minutos estaban cruzando la ciudad para llegar a Barts.

¿Crees en las coincidencias, John?

Pregunto Sherlock aún mirando el dardo.

No.

Entonces supongo que ambos debemos buscar una explicación diferente para todo esto, porque creo que este hombre tenía algo que ver con Mary.

¿Qué? -John lo miró asombrado.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Sherlock abrió la bolsa.

Huele como a incienso.

es el mismo aroma que tenía el sobre…

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

No sé si es incienso o el veneno, actualmente cualquiera podría comprar un veneno así por internet, pero no cualquiera atacaría a su enemigo con un dardo empapado en él… estoy seguro que este veneno es el de la cobra india, más que nada porque Sholto hijo ni si quiera alcanzó a desplomarse cuando ya estaba muerto.

Pero… ¿estás seguro?

Es lo más probable y ese es el camino que tomaré.

Sólo hizo falta que Sherlock realizara unas pocas pruebas en el laboratorio y que llamara a un amigo de la Sociedad de Herpetología de Londres para que estuviera completamente seguro que el veneno en cuestión era de una serpiente de la India, sin embargo el veneno no tenía aroma, los venenos de las serpientes no tienen un olor que una persona pueda percibir, pero este sí. Sherlock finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no era el veneno sino el dardo que tenía la curiosa esencia.

Así que aquí tenemos un asesino que se ha dado cita con tu esposa.

Del uno al diez, ¿cuán seguro estás de eso?

Quizás un cinco… por ahora. -Sherlock sacó su teléfono y llamó a Gregson, al parecer estaba encantado de ayudar y le dio enseguida lo que quería: la dirección de Sholto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa encontraron la puerta forzada, alguien había entrado y había revuelto todo seguramente buscando algo que Sholto tenía muy escondido, porque hasta la cama había sido derribada contra la pared.

Sherlock se agachó a recoger un trozo de papel del suelo.

Tenemos que regresar al hospital.

Dijo mostrándole a John una pulsera de papel de color amarillo, la misma que usan los pacientes usan cuando están hospitalizados. En ella se leían las iniciales "C.M."

**Fin del Capitulo 14**

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer.

Si todo sale como lo tengo planeado este ha sido el penúltimo capitulo, sólo espero poder resolver las cosas de manera satisfactoria para todos, aunque nunca se sabe, a veces una tiene las mejores intenciones y de todas maneras alguien se muere.

Besos y espero sus comentarios.

Liz.


	15. Chapter 15

Antes de comenzar, unas breves palabras:

Este capitulo era mucho más largo, pero decidí dividirlo en dos para arreglar algunos detalles en el final y para que al fin John y Sherlock tuvieran su capitulo propio, dedicado solo a ellos y sin toda la angustia previa ni otras personas interrumpiendo.

Por lo mismo, este no será el capítulo final. Las cosas se están alargando un poco más de lo que había planeado y al menos tendremos un par de capítulos más.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero al fin les dejo el capitulo 15.

**Capitulo 15**

John estaba sobre Sherlock, bajo él y en todas partes al mismo tiempo.

Estaba dentro de su piel y fuera, en su cuerpo y en su cerebro, impidiéndole pensar claramente.

Sherlock sentía sus manos en cada rincón. Tocando y presionando frenéticamente y se sorprendió respondiendo con los mismos movimientos. Sus manos buscaban desesperadas algo dónde sujetarse y lo único que parecía haber en el mundo era John, el cuerpo de John, la respiración de John, siempre John.

- ¡John!

Sus miembros parecían tener un poco de vida propia, pues él era solo capaz de sentir lo que ellos sentían, pero no de controlarlos conscientemente. Al más mínimo esfuerzo por tratar de manejar aunque fuera un dedo, su cerebro se venía abajo y Sherlock ya no era Sherlock, o al menos su cerebro ya no era el mismo que todos conocían como suyo y que siempre le había servido con precisión y frialdad. No, su inteligencia parecía estar congelada en el tiempo mientras sus manos palpaban la suave textura del estómago de su amante, y su frente se cubría de sudor. Su boca (que parecía un poco más informada de lo que estaba pasando que el resto de su cuerpo) respondía con prontitud los besos y hasta se tomaba el tiempo para gemir de vez en cuando.

¿Cómo hacía eso? Sherlock no era consciente de haberle mandado la orden de que dijera algo y sin embargo ahí estaba, gimiendo y de vez en cuando lanzando una palabra, una sola palabra, un nombre que se repetía como una llamada que siempre estaba realizando en su interior y que ahora salía como un eco.

- ¡John!

Sí, no existía nada más. Solo un nombre y la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba a la deriva en la más increíble de las situaciones justo en el momento en el que su cerebro lo había abandonado.

Pero aun sin su cerebro, su cuerpo era un alumno aventajado. La inteligencia de Sherlock no solo residía en sus neuronas, también lo hacía en sus instintos y su cuerpo estaba comportándose de una manera maravillosa, una manera que jamás creyó posible. Sherlock Holmes estaba ignorando las señales y las pistas y las deducciones y solo estaba enfocado en el cuerpo sobre él.

El pulgar de John acariciaba sus labios, un trato suave a pesar de la furia con la que el resto de su cuerpo estaba embistiéndolo. Sherlock abrió la boca y lo apretó entre sus dientes, su lengua, que hace poco exploraba los rincones de la boca de John, ahora jugaba con su dedo, mordiéndolo quizás con demasiada fuerza.

John sonrió, claro que Sherlock no podía verlo, la luz estaba apagada. Él mismo detective había insistido en eso, diciendo que en la oscuridad los sentidos se agudizaban y otras explicaciones científicas y fisiológicas que ya no podía recordar.

Sentía como si hubiese dejado su cerebro en el suelo, con el resto de su ropa.

La cama crujió cuando las manos de John se deslizaron por sus caderas y más abajo. Sus dedos parecían tan diestros como los de Sherlock y este dio un salto.

Ya no estaba nervioso ni en desventaja debido a su ignorancia en el tema. En ese momento ambos eran expertos el uno en el otro y Sherlock vio como todas sus preocupaciones y suposiciones eran desmentidas una a una excepto por un detalle: el dolor.

Era mucho más intenso de lo que había pensado, pero, fascinado, se dio cuenta que el dolor había despertado en su cuerpo respuestas aún más vívidas relacionadas al placer que las que produjeron ciertos experimentos anteriores entre él y una jeringa con cocaína.

El dolor inicial dio paso a una sensación de mareo debido al vaivén desacompasado de la cama. Sherlock estaba demasiado tenso, así que en cada movimiento John tenía que luchar por salir y regresar a la tibieza del interior de su amante, provocando gemidos heridos.

Pero cada vez que John decía algo como "¿quieres que me detenga?" Sherlock enterraba sus uñas en su espalda y apretaba sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

- No… estoy bien.

_Terco, como siempre_. Pensó John y se escuchó su risa ahogada en medio del silencio de Baker Street. A lo lejos una sirena policial les indicaba que el mundo no se había detenido y Sherlock estuvo casi seguro que su teléfono sonaría en cualquier momento. Pero no fue el suyo sino el de John el que irrumpió en ese momento casi sagrado.

Sherlock se congeló por un momento.

- No…

La pregunta era "¿no vas a contestar?" pero él no terminó la frase y John no dijo una palabra.

John, como siempre y a pesar de todo, tenía sus prioridades puestas en Sherlock y en nada más.

- Ah… ¡John!

En la tenue luz que se colaba en la habitación, John se esforzó por ver los ojos de Sherlock, pero se dio por vencido cuando se dio cuenta de que este los tenía cerrados.

Se inclinó un poco, haciendo que los músculos de su espalda se quejaran enviando una suave sensación de ardor a su cerebro, y besó la frente de Sherlock en una caricia que, por lo tierna que resultó, estuvo casi fuera de lugar.

- Te advertí que sería doloroso.

El sonido que salió de la garganta de Sherlock fue un gruñido que en realidad no significaba nada.

Era cierto, John se lo había advertido esa tarde mientras comían algo y Sherlock, acostumbrado como estaba a siempre tener la razón, eliminó todos los problemas con un gesto de su mano.

- La sodomía no es algo que me haya llamado jamás la atención, John. -Dijo haciendo que medio Speedy's se diera vuelta a mirarlo y que John casi se ahogara con su café.- Pero es una actividad física como cualquier otra, el cuerpo humano está preparado para actos dolorosos de esa índole y personalmente tengo un umbral del dolor bastante alto.

Luego de eso no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

Estaba molesto porque la pista que siguieron no los había llevado a ningún lugar y dedicó la última media hora en despotricar contra los miembros de Scotland Yard, el personal del hospital y cuanta persona se cruzó en su camino. Luego se quedó sentado en el sofá hasta que dieron las 7 de la tarde y John sintió hambre. Increíblemente Sherlock prefirió bajar con él a Speedy's y no quedarse sentado en silencio como solía hacerlo.

John había expuesto su caso con tacto y elegancia. Siempre pensó que el mal humor de Sherlock se debía a la frustración, el genio del 221B de Baker Street tenía poca tolerancia a la frustración y él conocía muchos tratamientos para eso, ¿el mejor? Pues (y en esta parte John se ruborizó un poco no por lo que estaba diciendo sino por la mirada que Sherlock: una mezcla entre interés y expectación dignos de un niño de 6 años) el sexo a él siempre le había dado resultado.

Después de todo, ahora eran una pareja consolidada y conocían lo peor el uno del otro ¿Por qué no compartir problemas y luchar juntos contra los males que les aquejaban a nivel personal?

Media hora y una taza de café después ahí estaba John, reescribiendo la idea completamente errónea que Sherlock tenía a cerca del sexo como la actividad física más inútil y tediosa jamás inventada por el hombre.

En el cerebro de Sherlock, las experiencias sexuales con John habían sido catalogadas de "completamente satisfactorias". Cualquier actividad que entrara en esa categoría usualmente era abandonada por Sherlock. Sus experimentos eran la prueba más firme de eso: si un experimento salía mal, Sherlock lo repetía hasta que se encontraba satisfecho con los resultados, caso contrario volvía loco a John con explosiones, intoxicaciones y viajes a urgencia a las tres de la mañana. Pero una vez que el experimento daba resultado, Sherlock no volvía sobre el mismo camino. Anotaba sus conclusiones, las catalogaba y almacenaba en su palacio mental y continuaba con algo diferente.

Lo único que se escapaba hasta el momento era su violín. Sherlock podía ejecutar piezas de Chopin y de Vivaldi con absoluta y maniática perfección, pero no dejaba de tocar las mismas melodías una y otra vez porque, a pesar de estar bien interpretadas, cada vez había algo diferente, una sensación diferente al presionar las cuerdas, al hacer vibrar las notas, sus dedos que conocían las melodías y las tocaban a la perfección, de alguna manera lograban darle un tono completamente diferente a la música.

Con John le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Sherlock lo conocía mejor de lo que conocía a cualquier persona, mucho mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo sin duda y aun así estar con él era una experiencia diferente cada vez. El resto de sus actividades no eran así, el resto del mundo no era así.

Podía deducir donde había estado durante el día, la clase de pacientes que había atendido, si Harry lo llamó y si las noticias fueron buenas o malas. Pero al instante siguiente, cuando Sherlock dejaba de deducir cosas a cerca de John, se revelaba una persona completamente diferente. Alguien que le sonreía cuando los demás lo censuraban, alguien que corría junto a él en vez de alejarse. Sherlock se estaba acostumbrando a las reacciones de John, las sabía todas. Sus gestos, sus palabras. Sabía que opinaba a acerca de un asunto sin la necesidad de preguntarle, entonces ¿Por qué John lo atrapaba de esa manera?

- ¡Ah! ¡John!

Sherlock gimió una y otra vez. Los brazos de John temblaban tratando de sostenerlo y el teléfono volvió a sonar.

John se quedó quieto un momento, aquello era diferente a todo lo que había hecho antes, y Dios sí que había hecho cosas antes. "en el ejercito se aprende de todo" le dijo una vez un compañero de armas y después de haber pasado por tres continentes y haber disfrutado de los encantos de todo tipo de mujeres, John no podía menos que pensar que se había pasado por alto unas de las clases más importantes.

De sus labios se escaparon algunos sonidos entrecortados. No habían pasado más de un par de minutos aunque no podía estar seguro ya que todo estaba oscuro, pero John sentía que estaba a punto de terminar. Movió su mano hacia el calor de la entrepierna de Sherlock y frotó la punta de su miembro lentamente mientras se hundía más en su cuerpo. Sherlock había movido sus manos hasta el cabello de John, tirándolo con suavidad o fuerza dependiendo del dolor que estuviera sintiendo en ese momento.

- John… yo

- No hables.

- Pero…

- Shh. No hables.

John lo besó de nuevo y mordió su labio inferior, tratando de hacerlo callar. La voz de Sherlock resultaba inquietantemente afrodisiaca en algunas ocasiones, como esa misma noche, mientras se sacaba con calma la ropa y le iba explicando por qué regresaron al hospital y su frustración al no encontrar nada. Pero había otros momentos en los que John simplemente no podía prestar atención a sus palabras.

John movió sus caderas, retirándose un poco del cuerpo de Sherlock. La fricción los hizo gemir al unísono y el detective se aferró a la espalda del doctor. El vaivén hizo que la cama crujiera, las cortinas se movieron un poco por la brisa nocturna y Sherlock recordó vagamente que estaban en su habitación.

Sherlock escuchó como John apretaba los dientes por un momento y luego trataba de absorber todo el aire que podía.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí... ¿y tú?

John no contestó, se inclinó más, haciendo caso omiso del dolor en su espalda y en su hombro y lo besó de nuevo y de nuevo y otra vez. Esparciendo pequeños besos sobre sus labios y en las comisuras de su boca.

Al fin comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo. El cuerpo de Sherlock dejó de oponer resistencia y John, sosteniéndose con los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de Sherlock, decidió que eso aún no podía acabar. También cerró los ojos.

En el silencio de la habitación lo único que John percibía claramente era el sonido del roce de sus cuerpos y la respiración agitada de Sherlock mezclándose con la suya.

El detective puso una mano en el pecho de John y a través de su palma, sintió su corazón acelerado, desbocado, al borde de la taquicardia. Deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de sus brazos sintiendo los músculos en tensión.

Los movimientos de John se volvieron más pesados, más lentos. Su respiración más agitada y su mano arrancaban gemidos más desesperados de la garganta del detective.

- Sherlock…

Susurró y en respuesta recibió una caricia en la oscuridad. Las puntas de los dedos de Sherlock recorrieron su mejilla y la línea de su mandíbula, moviéndose hacia su cuello y delineando su clavícula.

Era tan delicada, tan suave que John sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento, su cuerpo entero se detuvo un segundo antes de dar el último salto hacia la nada, hacia la dulce inconsciencia del orgasmo y el bendito momento en el que todo se transformaba en nada, en absolutamente nada.

No habían casos ni misterios, ni una ex esposa furiosa y decepcionada de él, no había Baker Street ni tres años pensando constantemente en Sherlock, ni siquiera estaba Sherlock, es decir, estaba, pero no era él. Era otro ser en sus mismas condiciones, pero John no lo sentía como una entidad aparte, sino dentro de él, tanto, que Sherlock Holmes pasaba a formar parte de la definición de John Watson. No había el uno sin el otro y John lo comprendió mientras se dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo de Sherlock, respirando agitado y a penas consciente de que su amante se había tardado unos pocos segundos en seguirlo a aquel mismo lugar de vacío y revelaciones.

John abrió los ojos, un poco asombrado por la cantidad de pensamientos que inundaban su mente. Usualmente nada pasaba por su cerebro durante el momento en el que caía en la cama con alguien hasta que se levantaba de ella. Miró a Sherlock y vio su perfil dibujado contra la luz de la madrugada. Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Sherlock tenía los ojos cerrados y una leva patina de sudor cubría su piel pálida, se veía como si estuviera tallado en mármol, lo único que delataba la vida en él era su respiración. John recordó aquella leyenda griega de Endimion y Selene. Endimion iba a ser joven por siempre pero Selene (malvada como eran a veces las diosas de la antigüedad) se cansó de él y lo puso a dormir eternamente. John lo imaginó así durante un momento. Vivo, pero dormido por siempre.

Sherlock abrió los ojos y lo miró como nunca antes. Había recuperado el aliento lo suficiente como para dar la cara y aceptar que había estado más que equivocado durante gran parte de su vida con respecto a muchas cosas.

Pero las palabras que salieron de su boca no fueron las que quería decir y lo sorprendieron tanto a él como a John.

- Te amo.

Susurró. Ambos se miraron por un momento.

- De verdad...

- Claro que sí.

- Quieres…

- No

- Estás….

- Sí.

- Sherlock, déjame hablar.

- Lo siento.

- También te amo.

Lentamente John abandonó el cuerpo de Sherlock y hundió su rostro en su cuello, aspirando aquel aroma que había pensado que nunca más iba a sentir. Sintió como el cuerpo de Sherlock se tensaba de nuevo y un breve gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir movimiento nuevamente.

Con movimientos expertos John se quitó el condón, le hizo un nudo y lo arrojó a la papelera junto a la cama, Sherlock lo observó con ojos de esmeralda más brillantes y despiertos de lo que jamás habían estado y la boca ligeramente entreabierta, mientras su cerebro recuperaba sus facultades cognitivas perezosamente.

John tomó una toalla húmeda que él mismo dejó sobre la mesa la noche anterior y regresó junto a Sherlock. La pasó suavemente por su estomago, limpiando el sudor y los demás fluidos que se habían mezclado en su piel. Su corazón al fin latía con suficiente normalidad.

- ¿Y? -preguntó sonriendo. Sherlock también sonrió como solo lo hacía cuando estaba con John y miró al techo.

- ¿Y? ¿qué quieres que te diga?

- Nada.

John tomó su mano y lo miró con atención. Claro que no necesitaba que le dijera nada, todo estaba escrito en el rostro de Sherlock y sobre todo en la comisura de su boca, donde una sonrisa que antes no estaba ahí se asomaba tímidamente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, luego John sacó un par de pijamas limpios y se vistieron.

Eran las seis cuando el cerebro de Sherlock estuvo al 100% de nuevo y se vio en condiciones de hablar. Movía sus manos nerviosamente y manoseaba la cinta que habían encontrado con las letras "C.M". Las preguntas brotaban de su boca sin esperar ser contestadas, todo aun era muy circunstancial. John lo observaba con los ojos a medio cerrar y la terrible idea de que seguiría hablando hasta el fin de los días, contestando con pequeños "aja" y "hum" para que Sherlock supiera que lo estaba escuchando.

John estaba comenzando a relajarse al fin, después de toda esa extenuante actividad física que había dejado a Sherlock mucho más despierto de lo que normalmente estaba a esas horas.

- ¿no vas a dormir?. murmuró, pero Sherlock solo movió su mano como si no pudiese siquiera molestarse en pensar en eso y continuó hablando.

Entonces el teléfono de John volvió a sonar, pero el doctor se acurrucó junto al detective y cerró los ojos oliendo algo que reconoció como el champo de Sherlock, que muchas veces durante los anteriores tres años había tratado de encontrar, pero nunca tuvo éxito porque era "professional care" y no lo vendían en Tesco.

Sherlock se detuvo en medio de su teoría del tesoro escondido de la que John no había escuchado nada y dijo:

- ¿No vas a contestar?

La voz de Sherlock estaba ronca. No quería que John contestara y si hubiese sido su teléfono, lo habría arrojado por la ventana. Ese era **su** momento ¿quién osaba perturbarlo?

Alguien lo había estado llamando toda la noche, así que John estiró el brazo y la voz desesperada de Mary sonó del otro lado.

- ¡John! Por favor, John, ¡tienes que ayudarme!

- ¿Mary? Calma, ¿qué pasa?

- John… ¡no se a quién más recurrir!

- Mary, cálmate y dime qué te pasa.

La voz de John sonó firme y demandante. Sherlock se sentó en la cama y se acercó lentamente a John para escuchar lo que decía la mujer.

- Un hombre me llamó, diciendo que quiere reunirse conmigo… y hoy… acabo de recibir una nota. ¡Vino a dejarla el mismo!

- ¿Lo viste?

John le dio a Sherlock una significativa mirada.

- Sí… era… viejo y raro. Su piel era oscura y… creerás que estoy loca, pero me resultó muy familiar.

Sherlock sonrió ante ese comentario, una de las teorías que tenía en su cerebro acababa de subir de nivel alejándose de las otras cinco.

- John tienes que ayudarme, por favor, no sé a quién más recurrir.

- Está bien, quédate tranquila, voy para allá.

John colgó y puso la cabeza entre sus manos.

- Sherlock...

- Tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

Dijo el detective moviendo su mano, dudó un momento, pero luego se inclinó hacia John y lo besó.

- No serías el John que conozco sino fueras a asegurarte que Mary esté bien.

Iba a agregar "dale saludos de mi parte", pero no sabía si sonaría como algo agradable de decir o algo extremadamente cruel. Pero dada la naturaleza de sus pensamientos hacia ella, decidió quedarse callado.

John se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió, tomó sus llaves y su móvil y luego de darle un breve beso a Sherlock, que parecía a punto de quedarse dormido, salió corriendo.

* * *

><p>Mary había cerrado todas las puertas y las ventanas con pestillo, también trancó la puerta de entrada con la mesa de centro y estaba sentada en el sofá echa un ovillo.<p>

John llamó a la puerta varias veces antes que se decidiera a contestar, todo el rencor que sentía por él se desvaneció cuando escuchó su voz. Ese era John, el hombre que había prometido defenderla y protegerla para toda la vida y en ese momento, cuando más indefensa se sentía, el llegaba en su ayuda. No la había dejado sola a pesar de que ya no tenía ninguna obligación con ella.

- John.

Mary lo abrazó y lo tiró dentro de la casa, cerró la puerta muy bien tras él.

John le hizo una taza de té y la tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo.

- Está bien, estoy aquí. Cuéntame todo.

Mary estaba pálida y su voz sonó temblorosa cuando habló.

- Un hombre me llamó ayer por la noche, me preguntó por qué ignoré la carta que me había mandado. Estaba furioso aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Le dije que yo no había recibido ninguna carta, que estaba equivocado, pero él insistió y me dijo que tenía que reunirme con él. Y hoy en la mañana encontré esto bajo la puerta.

Mary estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero no lo hizo. Logró controlar sus miedos y le dio a John un papel que el reconoció como un trozo mucho más pequeño del mismo tipo de papel que Sherlock le había mostrado.

- "esta es su última oportunidad".- leyó John.- si le da miedo la oscuridad reúnase conmigo a las 7 de la mañana, ya sabe el lugar. La estaré esperando, no me falle, Mary".

- Cuando me asomé a la ventana, ahí estaba, mirando hacia acá. John, estoy aterrada, este hombre sabe donde vivo, ¡sabe mi nombre!

- Tranquila. -John puso su mano sobre la de Mary, se sentía culpable por no decirle que él se había llevado la primera carta, si no lo hubiese hecho Mary no habría tenido que pasar por esa situación, de hecho, si hubiese escuchado a Sherlock habrían asistido a esa reunión en vez de Mary y probablemente ya se habría resuelto todo eso.- Yo iré, llamaré a Greg y estoy seguro que solucionaremos esto, no te preocupes.

No mencionó a Sherlock aunque Mary estaba tan asustada que difícilmente habría podido estallar nuevamente en celos o recriminaciones.

- Gracias, John. Sabía que podía contar contigo. -Mary lo abrazó brevemente.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte aquí? ¿No sería mejor que te quedaras con alguna amiga?

- Estoy bien.

John salió de la casa (que por una fracción de segundo su cerebro reconoció también como suya) y miró la hora, no había tiempo para llamar a Lestrade, ni siquiera para regresar a Baker Street, tomó un taxi y decidió enfrentarse solo a quien fuera que estaba atormentando a Mary.

**Fin del capitulo 15**

Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos una vez más.

Por razones desconocidas esto se ha alargado más de lo que había pensado, pero nos acercamos indudablemente al final y me parece que justo a tiempo, porque en Septiembre comienza la nueva temporada de Doctor Who y si no termino pronto, este fic terminará siendo un cross over entre Sherlock y El Doctor.

Sin más preámbulos les dejo con el capitulo 16.

**Capítulo 16**

El hombre sentado en la oscuridad del pasillo era Sherlock Holmes, Detective Consultor, el único en el mundo. El había inventado el trabajo.

Normalmente había orgullo donde fuera que pronunciaba esas palabras, algunos lo llamaban genio, otros psicópata.

Los hospitales le recordaban que en algún punto de su extraña adolescencia populada por tubos de ensayo y soledad, él mismo intentó con bastante éxito encontrar un término que se adecuara a su realidad. Así fue como había dado con la palabra "sociópata". No era como si Sherlock un día hubiese acudido a un psicoanalista o algún tipo de profesional en los problemas de la mente para ser estudiado y catalogado. Por su propia cuenta había hecho una exhaustiva investigación con respecto al tema, sin jamás decir que en realidad estaba hablando de su persona y el resultado había sido erigido como un estandarte que llevaría durante el resto de su vida.

"Soy un sociópata, no un psicópata" muchas veces había dicho esa frase con otros diferentes términos al final: "soy un sociópata… no un criminal, ni un loco, ni un mentiroso, ni un presumido" Y era muy probable que la verdad absoluta se encontrara en algún punto medio. No podía evitarlo, Sherlock Holmes era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien y el de los que lo rodeaban.

Pero en realidad ¿Qué merito tenía? El solo se dedicaba a interpretar pistas, deducir, descubrir, a perseguir misterios que jamás lo dejaban satisfecho a pesar de estar resueltos del todo. No. Nunca estaban resueltos del todo. Por más que Sherlock descubriera al culpable siempre se le escapaba el por qué.

¿Por qué la gente se mata entre sí? ¿Por qué los celos enfurecen? ¿Por la traición? ¿Por qué el amor generaba tantas muertes? ¿Por qué muchas veces, personas completamente normales, perdían la cabeza y mataban, mutilaban, escondían cadáveres, defraudaban y mentían? A Sherlock siempre se le escapaba el "factor humano" y creyó que jamás lo entendería.

Hasta que llegó John.

Sherlock seguía sentado en el pasillo. Había una persona a su lado, pero su cerebro ni siquiera había reparado en ella y lo único que lo mantenía despierto y cuerdo era un intenso monólogo interior que buscaba consolarlo, buscando las raíces de su propia existencia.

El era Sherlock Holmes: detective, violinista, hermano menor, compañero de piso, bebedor de café, ex adicto y experto en judo. Sabía mucho a cerca de muchas cosas, como si su cerebro fuera un gran almacén, hasta le había dado un nombre "Palacio Mental" ¿de qué servía eso ahora? Incluso le parecía ridículo. Ahora, el horrible presente, cuando el curso de los acontecimientos había sido tan rápido que él mismo se había convertido en el dato más olvidado de la ecuación.

Las luces del pasillo se apagaron y la espera se hizo aun más insoportable.

Toda esa pesadilla había comenzado con las iniciales C.M.

* * *

><p>En el momento en el que John salió del departamento y fue con Mary, Sherlock, cuyo cuerpo aún estaba agitado después de experimentar una exhaustiva sesión de ejercicios junto al de John, hizo una recapitulación de eventos mientras tomaba una ducha y se vestía lo más rápido que la ansiedad le permitía.<p>

Porque no había duda de que estaba ansioso. Las iniciales C.M. al fin cobraban sentido y cuando Lestrade le llamó para decirle que tenía razón, que el hospital para emigrados había sido construido por Sholto padre como un regalo para sus compañeros inmigrantes y el precario sistema de salud de ese entonces, para los ingleses con otras nacionalidades, una luz roja se encendió en su cerebro.

Sherlock terminó de atarse los cordones de los zapatos. Reloj, bufanda, guantes, abrigo. Se pasó descuidadamente las manos por entre sus rizos flojos que habían adquirido un poco más de volumen debido a la humedad en el ambiente y corrió escaleras abajo.

* * *

><p>John llegó al hospital, la cita era en el mismo piso que el servicio de imagenología que estaba en frente de una escalera. Hacia su izquierda y derecha se extendían los pabellones de cuidados intensivos y hospitalizados graves, pero la puerta de la derecha tenía un gran candado que decía a viva voz "no me han abierto en mucho tiempo" John fue hacia su izquierda y a medida que se internaba más y más en las entrañas del hospital, le parecía que era el lugar perfecto para una reunión clandestina.<p>

Pasó a través de los pasillos como un fantasma.

Llegó frente a una puerta doble que decía "mantención", las abrió y llegó al extremo del hospital, un trozo de pasillo con una sola ventana grande, donde el equipo de aseo guardaba las máquinas enceradoras y las escobas. Se acercó a la ventana, la vista daba hacia la entrada del teatro donde había sido citada Mary por primera vez. Sostenida contra la pared derecha, había una escalera larga que daba a una puerta trampa en el techo.

John estaba consciente de los riesgos de ir solo, también era consciente de que, siempre que estaba solo le pasaba algo malo. ¿Nunca se lo había contado a Sherlock? No, quizás ni siquiera a Mary y únicamente lo había mencionado en un informe militar hacía muchos años, pero en el momento en el que le dispararon en Afganistán había estado solo.

En su opinión, siempre era mejor rescatar al herido que lamentar al muerto, así que había regresado por un compañero para arrastrarlo hacia un lugar seguro. Lo demás era historia. Algunos le dijeron que estaba loco, otros le dijeron que había sido heroico, por un tiempo John pensó que ambos, ahora solo se encogía de hombros.

Por otra parte, no podía involucrar a Sherlock en todo esto, Mary no se lo perdonaría jamás y lo que menos necesitaba era darle otra razón para odiarlo. En su mente John había ordenado el mundo en torno a su ex esposa y a su amante con una gruesa línea divisoria que jamás (jamás) debía anularse o ignorarse. Esa era la frontera para ambos y la respetaría tan celosamente como si Sherlock y Mary no se conocieran, no por cobardía, sino por respeto y porque así, sus vidas serían mejores.

John sintió un chirrido y la puerta del techo se abrió. Por la escalera descendió un hombre con la piel oscura, como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo al sol y un traje nuevo que pretendía ser elegante, pero que denotaba un horrible gusto.

El hombre se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en bajar sin siquiera mirar a John. Cuando estuvo en el suelo su mirada se deslizó arriba y abajo en el cuerpo del doctor y preguntó con un tono de voz áspero, como si no hubiese sido usado en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Dónde está Mary?

A John le desagradó inmediatamente el tono familiar en el que había pronunciado el nombre de su ex esposa.

- ¿Mary? -Repitió John de mal humor.

- Sí, Mary. -Dijo nuevamente el hombre como si pensara que John era retrasado.- Necesito hablar con ella, ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué no ha venido?

John se tomó un tiempo para observarlo. Era un hombre mayor, pero a juzgar por el poco esfuerzo que le tomó bajar por la empinada escalera, estaba en bastantes buenas condiciones, su tono de voz era demandante y sus ojos le recordaban a alguien aunque no podía definir a quién. Lo primero que pasó por su mente, fue Sherlock con el disfraz de viejito con el que se lo había topado en París. El viejo ante él presentaba muchas de sus características, en algunos sentidos John tuvo la impresión de que lo que estaba viendo era un disfraz.

Su cabello cano parecía recién cortado y estaba peinado hacia atrás dejando despejada la frente amplia y el rostro maduro y enfurecido. En algún momento de su vida había sido bien parecido, aunque ahora solo se percibiera en el detalle de su piel, sus ojos violeta y unos labios con un marcado arco de Cupido.

- Mary no vendrá, no tiene razón para hacerlo. -Declaró John.- No es el tipo de mujer que responde con obediencia a las invitaciones de desconocidos.

- El hombre pareció divertido con esa justificación. Divertido y orgulloso.

- Necesito hablar con ella, váyase y tráigala.

- No tengo por qué obedecer ninguna de sus órdenes.

"Ordenes" a ambos les pareció adecuada la palabra y John reconoció en el viejo algo remotamente familiar. Una vida dando y recibiendo órdenes.

- Dígale que le conviene, dígale… dígale que le tengo un regalo. -Dijo el anciano apelando a la curiosidad.- Dígale que…

- No voy a decirle nada hasta que me diga qué asuntos quiere con ella.

- Ese no es su problema.

- Claro que sí l…

Entonces, otra voz se unió al coro.

- Oh, vamos, no puede culpar al esposo de la señora Watson por impedirle que venga a una cita con un hombre anónimo en un hospital casi abandonado.

La voz que había pronunciado esas palabras estaba detrás de John, pero ni el viejo ni él se habían dado cuenta de cuando Sherlock entró en la habitación. Estaba medio oculto por los artículos de limpieza y cuando John se giró a mirarlo, notó que su rostro tenía la expresión que adoptaba cuando toda la madeja de acontecimientos había sido devanada en su cerebro magníficamente.

- ¿Sherlock? -John hizo una mueca sin saber si sentir alivio o pánico.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¿Sherlock?. -Repitió el hombre.- Así que ese es el hombre por el que Mary perdió a su marido.

John sufrió un pequeño shock al oír esas palabras y se giró nuevamente hacia el hombre.

- ¿Cómo sabe eso? -John demandó la información, con una voz que habría hecho temblar al Quinto Regimiento de Fusileros de Northumberland.

Sherlock se puso a su lado y tiró de su chaqueta para hacerle retroceder.

- Verá. -Dijo dirigiéndose al anciano.- John es un soldado y no suele responder bien a los misteriosos hombres que acosan su vida privada y aunque no creo que usted sea un hombre peligroso, debería ser completamente honesto con nosotros. Por su propio bien, señor Morstan.

- ¿Morstan? -Murmuró John mirando alternativamente a Sherlock y al viejo.- ¿El padre de Mary? Pero… él está muerto.

- Obviamente no. -Dijo Sherlock sonriendo como si fuera lo mejor que le había pasado en días.

El hombre no lo negó, simplemente miró a Sherlock de una manera que indicaba que todas sus defensas habían sido aniquiladas, pero que aún así, no era un hombre sin recursos y que no dejaría que esto lo detuviera.

- ¿Cómo lo supo?

- Bueno, tenía mis sospechas, pero al verlo en persona el parecido con Mary es evidente, debajo de toda esa parafernalia, claro está. Un detective tiene que tener buen ojo para la fisionomía.

- Así que es cierto. Todo eso de que el famoso Sherlock Holmes, caído en desgracia, ha regresado desde las cenizas.

- Exacto, igual que el fénix. -Dijo Sherlock orgullosamente y John hizo una mueca mitad divertida mitad preocupada. Ni en los momentos más tensos Sherlock podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de su talento como podría estarlo una niña a cerca de su bonito cabello. "míralo" se dijo John "solo le falta sonrojarse"

- Sí. -Dijo el hombre.- Regresado de la tumba para acostarse con el marido de mi hija.

- John sintió su rostro arder y se giró indignado hacia el hombre.

- ¿Podría dejar de mencionar eso? Es bastante molesto.

- Oh, claro y no es para nada molesto que mi pobre hija haya tenido que pasar por la humillación de ver a su esposo abandonarla por otro hombre.

- Eso es entre Mary y yo. -Dijo John.

- Yo soy su padre. -Dijo Morstan.

- Yo lo vi primero. -Dijo Sherlock, ambos hombres lo miraron, su voz había sonado como la de un niño que reclama un juguete frente a todos los demás.- Como yo veo las cosas, John me engañó a mí con Mary y no al revés.

- Eso es bastante estúpido. -Gruñó Morstan, enfurecido.

- Dice el asesino de dos hombres.

- Yo no maté a nadie, maldito sodomita.

John se llevó la mano al rostro, avergonzado y sintiendo ganas de desaparecer.

¿Podemos avanzar con el asunto? -Preguntó

- No vamos a avanzar en nada, no hablaré con ustedes. -gritó Morstan.- Que venga Mary y hablaré. -Dijo indicando el suelo con el índice, indicando el lugar donde quería ver a su hija.- Desde el momento en el que la abandonaste, tú ya no tienes nada que ver con ella. -Le dijo a John.

- Sé que no estamos juntos, pero aún me preocupo por su bien estar.

- ¡No les diré nada! ¡Nada!

John buscó ayuda en Sherlock y cuando lo miró, vio que estaba sonriendo ligeramente, como si todo estuviera saliendo como él lo había planeado.

- ¿Sherlock?

Como si todo eso fuera una obra de teatro y ese su pie para comenzar a hablar, Sherlock dio un paso al frente, como un actor comenzando un monólogo.

- En realidad no necesitamos que nos diga nada. Es bastante evidente que está relacionado con el asesinato de los Sholto. ¿Motivo? -Preguntó a la audiencia pero John solo levantó una ceja.- Bueno, dinero, claro está y algún tipo de venganza por el hecho de que usted tuvo que pagar con prisión algunos errores en común con el dueño de este hospital. Todo bien hasta ese punto, el problema es que Scotland Yard está buscando un culpable.

Miro a Morstan, pero no le dio tiempo de hablar.

- Tampoco necesitamos que nos diga nada de su persona. Ha estado escondido tanto tiempo que ya no sabe qué aspectos de su apariencia debe cambiar para pasar desapercibido. La piel en torno a su boca y en sus patillas está un poco mas pálida que el resto, lo que quiere decir que utilizó vello facial durante mucho tiempo para ocultar su identidad, sin embargo a juzgar por la irritación hoy decidió deshacerse de él, quizás en un intento de mostrarle a su hija un rostro más parecido al que dejo de ver cuando era niña. A juzgar por el color de su piel y la manera en la que ató los cordones de sus zapatos, todo indica un hombre de mar…

Los ojos de Sherlock se hicieron más y más estrechos mientras se adentraba en las profundidades de la mente y la figura de Morstan.

- No solo eso, un hombre de alta mar… pero no un pescador. -Dijo mirando las manos de Morstan.- Esas no son las manos de un pescador ni los brazos de un pescador, entonces… Su piel y sus zapatos me dicen "viajes regulares… a alta mar"

Sherlock movió su vista verde y penetrante al rostro del hombre que no decía ni una palabra.

- ¿Trabajo? no. -Dijo moviendo la cabeza para alejar la idea, miró el traje del hombre, era de pésimo gusto, pero le calzaba a la perfección, hecho a la medida, su cerebro voló rápidamente hacia la conclusión más probable.- Regresó de la india con dinero, pero ponerlo en el banco habría sido lo mismo que revelar que estaba vivo y eso era lo último que necesita un hombre que va tras venganza y retribución, así que usa el mar como un enorme banco…

- ¡Basta!

- Está bien, mejor sigamos con la venganza contra Sholto padre…

- Yo no le maté. Dios sabe que me hubiese gustado ponerle las manos encima, pero yo no le maté. -El hombre suspiró mirando a Sherlock con una mezcla de admiración y odio que John había visto demasiadas veces.- Hicimos un negocio en la india que salió mal, él escapó con todo el dinero y yo me quedé atrás, dando las explicaciones y tratando de arreglar las cosas. Él prometió conseguir a través de la embajada que pidieran mi extradición. Me habrían enviado directo a las manos de la Corona Británica y habría usado un poco de mi pequeña fortuna para evitar ir a la cárcel, pero una vez aquí Sholto pensó "¿para qué traerlo si puedo quedarme con todo el oro?" y así lo hizo. El muy maldito me abandono y estuve todo este tiempo en la cárcel en la india. Cuando me vi libre, regresé a Inglaterra y comencé a buscarlo, fui a su casa y me presenté como un viejo amigo que venía a hacerle una visita de cortesía, Me encontré con uno de sus hijos, un desagradable hombre igual que su padre…

- ¿Y el tesoro?. Preguntó Sherlock en un susurro.

- No lo sé, el canalla de su hijo lo ha buscado por todas partes, pero sin éxito, lo sé porque cuando lo fui a ver todo el patio de la casa estaba excavado. Estaba comenzando a pensar que lo había gastado todo o lo había puesto en cuentas de banco secretas cuando me enteré que este hospital lo había mandado a construir él, entonces supe que alguien como Sholto jamás se separaría de su tesoro, preferiría morir a su lado que tenerlo en un banco frío o en un agujero en el patio.

- ¿y ha encontrado el tesoro? -Preguntó John y Morstan le dio una mirada capaz de derribar un elefante.

- ¿Me veo como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro?

- La verdad, se ve como si hubiese perdido el sentido de la vista hace mucho tiempo. -Repuso John de mal humor.

- Con mi ayuda encontrará el tesoro en poco tiempo. -Dijo Sherlock.- pero hacer rico a un criminal no sería una decisión muy sabia de mi parte.

- Le digo que yo no le maté.

- ¿Tiene pruebas de eso? -Preguntó Sherlock.- Me temo que la manera en la que asesinaron a Sholto padre y al menor de sus hijos huele mucho a una muerte importada directamente desde la india. Si asoma la nariz usted será el primer sospechoso, señor Morstan.

- Mi intención jamás fue "asomar la nariz", Holmes. Yo quería ver a Mary y llevarla conmigo, recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Morstan se acercó a la ventana.

- Esperaba verla y pedirle perdón por no estar ahí cuando me necesitaba, por haberse tenido que criar en un orfanato, por no haber estado ahí cuando fue a la escuela, cuando necesitó dinero, por no entregarla en el altar. Esperaba que deseara pasar mis últimos años haciéndome compañía... no me interesa quien mató a Sholto, solo quiero tomar lo que es mío y llevarme a mi hija para darle la vida que siempre se mereció… Mary… mi princesa…

La voz del viejo se quebró un poco y John hizo una mueca de tristeza. A veces Mary hablaba de su padre y parecía recordarlo con mucho cariño. El siempre reconocía en su voz, un poco de orgullo y esperanza, aunque ella le había dicho que su padre estaba muerto.

- Estoy seguro que Mary querrá ir con usted, ella es una mujer maravillosa y nunca ha dejado de amarlo, no importa el dinero.

Sherlock levantó una ceja y tomó aire para lanzar un suspiro fastidiado, pero la expresión en el rostro de John en ese momento lo detuvo. Era una de las cosas que más amaba en él: la esencia de la humanidad, el sentir lo que otro siente, la empatía… el factor humano.

Nadie decía nada y Morstan los miraba con cautela, pero pareció decidir que en esos momentos no podía confiar en nadie más. Sherlock parecía una maquina y el viejo conocía bien su reputación, John se veía mucho más humano y dispuesto a escuchar, así que orientó su discurso a un punto medio entre los dos, pero más inclinado hacia su ex yerno.

- Como les dije, fui a la casa de Sholto y como no lo encontré, vine aquí. Cuando llegué el hospital estaba en completo caos, las enfermeras corrían diciendo algo a cerca de un asesinato, pero aún no habían llamado a la policía, así que me aproveché del pánico y entré en su habitación. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo, así que revisé todo superficialmente. Sobre la mesa estaba su antiguo diario, una reliquia de la que no se separaba jamás, esperaba encontrar algo interesante en él así que me lo llevé, pero resultó ser uno similar y no el que tenía desde hacía años, este estaba en blanco y solo tenia unos dibujos extraños…

Sherlock frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada a cerca de eso.

- Si usted no mató a los Sholto entonces hay alguien allá afuera que conoce silenciosos métodos de la India para acabar con la vida humana.

- ¿Pero quién?

- Quizás alguno de los embaucados por su negocio, pero de eso ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, mucho más probablemente es el hijo mayor de Sholto. Lestrade dice que lo han estado buscado sin éxito y su casa está desierta. Su padre no quiso decirle dónde estaba el tesoro, así que lo mató… también mató a su hermano porque así, cuando apareciera el tesoro no tendría que dividirlo, el problema es que el tesoro no aparece y eso lo deja con las manos vacías y sin nadie a quién preguntarle dónde puede estar.

De pronto la actitud en Sherlock cambió, se giró y se irguió en toda su altura. Fue hacia Morstan y lo arrinconó contra la pared solamente avanzando unos pasos hacia él, su mano derecha se deslizó dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo y el hombre pareció infinitamente más pequeño de lo que era.

- ¿Jamás estuvo en casa de Sholto después de su primera visita?

- No…

- ¿y en ningún momento reveló el más leve indicio de su verdadera identidad?

- Ya les dije que conté la historia de un amigo que quería saber cómo estaba.

- Bueno, eso fue suficiente para Sholto junior.

- No entiendo.

John ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Sherlock sacó de su bolsillo la banda del hospital con las iniciales C.M.

- Esto es suyo, ¿verdad?

- De alguna manera tenía que colarme en el hotel para mantener vigilado a Sholto, por si decía algo del tesoro… pero me la quité luego…

- Luego de que Sholto murió, cuando ya no fue necesario vigilarlo ni estar en el hospital. Esta banda la encontramos en la casa de Sholto padre, su hijo debe haberla encontrado aquí después que usted revisó la habitación y la llevó con él a su casa, donde comenzó a buscar el tesoro desesperadamente. Si el verdadero diario de Sholto está en manos de su hijo, no tuvo que ser un genio para unir estas iniciales con el amigo recientemente llegado del extranjero…

Sherlock miró a John.

- Ellos saben quién es, el menor de sus hijos le enviaba a Mary una perla cada año para compensarla de alguna manera así que es un hecho que Sholto les habló a sus hijos a cerca del Coronel Morstan y sus aventuras en la India, quizás hasta les previno de que algún día usted podría aparecerse reclamando una compensación.

El coronel Morstan maldijo en voz alta como solo lo hace un militar con décadas de servicio en un país extranjero y dijo con voz amarga.

- Todo este problema es por el tesoro, solo quiero tomarlo y largarme de aquí…

- Olvídese del tesoro de Sholto, lo más probable es que su hijo tenga vigilados la casa y el hospital, en cuanto vea a alguien salir con algo más grande que una billetera, lo detendrán.

- Bueno, al menos le queda su parte. -Dijo John

- No es un tesoro, son solo unas pocas barras de oro que escondí antes que me apresaran y que logré recuperar después de que quedé libre, jamás sería suficiente para darle a Mary lo que le debo.

- Incluso eso es mejor que terminar en la cárcel nuevamente por un crimen que no cometió. -Dijo Sherlock.- Debería…

- ¡No! ¡Ese tesoro me pertenece, mi vida entera se arruinó por culpa de ese hombre y lo único que demando es la justa restitución!

- No hay nada que se pueda hacer, el tesoro de Sholto no va a aparecer. La única persona que sabe dónde está se encuentra ahora en la morgue.- La frente pálida y lisa de Sherlock se contrajo en una mueca y sus ojos verdes se movieron por el suelo como si estuviera ordenando ahí las pistas.

- John, tenemos que ir con Mary.

John ni siquiera preguntó por qué, abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar. El coronel Morstan corrió tras ellos y dijo sin aliento.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa con Mary?

- ¡Piensen!. Sherlock avanzaba a grandes zancadas por los pasillos.- La parte del tesoro de Sholto está perdido, la del coronel Morstan es inalcanzable y aun así es una miseria. ¿Qué parte del tesoro es la única que sabemos dónde está?

- Las perlas. –John sintió un escalofrío bajando por su pecho.

- Exacto. Dijo Sherlock. - Para no quedarse con las manos vacías, el hijo de Sholto irá tras Mary.

**_Fin del Capitulo 16_**

Ahora si que se acerca el final.

Muchas gracias por leer y, como de costumbre, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola de nuevo!

He regresado de un largo viaje por las oscuras planicies de mi locura.

Dónde exactamente he estado y las hazañas de la que he sido protagonista, es una tarea que dejaré para los Biógrafos.

No, ahora en serio. Este es el penúltimo capitulo después de una pausa no tan desesperante como a las que nos tiene acostumbrados Moffat pero bastante larga.

Mis más sinceras disculpas y miles de gracias a todas las personas que han seguido este fanfic de principio hasta (casi) el fin.

Un abrazo con cariño para todo el fandom.  
>Liz.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Tercera Ley<span>**

**Capitulo 17**

Sherlock se movió en la oscuridad del pasillo. Su cerebro parecía haber sido succionado fuera de su cráneo, su inteligencia barrida, eliminada toda habilidad de pensar.

Le parecía que su persona estaba reducida a la mínima expresión posible para un ser humano. Peor que esas estúpidas personas aburridas que tanto detestaba y que pululaban en el mundo con trabajos monótonos que le aterraban, peor que los idiotas de Scotland Yard que no eran capaces de ver más allá de sus propias placas y cuya incompetencia resultaba siempre sorprendente, peor que Anderson que al menos podía decir que la persona a quien amaba estaba a salvo y jamás estaría en peligro de muerte por su culpa.

Sherlock se sentía inferior a todos ellos. Desequilibrado, arrebatado, incompleto.

Al fin, la vida que llevaba le estaba exigiendo un esfuerzo superior a sus fuerzas, un conocimiento que él no poseía y que no sería capaz de absorber a tiempo.

Tenía la necesidad de un milagro, de que alguien hiciera algo, que alguien viniera al rescate, pero nadie aparecía, nadie venía. Alguien a quien no le importara disparar a través de una ventana o correr tras él sin preguntar nada o verlo morir o perdonarlo, da lo mismo. Alguien a quien no le interesara abandonar una vida que podría haber llegado a ser perfecta porque él se lo pedía y porque lo necesitaba.

No, Sherlock sabía que, bajo otras circunstancias, él podría llegar a hacer un esfuerzo y alcanzar tales logros. Su situación actual requería, no, necesitaba alguien con un tipo de conocimientos específicos, alguien capaz de recoger los trozos de un cuerpo al borde de la muerte, que los pusiera juntos de nuevo y que arreglara el complicado mecanismo interior para hacerlo funcionar nuevamente.

¡No!

Sherlock se reprendió mentalmente.

_Tienes que dejar de pensar en el mundo como en un campo de batalla y en las personas como maquinas, no todos funcionan así, no todos son como tú, lo sabes. No todo el mundo, todo el tiempo necesita alguien que interprete pistas, los detectives (aunque sean consultores y únicos en el mundo) son inútiles ante las necesidades vitales de la población. Buscan la satisfacción de la verdad, pero ¿de qué sirve la verdad si no se tiene vida?_

_Cuando alguien enferma, cuando alguien es atacado, cuando alguien está herido, cuando alguien va a morir…_

Sherlock pensaba que los tres años que había pasado convertido en un fantasma de su antiguo ser, le habían herido de una manera imposible de sanar, ahora se daba cuenta que no era verdad. Sus heridas externas habían sanado hace tiempo, su cerebro comenzaba a acostumbrarse a dormir en paz.

Las verdaderas heridas las sufrían personas como John, atrapadas en medio de un fuego cruzado entre su afán de gloria y el amor que le obligaba a permanecer a su lado.

Sherlock necesitaba a John, porque John era capaz de un milagro, capaz de volver a armar los restos humanos y repararlos y darles vida, John era un doctor.

John podía hacer (y había hecho) muchas cosas, pero no podía curarse a sí mismo.

Todo comenzó con las perlas.

Aquellas malditas perlas.

* * *

><p>John entró lentamente en la casa y sonrió levemente al ver a Mary sentada en el sofá, con una taza de té en las manos.<p>

La mujer no hizo ningún ademán de levantarse y también le sonrió cuando lo vio entrar. John miró a su alrededor, esperaba encontrarse con una escena muy diferente, pero aliviado se dio cuenta que esta vez, para variar, habían llegado a tiempo.

O quizás Sherlock se había equivocado y Mary no corría peligro.

El doctor avanzó hacia Mary y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando sus manos.

"La cercanía reconforta en momentos tensos" pensó John, creyendo que la inmovilidad de Mary se debía a la preocupación.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

Preguntó Mary en un susurro, después de un momento.

- Bueno, tengo buenas y malas noticias. -Dijo John también en voz baja, sin darse cuenta, había adecuado su tono de voz al de Mary.

Mary ladeó la cabeza y pareció un poco distraída. Miró hacia la escalera y después a John, su mano se cerró sobre su muñeca y el doctor solo pudo sentir la antigua presión de la intimidad, ahora desaparecida entre ellos. Por un momento temió que ella fuera capaz de oler algún rastro de Sherlock en él, tuvo el miedo irracional de que ella pudiera saber que habían tenido sexo solo un par de horas antes y que aquello desatara una furia renovada (aunque merecida, John aún se sentía culpable).

- Aunque en perspectiva, quizás las malas noticias no parezcan tan malas después que escuches la buena.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mary, ¿recuerdas a tu padre?

John sintió que el cuerpo de la mujer se tensaba y vio como sus pupilas se dilataron un poco.

- Un poco, creo. Pero murió cuando era una niña y no tengo ninguna fotografía de él... ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Si lo vieras, ¿lo reconocerías?

- No lo sé… supongo.

John sujetó sus manos firmemente.

- Mary, tu padre está vivo. El hombre que te citó en el teatro, el hombre que te llamó, es tu padre.

Mary pareció levemente sorprendida. Pero a John le dio la impresión de que acababa de confirmar algo que ella sospechaba de alguna manera.

- Mary, ¿qué sucede?

- … nada. ¿Dónde está?

Los dedos de John se movieron de su mano hasta su muñeca, tomando su pulso. Frunció levemente el ceño.

- Quizás será mejor que vengas conmigo.

- No, John, dime ¿hablaste con él? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿te dijo dónde está el tesoro?

John trató de levantarse, sorprendido por esa declaración, pero Mary tiró de él, acercándolo.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo del tesoro?

- John, contéstame, por favor.

La mujer se le acercó como si fuera a besarlo, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sus labios se movieron, sus cuerdas vocales estaban transformando los sonidos en palabras de advertencia, cuando el teléfono de John vibró en su chaqueta.

- Ignóralo…

Pero John sabía que solo podía ser Sherlock. Lo sacó de su bolsillo: un mensaje.

"Pregúntale _¿Dónde está?_"

Era Sherlock, claramente. John leyó el mensaje una segunda vez y luego se lo mostró a Mary, el vello de la parte trasera de su cuello se erizó y la sensación incómoda que sintió al entrar en la casa se transformó en la seguridad de estar siendo observado.

Levantó el teléfono y le mostró la pantalla a Mary, la luz blanca iluminó su ya pálido rostro mientras leía el mensaje de Sherlock e indicaba la escalera con los ojos brillantes y el pulso acelerado.

John le dio el teléfono a Mary y se dirigió lentamente hacia la escalera. No tenía plan de apoyo y ni siquiera le envió un mensaje de vuelta a Sherlock.

Sabía lo que había pasado, el detective se quedó afuera de la casa no para vigilar a Morstan, (Morstan ya era una parte resuelta del enigma y seguramente el interés de Sherlock hacia él se había desvanecido) se quedó fuera para inspeccionar la casa como tantas veces lo había visto hacerlo antes: agachado junto al camino, observando las flores y las plantas, pasando un largo y enguantado dedo por el suelo para ver que tan frescas eran las huellas, leyendo claramente los sucesos que rodearon la casa en su ausencia con una claridad que, para el ojo no entrenado, rayaba en los poderes mentales. Pero John sabía que no había nada supernatural en Sherlock. Simplemente era mucho más inteligente de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a ser.

No, no había estado equivocado en ningún momento. Sholto estaba en la casa.

Mary presionó las teclas lentamente, temerosa de que el sonido plástico que hacían despertara alguna sospecha en el hombre que estaba en ese momento en su habitación, buscando la caja con las perlas.

* * *

><p>Luego que Sherlock y John se fueran, Mary había subido al segundo piso y se había encontrado con un hombre pequeño dentro de la casa. Parecía un aborigen salvaje de alguna tribu de las que salen en las películas y ella se vio congelada por el terror. Mediante señas le indicó que abriera la puerta de entrada y entonces hizo su aparición el hijo mayor de Sholto.<p>

Pero el hombre no había actuado de manera violenta ni mucho menos, calmadamente le explicó que su padre, el Coronel Morstan, estaba vivo y que tenía algo que le pertenecía, también le dijo que las perlas le debían ser devueltas, ya que su estúpido hermano las había sacado sin el permiso de su padre de un tesoro que les pertenecía a ambos. Lo que Mary tenía que hacer era hacer que su padre le dijera dónde estaba el resto del tesoro, él tenía que saberlo. La mujer había accedido a penas digiriendo la información que se le acababa de dar y luego solo se dedicó a esperar a que John regresara, rogando porque apareciera con Sherlock. Si Sherlock buscaba el tesoro lo encontraría, si John tenía fe en él, ella también la tendría.

* * *

><p>John subió las escaleras en silencio y cuidadosamente, sin saber qué clase de peligros le esperaban, esperaba realizar una pequeña búsqueda en todos los lugares donde una persona podría esconderse, pero no esperaba lo que encontró.<p>

Sholto estaba en la habitación principal, de pie junto a la cama con la caja de perlas en las manos. Junto a él estaba una criatura que, a primera vista, le pareció un niño, pero luego John se dio cuenta que su rostro era el de un adulto: cetrino y arrugado, con pequeños ojos negros como si miraran desde dentro de las cuencas de un cráneo primitivo: hundidos y malvados. Medía un poco más de un metro, delgado como si fuera solo huesos unidos entre sí por una piel tostada y sucia, llevaba un taparrabos y su rostro era tan extremadamente salvaje que John se paralizó por un momento mientras su cerebro se preguntaba ¿Qué estaba viendo?

Sholto junior dijo algo en un lenguaje que a John le recordó las calurosas dunas de Afganistán y el monstruo pequeño y delgado tomó la caja de las perlas y se dejó caer por la ventana como si fuese un acróbata en pleno acto, seguro que la red estaría bajo él.

John dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y esperó escuchar el sonido del hombre (si es que era un hombre) cayendo al suelo en la parte de atrás de la casa, pero no escucho nada.

- Demasiado tarde, señor Watson.

Dijo Sholto.

- Su bella esposa ha accedido a entregarnos las perlas robadas desde el tesoro de mi padre, mi ayudante se las ha llevado a su escondite, pero, ya que soy un alma generosa, estoy dispuesto a devolvérselas a cambio del tesoro que mi padre escondió.

John dio un paso hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza lentamente, estaba seguro de haber escuchado unas pisadas en la planta baja. ¿Sherlock? ¿Mary? ¿Quizás el Morstan?

- No sé dónde está el tesoro.

- Obviamente no lo sabe. -Dijo Sholto con cierta impaciencia. - Pero está en algún lugar, un tesoro no desaparece así como así, su ubicación puede ser deducida desde las pistas que dejó mi padre.

- ¿Pistas?

- Sé que Morstan tiene en su poder el diario que dejó mi padre, ahí se encuentra la clave para encontrar el tesoro. También se que no me lo va a devolver a menos que le ofrezca algo a cambio.

- ¿La mitad del tesoro?

- Su hija.

Los ojos de John se abrieron un poco más, su mano se aferró a la manilla de la puerta y su pulso se mantuvo asombrosamente estable mientras daba el paso final fuera de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Escuchó que Sholto se lanzaba contra la puerta y batallaba por abrirla, pero él la mantuvo firmemente cerrada.

- ¿Por qué las puertas no se cierran por fuera?

Dijo en voz baja mientras con su pie acercaba una mesita del pasillo y la ponía contra la puerta, trancando la manilla.

Corrió escaleras abajo y pudo escuchar a Sholto abrir la puerta, tropezar contra la mesa y gritar algunos improperios y palabras en inglés y en algún dialecto indio.

John saltó el último tramo en la escalera y llegó al salón.

Sherlock estaba en la puerta con su teléfono en la mano, Morstan tras él y Mary a un par de metros de la puerta, frente a la ventana. El horrible hombre-pigmeo estaba en un rincón, casi mimetizado con las sombras de la casa.

Sherlock le dio a John una mirada entre entretenida y maniática, y el doctor estuvo seguro que lo estaba pasando de maravilla a pesar que la situación era bastante riesgosa. Si estaba en lo correcto, los dardos envenenados que habían matado a Sholto padre y a el menor de sus hijos habían salido de ese pequeño salvaje.

John sintió pasos tras él y se giró a tiempo para ver como Sholto caía sobre él como un ave rapaz, con los brazos extendidos y tratando de atraparlo, John retrocedió y ambos cayeron a los pies de la escalera y rodaron hasta chocar con la mesa de centro.

John se levantó rápidamente, Sherlock se acercó a ellos y asió a Sholto del cuello, tomándolo firmemente. El hombre se zafó de su agarre con dificultad, Sherlock avanzó para volver a atraparlo, pero el hombre levantó una mano para detenerlo.

- Ah, yo no haría eso si fuera usted, señor Holmes.

Sherlock se detuvo en ese instante y se giró. John vio su silueta recortada contra la ventana mientras el detective se erguía en toda su altura y levantaba las manos con las palmas hacia el frente a la altura de su pecho.

En cuanto Sholto vio a Sherlock y lo reconoció, supo que sus problemas estaban resueltos, si se movía con cuidado.

- ¿O…? -Dijo Sherlock, el hombre mostró una mueca que distaba mucho de ser una sonrisa. John pensó que ese tipo de hombres no pueden sonreír realmente.

- O nadie saldrá de aquí con vida. -Dijo Sholto.

Mary se había encogido e inconscientemente se había movido un poco más cerca de la puerta. El detective entornó los ojos mirándolo atentamente.

- ¿Cuál es el trato?

- Fácil, quiero mi tesoro.

- Se refiere al tesoro de su padre y del Coronel Morstan.

- ¡Mi tesoro!

Sherlock no hizo ninguna señal evidente, pero la actitud de Sholto le acababa de confirmar que estaba en la misma situación que Morstan: ambos hombres estaban enceguecidos por una pequeña riqueza que no les pertenecía cien por ciento y por la que en realidad no valía la pena poner la vida en peligro, pero ambos llevaban tanto tiempo rumiando sus miserias y convenciéndose a sí mismos con el mantra de "mi tesoro, mi tesoro" que ninguno de los dos renunciaría a la idea de poseerlo.

Sherlock ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que no sabían dónde estaba, Sholto sabía que su padre lo había escondido en algún lugar, solo había que averiguar dónde y Sherlock estuvo seguro que quería que él lo hiciera.

- Me temo que el único que sabía interpretar las pistas de dónde está el tesoro era su padre, a quien su… "ayudante" inconvenientemente mató en el hospital.

Sherlock avanzó un poco.

- Tome las perlas y abandone el país, Sholto. Esta es su única oportunidad.

- Las perlas no son ni el uno por ciento del tesoro…

- Pero ese uno por ciento es mejor que nada y una vida en prisión.

John lo observaba con su expresión de "¿qué demonios estás haciendo?", pero Sherlock estaba completamente concentrado en Sholto, ofreciendo lo que parecía la mejor solución para todos.

Pero la ambición de los hombres como él es grande y Sherlock hablaba aun sabiendo que diría que no. Alguien que ha pasado tanto tiempo buscando algo, simplemente no lo deja de un momento para otro.

- No. Tengo una idea mejor.

Sholto dijo algo en ese extraño dialecto y el hombre-animal del rincón sacó una larga cerbatana del cinto de su taparrabos.

- Una palabra mía y uno de sus dardos anidará en la frente de cualquiera de los presentes, señor Holmes.

Sholto miró a Mary y a John.

- Lo más adecuado sería la hija del Coronel Morstan, ¿verdad? Después de todo. ¿Qué tesoro es más grande en el mundo que el amor de una hija?

- Maldito…

Dijo el coronel Morstan desde la puerta, Mary ni siquiera lo miró, tenía los ojos fijos en John.

- ¿Así que va a cooperar conmigo?

John sabía que si alguien podía encontrar el tesoro era Sherlock, quizás la presión era demasiada o las pistas muy pocas, quizás estaba en riesgo la vida de todos, pero también sabía que para Sherlock todo eso se había transformado en un buen juego, en una entretención que tenía que vencer, en un problema que podía solucionar. "_claro que lo hará, por supuesto que lo hará_" pensó el doctor.

- No.

Dijo Sherlock.

- ¿No?

Preguntó Sholto, convirtiendo en palabras la pregunta que John formó sólo en su cerebro, ambos lo miraron incrédulamente.

- No puedo saber dónde está el tesoro, no hay nada que lo indique, ninguna pista, ningún testigo, nada. Su padre escondió el tesoro hace años, temeroso que Morstan regresara a reclamarlo. Eso lo sé, pero lo que haya hecho con él me temo que solo él lo sabía.

El rostro de Sholto se contrajo por un momento, pero luego avanzó hacia Sherlock, determinado.

- Mi padre tenía un diario del cual no se desprendía jamás, no estaba en su habitación cuando regresé por él, pero estas páginas…

Sacó de su bolsillo unas hojas dobladas y las puso cerca del rostro del detective, los ojos de Sherlock se movieron rápidamente sobre la blanca superficie garabateada.

- … Las saqué hace mucho tiempo, antes que cayera enfermo…

- Dibujos sin sentido.

- Quizás pondría más esfuerzo si su propia vida estuviera en juego.

- No sé dónde está.

- A mí no me engañas, señor "Héroe de Reichenbach" sabes dónde está el tesoro y me lo dirás en este mismo instante a menos que quieras que ponga una bala en tu tan preciado cerebro.

- Ese tesoro esta perdido…

- ¡Claro que no!

Dijo Sholto sacando un revolver y apuntándolo, pero Sherlock no pareció afectado en lo más mínimo, en cambio dijo.

- No sé si se ha percatado, pero podría parecerle una tarea fútil apuntarle con un arma a alguien para quien su bienestar físico no es prioridad en horas de necesidad.

Sherlock de pronto pareció bastante más alto de lo que realmente era y mucho más alto que Sholto.

- Prueba de ello es el haber saltado, sin protección, desde el techo de un edificio de cuatro pisos o, si mira más cerca, las marcas de inyecciones en las venas de mi brazo izquierdo… me temo que las cicatrices ganadas durante estos tres años y las situaciones vividas me han convertido en un ser un poco negligente a la hora de sentir temor por mi seguridad.

Dijo con una media sonrisa y, en un rápido movimiento, tomó el arma que apuntaba a su cabeza y la arrebató de las manos de Sholto.

El hombre aulló de ira y gritó algo en ese extraño dialecto gutural, ninguno de los presentes necesitaba saber ese idioma para darse cuenta que le estaba dando la señal de atacar.

El hombre salvaje disparó el dardo, que pasó a centímetros de la cabeza de Sherlock y quedó clavado en la pared. Era una pieza de metal larga y delgada, seguramente una evolución de los dardos que el salvaje usaba en la India. A falta de materiales originales había usado una larga aguja quirúrgica.

Una gota de veneno, roja como un rubí, se deslizó por el papel mural.

Sherlock tomó a Sholto por el brazo y lo torció hasta que la cara del hombre se volvió blanca y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

John por su parte corrió hacia el salvaje que buscaba con dedos hábiles otro dardo y lo noqueó, golpeándolo con la tetera que estaba sobre la mesa de centro.

Sherlock y John se miraron a través de la habitación, solo una corta conexión visual para asegurarse que estaban bien: una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Sherlock y una mueca en la comisura de la boca de John.

El doctor fue hacia Mary.

- ¿Estás bien?

- … sí…

- ¿Segura?

- Sí. -Dijo la mujer con voz más segura.- ¿Ese es mi padre?- Preguntó en un susurro mirando de reojo al hombre que estaba en la puerta.

- Sí. Lo siento… Me gustaría que te hubieses enterado de otra manera.

- Está bien, es solo que… lo recordaba de manera diferente.

Algo en la presencia de aquel hombre le recordaba a su padre, el padre que había dejado de ver hacia tantos años. Pero aquella imagen estaba borrosa en su mente.

Mary hizo un esfuerzo y observó mientras el hombre se acercaba a donde estaba Sherlock y Sholto y recogía las hojas que el hombre le había mostrado al detective. Algo en su manera de moverse, un movimiento casi imperceptible de su mano, la manera en la que inclinaba la cabeza le parecía familiar, pero ¿Cómo estar segura?

Durante mucho tiempo ella había extrañado a su padre y necesitado su compañía. Había hecho dibujos para el día del padre y escrito cartas que nunca mandaba, fingía delante de las demás niñas del orfanato que su padre no estaba muerto y que algún día regresaría por ella, inventaba cuentos fantásticos para contarles de su vida en la india. En su mente su padre aún estaba vivo, pero cautivo, la pequeña Mary no sabía lo acertada que estaban sus suposiciones, pero no importaba mucho, el hombre jamás regresó mientras ella lo necesitaba y creció con una visión idílica de un padre que se formó puramente en su imaginación.

Entonces ¿Cómo saber ahora que era realmente su padre aquel hombre que no se parecía en nada al soldado de Su Majestad que ella había visto por última vez cuando era solo una niña?

- Mary…

La voz de John fue ahogada por un sonido, se giró para ver a Sholto forcejeando nuevamente con Sherlock. John casi suspiró hastiado, sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra la fuerza del detective.

Sherlock lo empujó casi sin esfuerzo y Sholto azotó su cuerpo contra la pared. El hombre, lleno de ira, levantó la vista y vio el dardo abandonado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sholto sacó el dardo y atacó a Sherlock con él.

El cuerpo de John apareció de la nada justo en el momento en el que Sholto iba a apuñalar a Sherlock con el dardo, protegiendo al detective y recibiendo el ataque en su hombro izquierdo.

John cayó hacia atrás, sobre Sherlock, respirando agitadamente y con el dardo aun enterrado en el hombro a través de su chaqueta.

- ¡John! ¡John! ¡Mírame! Vas a estar bien.

En la mente de Sherlock explotaban pequeñas burbujas de información: _la mayor parte del veneno estaba en la pared, el resto quedo atrapado en tu chaqueta, el metal de la aguja_…

- La mayor parte del ven…-

John levantó una mano, indicándole que se callara y tragando con dificultad. El veneno había actuado de una manera increíblemente rápida y aunque habían pasado un par de segundos, ya no sentía su brazo izquierdo.

Sherlock le quitó la chaqueta, incapaz de mirar a su alrededor o de percibir si Sholto había salido corriendo o sin importarle si Morstan había hecho algo por detenerlo o no.

Rompió la camisa de John en un desesperado intento por encontrar la herida y vio, para su espanto, un círculo de piel rosada en su hombro izquierdo con una pinta roja en medio, señalando el lugar donde el dardo con veneno sí había penetrado la carne.

Con manos temblorosas tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Lestrade, Mary ya estaba llamando a una ambulancia.

Sherlock se inclinó y pegó su boca al hombro de John, succionando el veneno y escupiéndolo en el suelo a su lado. John hizo una mueca de dolor, la sensación caliente y adormecedora que se había llevado la movilidad de su brazo ahora estaba esparciéndose hacia su pecho, tragándose y apagando a su paso sus terminaciones nerviosas. Si llegaba a su corazón…

- Vas a estar bien… vas a estar bien…

Susurró Sherlock solo para sí mismo, John había perdido el conocimiento hacia pocos segundos.

* * *

><p>Lestrade llegó primero que la ambulancia, siete minutos y medio después de la llamada de Sherlock.<p>

Cuando llegó, lo encontró sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de John. El doctor estaba pálido y sus signos vitales eran prácticamente inexistentes.

Sherlock aún succionaba la herida y trataba de despertarlo. La herida en el lugar del pinchazo ahora era de un color morado negruzco.

Los paramédicos se lo llevaron en menos de un minuto y Sherlock los observó alejarse por la puerta, sintiéndose el hombre más inútil del mundo.

Y no había dejado de sentirse así desde entonces.

Habían pasado horas, no, no horas, como máximo una, pero a Sherlock le había parecido una eternidad. Sí, ahora pertenecía a la inmensa mayoría que podía usar esa frase cliché "los minutos sin ti me parecen horas" negó con la cabeza, asqueado consigo mismo y con lo que se había convertido.

En algún punto de su nueva vida se había prometido no volver a poner en riesgo a las personas que amaba (o que lo amaban) en especial a John, sobre todo a John, únicamente a John. Estaba determinado a mantenerlo a salvo y con vida porque había aprendido el valor de su compañía y lo sincero de su amor. Y esta era la manera en la que él le correspondía.

- No deberías haberlo hecho…

Susurró en voz baja mientras las luces del hospital parpadeaban y la lluvia aumentaba su intensidad fuera del edificio.

Sherlock se encontraba en una situación horrible y habría preferido (de hecho, habría dado cualquier cosa) por regresar a París en la época en la que John estaba felizmente casado y sobreviviendo (sin saberlo) a un duelo ficticio.

Recordó las veces en las que había atacado las guaridas de los hombres de Moriarty y aquellos momentos en los que había estado a punto de morir y lo liberadoras que eran esas ocasiones.

No tenía nada que perder ni que ganar, estaba muerto y pasara lo que pasara, todo seguiría igual, no existía y no le importaba a nadie, era increíblemente liberador. Podía morir repentinamente y se dio cuenta que era algo que solo dependía y le incumbía a él, solo a él: dueño de su vida, arquitecto de su propia destrucción, podía elegir si quería morir por aquella causa, por recuperar su buen nombre, por liberar al mundo de las arañas de Jim, defendiendo a sus seres queridos. Su muerte era algo que solo le pertenecía a él.

Se preguntó si John, en la mesa de operaciones, estaba sintiendo lo mismo en ese momento.

**Fin del capitulo 17**

Muchas gracias por leer! como siempre, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.


	18. Chapter 18

La Tercera Ley

Capítulo Final

* * *

><p>Sherlock estaba de pie frente a la tumba. La tierra había sido recientemente excavada y el cuerpo que contenía había sido removido y nuevamente depositado en la oscuridad.<p>

Durante todo el proceso sintió un vacío en el estómago, como si su actual situación estuviese siendo conducida por fuerzas ajenas a su poder. ¿Qué pasaba en su vida? ¿Por qué ya no tenía el control de las cosas como antes? abrió y cerró las manos entumecidas por el frío. En realidad no estaba tratando de encontrar una razón, solo dejaba a su incansable cerebro divagar para no tener que pensar seriamente en nada.

Leyó el nombre en la lápida y sintió un leve frío casi eléctrico yendo desde su espalda hasta su pecho. Quién lo diría, Sherlock Holmes sí era capaz de extrañar a alguien después de todo. Miró a su lado, no había nadie y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

En la lápida podía leerse el nombre de una persona que él había tratado de proteger lo mejor posible, alguien que lo había visto en sus mejores y peores momentos, un hombre que lo conocía demasiado bien, que había estado ahí en las situaciones más terribles y oscuras, en lugares donde no habría arrastrado a nadie y también había sido testigo de lo mejor que podía dar de sí mismo, de la preocupación y el amor que era capaz de dar; al pie del abismo en el techo de Barts, mientras saltaba al vacío para... bueno, no había caso en recordar eso, bastaba con decir que habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo (demasiado tiempo) y ahora había desaparecido.

Cuando aún era un hombre solitario, Sherlock solía mirar al mundo con cierto aburrimiento y desdén, a menudo preguntándose si él mismo era capaz de sentir nostalgia del pasado, de guardar luto porque una época de su vida había terminado, de extrañar realmente a algo o a alguien. El Sherlock que había asistido a la escuela era un desconocido para el Sherlock universitario, una persona completamente diferente al Sherlock detective consultor y así su vida era una sucesión de lugares, personas y edades con las que él no tenía ningún tipo de atadura sentimental. Ahora era el momento y el lugar correcto para comprobarlo y se encontró a si mismo respondiendo a esa situación con la misma extraña frialdad de siempre.

No extrañaría al hombre que ahora la tierra se había tragado, no había nada que pudiera extrañar de él. Debido a los años de convivencia posiblemente habían algunos hábitos que sobrevivirían, pero podía decir a ciencia cierta que, en esencia, el hombre dentro de ese ataúd había muerto y que él no lo extrañaría en lo más mínimo.

Sintió una voz a su lado.

- ¿Sherlock? Mycroft dice que todo está en orden, el cadáver ya fue descartado... ¿Sherlock? ¿Me estás escuchando? -

Sherlock gruñó ligeramente para darle a entender a John que lo estaba escuchando.

- ¿Cambiarán la lápida?

- Eso era lo que quería decirte, la identificación como "Sherlock Holmes" fue negativa pero no sabemos quién era... eh... - John sonó dubitativo por un momento - Mycroft está esperando dentro, dice que espera al menos que le des las gracias en consideración al esfuerzo que se tomó al hacer que el juez aceptara que no estás muerto después de todo lo que se vio en la televisión y en los periódicos...

John iba a mostrarle a Sherlock los papeles que acreditaban su regreso al mundo de los vivos, pero decidió guardarlos para más tarde. Sherlock seguía mirando la tumba con la lápida rota por un furioso John Watson solo hacía algunas semanas y suspiró un poco cansado por toda esa situación, también un poco triste, no había razón para negarlo. Después de todo, ver su propio nombre en una tumba le recordaba que era sólo un mortal, lo suficientemente inteligente como para engañar a la muerte un par de veces, pero un mortal al fin y al cabo.

John estaba quieto, esperando que Sherlock regresara a la realidad. Últimamente (y cada vez más seguido) el detective se quedaba muy quieto mirando un punto en el vacío, sus ojos se movían de manera lenta y ausente como si estuviera recordando, acariciaba su violín pasando lentamente los dedos largos por las cuerdas, pero sin tocarlo. John jamás lo molestaba cuando eso sucedía y se preguntaba qué estaba pasando por la mente de Sherlock, qué tipo de recuerdos absorbían su presente, qué estaba pasando dentro de ese maravilloso y terrible cerebro. Sherlock parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces y miró a John.

- todo salió bien al final, ¿eh?

John asintió, olvidando la petición de Mycroft y todo lo que no tenía que ver directamente con Sherlock y su mermada salud mental.

Los sucesos de los últimos días habían cambiado para siempre sus vidas y las de quienes los rodeaban y todo había comenzado aquella tarde en el hospital.

* * *

><p>Sherlock estaba en el hospital junto a John.<p>

No había querido moverse de su lado, a pesar de que la lógica le decía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Odiaba los clichés y los lugares comunes de las relaciones humanas, preocuparse por alguien que está en un hospital era una tarea fútil, lo sabía.

John estaba siendo atendido por los mejores médicos, técnicos y enfermeras que el dinero y los contactos de Mycroft habían podido conseguir, con la intención de revertir el profundo coma en el que se encontraba debido al veneno. Le dijeron que había sido una suerte que el dardo diera en el musculo y no directamente en el torrente sanguíneo, de otra manera John habría muerto en cuestión de segundos. Luego se lo llevaron por un pasillo mal iluminado y a través de una puerta, una luz roja se encendió sobre el dintel y luego el silencio.

Las siguientes horas pasaron como pasa el tiempo cuando estas envuelto en una tragedia: tediosa y alarmantemente lento. Una parte del cerebro de Sherlock no podía dejar de analizar la situación en la que se encontraban y tampoco podía evitar llegar a la misma conclusión siempre: el lugar donde estuviera mientras esperaba noticias acerca de John era irrelevante y no tendría ningún efecto positivo ni negativo en su evolución. Aun así, decidió quedarse en el hospital, cerca, a pesar de todo.

Sherlock sabía que se recuperaría. El doctor Watson era una fuerza inamovible, un punto fijo en su vida. Había sobrevivido a la guerra y había sobrevivido la vida junto a él. Era su John y aunque Sherlock no quisiera decirlo en voz alta y ni siquiera pensarlo, no podía morir porque si moría sería su culpa y la culpa era un descubrimiento relativamente reciente y contra el cual aún no había desarrollado mecanismos de defensa.

Mary estaba sentada cerca, el cerebro de Sherlock estaba consciente de su presencia en el mismo nivel en el que se está consciente de una sombra o un mueble, pero sí estaba pendiente de sus movimientos o de las personas que se acercaban a hablarle. Después de todo, la primera noticia importante de la evolución de John se la darían a su esposa, no al amigo con el que se acostaba y Sherlock necesitaba saber algo, cualquier cosa.

Abrió los ojos, hacía frio y su brazo había comenzado a doler. Miró por el pasillo y de regreso hasta la puerta con el número 401.

Mary se aclaró la garganta, había estado pensando durante las últimas horas en el extraño giro que había dado su vida y en lo que haría a continuación. Una vez más estaba acompañada del no ajeno sentimiento de ser arrastrada por los acontecimientos. Una vez más era la niña pequeña que era llevada a la India porque su madre había muerto, abandonada en el orfanato porque su padre estaba desaparecido, ingresada a una universidad para estudiar algo con lo que podría ganar dinero sin importar si le gustaba o no, viviendo en la metrópolis de Londres, cuando su verdadero deseo era vivir en el campo... Mary siempre había sido sometida a las decisiones de los demás, pero esta vez tomaría la delantera, porque sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, el único problema era que, si iba a hacer lo correcto, tenía que estar segura que dejaría a John en manos capaces.

- No tienes que quedarte si tienes cosas que hacer... - la voz de Mary sonaba dubitativa, como si en realidad no quisiera hablarle a Sherlock, lo cual era más que probable.

El detective no contestó, sus ojos verdes se cerraron por un segundo y cuando se abrieron estaban puestos en Mary.

- Si sucede algo te llamaré... - Sherlock no dijo nada, pero Mary podía leer claramente en su actitud, que el detective no iba a ir a ninguna parte.- Sherlock, creo que deberías...

- Nada. No debería hacer nada. - La voz de Sherlock sonó ronca y cansada, la señal que Mary estaba esperando para dar una última pequeña batalla.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? - Sherlock la observó durante un momento como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando, pero luego suspiró.

- ¿Estas tratando de hacerme sentir culpable por lo que le pasó a John?

- **Es** tu culpa.

- Son cosas que pasan. - Murmuró Sherlock más para sí mismo que para Mary, dándose cuenta que la verdad estaba en algún punto intermedio. Sí, son cosas que pasan, pero que le pasan solo a él y a los que lo rodean. Son gajes del oficio...

- John no es un detective privado, no es un policía, ya ni siquiera es un soldado.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Protegerlo como a los niños con los que trabajas? John ya no es un soldado, pero tampoco es tan débil como para pretender que se quedará en casa todo el tiempo. Té y scones con jalea están bien solo de vez en cuando...

Sherlock pasó sus dedos largos pálidos, cubiertos de pequeñas cicatrices por su cabello. Inconsciente de lo hiriente de sus palabras susurró:

- Tú no conoces a John...

- Eso no es verdad.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres su esposa?

- Soy la mujer que John eligió para compartir su vida. - Mary apretó los puños. Su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza.

- Se habría deshecho de ti si yo hubiese estado con él. - Sherlock frunció el ceño y se descubrió levantando la voz, era cierto, siempre pasaba lo mismo.

- Pero no estabas, tú lo abandonaste.

- Fue para salvarle la vida.

- Yo lo amo…- Dijo Mary y el cerebro de Sherlock, terco como el de un niño pequeño: firme y desafiante a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, respondió de la misma manera.

- Yo lo amo más - Interrumpió el detective sin si quiera darse cuenta de lo infantil de sus palabras. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado por su falta de autocontrol.

Mary se dio cuenta que había sido muy inocente al interpretar el cansancio de Sherlock como un signo de debilidad. No había manera posible de hacer que renunciara a John, nunca lo haría y quizás eso era justamente lo que se suponía que debía pasar, porque John jamás había renunciado a Sherlock, ni en el más desesperado de los momentos ni en el más feliz. Sherlock se oponía a John y lo definía en maneras que ella no podía comprender. Sherlock era único para John y para ella, era una batalla perdida en la que había participado contra un fantasma del cual nunca podría deshacerse, al que nunca podría igualar.

Entonces la rabia, la pena y la sensación de traición comenzaron a abandonarla. Miró a Sherlock mientras este se frotaba el hombro con incomodidad y sintió pena por el, por aquel personaje que todos pensaban que era maravilloso, por el hombre que John veneraba, por el invencible Sherlock Holmes que había regresado de entre los muertos. Había visto determinación y fiereza en los ojos de Sherlock hacia un par de horas pero ahora no veía rastro de eso, solo veía los ojos de un hombre preocupado, asustado y confundido. Cuántas veces antes ella había visto esa misma mirada en algunos niños en su escuela, cuando algo malo pasaba y no entendían sabían que hacer.

- Sherlock, esto no es una competencia. - Su voz se había vuelto calmada y se negó a apartar los ojos de Sherlock. Suspiró y se sentó a su lado, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo en una actitud que ya no era desafiante ni protectora. Se veía rendida pero de alguna manera, satisfecha.

Sherlock la observó y fue consiente de muchas cosas que antes no habia visto: de la generosidad dibujada en sus rasgos redondos, de los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la línea de la boca firmemente cerrada para no dejar escapar un sollozo. Mary era una mujer fuerte después de todo. Huérfana y alejada de toda su familia desde temprana edad, John era la única persona a la que amaba en el mundo, el único que le importaba de verdad, el único cuya felicidad era más importante que la suya misma y Sherlock le había quitado todas esas cosas en un momento. Había bastado con su regreso para destruir la vida que le había llevado años construir.

Él había reparado solo en la felicidad de John, nunca había pensado seriamente en Mary, en aquella mujer a la que él mismo le debía la felicidad de John cuando él se la había quitado. Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero Mary se le adelantó.

- Quizás tienes razón, quizás lo amas más que yo... - Sherlock no sintió ni un ápice de orgullo cuando Mary le dio la razón. La mujer continuó - Pero lo amo lo suficiente como para dejarlo ser feliz con alguien que no soy yo...

A Sherlock le costó un momento registrar lo que acababa de escuchar y entonces se sintió el hombre más egoísta y miserable del mundo. Pocas veces algunas palabras dichas por alguien habían tenido un efecto tan devastador en él y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que estaban bien y mal en su relación con John: la manera en la que lo utilizaba y en la que despreciaba su sentimientos y necesidades cuando tenía algo más interesante entre manos. La manera en la que a veces, presa del aburrimiento o la ansiedad, podía llegar a herirlo en formas que no había reparado nunca. Y siendo así ¿con que derecho había reclamado la vida de John?

- Mary... yo...

- No digas nada, por favor. - La mujer se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. La decisión estaba tomada y era lo único que podía hacer, estuviera bien o no.

No regresó mientras Sherlock estaba en el pasillo. No regresó en lo absoluto.

Cuando John despertó habían pasado casi dos días y Sherlock estaba sentado junto a la ventana con un libro en las manos. El doctor lo observó en silencio sin ser consciente que el ligero cambio en su respiración había alertado al detective y le había indicado que estaba despierto. ¿En qué momento exactamente John había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos románticos hacia ese hombre? ¿Entre la caída y su primer intento de suicidio? ¿Entre su regreso y la aceptación de haber sido engañado? ¿Cuando supo que lo había salvado y que todo había sido por él? No, había sido mucho antes. ¿Fue acaso cuando levantó su arma contra alguien que lo estaba amenazando? Sí, fue cuando se dio cuenta que si no lo salvaba, perdería al que era probablemente la persona más especial que habitaba el aburrido planeta tierra o quizás también fuese cuando lo secuestró la mafia china y lo único que pensaba era que no volvería a verlo... o quizás cuando estaba encerrado en el laboratorio con el furioso sabueso imaginario y él solo lo llamaba en la oscuridad...

Y también... ah, sí, también aquel momento en el que el dardo hizo contacto con su piel y supo que eso era todo, que estaba muerto, que ya no iba a estar ahí para protegerlo... John cerró los ojos y su conciencia se deslizó hacia el mundo de los sueños de nuevo. Pero se había equivocado, estaba vivo y Sherlock estaba con él. Todo estaba bien.

A media tarde, su mente se enfocó un poco en lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y en la voz de Lestrade que se escuchaba discutiendo con alguien, con Sherlock.

- Sabemos que es una trampa, pero ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

- Dejarlo ir. Ya no quiero saber nada más de este caso.

- Sherlock, ese hombre casi mata a John y tú lo estas dejando ir...

- Si con eso no tenemos más problemas, sí. No te atrevas a tratar de engañarme con la idea de una venganza personal, no voy a caer...

Lestrade añadió algo en voz baja y Sherlock suspiró.

- Tu sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias... pero esto es diferente... - Se escuchaba realmente aproblemado, John abrió los ojos y los vio en la puerta, hablando muy cerca.

- Tienes que terminar con esto. No pienses que es una venganza... es... una manera de asegurarse que jamás volverá a meterse en tu camino.

Sherlock susurró algo y Lestrade bajó el tono de voz, luego le dio un sobre al detective y se retiró.

Sherlock regresó a su asiento junto a la ventana y puso el sobre en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo. Sus ojos claros brillaban con los colores de las hojas marchitas que se asomaban por la ventana, se veían extrañamente dorados en la luz del atardecer y parecía menos pálido, pero mucho más delgado que antes, sus pómulos resaltaban más que nunca y las sombras dibujaban cansancio y tristeza en su rostro normalmente impasible.

Sherlock se acercó a la cama y dudó un poco antes de besar la frente de John. Por un segundo el doctor se quedó quieto, sintiendo un frío desagradable recorrer su espalda. Eso había sido completamente inesperado. También acarició su cabello claro y seco, mientras besaba su mejilla derecha y sus labios partidos. Finalmente hundió su rostro en el cuello de John y aspiró profundo, murmuró algo y John sonrió.

- Yo también…- Se quitó el saturometro del dedo y lo abrazó. Algo en Sherlock no estaba bien y John supo que Sholto seguía suelto y eso lo tenía inquieto. El Sherlock de ese momento de intimidad era un niño asustado, aliviado pero ansioso que solo regresaría a la normalidad con un poco de contacto físico y con la ilusión de que todo estaba bien.

- ¿No deberías estar atrapando un criminal? - John susurró en su oído. Sherlock negó con la cabeza y John sintió sus labios presionados contra su cuello. - ¿Sherlock?

- En realidad... creo que debería quedarme aquí…- John sonrío de nuevo y, a pesar del cansancio y de lo mucho que le costaba hablar, dijo suavemente:

- Sherlock, si no lo haces tú, nadie lo hará...

- Podría ir... quizás... ¿vas a estar bien?

- Si siento que me muero te mando un mensaje, ¿ok? - Sherlock frunció el ceño y se separó de John. Ladeó la cabeza y por un momento pareció desconcertado.

- Es una broma… ten cuidado…

Sherlock asintió.

- Está bien, lo haré... pero no ahora.

Se sentó nuevamente en la silla, muy cerca de la cama y se pasó media tarde susurrando, contándole anécdotas curiosas que vivió en los tres años en los que estuvieron distanciados.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Preguntó con la misma entonación que usaría para consultar una reacción química. John asintió y Sherlock notó que él también se sentía mejor.

- John... Perdóname, lo siento tanto... todo...

John no dijo nada. A veces lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptar una disculpa, no porque sientas que debes recibirla, sino porque el otro necesita darla.

- lo siento... yo... John, cuando creí que estabas... – Sherlock se detuvo un momento y lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por poner sus pensamientos y sentimientos en palabras. – Te amo.- Dijo Sherlock, simplemente, y sintió que al fin la balanza podía comenzar a equilibrarse. Sintió que debía hacer algo para acompañar esas palabras o decir algo más, pero el silencio parecía ser la mejor alternativa.

Luego de un par de minutos se levantó y besó la frente de John de nuevo, pero esta vez el doctor estaba dormido. Su voz ronca susurró en la penumbra de la habitación.

- No se me va a escapar.

* * *

><p>Sherlock sabía que la debilidad de Sholto era su patética obsesión con el oro de su padre, un hombre enceguecido por un tesoro es capaz de hacer estupideces increíbles, como pretender acercarse a Sherlock de nuevo y salir con vida.<p>

Regresó al hospital donde Sholto padre y uno de sus hijos habían muerto y revisó el sobre que Lestrade le había dado. La policía tenía órdenes de no atacar ni seguir a Sholto, en cambio solo reportarían su ubicación y se apostarían en las inmediaciones para asegurarse que no escapara. El papel contenía en detalle cómo se resolvería la operación para atraparlo y convertía a Sherlock en el blanco de todas las miradas una vez más.

A grandes rasgos, todos sabían que Sherlock era el único que sabía dónde estaba el oro y lo usarían como cebo. Le envió un mensaje de texto a Lestrade diciendo que había llegado al hospital, aunque el detective inspector ya había recibido la noticia por uno de los francotiradores. Entonces Sherlock le envío sus propias especificaciones para llevar a cabo el plan.

En menos de diez minutos la calle se llenó de ambulancias. Los primeros en ser evacuados fueron los enfermos, todos pacientes antiguos y extranjeros. Lestrade consiguió que los trasladaran a un pequeño hospital cercano, luego Sherlock y un subordinado de confianza de Mycroft, movieron las camas a una sola habitación del hospital. Una vez listas, Sherlock sacó la ropa de cama y le ordenó llevársela a otro lugar y retirarse. Se quedó solo con las carcasas de las camas vacías, como esqueletos de insectos blancos, solo que no todos eran de ese color. Eran más de veinte, pero no todos eran los típicos catres clínicos que abundan en los hospitales hoy en día. Siete de ellos eran antiguos y tenían varias capas de pintura cubriendo el material del que estaban hechos. Eran tan antiguos como el hospital, tan antiguos como un tesoro.

Sherlock sacó la libreta de Sholto y comenzó a ver las figuras.

Primero tenía los números, cada cama debía tener uno en algún lugar. Las inspeccionó hasta que dio con la numeración en la parte interna de cada pata izquierda delantera. Luego tenía los dibujos de las diferentes piezas. Sherlock sacó un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo y de él un aun más pequeño bisturí, con él raspó un poco lo que pensaba era la pieza 5-9. Al caer la pintura descubrió un color diferente al metal con el que se suponía que estaban fabricados. Cada uno de los dibujos calzaba con una pieza de las camas. Siete camas y más de treinta piezas por cama estaban hechas de oro sólido.

Ahí estaba el tesoro de los Sholto y del padre de Mary.

Obviamente el oro había sido derretido y con el habían confeccionado piezas interiores de la maquinaria de aquellas pesadas camas de hospital. Sherlock suspiró y sonrió. Sholto padre había sido astuto, había logrado vivir su vida a expensas de un tesoro robado y había ocultado su riqueza con éxito durante décadas, una pena que su astucia no le ayudara a descubrir la codicia dentro de su propio hijo.

Mientras esperaba, la mente de Sherlock divagó hasta John nuevamente y se sentó un momento en una de las camas. A pesar de todo, no había bajado la guardia y estaba más que consciente que Sholto probablemente estaba en ese mismo momento esperando la mejor oportunidad para atacarlo, pero no pudo evitar, por un segundo, sentir la angustia y culpabilidad que nunca antes había experimentado.

Se levantó y con encendedor en mano, se fue a un rincón de la habitación. Primero hizo añicos la libreta de Sholto y luego la quemó. Finalmente puso las cenizas en una palangana con agua hasta que no fue más que una masa negra y consumida de la que habría sido imposible sacar información.

Sherlock había memorizado la información de la libreta hacía mucho tiempo, pero esperaba utilizarla como cebo para atrapar a Sholto, aunque a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos la única manera de vengarse de él era destruir la única cosa que había pertenecido a su padre y que tenía valor. Él era suficiente carnada.

Tocó el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sintió el arma reglamentaria de John haciéndole compañía, era como si el doctor mismo estuviese ahí para defenderlo. Sintió ganas de llamarlo, la voz de John en ese momento de tensión lo habría ayudado a tranquilizarse, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. John tenía que descansar y él tenía que acabar con Sholto sin dilación. Se consoló en pensar que probablemente John no tenía su teléfono con él en ese momento.

El teléfono de Lestrade ni siquiera alcanzó a sonar cuando el detective inspector ya lo había contestado. Uno de sus hombres que vigilaban las inmediaciones del hospital había dado con un hombre en actitud sospechosa.

- Sholto está en las bodegas, ingresó por uno de los canales antiguos de desagüe.

Obviamente no habían considerado esa posibilidad. Llamó a Sherlock de inmediato quien no se mostró para nada sorprendido con la noticia.

- Por supuesto que entró por el desagüe, todos saben que los hospitales antiguos como este están conectados a la red de alcantarillas subterráneas de Londres. - Sherlock dijo secamente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y colgó, preparándose para recibir a su visita.

El Detective Inspector observó el telefono por un momento y después marcó otro numero. Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, que debía dejar todo en manos de su equipo, que tenían todos los flancos cubiertos, que era muy poco probable que algo le pasara a Sherlock. Pero Mycroft se había presentado en su oficina aquella mañana y le había dejado muy claro que la seguridad de Sherlock era prioridad nacional. Nada podía pasarle pero si algo le pasaba Lestrade sería el principal responsable.

Como si Lestrade fuera a dejar que algo le pasara a Sherlock. Tenerlo de regreso en el mundo de los vivos era un milagro y lo sabía. No iba a cometer dos veces el mismo error.

Mycroft recibió la noticia con su usual tranquilidad. Después que Lestrade le asegurara que los francotiradores estaban apostados muy cerca y listos para proteger a Sherlock, cortó.

* * *

><p>Sholto junior se arrastraba en ese momento por los pasadizos que solo él conocía, lugares en los que había jugado de niño y que le ayudaban a desplazarse con agilidad hasta su víctima, pasajes que le habían ayudado a escapar después de matar a su padre y hermano. Mientras se movía (a veces a gatas, a veces de pie) trataba de averiguar qué era lo que Sherlock estaba haciendo: ¿Por qué sólo se había llevado a los pacientes y la ropa de las camas? no tenía ni una razón para estar dentro del hospital y aun así el detective no se había marchado.<p>

Entonces Sholto lo vio a través de la rejilla de ventilación del cuarto frente a donde estaba Sherlock, en medio de la habitación, quieto y con los ojos cerrados, Sholto lo supo: lo estaba esperando.

Se decidió a salir. Las camas habían sido arregladas a su alrededor y mostraban los fierros blancos como huesos lavados por el sol y la arena del desierto. Sherlock abrió los ojos y sonrió, caminó hacia él lentamente, como un gato que se estira después de una siesta y en su sonrisa había algo que no había antes, un atisbo de orgullo pero también de tristeza.

Sholto también sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció casi de inmediato.

- Holmes...

Sherlock se sacudió un poco de tierra de su camisa e hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza.

- Señor Sholto.

El detective se irguió en toda su altura, conscientemente poniendo a Sholto en una situación de inferioridad.

- Ha sido un juego muy entretenido, pero me temo que mi benevolencia murió en el momento en el que el doctor Watson resultó herido.

- Podría haber sido peor...

- eso me temo, por lo mismo no lo enviaré a la cárcel. Su vida termina aquí.

Sholto junior solo frunció levemente el entrecejo y sonrió socarronamente.

- No hay nada que pueda hacer contra alguien de recursos como yo...

- Sé que no lleva ningún arma encima y que su amiguito no está cerca, eso es suficiente. Acabaré con su vida, mano a mano.

- No sea estúpido Holmes, dígame dónde está el oro y me largaré de Inglaterra, no tendrá que verme nunca jamás y su vida y la de su desafortunado novio estarán a salvo...

Sherlock sabía que esa era una opción, también sabía que podía entregarlo a la policía y que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Una solución pacifica sin necesidad de ensuciar más su conciencia. Pero para ser honestos, las manos le ardían por causar daño. Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que resolvió algo de manera violenta y cierta parte de él nacida durante esos tres años había llegado a añorar ese tipo de situaciones.

"Quiero saber que ya no estás en este mundo, que no hay nada que puedas hacer para dañar a nadie más... necesito saber que el responsable de que John haya estado entre la vida y la muerte está acabado y sin posibilidades de recuperarse, quiero que pagues por todo." los pensamientos de Sherlock se aceleraban cada vez más, imaginando mil y una maneras de acabar con la miserable excusa del hombre frente a él, su rostro impasible mientras pensaba en eso resultaba terrorífico.

"Fue mi culpa..." pensó finalmente apretando los puños mientras Sholto miraba a su alrededor, uniendo los puntos que habían estado ocultos durante tanto tiempo y fallando.

- Dígame donde está el oro, Holmes.

Sherlock recobró la compostura de inmediato.

- Lo está mirando...

La mirada del hombre fue desde de Sherlock, pasando por sus manos sucias y sus mangas arremangadas, luego se depositaron en las camas, pero su cerebro pequeño, inútil y ambicioso no fue capaz de conectar las pistas y su expresión de desconcierto solo enfadó más al detective.

- Holmes, mi paciencia se está agotando…

Sherlock no apartó la mirada de los ojos de Sholto mientras hacía sonar los nudillos de una manera brusca, pero no es sabio amenazar a alguien que viene recién saliendo de un trance de tres años viviendo en el límite de lo que la cordura le permitía.

Sholto sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo un dardo que Sherlock conocía muy bien estaba envuelto en la tela. El hombre lo tomo con cuidado y sonrío.

- Soy bastante rápido, Señor Holmes, ahora... quizás quisiera reconsiderar-

- No, no, no... - La voz de Sherlock sonó áspera y amarga, avanzó hacia el hombre frente a él, lentamente. - Ya me han proferido todo tipo de amenazas, señor Sholto. Me han amenazado con matar a mis amigos... con arruinar mi vida, con destruir todo lo que me importa...

La mente de Sherlock comenzó a divagar de regreso hacia los difíciles tres años de los cuales había escapado a penas, recordó de golpe todas las cosas horribles que había pasado, todo lo que tuvo que hacer para no morir: los gritos, las persecuciones, la violencia del ataque final y el silencio lleno de pánico de sus cazadores al convertirse en sus víctimas.

Notó el suave movimiento de la mano de Sholto. Resopló y las curvas de sus labios mostraron una sonrisa maligna.

- Por favor... me han disparado, envenenado y torturado durante los últimos tres años de maneras que su infantil y retrasado cerebro ni siquiera podría llegar a pensar.

Recordó todas las clases de dolor que había sentido: agudo e intenso, el dolor vivificante, el dolor que adormecía su cuerpo, que lo dejaba cansado y abandonado en un rincón. Cientos de agujas arañando su piel, el corte casi quirúrgico de las navajas de bambú, disparos calientes, cuchilladas frías, el sonido seco de sus huesos al romperse, de los tejidos cediendo a la presión, el pánico de saber que ese cuerpo que se está desarmando es el tuyo y el terror de no saber si todo volverá a funcionar como antes.

Movió el hombro, ligeramente y avanzó.

Llegó frente a Sholto, observándolo como un tigre frente a una presa muy pequeña, un dragón que defiende su tesoro frente al más inepto de los saqueadores. Sherlock se movió con rapidez y tomó las manos de Sholto. Las apretó hasta que fue turno de sus débiles nudillos de sonar de manera dolorosa. El dardo cayó inerte a sus pies.

- Señor Sholto. - Dijo de manera despectiva. - Después de todo lo que he pasado para llegar aquí, su presencia no es nada más que una broma. No hay nada que pueda arrebatarle a un hombre que ya lo ha perdido todo, no hay ninguna herida que pueda superar el dolor de estas cicatrices... no hay nada y tú no eres nada...

Sholto balbuceó algo, los ojos de Sherlock estaban opacos y parecía estar casi en trance. Su mente se encontraba en los años en los que su día a día estaba plagado de miedo, en los que no había nada que perder excepto la vida y que ese era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar en cualquier momento. Su voz sonaba diferente, peligrosa. Sholto se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado a cerca de Sherlock: en realidad no le importaba nada, no, no era eso. En realidad, aquello que le importaba valía la pena cualquier sacrificio.

Sholto tembló cuando sintió la voz de Sherlock nuevamente susurrando de la manera en que susurran los verdugos mientras prueban con el dedo el filo de la guillotina.

- ¿Ha sentido alguna vez el temor de ser asesinado de un momento a otro? ¿Se ha encontrado alguna vez temiendo no poder recuperar la cordura mientras hunde un cuchillo en el pecho de un hombre y se prepara para deshacerse de sus restos mientras aún respira? ¿Es familiar, señor Sholto con el sonido de los huesos al separarse? ¿Con la dolorosa desesperación de saber que son sus huesos los que se separaron? ¿Con el ruido fresco de la sangre cayendo? ¿La tibieza de la vida abandonando su cuerpo?... Estoy seguro que no, porque no es más que un cobarde asesino de dos presas tan ineptas como usted mismo, todo por un montón de oro que no le llegaría a las rodillas...

Sherlock presionó sus manos y Sholto soltó una exclamación de dolor al tiempo que sus piernas se doblaban y se esforzaba por no caer al suelo.

- Incluso ahora mismo, el tesoro está frente a sus narices y no es capaz de reconocerlo, ¿Por qué habría de temerle a un hombre así? ¿Qué poder pueden tener sus amenazas contra alguien que venció a la muerte una y otra y otra vez? adelante... si quieres matarme, ataca y veamos a quién favorece la fortuna esta vez...

En el fondo de su cerebro, Sherlock se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y por un momento se sorprendió. Jamás pensó que la presión se desbordaría de esa manera, pero el momento era el adecuado y dejó que la bestia herida en su interior tomara el control, una vez más, solo una vez, después de eso podría dormir y lamer sus heridas junto a John.

John.

Sherlock soltó a Sholto y retrocedió un poco aturdido.

No fue consciente de lo que sucedió a continuación.

Aprovechando el momento de incertidumbre de Sherlock, Sholto saltó hacia adelante y lo empujó por los hombros para obligarle a retroceder, instintivamente el detective protegió su brazo herido mientras el pequeño hombre tomaba el dardo desde el suelo y, recuperándose del miedo que le había provocado Sherlock en ese estado demencial, lo atacó al verlo tambalear. En ese momento una bala atravesó los ojos de Sholto y fue a incrustarse en la pared frente a Sherlock.

El cuerpo enclenque y sin vida cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

El menor de los Holmes se giró rápido, tambaleando y cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Se afirmó en su brazo herido, lo que provocó que se doblara de dolor. Levantó la mirada y entonces lo vio: vio a su hermano mayor en el marco de la puerta: arma en alto y en los ojos la determinación de todo el gobierno británico, rojo como un tomate y con perlas de sudor en la frente, Mycroft Holmes tenía una expresión que Sherlock jamás había visto en él. Su mirada pasó desde el arma humeante hasta la densa mancha escarlata que manaba de la cabeza de Sholto.

Sherlock se levantó sin decir palabra alguna y Mycroft dejó el arma sobre una de las camas, sin siquiera mirar a la persona que acababa de matar, no había ni una gota de arrepentimiento en sus facciones que habían vuelto a tensarse en el flemático rictus que caracterizaba a los hermanos Holmes. Sherlock se apoyó en una de las camas tratando de no mover su brazo herido. La cicatriz que Mycroft había visto aquel lejano día en el Hotel Vernet no había sanado completamente y en realidad nunca lo haría.

- G... Gracias. Dijo Sherlock con la garganta seca.

- Sherlock, ¿Qué fue eso?

- La herida de mi brazo aún…

- Me refiero al discurso del "hombre dispuesto a morir" que le diste a Sholto.

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza.

- No es nada... en verdad, muchas gracias…- Dijo Sherlock un poco avergonzado y para su completo asombro, Mycroft sonrió.

- Pareces sorprendido de que lo haya hecho, Sherlock, infravaloras mucho mi preocupación por ti.

- Eso creo... ¿podrías llevarme al hospital?

Mycroft miró el brazo de Sherlock, pero este negó con la cabeza.

- No, es por John… le dije que le avisaría en cuanto todo hubiese terminado.

Mycroft tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó algunos números.

Para cuando Sherlock iba con Mycroft camino al hospital, el cuerpo de Sholto ya había sido retirado con discreción, las camas estaban arregladas, la sangre eliminada y se dio la orden de que regresaran los pacientes sin que nadie hiciera ninguna pregunta al respecto.

* * *

><p>John estaba despierto y acababa de preguntarle a una enfermera por Mary cuando Sherlock entró en la habitación con el brazo derecho en un cabestrillo.<p>

- Prometiste que estarías bien -Dijo el doctor, tratando de sentarse en la cama, pero estaba muy débil debido a los tranquilizantes.

- Tranquilo, es solo para que descansar.

John volvió a su posición original, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, pero seguía mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Mycroft lo mató - Dijo Sherlock, pero no fríamente como lo habría dicho antes, su voz fue un susurro de sorpresa y una nota leve de orgullo. El caso estaba cerrado y aquel hombre ya no podría lastimar a nadie más.

- ¿Y dónde está el oro?

- En el hospital, estuvo todo el tiempo en frente de sus narices, pero era demasiado estúpido como para darse cuenta.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Dónde está Mary?

- No lo sé, no la he visto.

- ¿Y su padre?

- Tampoco lo he visto, sólo tú has venido a verme, bueno y Molly. Lestrade se niega a decirme que pasa…

- ¿Molly vino a verte?

- Lestrade le avisó que me habían herido en cuanto sucedió, estuvo aquí mientras tú estabas fuera y me trajo flores.

Sólo entonces Sherlock notó que el aroma dulce que había percibido al entrar emanaba de unas flores en un rincón del salón, se acercó a verlas y sonrió levemente.

- Sólo Molly es capaz de un detalle así, aliviar el dolor físico con flores, ¿o sólo expresan un deseo? "espero que te sientas mejor" nunca me ha quedado muy claro la relación entre regalar flores y globos a los pacientes en recuperación. Las flores pueden ser extremadamente tóxicas en algunos casos, no deberían ser permitidas en los hospitales... - Sherlock hablaba y hablaba para aparentar normalidad. Vio una tarjeta en medio de las flores y la tomó con su mano buena.

- ¡Ah!, por supuesto, la ilusión de las flores solo está completa si se acompaña de una tarjeta en la que expresar lo mucho que quieres que se recupere el paciente y las co... - La abrió, y se detuvo al notar que no era la infantil caligrafía de Molly, como había esperado.

Era una caligrafía desconocida, pero supo inmediatamente de quién era.

"John, mi padre y yo dejaremos la ciudad en cuanto podamos para retomar lo que dejamos hace tanto tiempo inconcluso. He hablado con él y aceptó renunciar al tesoro a cambio de que no vuelva a comunicarme contigo, en realidad es un buen hombre, pero muy sobreprotector.

Lamento que las cosas entre nosotros terminaran así, pero sé que serás feliz con Sherlock y eso me hace feliz, de alguna manera. Ya no te guardo rencor, sé que tu amor es incondicional y leal así como sé que Sherlock siempre fue el único para ti, después de ver como actúas cuando estás con él me han quedado claro que tu lugar es a su lado, y que si no fuese así Sherlock terminaría muerto en menos de un mes.

Quizás la vida con Sherlock es peligrosa, pero él te ama y sé que estás en buenas manos.

Al menos me consuela saber que quizás mientras estuvimos casados me amaste tanto como lo amas a él ahora, quien sabe.

Eres un gran hombre John y una parte de mí siempre te amará.

Mary."

Sherlock leyó en silencio la nota, John abrió un ojo y lo miró.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

- ¿Qué cara?

- Esa cara de "no me esperaba esto"

Sherlock lo miró por un momento y luego le entregó la nota.

-Toma, es para ti. Ahora sabemos dónde está el Sr. Morstan y su hija... lo siento...

John tomó la nota, pero no la leyó.

- Se fue, ¿verdad? - Sherlock asintió.

- Es lo mejor... siempre decía lo mucho que le habría gustado tener una oportunidad de vivir con su padre, ahora la tendrán...

John no leyó la carta, se quedó mirando el papel doblado con un nudo en la garganta. Sherlock se sentó en la silla junto a la ventana y nadie dijo nada más.

* * *

><p>Baker Street<p>

Un par de meses después, John pensó que el mundo debía oír la historia del incidente Sholto o "El caso de la libreta con dibujos misteriosos que resultaron ser un montón de oro por el cual casi me matan" (como lo llamaba John para molestar a Sherlock) y se dispuso a escribirla en su blog. Constantemente consultaba detalles con Sherlock mientras juntos repasaban la información que aparecía en los periódicos y en las revistas a cerca de su milagroso regreso, el caso de Sholto y como la prensa y la siempre influenciable policía se habían dejado manipular por una mente maestra criminal. Al fin se sabía la verdad y John poco a poco sentía que el equilibrio regresaba su pequeña parte del mundo.

La comunicación entre el detective y el doctor ahora fluía de una manera diferente, más silenciosa y mucho más complicada. John se había acostumbrado a extrañar a Sherlock y a no poder hacer nada al respecto, pero ahora estaba ahí y las pequeñas cosas que solían sacarlo de quicio y que había añorado durante tres años regresaron con más fuerza.

Tenían nuevos códigos, nuevas miradas y gestos y cuando John (cansado de escribir toda la tarde frente al ordenador) pensó que era un buen momento para una taza de té, Sherlock ya estaba ahí con la tetera puesta y las tazas preparadas. El detective no podía dejar de sentirse curioso al respecto, quería probar cuán unidos estaban ahora, cuán bien ambos encajaban y hasta qué extremo, ahora que las cosas que los separaban eran más que las que los unían y de nuevo estaban sumergidos en un descubrimiento constante el uno del otro.

Durante las noches el tema era mucho más complicado. Sherlock tenía el sueño muy liviano como resultado de pasar tantos años sin poder dormir de manera normal y temeroso de ser atacado en cualquier momento. Se despertaba al más mínimo movimiento. Pronto descubrió la calamidad que significaba dormir en la misma cama con John. Se despertaba a media noche con la mano del doctor sobre el pecho, o con su brazo alrededor de su cintura, o al otro extremo de la cama pero siempre en una posición diferente a como cuando había cerrado los ojos, acaparaba las sabanas, dormía con pijama incluso cuando hacía calor y cuando estaba muy cansado babeaba la almohada.

Las pesadillas de Sherlock regresaron un día, solo para disolverse nuevamente. Regresaban por temporadas a arruinar su ánimo y recordarle que eran reales, que todo era real. John era el único que entendía sus bruscos cambios de carácter en ciertas fechas del año y le decía que era normal, que llegaría un punto en el que se irían definitivamente y solo volverían muy de vez en cuando, como sueños pertenecientes a otra vida y Sherlock le creía, después de todo John había pasado por un infierno parecido.

Al principio John se había escandalizado con la cantidad de heridas que arruinaban la piel de Sherlock, pero luego se había acostumbrado a verlas. Para cuando llevaban casi un año viviendo juntos nuevamente la única cicatriz que le molestaba era la de su brazo, la que no le dejaba tocar el violín de la manera en la que lo tocaba antes y que dolía cuando hacia frio. John tenía sus suposiciones de que estaba mal con Sherlock, anatómicamente hablando, pero lo más probable era que simplemente Sherlock ya no era el mismo de antes.

El tiempo pasaba con una normalidad desesperante, no había nada que delatara los extraños eventos que habían tenido lugar en sus vidas hacia solo un par de meses. Quizás un trato más cordial entre Sherlock y Mycroft, un tono de agradecimiento en su voz que antes no había, toneladas de cartas para Sherlock escritas por fanáticos que aseguraban jamás haber dudado de él y el hecho de que ahora ya no necesitaban la habitación de John. Lo único que faltaba era abrir el ataúd y que Sherlock recuperara su identidad.

El proceso fue lento y difícil, pero una vez más el hermano mayor de los Holmes se hizo cargo de la friolera de documentos que había que llenar y de tirar de algunos hilos para que las cosas resultaran lo más expeditas posible.

Sherlock estaba ahí el día que el juez y dos testigos escogidos por Mycroft en persona se habían reunido para atestiguar que dentro del ataúd del detective había un cuerpo en efecto, pero que este no era quien todos creían que era. La sentencia fue concluyente. El juez le ordenó a Sherlock abandonar la sala bajo acuso de desacato si se volvía a pronunciar a cerca de las fallas en el sistema forense y la manera en la que se estaba conduciendo el proceso.

- Me he presentado esta mañana en este lugar solo por hacerle un favor a su hermano, señor Holmes si continua tirando del hijo de mi paciencia, se dará cuenta que está hecho de un material poco resistente a las críticas.

Medio minuto después, Sherlock fue escoltado fuera de la sala.

Paseó sin rumbo por el cementerio y cuando todo terminó John lo encontró delante de la tumba a medio destrozar que aún ponía su nombre, como si fuese un sitio reservado o una tumba fuera de tiempo en la que Sherlock ya estaba muerto y enterrado.

John se estremeció al pensar en eso y trató de pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado hasta ese momento y todo lo que tenían por delante: altos y bajos, peleas y reconciliaciones, crímenes, tiroteos, deducciones, enemigos en las sombras, soluciones y acción. Años de resolver misterios, viajes y quizás después el retiro en una casita en Sussex.

Si – pensó – eso sería agradable.

John sonrió para sí mismo mientras la idea de Sherlock dedicándose a la apicultura, como alguna vez mencionó que le gustaría, flotaba en su mente.

Miró el perfil de Sherlock, ausente y con los ojos pegados en la lápida. John se aclaró la garganta.

- Mycroft dice que sería bueno que la tumba se quedara como está. Ya que no sabemos de quién es el cuerpo, pero obviamente pondrán otro nombre en la lápida.

- Me gustaría que se quedara como esta, completamente.

- Es morboso.

Sherlock tardó un poco en responder.

- No, es único.

John asintió levemente, lo entendía. Después de todo, alguien que inventa su propio trabajo y se casa con él era perfectamente capaz de tener una tumba con su nombre.

Aun así, John no sabía bien cómo reaccionar a eso. Sherlock no era un hombre de muchas palabras ni demostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos y en ese momento John se dio cuenta que habían demasiadas cosas a cerca de él que ya no sabía, cosas que habían cambiado. Sherlock era el mismo de siempre en esencia, pero con un millón de otras cosas por descubrir, algunas siempre habían estado ahí, otras eran completamente nuevas; algunas maravillosas y algunas aterradoras.

Y por Dios sí que estaba dispuesto a descubrirlas y redescubrirlas todas.

- Como quieras, es tu tumba después de todo.- John rió levemente, un sonido nasal único que Sherlock conocía muy bien y que quería escuchar más seguido. Sherlock notó de pronto que John no reía mucho cuando estaba con él y decidió que toda esa situación había llegado demasiado lejos.

Se giró a mirarlo y sonrió.

- Por su puesto. Dijo comenzando a caminar. Y siempre puedes amenazarme con meterme de vuelta en el ataúd si te despierto a media noche gritando de aburrimiento.

- Prometiste que ya no lo volverías a hacer. John dijo reprobadoramente, caminando a su lado.

- sabes lo difícil que es para mí mantener promesas...

- Como no meter manos en la nevera.

John susurró en tono de reproche.

- No dijiste nada a cerca de dedos sueltos. Tendrás que hacerme una lista de especificaciones a cerca de lo que puedo y no puedo mantener en la nevera.

- Nada que comparta el código genético con un ser humano.

- pero eso deja fuera algunos vegetales...

Sherlock agregó, sopesando el requerimiento con la seriedad que se merecía.

- Lo siento. Nueva vida, nuevas reglas.

- Quizás deberíamos tener dos neveras.

- Ni siquiera tenemos espacio para un comedor decente, Sherlock, no tendremos otra nevera. No, tendrás que restringir tus insumos humanos a la mínima expresión.

- Pero si no tengo ejemplares humanos frescos los datos serán erróneos.

- Ah, lo siento, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Sherlock pensó en las opciones que le quedaban.

- Tal vez podría hacer algunos experimentos contigo…

Por un segundo John olvidó como caminar y casi choca contra la estatua de un ángel. El tono de Sherlock era casual y John no estuvo seguro de cómo interpretar esa frase.

Lo miró de reojo con una ceja levantada.

- Eh… me refiero… a los que puedan hacerse en sujetos vivos…

Dijo Sherlock, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un segundo, solo para largarse a reír al mismo tiempo.

John lanzó una carcajada, pero de inmediato bajó la cabeza, como reprobando su propio mal comportamiento.

Sherlock lo observó por un momento y de su mundo desaparecieron las lápidas y los casos y los jueces y los experimentos. Solo existían John, su risa y el recuerdo de su primera escena del crimen juntos.

"No podemos reírnos, es una escena del crimen."

Como si fuera un eco de sus pensamientos, John susurró.

- ¡Shh!... no podemos reírnos, estamos en un cementerio…

Pero John estaba sonriendo y Sherlock, después de tanto tiempo, también.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer y por esperar.<p>

Liz.


End file.
